Il pense donc il est
by StratoGott
Summary: Et que se serait-il passé si Harry n'avait pas eu son cerveau grillé par tant d'années chez les Dursley, et qu'il puisse exercer deux choses qui font cruellement défaut au commun des sorciers : l'esprit critique et la logique? Spoiler sur tous les livres
1. Enter the magical world

Et que ce serait-il passé si Harry n'avait pas eu son cerveau grillé par tant d'années chez les Dursley, et qu'il puisse exercer deux choses qui font cruellement défaut au commun des sorciers : l'esprit critique et la logique? Met en scène un Harry plus indépendant et sûr de lui que dans les livres de JKR. Et plus sarcastique aussi, mais ça c'est de ma faute. Spoiler sur les 7 livres.

Je ne suis pas JKR. Je l'ai cru un moment, puis l'effet des psylos s'est estompé... Damned!

Annonce : Cette histoire comprendra les 7 livres remixés par moi-même. Et plus si je suis en forme.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Enter the magical World

* * *

Harry regarda intensément la barrière séparant le quai 9 et 10 de la gare de King Cross et une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit : "Merci Hagrid."

Le jeune garçon, ne voulant pas s'aventurer sans bagages dans un monde jusqu'à lors inconnu avait acheté de nombreux livres sur l'histoire, ancienne et récente, du monde magique, sur ses us et coutumes, et bien sûr, sur Poudlard, sa nouvelle école. Mais le moyen d'accéder à la voie numéro 9 3/4, donc au Poudlard Express n'était écrit nul part. Pas même dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

N'ayant d'autre choix, Harry se posta légèrement en retrait et lança un regard circulaire à la recherche d'une anomalie qui pourrait le guider dans sa recherche.

Cette anomalie se présenta sous la forme d'un homme portant sa cravate derrière plutôt que devant, au dessus d'un t-shirt. Ajouté au fait qu'il accompagnait un jeune garçon ayant l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, et que celui-ci avait une baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ses deux-là étaient des sorciers. Harry les suivit donc discrètement sur le quai, puis quand ils disparurent à travers un mur, la solution qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure lui fut enfin révèlée. Le jeune garçon poussa son chariot et traversa le mur à son tour, pour se retrouver voie numéro 9 3/4, face au train écarlate qui l'emmenerait à Poudlard.

* * *

Aussitôt arrivé dans un compartiment vide, Harry sortit un livre sur la politique magique. Nul n'étant sensé ignorer la loi, la connaître ne pouvait être qu'un plus, surtout quand on devait faire face à un monde nouveau tout seul. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si son oncle et sa tante l'aideraient à faire sa vie en tant que sorcier alors qu'ils détestaient la magie et tout ce qui pouvait les éloigner de la normalité de leur quotidien.

Quelques cinq minutes plus tard, un rouquin entra dans le compartiment, lança un regard dégoûté au livre qu'Harry avait dans les mains et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans même dire un mot. Harry observa la scène en fronçant les sourcils avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Apparement, le rouquin ne devait pas beaucoup aimer lire. Ou alors, il ne savait pas lire du tout, mais dans les deux cas, il ne devait pas avoir une conversation intéressante de toute façon.

Harry ne fut dérangé de nouveau que beaucoup plus tard et apprécia cette distraction. Une femme avec une chariot rempli de sucreries était une vraie bénédiction pour un jeune garçon affamé. Et à son plus grand plaisir, les cartes de chocogrenouilles se révèlaient de véritables mines d'informations sur les sorciers et sorcières célèbres.

Puis un blond aux airs supérieurs fit son apparition, accompagné de deux garçons mi-humain, mi-troll.

"Tu es Harry Potter?"

"C'est une question?"

"Oui, réponds."

"Alors non, il est dans le compartiment d'à-côté." Et le blond repartit sans un mot, avant de revenir deux minutes plus tard, visiblement en colère.

"Tu t'es moqué de moi! Tu es Harry Potter."

"Non non, je croyais avoir entendu dire qu'il était à côté, c'est tout. Et pourquoi tu cherches Harry Potter d'ailleurs, tu veux t'inscrire à son fan-club?"

Le garçon rougit légèrement et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de partir pour de bon, et d'être remplacé par une fille aux cheveux hirsutes.

"Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud? Le garçon que j'aide à perdu le sien."

"Et il veut le retrouver? Les sorciers sont encore plus étranges que je l'imaginais..."

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira. "Tes parents aussi sont moldus?"

"Non, ils sont justes morts."

La jeune fille se mit à pâlir significativement. "Je... je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. Je m'en vais."

Harry soupira. "Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir." La jeune fille aquiesça d'un air triste et alla continuer sa recherche du crapaud perdu ailleurs.

Et enfin, le train s'arrêta, signifiant son arrivée. Harry se leva et se mêla au flot des élèves, avant de se retrouver dans un bâteau en compagnie de deux jeunes filles blondes et d'une brune, en direction de l'imposant château qui allait devenir sa nouvelle école.

* * *

"SERDAIGLE!"

Harry avança fièrement vers la table de Serdaigle. Être accepté dans la maison de Poudlard qui symbolise l'intelligence était plutôt gratifiant après tout. Le blond du train semblait furieux d'apprendre qu'on s'était moqué de lui à plusieurs reprises, et la fille du crapaud le regardait fixement. Il s'assit à sa table et reçut des félicitations de la part de plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle et entama la discussion avec un préfet à propos de l'école et surtout, des professeurs.

La salle commune de Serdaigle possédait une mini-bibliothèque, plusieurs tables pour travailler, des fauteuils assez confortable pour s'y attarder, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas s'y endormir et une statue de Rowena Serdaigle et de son diadème dans toute sa splendeur. En gros, la pièce était conçue pour étudier, et rien d'autre. Harry commença à s'inquiéter sur l'équilibre mental de la maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'étudier bien sûr. Acquérir de nouvelles connaissances était sa plus grande passion, mais il y avait d'autres choses qui étaient dignes d'intérêts, comme regarder l'herbe pousser, voire même ne rien faire du tout. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment là pour essayer de convertir une bande d'accros au travail de changer, après tout.

En arrivant dans son dortoir, il fut asséné de questions par les cinq garçons avec qui il faisait chambre commune, des questions portant sur Voldemort, sa cicatrice, son enfance, ses goûts et bien d'autres choses encore. Il passa brièvement sur les deux premières questions en disant qu'il était trop jeune à l'époque pour en savoir quelque chose, et évita les questions suivante en évoquant sa vie privée d'une part, et la fatigue d'autre part, avant de se coucher et de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Review SVP. Pretty please, with sugar on top...


	2. Four points of view

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Et maintenant, la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Four points of view

* * *

Albus Dumbledore goba un sorbet citron l'air pensif. Harry Potter n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pensé qu'il serait. Il ne se prenait pas pour une célébrité bien sûr, mais était loin du garçon naïf et timide qui aurait dû correspondre à l'adresse : _Le placard sous l'escalier_.

Mais Harry était solitaire, indépendant, cru dans ses mots et ses actions et profondément brillant. Si sa forte personnalité et sa mise en retrait pouvaient le faire penser à Tom Jedusor (et cette perspective était pour le moins effrayante), le fait qu'il n'ait pas envie de plaire, ni à ses professeurs, ni aux autres élèves, faisait de lui un Voldemort-bis peu probable.

Non, les armes d'Harry ne semblaient pas être la violence et la tromperie, mais plutôt les actes et les mots. Et bien utilisés, celles-ci pourraient être bien plus efficaces que celles de Tom.

Dumbledore se relaxa derrière son bureau. Après tout, le jeune Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant et son arrivée à Poudlard était encore toute récente. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il finirait par sortir de sa coquille. Oui, c'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, n'avait jamais été plus piqué au vif depuis son arrivée au château.

La raison de tous ses problèmes avait onze ans, portait des lunettes et avait des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs : Harry Potter.

Déjà, la simple présence du fils de James Potter à moins d'une année lumière de lui était une insulte. Mais le plus énervant était sa ressemblance frappante avec son père. Comment avait-il donc pu entrer à Serdaigle avec un père comme ça?

Mais Rogue savait tout au fond de lui qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Le garçon était brillant. Il avait répondu à toutes les questions qu'il lui posait en début de cours, espérant le piéger, et lui rendait des potions parfaitement préparées. Il avait visiblement hérité du talent de sa mère pour les potions en même temps que ses yeux verts.

Lily Potter. La seule et unique amie sincère que Rogue n'ai jamais eu. Son Serdaigle de fils suivait visiblement son exemple, mais peu importe. Harry Potter restait pour lui un souvenir vivant et vibrant de ses erreurs de jeunesse qui lui avaient tant coûté, et même si ce n'était pas sa faute, tant pis pour lui.

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall revint sur ses trois premières semaines de cours en soupirant. Ne pas avoir Harry Potter parmi ses Gryffondors était un pincement au cœur. Depuis la mort de Lily et James, elle avait toujours espéré que Harry suivraient leurs traces dans sa maison rouge et or.

Mais Harry était fait pour Serdaigle de par son goût de la connaissance. A peine le premier cours fini, il s'était rendu à son bureau pour savoir où il pourrait trouver un livre sur les animagus. Mac Gonagall lui avait donné un titre et lui avait signalé qu'il ne pourrait pas le lire, car il était dans la Réserve et qu'elle ne lui signerait pas de laissez-passer. Sauf que trois jours plus tard, elle le surprit dans la bibliothèque en train de lire le dit livre. Est-ce qu'un autre professeur lui aurait donné l'autorisation?

Une enquête rapide lui donna la solution : il l'avait tout simplement acheté en passant commande via hibou. Cette solution paraissait si simple qu'elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Après tout, la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque n'étaient pas unique et encore dans le commerce, donc pourquoi enfreindre les règles quand on pouvait les contourner?

Mac Gonagall se dit alors qu'Harry aurait pu faire un redoutable Serpentard.

* * *

Filius Flitwick était véritablement enchanté. Le fils de Lily Potter, une de ses plus brillantes élèves, faisait partie intégrante de sa maison. Plus encore, il se montrait doué et curieux dans tous les domaines.

Le petit professeur repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eue avec le jeune homme.

_"Professeur, est-ce que je peux penser avec raison qu'ici, comme à l'école moldue, tout le monde ment?"_

_Flitwick fronça les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur Potter?"_

_"Désolé, je ne suis pas assez clair. Je parlais des mensonges éducatifs que l'on utilise pour apprendre aux élèves. Par exemple, en mathématiques moldues, on nie l'existence de tous autres nombres que les nombres entiers naturels, avant d'intégrer au fur et à mesure la notion d'entiers relatifs, de nombres décimaux, fractionnels, réels et complexes. Donc je me demandais si s'était pareil ici, et si oui, dans quelles matières, parce que j'apprends mieux en sachant où je vais."_

_Le cerveau du professeur de sortilège était littéralement en ébullition. Ce qu'il disait était on ne peut plus vrai. Les méthodes apprises en première année faisaient partie de nombreuses règles immuables qui régissaient la magie et qui n'était enseigné qu'au niveau des ASPIC. Mais le plus intéressant dans son analyse était que le jeune garçon avait des notions de mathématiques bien supérieures à un élève de son âge. Le professeur Vector serait ravie de savoir ça._

_"Professeur?"_

_"Oh, excusez-moi, monsieur Potter. Pour répondre à votre question, oui, on utilise ce que vous appelez si bien _mensonges éducatifs _dans ma matière, en métamorphose et en potions. Si vous voulez vraiment en savoir plus, je vous conseille de lire des revues spécialisées comme Le Mensuel de la métamorphose."_

_"Merci monsieur."_

Le jeune garçon s'était abonné à trois revues un peu plus tard dans la soirée et avait pillé les archives de la bibliothèque en attendant de recevoir ses premiers numéros. Et maintenant, ses devoirs, qui était déjà très bons, contenaient de nombreuses références aux diverses lois magiques, les rendant encore meilleurs, et ce à son plus grand plaisir, au plus grand étonnement de Mac Gonagall et au plus grand agacement de Rogue.

* * *

Harry regarda les autres premières années de Serdaigle travailler ensemble à une table de la salle commune. Tous les soirs, ils passaient leur temps à étudier et rédiger leurs devoirs, pendant qu'Harry les regardait travailler, jonglait avec des balles transfigurées par ses soins, leur lançait des petites boulettes de papier pour se distraire (et les distraire par la même occasion) ou simplement fermait les yeux en ne pensant à rien. Tout cela avait le don de les énerver, mais le pire pour eux, ce qu'en ne faisant rien de ces soirées, Harry réussissait visiblement mieux qu'eux. Mais plutôt que de demander son secret, ils se contentaient de lui lancer des regards courroucés.

Harry s'amusait de les voir travailler tous les soirs sans relâche. S'ils lui avaient demandé comment il faisait pour réussir, il les aurait, bien entendu, aidés. Ou pas. De toute façon, ils n'approuveraient sûrement pas. La vérité était simple. Il avait enchanté une plume à papote pour répondre à la voix du professeur Binns, ce qu'il faisait que quand la plume prenait des notes à sa place, il pouvait faire ses devoirs ou autre chose. Et s'il passait le plus clair de ses journées à la bibliothèque, ne rien faire le soir était sacré. Et en plus, cela énervait les autres Serdaigles qui lui envoyait des regards noirs pendant qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne regardait pas.

Vraiment divertissant.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune.

"Tu vas où?" Harry se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, Michael Corner.

"Chercher les cuisines."

"Quelles cuisines?" Visiblement, la réputation de Serdaigle était très surfaite vu la vivacité d'esprit de Corner.

"Tu ne penses quand même pas que la nourriture apparaît par magie?" Voyant l'air incrédule du garçon, Harry hocha la tête en soupirant. "La nourriture est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, donc, non, la nourriture n'apparaît pas par magie, donc il y a forcément des cuisines quelque part, donc je vais les chercher. Bonne soirée à tous, et ne travaillez pas trop."

Et il s'en alla, laissant ses camarades de classe confus et un élève de septième année, qui passait par-là, l'air admiratif et légèrement calculateur.

* * *

Review SVP

Les méthodes d'apprentissage particulières d'Harry sont les miennes. Connaître le compliqué pour comprendre le simple. Ardu mais efficace.


	3. Like and Dislike

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, j'ai déjà écrit un bon nombre de chapitres et je compte les poster plus ou moins aléatoirement (mais assez rapidement).

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Like and dislike

Aujourd'hui, c'était jeudi. Et jeudi n'était pas vraiment la journée favorite du jeune Harry Potter.

Déjà, il commençait par botanique avec les Serpentards. Et qui dit Serpentard, dit Drago Malefoy, qui, pensant qu'Harry n'ayant pas protesté, quand celui-ci s'était assit à côté de lui lors du premier cours de l'année, signifiait qu'ils étaient maintenant des amis inséparables, essayait maintenant d'inviter Harry à passer_ plus de temps_ avec lui.

Harry le laissait parler, car le blond était une véritable mine d'information sur la maison Serpentard et sur les mœurs bizarres des bigots aux sang pur. Après avoir filtré toutes ses inventions grotesques et ses exagérations, bien sûr.

Et en plus, Malefoy était véritablement un détecteur d'idiot. Le fait qu'ils n'étaient _pas_ amis était vraiment flagrant, mais ça n'empêchait pas quelques personnes de l'arrêter dans les couloirs pour lui dire des banalités comme : "Comment tu peux être ami avec Malefoy? C'est un Serpentard! Et son père était un mangemort tu sais...".

Ceci était d'ailleurs une citation directe de Ronald Weasley, maître de l'évidence. Futé ce garçon, vraiment.

* * *

Après avoir subi la torture du blond niais, il se rendait dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver Hermione Granger qui l'attendait pour discuter des cours. Autant discuter avec un livre, en vérité. La jeune fille avait suivi son exemple, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle lisait ce qu'il lisait, absolument tout ce qu'il lisait. Son seul problème était que si elle pouvait mémoriser un livre plus facilement que lui, elle n'arrivait pas à démonter et à assembler les théories ensemble ou à les adapter pour réussir plus facilement en classe.

Et donc, Hermione se retrouvait avec un savoir encyclopédique qui lui serait inutile pour les quelques années à venir. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela que le choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serdaigle. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry avait la solution pour se débarrasser d'elle. Le préfet de Serdaigle, septième année, l'avait entendu parler de la loi de Gamp et voulait maintenant l'utiliser comme encyclopédie vivante avec ses amis. Il avait donc décidé de lui pointer la direction d'Hermione Granger.

Après tout, elle voulait parler de ses connaissances, et lui non. Comme ça, elle trouverait un auditoire attentif et lui la paix.

Un plan parfait en somme.

* * *

Puis l'après-midi, venait la classe de potion et le professeur Rogue, la grande chauve-souris des donjons.

Mais Rogue, il pouvait le comprendre.

C'est vrai, quoi! Comment osait-il respirer en la présence du grand professeur Rogue? 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle.

* * *

En vérité, la seule personne qu'Harry supportait était une fille blonde de Serpentard de la même année que lui du nom de Daphné Greengrass. Elle regardait Malefoy d'un air exaspéré quand il faisait le grand show de l'amitié en botanique, s'asseyait parfois à sa table dans la bibliothèque, silencieuse, sans lui lancer les regards curieux normalement adressés à un élève de première année lisant une revue de pointe et ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui demander l'heure.

Non, vraiment, cette fille était parfaite.

"Dis-moi, Potter. Tu ne trouves pas la métamorphose ennuyante?" Enfin, parfaite jusqu'à maintenant.

"Je trouve ce que l'on fait cette année sans intérêt oui, mais comme la difficulté de la matière croit exponentiellement, on est bien obligé de faire des trucs rébarbatifs pour s'entraîner avant d'arriver à ce qui est vraiment fun et utile."

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air sceptique pendant un moment. "Tu sais, je déteste les gens dans ton genre qui utilisent des grands mots pour se rendre intéressants."

"Alors pourquoi tu t'assois avec moi?"

"Parce qu'au moins, tu sais te taire quand tu n'as rien à dire." En fait, peut-être que cette fille était vraiment parfaite finalement.

* * *

Le temps s'écoula lentement jusqu'à Halloween, et pendant que tout le monde profitait du festin, Harry s'était enfermé dans une salle de classe vide, répétant le processus nécessaire à la préparation de la potion d'animagie. Le livre sur les animagus qu'il s'était procuré expliquait la difficulté de la potion, et ses ingrédients étant assez cher, Harry devait se contenter de répéter la préparation dans sa tête.

Il tenterait l'expérience à la prochaine pleine lune et avec beaucoup de temps et de pratique, il deviendrait peut-être un animagus accompli en troisième année.

Un bruit vint le distraire. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en face d'un troll des montagnes qui avançait dans le couloir à une douzaine de mètres de lui. Se demandant comment un être aussi stupide avait pu arriver jusqu'ici, il décida de voir si les trolls étaient aussi bêtes qu'on le prétendait.

Il recula de deux pas et lança un sortilège de chatouillis en plein dans les yeux du monstre qui partageait apparemment quelques gènes avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Il n'en suffisait pas plus pour que le troll grogne de colère et le charge. Avant de se cogner en essayant de passer la porte trop basse pour lui et de s'assommer à cause de la vitesse et de la force du choc.

"Intéressant. Il n'a donc pas dû arriver ici tout seul. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je ferais bien de prévenir quelqu'un."

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, un véritable chaos explosa.

"SILENCE!" Le cri de Dumbledore mis un terme à l'agitation et la scène se figea.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici professeur? Je sais que ma présence déplace les foules, mais de là à provoquer une émeute..." Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Que faites-vous là monsieur Potter?" Demanda le directeur avec un regard perçant.

"Oh, rien de spécial. J'étais en train de réviser un truc un peu plus loin quand un troll m'a interrompu dans ma concentration. Vous savez comment quelque chose d'aussi stupide a pu arriver là, professeur?"

"Où est le troll, monsieur Potter?"

"Vous saviez pour le troll? D'accord, c'est pour ça que tout le monde paniquait..."

"Le troll, monsieur Potter."

"Ah oui, il est assommé deux étages plus bas, il s'est cogné. Stupide l'animal. J'espère que la fête n'est pas interrompue, puisque maintenant que j'y suis, j'aimerais bien manger un morceau."

La plupart des élèves le regardèrent étrangement. Comment pouvait-il penser à manger alors qu'un troll était en liberté dans le château, même inconscient.

"Bien évidemment, monsieur Potter. Vu que la situation est sous contrôle, la fête peut continuer. Je vais me charger du troll, mais j'aimerais bien la version complète de l'histoire dans mon bureau, après manger."

"Comme vous voulez, professeur."

* * *

En redescendant du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry avait eu la désagréable impression qu'on avait lu dans ses pensées. Rien n'échappait au directeur. A un tel point que ça en devenait surnaturel. Et qui dit surnaturel, dit magique. Est-ce que les sorciers pouvaient lire dans les pensées?

Selon la bibliothécaire, non. Mais après tout, elle travaillait pour Dumbledore, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Selon un employé de Fleury et Bott, oui. Comme le prouvait sa dernière acquisition : _Occlumancie, organiser et fermer son esprit._

Devenir un animagus pouvait attendre. Garder privées ses pensées était bien plus important.

En plus, d'après le livre, pratiquer l'occlumancie permettait d'améliorer sa capacité de concentration et de mémoire. Pour cela, il pouvait remercier Dumbledore, comme il pouvait le remercier pour les Dursley. Après tout, ce qui ne le tuait pas, le rendait plus fort, et c'est bien grâce à cette philosophie qu'Harry était devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

"A quoi tu penses?" Harry fut sorti brusquement de ses pensées et lança à Daphné un air interrogatif.

"Pardon?"

"Tu penses à quelque chose."

"Et?"

"Je voulais savoir si tu voulais en parler."

"Ca t'intéresse?"

"Vu que tu es le meilleur élève de cette année, ça pourrait."

"Je pensais à mon enfance."

"Alors laisse tomber, ça ne m'intéresse pas." Et sans plus un mot, elle replongea dans ses devoirs. Oui, vraiment, cette fille était parfaite.

* * *

Review SVP

Le début d'une amitié basée sur l'absence de rapports humains? Etrange non?


	4. Stolen

Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Harry à devenir comme ça? Et bien, vous ne l'apprendrez _pas_ dans ce chapitre. Mouhahaha... Pardon.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Stolen

Arrivé au milieu du mois de décembre, Hermione n'ayant apparemment eu sa dose de mystère quotidienne, indispensable à tous Gryffondor qui se respecte, vint voir Harry pour tenter de remédier à son problème.

"Harry, il faut que tu m'aides."

"Pourquoi, discuter avec mes collègues de septième année ne te plait plus?"

"Si, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ça..."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Ne me dit pas qu'ils t'ont fait des avances et que tu veux t'en débarrasser? Je me disais bien que le brun à lunettes avait un air vicieux, peut-être que..."

"HARRY!" Visiblement, Hermione était morte de honte. "Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux! C'est juste que... je veux que tu m'aides à trouver ce qui est caché dans le couloir interdit."

"Rien que ça?"

"Oui! Il est gardé par un chien à trois têtes, et on pense que quelqu'un veut voler cette chose, quoiqu'elle soit."

"Quoi, le chien? Ca doit être un Cerberus, mais je doute que quelqu'un puisse le voler sans que ça ne s'aperçoive."

"Harry! Tu sais pertinemment ce que je veux dire." Dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

"Oui, je sais. Mais je te dis d'oublier cette histoire, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et d'abord, tu dis _on pense_, qui est _on_?"

"Ron et moi."

"Ronald peut penser? Intéressant. On apprend vraiment plein de trucs dans cette bibliothèque..."

"Harry!"

"Calme-toi. Oublie la pierre philosophale et passe de bonnes vacances de Noël avec ta famille."

"Quoi? La pierre philo..." s'exclama Hermione.

"Tu pourrais le crier plus fort Hermione, on ne t'entend pas très bien là." L'interrompit Harry.

"Désolée. Mais comment tu as su?"

"Hagrid a retiré le paquet d'un coffre au nom de Nicolas Flamel. Je sais bien que Flamel est aussi célèbre pour ses recherches sur le sang de dragon, mais je doute qu'on puisse faire tenir un dragon dans une enveloppe, alors je me suis dit... Mais passons. Tu disais que quelqu'un voulait la voler?"

"Oui! On pense au professeur Rogue!"

"Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il va voler la pierre, devenir immortel et continuer à terroriser des enfants dans le château jusqu'à la nuit des temps? C'est terrible, il faut l'empêcher!"

"Alors tu va nous aider?"

"Non. C'est le problème de Dumbledore. Si tu doutes de Rogue, va lui en parler à lui, pas à moi. Moi, je sais déjà que c'est un idiot. Pas besoin d'en rajouter."

"Mais... mais, tu es Harry Potter! Tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui! TU devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"Je suis aussi un Serdaigle, qui réfléchit avant d'agir. Oublie cette histoire." Hermione baissa les yeux, battue, et s'en alla en soupirant.

Harry mit la main dans sa poche, en sortit une pierre rouge sang et la fit tourner dans ses doigts avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe avec la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire. Il la referma, se leva et prit ses affaires. Il avait du courrier à poster.

* * *

Noël arriva enfin avec son lot de surprises.

Harry s'émerveilla devant l'idiotie humaine quand il ouvrit le cadeau des Dursley : une pièce de monnaie. Quelle générosité!

Il fut un peu triste de savoir que Malefoy ne lui avait pas envoyé de cadeaux de Noël. Il avait refusé son invitation à passer les vacances chez lui, certes. Mais vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi rancunier.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua était le fait qu'il ait d'autres cadeaux. Sur une enveloppe, il vit l'écriture de Daphné. Il l'ouvrit et quelque chose en tomba : une pile de montre.

_Potter,_

_Avec ça, tu vas pouvoir continuer d'être mon horloge personnelle pendant quelques temps._

_Joyeux Noël_

_Greengrass_

Harry sourit. C'était un cadeau personnel, fonctionnel, inspiré, sarcastique. Parfait en somme.

Il ouvrit le dernier cadeau de sa pile pour trouver une cape d'invisibilité. Une cape d'invisibilité qui aurait appartenu à son père d'après la carte. Mais qui avait bien pu lui envoyer? C'était un mystère de plus sur son passé à découvrir.

* * *

De son côté, Daphné ouvrit la carte qu'Harry lui avait envoyée. Son visage montra son étonnement face à son contenu.

_Bon pour une discussion sur le sujet de ton choix à laquelle je ferais au moins semblant d'être intéressé._

La jeune fille referma la carte et soupira. Harry Potter était arrogant, détestable. Mais ce qu'elle haïssait le plus chez lui, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. Idiot.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du château, un vieil homme de six cent soixante-cinq ans ouvrit une enveloppe mystérieuse contenant, à sa plus grande surprise, sa pierre philosophale.

_Cher monsieur Flamel,_

_Je suis un élève de première année à Poudlard et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, j'ai réussi à voler votre pierre philosophale sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore. Et vous lui confier quelque chose d'aussi important? Je pensais que l'élixir de longue vie prévenait aussi la sénilité! Sinon, à quoi ça peut bien servir de vivre si vieux._

_Un conseil, gardez votre pierre chez vous. Tous ceux qui ont un cerveau croient qu'elle se trouve au château, et ceux qui n'en ont pas ne connaissent pas son existence alors... Il n'y a plus de problèmes, non?_

_Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien_

Le vieil homme sourit en posant la lettre du jeune homme. Il avait raison. La pierre serait en sécurité chez lui. Et comment Dumbledore avait pu ne pas voir ça? Il perdait de son mordant apparemment.

* * *

Neville venait de rentrer à Poudlard et errait tristement dans les couloirs du château. Revoir ses parents était toujours aussi déprimant.

"Salut Neville! Comment ça va en cette belle journée?" Neville tourna la tête et vit Harry Potter, l'air heureux. Ce qui était assez étrange après réflexion, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire.

"Bonjour Harry. Je n'ai pas la grande forme." Dit-il d'un ton las.

"Et pourquoi donc, voir tes parents imiter des légumagus doit être tordant, non?"

"Quoi?"

"Légumagus! Je viens de le trouver tout seul! C'est comme un animagus, sauf que la le sorcier se transforme en légume. Ca correspond non?"

"Comment oses-tu?" Cria Neville en serrant les poings.

"Facilement. Et toi, comment tu arrives à te regarder dans le miroir tous les matins, sachant que tu ne fais rien pour les aider?"

"Mais... mais, je ne peux rien faire... je suis nul comme sorcier..."

"Et grâce à ton attitude positive, tes parents resteront des légumagus toute leur vie."

"Et toi qui es si intelligent, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place?" Neville avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

"Moi? Facile, j'étudierais comment fonctionne le sortilège Doloris et j'essaierais de me surpasser en potion pour espérer pouvoir les guérir. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois trouver Malefoy pour lui dire que je suis triste. Il ne m'a pas envoyé de cadeau de Noël. Ca m'a brisé le cœur."

* * *

Neville regarda la silhouette du Survivant s'éloigner. Harry avait raison. Se plaindre n'était pas la solution. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui dire ça comme ça.

Ce jour là, Neville se rajouta à la liste des personnes ayant une raison de détester Harry, mais qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, n'arrivaient pas à le détester.

* * *

Review SVP

Prochain chapitre : Weakness


	5. Weakness

A-t-on besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un?

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Weakness

"Merci" Harry sortit la tête de son livre, l'air alarmé, en entendant la voix d'Hermione.

"Hein? Quelqu'un a fait quelque chose qui mérite des remerciements? Ce n'est pas moi, je te le jure."

"Arrête de faire l'idiot, Harry. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Neville. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais il a surmonté sa peur de Rogue et ses notes en potion ont augmenté."

"C'est normal. Après tout, je peux être beaucoup plus effrayant de Rogue, quand je le veux. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose."

"Le jour de la rentrée, il est arrivé en larme dans la salle commune, puis il a brusquement changé de comportement. Je sais qu'il parlait avec toi. Je ne suis pas une Serdaigle, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une idiote tu sais."

"Je sais. Corner est un idiot et pourtant c'est un Serdaigle. Malefoy est stupide, ça seule qualité qui l'a envoyé à Serpentard, c'est d'être un bigot. Mais pour le commun des mortels, être un bigot n'est pas vraiment une qualité. En plus, il ne m'a pas envoyé de cadeau de Noël. C'est un homme cruel et vil."

Hermione esquissa un sourire. "Bon d'accord, c'est un petit blond cruel et vil. Je suis plus crédible comme ça?"

"Oui. Et, je voulais aussi te parler de la pierre."

"Pitié Hermione, je t'ai dit de laisser tomber la pierre. Elle est en sécurité, j'ai vérifié moi-même. C'est tout ce que je peux faire."

"Merci. Je vais te laisser."

* * *

Vers les premières semaines du mois de mars, Harry vit que le professeur Dumbledore semblait anxieux. Est-ce que Flamel lui aurait demandé de vérifier que la pierre était toujours là ou est-ce qu'il l'avait vu pendant un contrôle de routine?

Dans les deux cas, le directeur semblait vraiment faire son âge pour une fois. Harry se dit qu'en son âme et conscience, il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation continuer. En fait si, il pouvait. Autant s'en remettre à la sagesse d'un vénérable vieillard à l'âge canonique. Si _lui _ne trouvait pas le moment approprié, comment le pourrait-il?

* * *

Donc Harry laissa filer le temps sans interférer.

Son occlumancie avançait à grand pas. Il savait maintenant que Rogue aussi était un Légilimens, et un Légilimens de plus en plus frustré. Charmant jusqu'au bout ce professeur. Enfin, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il pourrait bientôt ce consacrer à son entraînement pour devenir animagus.

Neville continuait ses progrès et ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Il venait même par moment lui demander de l'aide en potions. Un petit pas pour un Gryffondor et, qui sait, peut-être un grand pas pour le monde magique, s'il continuait sur sa lancée.

Mac Gonagall avait finalement accepté le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas un de ses Gryffondors. La route fut longue et difficile, mais ses performances dans sa classe lui permettait de le favoriser discrètement comme un Gryffondor honorifique. Alors, tout allait bien.

Flitwick lui, était toujours sur son petit nuage. Harry était devenu son petit protégé. S'il avait une question, il lui répondait. S'il voulait un livre de la réserve, il lui donnait un passe. Enfin, avec modération. Harry avait voulu un livre sur le rituel de changement de sexe pour aider Malefoy à s'assumer, mais le petit professeur ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation. Etrange.

Rogue, quant à lui, avait redoublé ses efforts pour faire payer à Harry la perte de son souffre douleur numéro deux, Neville. Avec qui pouvait-il s'amuser pendant les classes Gryffondor/Serpentard, maintenant? Ronald Weasley était une bonne victime, mais pas aussi bonne que l'ancien Neville. Franchement, aider son prochain! Quelle arrogance! Encore pire que son père!

Hermione, dit l'encyclopédie vivante, elle se complaisait dans son amitié avec la classe de septième année de Serdaigle, sans se rendre compte qu'ils ne seraient plus là l'année prochaine. Mais elle aurait toujours Harry, dans ce cas.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Harry recherchait activement un autre endroit que la bibliothèque pour étudier en paix.

Ca et le fait que Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot le pourchassaient sans relâche pour avoir son aide. Il les avait aidés, une fois. Une seule petite fois! La devise des Pouffsouffle était-elle donc : _ami d'un jour, ami de toujours_? Franchement.

Dumbledore sembla se relaxer vers fin avril. Flamel l'avait donc fait mariner tout ce temps, le vilain. En même temps, il avait égaré une des choses les plus précieuses qui existe. Précieuse car unique, comme le neurone de Crabbe et celui de Goyle. Mais leur existence était encore à l'état de théorie, pas comme celle de la pierre.

Les Serdaigles, première année, ne semblait toujours pas motivé à savoir comment Harry pouvait réussir sans travailler le soir. Pourtant Harry avait essayé de les faire réagir. Il avait charmé de la neige pour quelle monte par la fenêtre et vienne les attaquer, il avait acheté un ocarina par correspondance et s'entraînait à y jouer pendant qu'ils travaillaient (l'ocarina avait été acheté dans le but d'endormir Touffu, le chien gardien à trois têtes). Il avait même mis du Whisky-pur-Feu dans leurs verres de jus de citrouille, mais rien. Ils se contentaient juste de lui lancer des regards noirs. Triste, vraiment.

La seule autre personne qui n'évolua pas, en apparence, était Daphné. Harry était son horloge, elle était sa compagnie silencieuse. Une véritable relation basée sur le soutient mutuel, la confiance et l'absence de discussion.

* * *

Lors du discours de fin d'année, Dumbledore annonça que le professeur Quirrel ne pourrait malheureusement pas reprendre son poste l'année prochaine. Un professeur si compétent, quelle tragédie.

Serpentard gagna la coupe des quatre maisons avec seulement trois points d'avance sur Serdaigle. Quand on ajoutait les cinq points que Rogue enlevait tous les jours à Harry, Serdaigle aurait pu gagner avec une avance confortable, mais Harry avait le défaut d'exister. Personne ne pouvait être parfait après tout...

* * *

Harry partagea son compartiment avec Daphné, Neville et Hermione lors du voyage pour Londres.

Hermione et Neville passèrent le plus clair du voyage à discuter ensemble, tandis qu'Harry et Daphné semblaient pris dans un concours de celui ou celle qui serait le plus silencieux.

Malefoy passa dans le compartiment pour dire qu'il avait décidé de pardonner à Harry le fait qu'il ait refusé son invitation, avant de lancer un regard dégoûté au deux Gryffondors et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Harry qui pensait être débarrassé de lui soupira bruyamment. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose pour qu'il comprenne la vérité.

Daphné profita de ce moment pour se moquer de lui.

"Alors Potter, tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir envoyé se faire voir?"

"C'est mon plus grand regret, en effet. On peut dire que Malefoy sert à quelque chose en fait, même si c'est juste à énerver. Une idée pour le faire lâcher prise?"

"Débrouilles-toi."

"Charmante comme d'habitude."

"C'est de ta faute, moi je savais depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée."

"Et tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

"Tu me l'aurais dit?"

"Euh, non. Bon, d'accord, je vais m'en occuper. Sonorus. Malefoy! Je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que tu refuses de devenir une fille pour que l'on puisse vivre notre amour au grand jour, alors je te quitte! Sourdinam. Mademoiselle est satisfaite?"

"Très."

* * *

En arrivant sur le quai, le jeune garçon les regarda une dernière fois avant de partir avec son oncle et sa tante pour un été seul et triste.

Car si ses trois là étaient les personnes les plus proches de lui, ils ne pourraient jamais devenir ses amis. Car tenir à un être aussi froid et distant que lui ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose pour eux, après tout.

Non, Harry Potter avait toujours été seul, et comptait bien le rester.

* * *

Review SVP

Une note déprimante sur cette fin d'année.


	6. Alone or not?

Le chapitre 5 devait être le dernier à être publié aujourd'hui, mais juste parce que j'avais envie.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Alone or not?

* * *

L'été était définitivement la saison qu'Harry appréciait le plus. Le soleil, le ciel bleu, la chaleur, les Dursley...

Bon d'accord, rien ne pouvait être vraiment parfait, mais au moins, depuis qu'Harry avait des notions de magie, sa famille le laissait tranquille. Il n'avait le droit de rien faire, juste de rester allongé dans sa chambre, sur son lit, sans déranger personne.

Et seulement quand toutes ses corvées étaient faites bien sûr.

Mais comme travailler son occlumancie pouvait être fait n'importe où, et en silence, cela ne gênait pas Harry le moins du monde.

Par contre, l'absence de lettres était étrange. Daphné n'était pas vraiment du genre à écrire, mais Hermione était le genre de personne à vouloir comparer ses devoirs de vacances avec les siens. Mais pas une seule lettre. Sinon, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait enfin réussi à devenir sûre d'elle et avait arrêté d'angoisser à chaque fois qu'elle devait rendre sa copie au professeur. Mais un changement aussi dramatique en aussi peu de temps, et sans influences extérieures en plus, n'était pas vraiment très crédible, alors où pouvaient bien être ses lettres?

* * *

La réponse se présenta quelques jours plus tard sous la forme d'un elfe de maison, pendant qu'un dîner d'affaire se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée.

"Alors euh, Dobby. Si j'ai bien compris, tu as pris mes lettres pour m'empêcher de revenir à Poudlard?"

"Oui, Harry Potter."

"Et que je serais en grand danger si je retourne à Poudlard, alors je dois promettre de ne pas y retourner?" L'elfe acquiesça. "Et je peux au moins récupérer mes lettres si je ne retourne pas à Poudlard?"

"Oui."

"Très bien, donne-moi mes lettres."

"Harry Potter a pris la bonne décision. Dobby est soulagé." L'elfe posa les lettres sur le lit et disparut d'un claquement de doigts, sans se rendre compte qu'en fait, Harry n'avait rien promis du tout.

La lecture des lettres se révéla un passe-temps plutôt distrayant. Plus il avançait parmi les lettres d'Hermione et plus la jeune fille paraissait paniquée par l'absence de réponse à ses questions. Dans la dernière, elle lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas lui écrire et de lui envoyer une lettre pour confirmer. Il devait donc écrire une lettre disant qu'il ne voulait pas lui écrire?

N'essayant plus de comprendre la logique apparemment très spéciale d'Hermione, il posa les lettres de côté et regarda qui d'autre aurait pu bien lui écrire.

Poudlard évidemment. Avec une liste de livres plutôt longue, et un auteur récurrent : _Gilderoy Lockhart._

Bizarrement, Daphné lui avait aussi envoyé une lettre disant tout simplement : _N'oublie pas que je n'ai pas encore utilisé mon bon._ Harry avait l'impression que donner un tel cadeau à une fille de Serpentard n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Mais il se faisait peut-être juste des idées.

* * *

Harry prit le magicobus pour Londres la veille du départ pour Poudlard.

Il pourrait ainsi faire ses achats scolaires, dormir au Chaudron Baveur et aller à King Cross le lendemain matin.

Un plan parfait.

Et puis, personne ne faisait ses courses au dernier moment.

Personne sauf Susan Bones apparemment. Après des présentations ayant l'air pour le moins formelles avec les parents de la jeune fille, pendant lesquelles Harry se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise, Harry réussit à se faufiler hors de vue.

En faisant le reste de ses courses, il croisa Michael Corner, mais celui-ci eu l'obligeance de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il y avait peut-être encore du bon en lui, après tout.

* * *

Et enfin, le retour à Poudlard. La longue route en train, les angoisses d'Hermione, les insécurités de Neville, le silence de Daphné.

Harry se demanda à un moment s'il ne collectionnait pas les cas sociaux avant de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas le cas, sinon il devrait aussi supporter Weasley numéro six et Malefoy. Ensemble. Et cette pensée était plutôt terrifiante.

En parlant de Weasley, numéro sept venait de faire son apparition et fut répartie, sans grande surprise, à Gryffondor.

Mais ce qui était intéressait Harry dans cette répartition, c'était de savoir si oui ou non, il pourrait récupérer un nouveau Serdaigle pour l'aider dans sa quête désespérée de justice. En gros, il voulait savoir si quelqu'un voudrait bien l'aider à empêcher ses camarades de classe de travailler.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il la vit.

* * *

Il alla voir sa future nouvelle recrue dès le lendemain soir.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider?"

"A faire quoi?"

"Il me faudrait quelqu'un pour m'aider à lancer des capsuler de bièreaubeurre sur les élèves de deuxième année."

"Tu es en deuxième année."

"Bon d'accord, pour les lancer sur les _autres_ élèves de deuxième année."

"On ne peut pas faire des colliers avec, plutôt?" Cette réponse inattendue prit Harry par surprise.

"Euh, bien sûr, si tu veux. Mais pas maintenant. Là, le but du jeu, c'est de les empêcher de travailler."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'ils se torturent inutilement. Il suffit qu'ils utilisent une plume à papote pour enregistrer les cours de Binns et ils auront tout le temps qu'ils veulent pour travailler pendant son cours."

"Sérieusement?"

"Oui."

"Et pourquoi tu me le dis à moi?"

"Parce que tu n'avais pas l'air aussi niaise que les autres, alors je me suis dis que peut-être tu pourrais m'aider."

"Tu veux dire que j'avais l'air étrange et que c'est pour ça que tu m'as choisie."

"Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça change? Moi aussi j'ai l'air bizarre. Mes cheveux ne tiennent pas en place et j'ai une cicatrice qui attire tous les regards en plein sur le front."

"J'aime bien ta cicatrice. Elle me rappelle les nuits d'orage. Et ce qu'il y a de bien avec les nuits d'orage, c'est que le lendemain tu as plus de chances de trouver des ronflaks cornus." Harry fut une nouvelle fois pris de court. Il ne risquait visiblement pas de s'ennuyer avec elle.

"Alors tu m'aides?"

"D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que tu as une cicatrice qui attire les ronflaks cornus."

"Bien entendu."

"Alors, on doit les empêcher de travailler."

"Tout à fait, et des idées originales sont les bienvenues."

"On pourrait charmer leurs plumes pour qu'ils aient une couleur dorée et lâcher des niffleurs dans la pièce." Harry lui lança un sourire rempli de fierté.

"Je savais bien que je pouvais te faire confiance. Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, _Luna_."

* * *

Review SVP

Luna est arrivée.


	7. Drive them all mad

Harry pète un câble.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Drive them all mad

* * *

Cela ne faisait même pas trois semaines que les cours avaient recommencés et déjà le chaos commençait à régner sur le château.

Tout commença par le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal d'Harry. Il prit le test de Lockhart et vit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la matière. Il soupira, chiffonna le test et lança la boulette de papier en direction de Lisa Turpin qui avait l'air très concentrée sur le sien. Elle le reçut sur la tête et se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Harry se leva, prit ses affaires et bailla longuement. "Je vais faire la sieste, venez me chercher quand on aura un meilleur prof que ça."

Et une vague des problèmes s'ensuivirent.

* * *

Harry Potter n'était pas seulement le Survivant. Il était aussi le meilleur élève que Poudlard n'ait eu depuis des années. Il était connu pour ne pas y aller de mains mortes avec les autres élèves, mais critiquer un professeur de façon aussi ouverte était de l'inédit, même pour lui.

Parmi ses proches, Neville restait admiratif devant son culot.

Daphné avait l'air plutôt amusée de ce nouveau développement.

Hermione était furieuse! Comment Harry avait-il pu oser faire ça?

Et Luna était Luna. Elle avait un léger sourire sur le visage, mais ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, alors...

Les professeurs étaient moins partagés. Si Flitwick ne pouvait bien évidemment pas approuver cette conduite, officieusement, son opinion était claire. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas puni Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait en était la meilleure preuve. Mac Gonagall, elle aussi, paraissait outragée à première vue, mais son sourire à chaque fois qu'Harry était à proximité montrait bien le fond de sa pensée.

En bref, la majorité des professeurs étaient plutôt content qu'Harry ait osé dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

Tout le monde sauf le professeur Rogue, qui criait à qui voulait bien l'écouter, c'est-à-dire pas grand monde à part les Serpentards, qu'Harry devrait être renvoyé et que c'était bien le fils de son père. Un Gryffondor laissa remarquer qu'il ferait bien de changer de disque car il en devenait pénible à force.

Rogue était furieux. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu distinguer le coupable dans la foule n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Toujours est-il qu'Harry n'avait pas assisté à un seul cours de Lockhart depuis ce jour-là.

* * *

Et l'effet boule de neige se propagea.

La paranoïa de Rogue le poussa à donner des retenues à tour de bras, et en particulier aux jumeaux Weasley, qui se vengèrent en colorant les cheveux de tous les Serpentards en rouge et or.

Y compris ceux de Daphné.

Harry trouva cela bien évidemment plus drôle. Neville était du même avis. Hermione était toujours fâchée et n'aimait pas vraiment les blagues et Luna avait toujours son sourire mystérieux accroché à son visage. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas sous estimer une Daphné énervée. En représailles, elle changea la couleur des yeux de tous les Gryffondor en verts, de la même couleur exactement que ceux d'Harry, histoire de le mélanger à la liste des suspects.

Mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il avait un alibi. Il était dans les cuisines avec Luna à la recherche de capsules pour faire des colliers. Personne ne soupçonna son alibi. Après tout, il était avec Luna.

* * *

A partir de ce moment-là, il était courant de voir ses cheveux spontanément changer de couleur ou de voir ses robes devenir rose bonbon.

Mais voir Rogue avec des cheveux propres restait malgré tout assez choquant.

Et dire qu'au départ, Harry voulait seulement avoir un peu de temps libre pour faire autre chose que du Lockhart.

* * *

Le dernier évènement en date avait rendu Hermione légèrement paranoïaque.

"Mais Harry! Comment j'ai pu recevoir cette carte d'anniversaire, c'est impossible, je ne l'avais dit à personne!"

"Peut-être que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un et que tu l'as oublié..."

"Non, j'en suis sûre! La seule solution, c'est que quelqu'un ait fait des recherches sur moi."

"Et alors, c'est plutôt cool d'avoir un admirateur secret."

"Oui mais là c'est flippant. Il a enquêté sur moi!"

"C'est peut-être _elle_ tu sais."

"Mais je m'en moque de savoir son sexe."

"Eh, ne dis pas ça! Le sexe, c'est important..." Daphné, assise un peu plus loin à la table, toussa pour camoufler son rire. "Ok, je n'ai rien dit. On reprend tout depuis le début, d'accord?"

Hermione soupira. "Tu t'en moques de tout ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, c'est juste que tant d'efforts pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire, c'est plutôt flatteur, il n'y a pas de quoi flipper."

"Si tu le dis..." Hermione se leva et alla à la table de Neville.

"Quand tu comptes lui dire que c'était toi, Harry?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'était moi? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry?"

"Parce que la seule façon de trouver cette information, c'était soit de rechercher dans le monde moldu, soit de voler son dossier scolaire. Et je ne vois vraiment que toi pour faire un truc comme ça. Et j'ai le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom si j'ai envie, _Harry_."

"L'apocalypse est proche si une Serpentard m'appelle par mon prénom..."

"Ne détourne pas la conversation."

"D'accord, j'avoue que c'est moi. Mais je ne lui dirais pas. S'il t'a fallu cinq secondes pour comprendre, elle finira par trouver d'elle-même."

"Comment tu as fait?"

"Simple, j'ai demandé à un elfe qui travaille aux cuisines de lire son dossier et de me le dire."

"Et il a accepté?"

"Bien sûr! Quand je lui ai dis que c'était pour envoyer une carte d'anniversaire, il a tout de suite dit oui."

"Et tu as oublié de lui dire que ton véritable but était de profiter de la paranoïa ambiante pour lui faire peur?"

"J'aurais dû lui dire, tu penses?" Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. Daphné soupira et continua sa lecture.

* * *

Hermione découvrit la vérité mi-octobre, un peu près vers le moment où les professeurs réussirent à calmer la pseudo-guerre entre Serpentards et Gryffondors.

Mais la bonne humeur relative, qui régnait en particulier chez les Serdaigles et les Pouffsouffles, les moins touchés par cette affaire, n'était pas faite pour durer. A peine deux semaines plus tard, lors de la fête d'Halloween, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets refroidit brutalement l'ambiance dans le château.

* * *

Review SVP

La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Comment va réagir Harry?


	8. Who?

Imaginez Sherlock Holmes avec quatre Watson pour le prix d'un.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Who?

* * *

"Et tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est alors?"

"Non, Granger, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Serpentard que je suis forcément mêlée dans tous les complots pour te tuer."

"Daphné a raison, tu sais?" La jeune fille en question fixa Neville intensément. "Bon d'accord, Greengrass a raison. On est vraiment obligé d'utiliser la règle du nom de famille?"

"Oui, c'est la règle chez les Serpentard."

"Comme de vouloir tuer les gens comme moi, et pourtant ce n'est pas ton cas." Rétorqua Hermione. "Même Harry nous laisse l'appeler par son prénom et pourtant tu sais à quel point il peut être asocial..."

"Mes oreilles sifflent Hermione." La jeune fille regarda Harry, qui venait de rentrer dans la salle de classe qui leur servait de point de rencontre avec Luna, l'air alarmé. "Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le nez?"

"Non euh, désolée."

"Alors, à part le fait qu'Hermione me trouve asocial et qu'elle n'a toujours pas passé le stade : _Les Serpentards sont tous maléfiques_, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?"

"Comment tu sais que?"

"Neville, voyons. C'est l'héritier de _Serpentard_ et les parents d'Hermione sont moldus. C'est normal que son esprit d'analyse soit en panne. Alors, vous n'avez pas remarqué l'absence de quelqu'un ce soir-là?"

"Il y avait bien les deux garçons de sixième année, si tu vois de qui je veux parler."

"Laisse tomber Daphné, toi et moi on sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas eux."

"Ils sont à Serpentard?"

"Hermione, vraiment, il faudrait que tu redémarres ton cerveau. Mais pour répondre à question, oui, ce sont de vilains Serpentards."

"Alors comment tu peux les écarter d'office de la liste des suspects?"

"Ils ont un alibi. Ils étaient dans le placard à balais à côté de la salle des trophées pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils sont toujours là-bas."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans un placard à balais?" Demanda Hermione. Le teint de Neville devint légèrement verdâtre.

"Tu demanderas ça à Neville sur ton temps libre. Après ça, je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi je voulais faire changer de sexe à Malefoy."

"Harry, c'est répugnant!" Hermione avait enfin l'air de comprendre et l'expression sur son visage montrait clairement que les ignorants étaient, en effet, bénis.

"Je sais. Alors, d'autres absents? Luna, tu ne parles pas, éclaires-nous de tes conseils."

"Moi, je pense que les nargoles sont innocents, mais qu'il ne faudrait pas les oublier quand même."

"Oui, je sais bien que Corner n'était pas là, mais je voulais l'aborder à la fin. Il est idiot, mais pas vraiment méchant. Il sera donc le suspect numéro trois."

Les trois autres regardèrent Harry et Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

"Luna te parle de nargoles et tu en conclus que Corner est le suspect numéro trois? Et qui sont les deux premiers, alors?"

"Calme-toi Hermione. C'était plutôt subtil, mais si tu connaissais les nargoles aussi bien que moi... Des petites bestioles perverses ces choses là, quand elles veulent... Quant aux deux premiers suspects, je ne les connais pas encore. J'anticipe juste que les deux prochains suspects seront plus crédibles que lui. Alors, d'autres idées? Peut-être à Gryffondor ou à Pouffsouffle?"

"Attends, je croyais que c'était l'héritier de _Serpentard_. Et tu crois qu'un Gryffondor a fait ça?"

"Ce n'était pas une attaque personnelle, Neville. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça peut être un Gryffondor qui serait en fait un Serpentard infiltré."

"Un Serpentard infiltré?" Demanda Hermione l'air sceptique.

"Oui, regarde. Moi, par exemple. Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais je lui ai dis que ça serait beaucoup plus Serpentard de ma part de cacher ma vraie personnalité en m'envoyant dans une autre maison. Et me voilà à Serdaigle."

"C'est vrai?" Demandèrent Hermione et Neville simultanément.

"Non. Bon, si on n'a pas d'autres suspects, il faut aller les trouver. Hermione, tu cherches parmi les Gryffondors. Neville, tu cherches parmi les Pouffsouffles. Luna, est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?"

"Oui, Harry. Mais comment transporter une meule de fromage de cent kilos jusqu'à notre salle commune?"

"Avec un sortilège de lévitation."

"Ca paraît évident." Et elle s'en alla en sautillant. Les deux Gryffondors la regardèrent, l'air soucieux de sa santé mentale, avant de la suivre, mais sans sautiller.

"C'était la vérité."

"Pardon, tu disais Daphné?"

"Pour ce que tu as dis sur le choixpeau, c'était vrai. Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard."

"Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux. Moi, je vais aller demander à l'arbitre d'utiliser la vidéo." En voyant l'air interrogatif de son interlocuteur, Harry précisa. "C'est ça l'avantage qu'on les moldus sur les sorciers. Ils peuvent faire des métaphores sportives sur plus d'un sport."

* * *

"C'est quoi cette enveloppe?"

"Ca, ma chère Hermione, est la liste des suspects. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire?"

"Seule Ginny Weasley n'était pas là pour les Gryffondor."

"Et moi j'ai un certain Stebbins pour Pouffsouffle."

"Très bien, voyons si ça correspond à mon intuition." Harry déchira l'enveloppe et présenta sa liste.

_Suspect n°1 : Stebbins_

_Suspect n°2 : Weasley n°7_

_Suspect n°3 : Corner_

"Comment tu as su?" Demanda Hermione.

"J'ai demandé la vidéo." Voyant que Neville ne comprenait pas plus que Daphné avant lui, il précisa. "Métaphore sportive moldue."

"Mais comment tu as pu avoir une vidéo?"

"C'est une image Hermione. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, je lui ai demandé de me prêter sa pensine et j'ai visionné le souvenir pour trouver qui n'était pas là."

"Et il t'a prêté sa pensine sans te demander pourquoi?"

"Si, bien sûr qu'il me l'a demandé. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais besoin pour que l'on puisse échanger des souvenirs d'enfance afin de renforcer nos liens."

"Et il l'a cru?" Demanda Daphné, peu convaincue.

"Bien sûr! Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lire dans tes pensées pour savoir quand tu mens ou non."

"Mais pourquoi placer Ginny en deuxième position?"

"Pourquoi Neville, tu as un faible pour Weasley numéro sept?"

Neville rougit légèrement. "Ce n'est pas la question, je pense juste que Corner est un coupable plus crédible qu'elle."

"Et moi je ne pense pas. Il y a un mois, elle vénérait le sol sur lequel je marchais et me suivait partout où j'allais. Maintenant, elle ne le fait plus. C'est suspect."

"Et tu penses que parce que quelqu'un ne te voue pas une admiration sans borne, il est forcément coupable de quelque chose?" Demanda la Serpentard, visiblement amusée.

"C'est évident."

Après cette déclaration, Neville leva les yeux au ciel, Hermione soupira bruyamment, Daphné semblait satisfaite pour une raison inconnue et Luna avait un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

Mais en même temps, Luna avait _toujours_ un sourire mystérieux sur le visage...

"Bon Neville, tu surveilles numéro sept. Je pense que ça ne dérangera pas trop de le faire. Et subtilement, sinon numéro six va croire que tu as des vues sur sa petite sœur. Je me charge de Corner."

"Et si c'est Stebbins?" Demanda Hermione.

"Je me charge de Stebbins aussi alors. Réunion terminée."

Tout le monde sortit de la salle de classe abandonnée, sauf Harry qui s'attarda. Il pris une plume, ratura _Stebbins _et _Corner_ avant d'entourer _Weasley n°7_. Puis il chiffonna la feuille, la mit dans sa poche, prit ses affaires et sortit à son tour.

* * *

Review SVP

Ginny est suspecte. En même temps elle a un comportement suspect alors... Pas difficile à voir quand on fait un peu attention aux autres.


	9. Frustration

Tout ne peut pas toujours se dérouler comme on le veut.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Frustration

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et Harry avait révélé que ses soupçons se portaient en particulier sur Ginny Weasley. Mais mis à part le fait que la jeune fille avait l'air mal dans sa peau, rien ne pouvait faire penser cela. Mais Harry était sûr de lui et ne voulait pas abandonner sa théorie sans avoir tout fait pour la prouver.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'une nouvelle attaque avait eu lieu la veille.

* * *

"Ca m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Creevey joue les statues et je ne vois toujours pas _comment_."

"Il a été pétrifié?"

"Très drôle Daphné."

Daphné soupira et regarda Harry dans les yeux. "Tu es encore fixé sur ton idée que tout est de la faute de Weasley n°7?"

"Bien sûr que tout est de sa faute. Elle a changé, les gens ne changent pas comme ça, sans raison."

"Elle n'a pas changé, elle s'est résignée."

"Je ne te parle pas du fait qu'elle ne me vénère plus. C'est plutôt un soulagement. Elle a changé."

"Qui a dit qu'elle avait changé?"

"Luna."

"Mais Luna, c'est Luna, tu sais..."

"Oui, mais je sais aussi qu'elles se connaissaient aussi depuis l'enfance. Elle a changé. Elle est nerveuse, solitaire, ne fait confiance à personne..."

"Mis à part la nervosité, elle t'imite. Peut-être qu'elle veut être comme toi. Et puis, d'après Weasley n°6, elle est juste intimidée d'avoir quitté le cocon familial."

"Deux choses. De un, depuis quand tu parles à _Ronald_ et de deux, numéro six sait ce qu'est un _cocon familial_? Intéressant."

"Non, c'est Hermione qui m'a traduit ce qu'il lui avait dit d'où _cocon familial._"

"Je me disais aussi. A un moment j'ai eu peur que les changements de personnalité s'étendaient à toute la famille... Eh bien, non, je ne le crois pas. Je pense juste qu'il essaye de ne pas voir que sa petite sœur à un problème, parce que sinon il serait obligé de s'en occuper et ne pourrait plus faire l'idiot avec Dean et Seamus toute la journée."

"Crédible."

"La question, c'est d'où vient ce changement."

Le silence s'installa pendant un moment. Daphné semblait pensive et Harry continua d'écrire dans son carnet. Après deux minutes de silence, Daphné tenta une réponse. "On l'a ensorcelé?"

"Non, j'ai déjà testé l'ensorcellement. Et de toute façon, la paranoïa n'est pas vraiment un des symptômes."

"Tu as testé l'ensorcellement?"

"Sortilège de détection."

"Qui sont réservés aux aurors."

"Tu comptes me dénoncer?"

"Qui me croirait?"

"Moi je te croirais, Luna aussi te croirait. Hermione aussi, je pense, mais après elle ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas appris, donc il vaut mieux éviter. Neville ne te croirait pas sur le coup, mais il oublie tout le temps que je sais tout, alors..."

"D'accord, je te dénoncerai à Luna, si c'est comme ça.."

"Si tu veux. Toujours est-il que je ne trouve pas la solution."

"Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de solution?"

"Bien sûr qu'il y en a une, sinon je ne la chercherai pas."

"Tu n'en as pas marre d'être aussi arrogant?"

"Non. De toute façon, je sais que tu m'aimes pour ça."

"Je te _déteste_ pour ça."

"Aussi." Daphné laissa s'échapper un long soupir d'exaspération avant de battre en retraite, laissant Harry réfléchir seul sur le cas de numéro sept.

* * *

Pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait tout seul à la bibliothèque, le reste de la bande essayait de trouver un moyen de convaincre Harry de laisser tomber l'affaire. Mais pour l'instant, sans grand succès. La méthode ayant le plus de chances de réussir pour le moment demandait l'aide de trois nargoles, d'un ronflak cornu et de Luna en Lederhosen.

Etrangement, Luna avait un Lederhosen à disposition, mais toujours pas de ronflak cornu à l'horizon...

"Et si je ne mettais rien du tout à la place? Ca pourrait compenser pour l'absence du ronflak cornu?" Neville devint subitement rouge, Hermione et Daphné regardèrent Luna comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

Puis Harry fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Personnellement si je pouvais avoir Pénélope, nue sous le Lederhosen qu'il y a dans la valise de Luna, je laisserai numéro sept tranquille. Mais je ne pense pas que numéro trois apprécierait."

"Comment tu...?"

"Arrête d'être étonné Neville, je sais tout. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, mais tu l'as encore oublié. Mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai interrompu votre si intéressante discussion. Non, j'ai trouvé un diagnostique qui prend en compte et le changement de personnalité _et_ la paranoïa."

"Quoi donc, Potter?"

"Je suis redevenu Potter? Tu me blesses là franchement Daphné. La réponse est simple : ensorcellement."

"Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà testé pour ça."

"Harry! Ce sort est réservé aux aurors!"

"Tu vas me dénoncer?"

"Pas si tu me l'apprends."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais que tu allais dire ça." Il lança à Daphné un regard qui voulait dire : _Je te l'avais bien dit._ "Alors, pour répondre à la question de _Daphné_, je pense qu'elle est ensorcelée temporairement, ce qui explique qu'elle soit négative aux sortilèges de détection et aussi la paranoïa. Elle sait que quelque chose de bizarre lui arrive, mais elle a peur de le dire parce qu'elle a la conscience coupable ou qu'elle a simplement peur d'être renvoyée. Dans tous les cas, elle est nerveuse parce qu'elle ne sait pas si et quand on va l'ensorceler à nouveau."

"Ca paraît si évident quand il le dit." Dit Hermione en soupirant.

"Mais on n'a résolu que la moitié du problème. Maintenant, il faudrait savoir où se trouve le basilic."

"Basilic?" Demanda Neville.

" Oui un basilic. Je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal de chercher des serpents monstrueux, vu que l'on parle de Serpentard. Mais le problème est : si numéro sept a été correctement ensorcelée, elle ne se souvient plus de ce qu'elle a fait. Donc il va falloir la bousculer pour avoir des indices."

"La bousculer?" Demanda Hermione, craignant la réponse.

"Bien sûr, j'adore faire pleurer des petites filles."

* * *

Review SVP

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un Lederhosen, c'est un short en cuir à la mode dans le tyrol qui se porte avec des bretelles.

Pour les shippeurs Harry/Daphné : voici une preview d'un moment qui va se passer loin dans le futur (tome 4)

"Et pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec Daphné?"

"Tu as mangé des champignons hallucinogènes, Hermione?"

"Non! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?"

"Elle me déteste."

"Ce n'est pas une raison."

"Pour ne pas former un couple, c'est une très bonne raison."

"Avec la plupart des gens oui, mais pas avec toi. Après tout le tant qu'elle te connait, elle n'a toujours pas essayé de tuer. Ca prouve qu'elle ne te déteste pas tant que ça..."

"Malefoy non plus n'a jamais essayer de me tuer, et pourtant... Il n'y a que Voldemort qui a essayé de me tuer, mais lui il est psychotique, ce n'est pas sa faute."

Si j'ai déjà écrit ça, c'est que je vous cache des choses...


	10. You're not alone anymore

Bien joué à AnthaRosa pour avoir reconnu Minus et Cortex. La comparaison de mon Harry avec Greg House est assez flatteuse.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : You're not alone anymore

* * *

Harry et ses quatre compagnons étaient maintenant en route pour la tour de Gryffondor. Enfin, Harry avait pris la direction de la tour. Hermione essayait de le dissuader. Daphné voulait assister au spectacle. Luna n'avait rien de mieux à faire et Neville voulait juste profiter de l'occasion pour poser ses affaires. Et s'assurer qu'Harry ne _secoue_ pas trop Ginny. Mais en aucun cas, il ne s'en faisait pour elle, non.

"Je suis désolée Harry, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je sais que tes méthodes sont efficaces, mais elles sont trop brutales."

"Et alors?"

"Alors je ne te donnerai pas le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors."

"Tant mieux, je n'ai pas besoin de toi."

"Et Neville non plus! Pas vrai Neville?" Le garçon semblait plutôt mal à l'aise d'avoir été traîné bien malgré lui dans cette conversation."

"Euh, oui, bien sûr Hermione."

"Tu vois?"

"Oui, je vois que Neville a encore oublié la règle de base." Harry s'arrêta net devant le portrait.

"Quelle règle de base?"

"La règle qui dit que je sais _tout. _Anthochère."

"Correct." Et le portrait s'ouvrit.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Tu es une Serpentard, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Déjà deux Serdaigles c'est limite, mais là je dis non. Dehors!"

"Du calme, numéro six. Pas la peine de paniquer. Ce n'est pas comme si on venait pour faire pleurer ta petite sœur... qui est ici. Ma chère Ginevra, que fais-tu de beau? Tu écris dans un journal intime? Et il n'y a rien d'écrit dedans. Suspect! Je le confisque." Harry lui prit le journal intime des mains et la jeune fille se mit à pâlir significativement.

"Non rend-le moi!"

"Ne touche pas à ma sœur!"

"Pétrificus Totalus." Ron tomba sur le sol, figé.

"Merci Daphné."

"Le plaisir était _vraiment_ pour moi, cette fois-ci."

"Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Ou plutôt à nos poulets morts. Tu as torturé des animaux ces temps-ci, Ginevra?"

La jeune fille hocha violemment la tête en signe de négation, mais son teint de plus en plus blafard donnait toutes les informations qu'Harry attendait.

"Oui, je sais bien que tu ne dois pas avoir de souvenir de ça. C'est vraiment dommage d'ailleurs, c'est assez marrant comme truc. Mais je suppose que ça doit laisser des traces comme du sang ou des plumes. Les deux peut-être?" Harry fit une pose pour regarder Ginny qui avait l'air d'un animal piégé. "Tu sais que la tentative de meurtre ça va cherche dans les quoi, disons.. dix ans à Azkaban? Et bien sûr comme tu es mineure, ils vont aussi t'interdire d'utiliser la magie pour le restant de tes jours. Je t'emmène voir Dumbledore tout de suite ou tu veux soulager ta conscience avant?"

Ginny éclata en sanglots. "Mais Tom... Il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas ma faute, que je n'y étais pour rien... Il me l'avait dit..."

"Ah, là on arrive à quelque chose. Je ne connais pas de Tom. Il n'y en a pas à l'école en tout cas." Il lança un regard oblique vers le journal. "T.. C'est lui Tom? Tom Jedusor?" Ginny acquiesça sans relever les yeux. "Tu peux arrêter de pleurer maintenant, Ginevra. Tu ne vas pas aller en prison. Mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu t'es fait ensorceler, que tu as tué des poulets et que tu as pétrifié Creevey et la chatte de Rusard. Pour ça par contre, je te remercie. Les deux sont vraiment des plaies. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le cauchemar est fini. La mauvaise, c'est que tu vas passer un bon bout de temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour expliquer où tu as eu un journal intime qui ensorcelle les gens."

Harry fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour faire face à la sortie. "Et ce n'est pas la peine de me lancer des regards noirs, numéros quatre et cinq. C'était pour son bien, elle me remerciera plus tard."

Harry s'en alla, suivi de Luna et Daphné. Hermione et Neville, quant à eux, se précipitèrent de consoler la jeune fille en pleurs.

* * *

"Bon, maintenant, il faut trouver le basilic."

"Tu as vraiment envie de mourir?"

"Non, j'ai un coq."

"Mais je croyais que numéro sept les avait tués."

"Non, elle a tué ceux d'Hagrid, pas le mien."

"Et depuis quand tu as un coq?"

"Depuis que je sais que c'est un basilic."

"Pas bête."

"Voyons Daphné. Tu sais bien que je suis intelligent, pas la peine d'être redondante."

"Je te déteste."

"Merci."

* * *

Après avoir remis le journal intime au professeur Flitwick, expliqué longuement comment il l'avait récupéré, subit un long discours sur faire ce qui est juste de la part du Directeur et d'être nominé pour un trophée pour services rendus à l'école, tout en raflant 100 points pour Serdaigle dans la foulée, Harry s'allongea dans un canapé de sa salle commune et ferma les yeux.

"On n'empêche pas les gens de travailler ce soir, Harry?"

"Désolé Luna, mais tu peux le faire toute seule, si tu veux."

"C'est moins drôle sans toi."

Le silence s'installa.

"Dit Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Comment tu as fait _réellement_ pour découvrir que c'est un basilic."

"Je comprends ce que dit le monstre, je suis un fourchelang, donc c'est un serpent. Et avec les coqs morts, le reste était facile à trouver."

"Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit aux autres?"

"Parce que je sais que toi, ça ne te dérange pas le fait que je sois un fourchelang. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas pour le commun des sorciers."

Luna regarda Harry d'un air triste.

"Dit Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Tu n'es plus tout seul, tu sais."

"Je sais Luna, je sais."

* * *

Review SVP

Harry se rend enfin compte qu'il peut avoir des amis...


	11. Merry Christmas, my friends

Quelle est la bonne vitesse de publication à votre avis?

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Merry Christmas, my friends

* * *

"Mes biens chers frères et sœurs, quelle joie de vous voir tous réunis dans cette salle de classe abandonnée, en cette si belle matinée de Noël. Prions ensemble pour un monde meilleur et que Dieu vous garde."

"Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai cru qu'ouvrir nos cadeaux ensemble était une bonne idée, Hermione?"

"Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire je commence à me le demander moi aussi. Harry, arrête de faire l'idiot et descend de l'estrade."

"C'est bon, un peu d'humour. C'était juste pour vous remercier d'avoir sacrifié vos vacances de Noël avec votre famille pour moi. Je ne sais pas quelle force mystérieuse vous a fait croire que c'était une bonne idée, mais vous n'auriez sûrement pas du la croire."

"Mes parents sont à une conférence." Répondit immédiatement Hermione.

"Je suis là parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas aller voir mes parents à l'hôpital. Si j'ai décidé de changer, autant le faire jusqu'au bout."

"Je ne m'entends pas avec mes parents."

"Votre franchise me touche. Ca fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Et toi Luna, pourquoi as-tu décidé de rester? Et s'il te plait, trouve une meilleure excuse qu'eux."

"Moi je suis resté avec toi parce que je t'aime." Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Harry semblait amusé et les autres choqués.

"Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Merci Luna. Et sur ces belles paroles, que le déballage commence!"

* * *

Tout le monde paraissait plus ou moins satisfait de ses cadeaux.

Tous regardèrent d'un oeil critique les colliers fait en capsules de bièreaubeurre que Luna leur avait offert.

Daphné essaya de frapper Harry avec un livre quand elle vit que sa carte disait : _Pas la peine de t'offrir des cadeaux si tu ne les utilises pas. _

Hermione se vit, à sa plus grande joie, offrir des livres.

Neville écarquilla les yeux en voyant un livre manuscrit listant un nombre impressionnant d'ingrédients de potion, leurs propriétés et leurs interactions connues. Le livre était signé : _Je me suis ennuyé cet été. Vraiment ennuyé. Harry._

Luna s'émerveilla devant sa toute nouvelle baguette de sourcier en bronze. "Ca sert à trouver les ronflaks cornus!"

Et tout le monde regarda Harry d'un air étrange quand il ouvrit son dernier cadeau, le plus gros de tous : une guitare électrique et un ampli.

"Je peux te demander ça vient de qui?" Demanda Hermione.

"Bien sûr!"

Le silence se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. "C'est une expression Harry. C'était pour te demander de qui ça venait."

"Je sais."

"Alors c'est de qui?"

"De moi."

"Tu t'offres des cadeaux?"

"C'est interdit?"

"Non, mais dans ce cas, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant d'être étonné en l'ouvrant."

"Merci, je le saurais pour la prochaine fois."

"Non mais sérieusement, depuis quand tu veux jouer de la guitare?"

"Depuis qu'un idiot a ramené des boules quiès et que mon ocarina ne fait plus assez de bruit pour énerver mes amis Serdaigles."

"Harry, il faut vraiment que tu les laisses tranquille."

"Pourquoi? Ils ne se plaignent pas! Ca ne doit pas les déranger tant que ça... Ils se contentent juste de m'envoyer des regards noirs à longueur de soirée, c'est pas marrant."

"Mais alors pourquoi tu continues?"

"Parce que comme pour la métamorphose, il faut beaucoup de temps et de patience avant d'atteindre la partie fun."

Hermione soupira. "De toute façon, les objets électriques ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard, donc tu ne pourras même pas t'en servir."

"Et c'est là que l'on voit un génie en action! J'ai demandé au vendeur moldu de l'envoyer à une boîte postale et à un réparateur de radio sorcière d'aller la chercher et de l'enchanter de façon à ce qu'elle soit compatible avec les ondes magiques. Et donc, elle marche."

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à utiliser tes dons pour faire autre chose comme, je ne sais pas moi, faire le bien autour de toi _sans_ faire pleurer les autres?"

"Ou trouver un cadeau qui me fasse _vraiment_ plaisir?"

"Ou trouver un ronflak cornu?" Tout le monde se tourna vers Neville.

"Moi j'ai déjà donné, merci."

"Alors Luna, pour les ronflaks, j'y pense déjà. Mais ils sont bien cachés. Un vrai défi. Daphné, je sais exactement ce que tu veux comme cadeau, mais tu n'auras rien tant que tu n'utiliseras pas ton bon. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu attendes d'être en pleine puberté pour l'utiliser et pour m'obliger à t'écouter me parler de règles douloureuses et de ton corps qui change, merci bien. Hermione, oublie ça. Même toi tu n'y crois pas de toute façon."

"Je peux donner mon bon à numéro sept? Comme ça je pourrais de nouveau avoir des cadeaux et tu seras obligé de l'écouter et de la plaindre quand elle te racontera combien elle est désolée et combien elle t'est reconnaissante de l'avoir libérée de l'emprise de _Tom._"

"Non. C'était bien essayé, mais c'est un bon à usage personnel."

"Alors on pourrait discuter tous les trois?"

"Tu auras un cadeau pour ton anniversaire le mois prochain."

"Merci."

"Maintenant que ce problème est résolu, quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour le reste de la journée? Et Hermione, travailler est _exclus._"

"On pourrait faire des bonhommes de neige."

"Il n'y a pas de neige Luna."

"Je sais bien Hermione, mais on pourrait utiliser la magie pour en faire et _après_, faire des bonhommes de neige."

"Il y a de l'idée. D'autres propositions?"

"Comme Luna, mais une bataille de boules de neige à la place."

"Bien vu Neville, ça aurait le mérite d'attirer quelques élèves plus âgés qui nous aideraient à conjurer de la neige. Mais on peut faire les deux, non? Daphné, Hermione?"

"On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque."

"Hermione..."

"Pas pour travailler, on peut lire pour se détendre aussi, pas seulement pour apprendre."

"Ou alors on pourrait pourrir la vie de numéro six."

"Possible. Alors, qui vote pour la bataille de boules de neige avec des bonhommes. On y invitera numéro six bien entendu, pour avoir une cible." Neville, Luna et Daphné levèrent la main. Hermione soupira et leva la sienne à son tour. "On a l'unanimité, parfait. On recrutera d'autres participants au petit déjeuner. Que la grande bataille de Poudlard, édition Noël 1992, commence!"

* * *

Review SVP


	12. Punishment

Je n'avais pas compris une review, mais en googlant "Dr House+guitare", j'ai compris que c'était dans la saison 4, que je n'ai pas encore vue, qu'il en avait une. C'est pour ça.

Le rapprochement avec NCIS m'a fait rire. Il m'avait échappé.

"Tout le monde ment" vient en effet de Dr House. J'ai trouvé ça très vrai, alors je l'ai gardé.

La personnalité d'Harry est la mienne. Ca fait beaucoup rire mes amis, mais beaucoup moins les autres. Bizarrement...

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Punishment

* * *

"Alors, vous voulez bien m'expliquer encore une fois pourquoi M. Weasley a du être envoyé à l'infirmerie, à la limite de l'hypothermie et en pleine crise de panique?"

"Pourquoi vous me le demandez à moi, professeur Mac Gonagall?"

"Parce que je sais que c'est vous l'instigateur de _la grande bataille de Poudlard, édition Noël 1992_. Et encore heureux que ce soient les vacances, je n'ose pas imaginer le désastre que ça aurait pu être si tous les élèves avaient été là."

"On pourra en faire une autre avec tout le monde si vous voulez vraiment savoir..."

"M. Potter!"

"D'accord, d'accord. J'explique."

"Je vous écoute."

* * *

_Harry et ses amis arrivèrent au petit déjeuner et commencèrent à rallier des troupes pour la bataille. Ce qui voulait bien sûr dire qu'Harry était tranquillement assis en train de manger pendant que le reste de la bande faisait tout le travail à sa place._

_Sur 52 élèves présents, 43 répondirent à l'appel._

_Les huit élèves de sixième et septième année furent nommés co-capitaines de quatre équipes. Leur rôle était de créer la neige de leur camp et de choisir leur coéquipier._

_L'équipe qui avait un membre en moins eut le droit à une minute d'avance pour préparer de la neige._

_Hermione était dans l'équipe une, avec numéro six, Daphné et Luna dans la deux, Harry et Neville dans la quatre._

_La bataille fut totale. Etrangement, Daphné, Luna et Neville se concentrèrent sur numéro six, tandis qu'Hermione faisait semblant de ne pas voir que son coéquipier était en difficulté. Elle lui lança même quelques boules de neige dans le dos. Des tirs-ami complètement involontaires, bien entendu. Harry lui, préparait la surprise du chef._

_"Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu stockes la neige au lieu de lancer?"_

_"Du calme _capitaine, _je prépare juste une petite surprise... Et voilà, parfait."_

_Harry sortit sa baguette et répéta une longue série de paroles et de gestes compliqués en boucle. Et à la fin de chaque boucle, une araignée de neige sortait du tas et se dirigeait vers les camps ennemis._

_"Impossible, comment tu..."_

_Neville qui regarda le spectacle avec fascination répondit à son capitaine car Harry était visiblement trop occupé pour le moment. "Je connais la réponse à celle-là. C'est Harry Potter, alors il sait tout."_

_"Mais même, il faut énormément d'entraînement pour lancer ce genre d'enchantement en boucle."_

_"Oui mais avec Harry, on ne sait jamais. Ca tombe, il avait prévu de faire une bataille de boule de neige depuis des mois, alors..."_

_A partir de ce moment, toute la neige de l'équipe trois fut fournie à Harry. Les équipes deux et quatre résistaient tant bien que mal à l'assaut des araignées de neige qui avaient pour mission de se glisser sous les vêtements des ennemis et d'y fondre. Par contre, l'équipe un, sauf Hermione, subissait un assaut beaucoup plus soutenu et numéro six courait dans tous les sens sur le champ de bataille, poursuivi par trois dizaines d'araignées, en hurlant au meurtre. Malheureusement pour lui, à force de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour regarder si ses poursuivants ne gagnaient pas du terrain, il trébucha._

_Voyant le rouquin hurler de peur et de froid, les autres équipes abandonnèrent et l'équipe numéro trois fut nommée gagnante. Et numéro six fut emmené à l'infirmerie._

* * *

"Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il était phobique des araignées?"

Mac Gonagall le regarda fixement, soupçonneuse. "Très bien M. Potter, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas non plus laisser ce qui s'est passé impuni. Et j'ai d'ailleurs une punition tout à fait appropriée."

* * *

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque dix minutes plus tard, l'air résigné, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise habituelle, à côté de Daphné. Harry soupira longuement. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lire en paix, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas posé la question qu'Harry voulait qu'elle pose.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme punition?"

"Ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plait." Bien entendu, ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry voulait qu'on lui pose cette question qu'il allait y répondre pour autant.

"Je devine alors. Des points en moins?"

"Pire."

"Des retenues?"

"Pire."

"Les deux?"

"Pire." La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

"Désolée, je ne vois pas."

"Elle m'oblige à aller aux cours de Lockhart!" Daphné regarda Harry, amusée, et, oubliant la retenue habituelle de son statut de Serpentard, laissa libre court à son fou rire.

"Merci, je me sens soutenu... Vraiment."

Ils furent expulsés de la bibliothèque quelques secondes plus tard par la bibliothécaire. Daphné ne se calma que de longues minutes plus tard.

"Au fait Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Tu savais que numéro six avait peur des araignées?"

"Que dit la règle n°3?"

"Quelle règle?"

"La règle n°3, celle qui dit que je sais tout."

"Et quelles sont les deux premières?"

"Ca, c'est à toi de deviner."

* * *

"Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Ca parait plutôt évident, Corner."

"Tu ne viens jamais en cours de défense. Alors, pourquoi tu es là?"

"On ne doit pas discuter des châtiments divins."

"Dis-le tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas me répondre."

"Je devrais te répondre pour te dire que je ne veux pas te répondre? Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ça déjà?"

"Laisse tomber Potter..."

Lockhart entra dans la salle avec sa plus belle robe turquoise, adressa un grand sourire à la classe et remarqua la présence d'Harry.

Celui-ci eut l'impression que les problèmes commençaient.

"Ah, M. Potter! Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin! J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour jouer le loup-garou! Venez, approchez-vous."

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Un authentique châtiment divin, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Review SVP

Pauvre Harry...


	13. Celebrations

Mais pourquoi tout le monde aime Harry?

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Celebrations

* * *

Harry était le premier à être descendu dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner ce matin là. Peu à peu, les gens prirent place à leur table et commencèrent à manger. Alors que la moitié des élèves était déjà arrivée, qu'Hermione était en train de sa faire une tartine, que Luna gravait des cœurs dans une motte de beurre et que Neville disait bonjour à Harry, un cri résonna dans la grande salle.

"Harry!" Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la source du bruit qui perturbait leur repas, Daphné. La jeune fille fondit littéralement sur Harry et le serra contre elle.

"Comment tu as su? Non, oublie ça, bien sûr que tu savais... Mais... Oh, merci Harry."

"Daphné, si tu pouvais serrer un peu moins fort, je n'ai qu'une colonne vertébrale et j'y suis plutôt attaché."

"Oh, pardon." Daphné relâcha le Survivant, les joues légèrement rouges. "Merci." Et elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Tous les élèves fixèrent Harry pendant un moment, espérant trouver une réponse à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais voyant qu'aucune explication allait venir, il retournèrent à d'autres choses plus importantes, comme manger.

"C'était quoi ça, Harry?"

"Oh rien Neville, juste Daphné qui s'embarrasse devant tout le monde le jour de mon anniversaire. Et qui m'embarrasse moi aussi pour le coup."

"C'est son anniversaire?"

"Tu ne le savais pas?"

"Je savais que c'était ce mois-ci vu que le mois dernier tu as dit que son anniversaire serait le mois prochain, mais je ne connaissais pas le jour exact. Mais ça n'explique pas ce qui vient de se passer."

"Je suppose qu'elle a aimé son cadeau."

"Si c'est ça, elle a du l'adorer! Comment tu as fait pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait?" Harry lui lança un regard lourd de sens. "Et ne me dit pas que c'est la règle n°3. Et pourquoi n°3, d'ailleurs? Non, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu as su."

Harry soupira. "J'ai payé Parkinson pour qu'elle lise son journal intime."

"Si Daphné apprend ça, elle va être furieuse, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte."

"Elle avait l'air plutôt contente, j'ai trouvé."

"Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, Harry."

"Je sais. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'ai pas lu son journal intime, Parkinson l'a lu."

"Mais tu l'as payé pour ça."

"Pas vraiment, elle le faisait déjà avant. J'ai juste payé l'information en fait."

Ce fut au tour de Neville de soupirer. "Tu devrais au moins lui dire que Parkinson lit son journal intime."

"J'y compte bien."

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Pansy Parkinson fut retrouvée, pendue par les pieds à un plafond dans un cachot, évanouie. Elle fut emmenée à l'infirmerie et réanimée, mais la coupable ne fut jamais découverte.

Harry, pendant ce temps, paraissait de plus en plus grognon. Ses amis pensaient que c'était dû au fait qu'il devait maintenant supporter Lockhart comme le reste de l'école. Mais celui-ci niait. Il répondait que ça l'empêchait seulement d'être en phase avec l'animal qui était en lui, quoique cela puisse bien vouloir dire.

La véritable raison fut découverte à la fin du mois de janvier, quand le directeur se leva pendant le dîner.

"J'ai une déclaration à faire. Grâce à l'aide du jeune Harry Potter, l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets a été découverte et le monstre qui y résidait, éliminé. Les évènements qui se sont déroulés pendant le premier trimestre ne se reproduiront donc plus. Merci de votre attention et cinquante points pour Serdaigle pour cette découverte."

* * *

"Pourquoi tu déprimes, Harry? Tu devrais être content, tu as réussi à trouver la Chambre des Secrets!"

"Je sais Hermione, mais je voulais y aller seul pour pouvoir disséquer le basilic et voir si on pouvait utiliser des morceaux pour faire des potions. Mais Dumbledore a interféré et du coup c'est Rogue qui s'en charge! Cinquante points! Il aurait pu m'en donner cinquante mille, j'aurais quand même préféré qu'il me donne une fiole de venin de basilic à la place."

"Mais comment il t'a découvert?" Demanda Daphné.

"C'est ça le pire, il m'a copié!"

"Copié?"

"Oui Neville, copié. Il a utilisé des elfes de maison pour me filer. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! Normalement, c'est moi qui utilise les elfes comme réseau d'information..."

"C'est vraiment honteux de sa part, en effet."

"C'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter Daphné, mais la prochaine fois, essaye de le dire d'un ton moins sarcastique."

"Qui te dit que j'essayais de te réconforter?"

"Et à propos, où est Luna?"

"Désolé, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, Harry." Dit Neville.

"Et moi je ne vois pas Luna."

"Elle est avec Ginny, je pense."

"J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas en train de préparer des cartes de St Valentin pour moi."

"Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Harry, tu sais."

"Je le sais bien Daphné, mais je ne suis né que depuis douze ans, laisse aux corps célestes le temps de s'habituer à ma présence."

"Je te déteste, espèce d'idiot égocentrique."

* * *

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait raison. Pire encore, les goûts hasardeux de Lockhart furent utilisés pour organiser la fête de la St Valentin. Harry reçut quatre cartes.

Une de la part de Susan Bones qui le remerciait de l'aider pour ses leçons. Comme si Harry avait le choix, la jeune fille pensait que_ non _n'était pas une réponse.

Deux des cartes furent chantées par un nain déguisé en Cupidon. Apparemment, Luna et numéro sept s'étaient surpassées pour créer ces chefs d'œuvres de poésie expérimentale.

La dernière était une carte anonyme et lui déclarait un amour inconditionnel.

"Très spirituel, Daphné."

"Comment tu as su que c'était moi?"

"J'ai lancé un sortilège de détection qui m'a dit que l'écriture avait été altérée, donc j'ai annulé l'altération et j'ai reconnu ton écriture."

"Tu lances toujours des sortilèges de détection aux lettres d'amour que tu reçois?" Demanda la Serpentard, visiblement énervée d'avoir été découverte.

"Non, seulement aux anonymes. Un conseil si tu ne veux pas être reconnue la prochaine fois. N'utilise pas la magie et force toi à changer d'écriture. Les méthodes moldues sont moins simples mais ont la qualité d'être magiquement indétectable tu sais..."

"Je sais, dis ça à Malefoy plutôt. C'est lui l'idiot, pas moi."

"Je sais Daphné. Et merci pour ta carte. Je pense que l'on est encore trop jeune pour certaines choses qu'elle évoque, mais ça m'a l'air intéressant."

"Idiot, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je m'en vais." Harry la regarda partir en souriant.

* * *

Review SVP

Tant de réjouissances en un seul chapitre... effrayant...


	14. Goodbye

Demain, je pars chercher un nouvel appartement (je déménage...), donc pas de chapitre...

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Goodbye

* * *

Au début du mois de mai, une rumeur se répandit à toute vitesse dans le château. Lockhart avait apparemment disparu. Après de nombreuses et infructueuses recherches, cette rumeur se révéla vraie.

Le professeur avait effectivement quitté son poste sans prévenir. Le pourquoi semblait plus étrange. On aurait retrouvé son bureau rempli de créatures dangereuses, originaires de la forêt interdite. Mais la question était, comment avaient-elles bien pu arriver là.

Le coupable restait introuvable.

Enfin, le coupable restait introuvable aux yeux des autorités. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de cinq secondes à Hermione pour soupçonner Harry et pas plus de dix pour savoir que c'était bien lui.

"Alors c'était quoi ta grande idée, Harry? Comme tu es obligé d'aller en cours, tu forces le professeur Lockhart à ne plus venir à la place."

"Non, je voulais juste savoir s'il était aussi compétent que dans ses livres. Apparemment non."

"Tu es complètement dingue. Certaines créatures étaient mortellement dangereuses! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, tu en es conscient?"

"C'étaient juste quelques serpents. Les autres créatures n'étaient pas si dangereuses que ça. J'avais tout sous contrôle."

"Tu n'avais rien sous contrôle! Tu aurais..."

"Je suis un Fourchelang, d'accord! Les serpents ne m'auraient pas blessé parce que je leur avais parlé. La voilà, la vérité. Heureuse?"

"Un Fourchelang? Mais alors, c'est comme ça que tu as su pour le basilic? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit?"

"C'était un secret. Dans la définition de secret, c'est marqué qu'on ne doit pas le dire, tu sais?"

"Mais enfin, on est ami..." Harry la fixa sans répondre.

"On est ami, non?" Toujours aucune réponse. Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à se remplir de larmes et avant qu'elle ne parte en courant.

* * *

"Tu as merdé sur ce coup-là Harry."

"Tu pourrais me dire quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà Neville?"

"D'après la règle n°3..."

"Je sais tout, je sais... Mais tu pourrais me donner un autre point de vue sans dire pour autant des évidences, sinon je serais allé voir numéro sept."

"Tu as merdé, et tu devrais t'excuser."

"Tu crois qu'elle accepterait mes excuses? Moi je ne les accepterais pas."

"Ce n'est pas une référence. Soit convaincant, tu devrais savoir le faire, non?"

"Je pense."

* * *

"Et alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Tu as merdé."

"Tu ne m'aides pas Daphné. Neville a déjà dit la même chose."

"Tu as demandé des conseils à Neville avant moi? Là, c'est moi qui suis vexée."

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute! J'avais le mot de passe des Gryffondors et pas celui des Serpentards. Tu sais combien de temps ça prend de trouver un élève de première année seule et sans défense pour lui extorquer le mot de passe?"

"Un certain temps en effet. Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as un cœur de pierre, mais que tu te soignes..."

"Mouais..."

* * *

"Alors Luna, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Tu as été influencé par les nargoles, c'est évident. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute. Dis-lui que tu as besoin de son aide pour chasser les nargoles qui restent et tout ira bien.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça, professeur?"

"Je pense que Miss Granger est une fille intelligente. Si vous êtes honnête avec elle, elle comprendra."

"Merci professeur."

"Avec plaisir, M. Potter. Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour mes Serdaigles."

* * *

"Bonjour, professeur Rogue."

"Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?"

"Euh... c'est une bonne question. Je vais m'en aller."

"Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle."

* * *

Après une longue recherche, Harry trouva Hermione en train regarder dans le vide dans une salle de classe abandonnée du cinquième étage.

"Euh, salut."

"Vas-t'en!"

"Je voulais te parler Hermione."

"Moi, je n'ai pas envie de te parler..."

"Ca tombe bien, parce que tu as juste à écouter. Alors, voilà : toute mon enfance, j'ai été rabaisse par mon oncle et ma tante, frappé par mon cousin, interdit d'avoir des amis, de poser des questions . J'ai même été puni pour avoir eu des meilleures notes que mon cousin.

"Mais par esprit de contradiction, je me suis accroché. J'ai fait en sorte d'être le meilleur possible, tout en faisant exprès de rater mes examens. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir des amis, parce que j'avais mon ambition qui me prenait tout mon temps et qui me poussait dans tous les domaines, sauf celui des relations sociales.

"Mais comme un muscle qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, je dois faire de la rééducation et j'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte que quelqu'un de détestable comme moi peut avoir des amis. Comme dirait Daphné, j'ai un cœur de pierre, mais je me soigne. Voilà toute l'histoire."

Hermione regarda Harry fixement, l'air incrédule, puis triste, avant de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer contre elle.

"Oh, Harry. Je me doutais que tu devais avoir des problèmes, mais jamais je n'aurais douté..."

"En fait, je viens d'inventer cette histoire pour pouvoir vérifier par moi-même que c'est effectivement tes seins qui se développent et non du rembourrage."

Hermione laissa s'échapper un léger rire. "Non, je sais que c'est vrai. Et je sais qu'à chaque fois que tu racontes une histoire sur toi avant de nier, tu dis la vérité. Tu as du mal à te confier et c'est ta façon à toi de surmonter ça."

"Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux..."

* * *

Et la fin de l'année scolaire suivit son cours, sans Lockhart. Dumbledore lui-même fut obligé de sortir de son bureau pour assurer les cours des élèves de cinquième et de septième année et fut forcé de constaté l'ampleur du désastre qu'avait provoqué l'escroc aux dents blanches. L'examen de défense contre les forces du mal fut annulé pour les autres classes.

Et bientôt vint le retour via le Poudlard Express.

"Encore une année qui se finit." Soupire Hermione, l'air nostalgique.

"Et je suis premier en potions!" S'exclama Neville.

"Tu es deuxième Neville."

"Non, ça c'est si tu comptes Harry. Mais ça sert à rien de le compter, tu te fais juste du mal. Regarde ça sous cet angle Hermione. Si tu oublies Harry, tu es première!"

"Je suis là vous savez."

"Désolé Harry."

"Mais tu as raison Neville. Ils devraient inventer une nouvelle note au-dessus d'optimal : H comme Harry."

"Et voilà encore un de ces sursauts d'égocentrisme qui me poussent à te détester, Harry."

"Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma, Daphné. On sait que tu ne le déteste pas."

"J'aimerais bien... Et qui t'a permis d'utiliser mon prénom _Londubat_."

"Mais Harry t'appelle Daphné."

"Harry a le droit."

"Donc tu ne le détestes pas vraiment."

"Ce n'est pas la question."

"Je sais. Tout ça pour dire que ça serait bien d'oublier la règle des noms de famille quand on est juste entre nous."

Daphné soupira. "D'accord, _Neville._"

* * *

Review SVP

Année deux, terminée...


	15. The Dog Star

Je suis de retour! Je sais que je vous ai beaucoup manqué...

Certaines reviews m'ont fait beaucoup rire. Surtout celle qui insinuait que mon Harry était en fait Greg House sous polynectar.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : The Dog Star

* * *

Ce n'était parce que l'été était arrivé et que les Dursley ne pouvaient toujours pas le supporter qu'Harry allait pour autant laisser le monde magique tourner sans lui.

Est-ce que le monde magique pouvait tourner sans lui d'ailleurs?

Sûrement pas...

Alors Harry avait décidé de s'abonner à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, espérant pouvoir rester en contact avec la magie.

Seulement le journal ne faisait que de décrire les mœurs bizarres des célébrités du monde magique.

Harry aussi était une célébrité du monde magique, mais être élevé chez les Dursley l'avait apparemment protégé de la pensée unique, remplie de non-sens et d'idées saugrenues. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'on l'avait envoyé ici d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Voir la famille Weasley en première page du journal fit sourire Harry. Numéro six avait l'air heureux d'avoir la vedette. Numéro quatre et cinq avaient l'air d'être en train de préparer un mauvais coup, pas de surprises de ce côté-là. Numéro trois avait l'air réprobateur et grognon. Il avait l'air d'avoir été atteint par le virus de la pensée unique. Pauvre de lui. Numéro sept portait son badge _FCHP 1_.

Elle et Colin Crivey avaient décidé de fonder un fan-club d'Harry Potter à peine une semaine avant la fin des cours. Sûrement pas leur idée la plus brillante, mais tant qu'ils le laissaient tranquille, Harry fermerait les yeux sur cette histoire.

* * *

Mais une sombre nouvelle arriva peu avant que la sœur de son oncle, Marge, ne fasse son arrivée à Privet Drive : Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

Ce qui gênait le plus Harry dans cette histoire n'était pas qu'un meurtrier, bras droit de Voldemort soit le premier évadé de la prison sorcière depuis sa création. Non, ce qui gênait Harry, c'est qu'il avait déjà vu le visage de Black.

Il avait même passé des heures à se demander le nom qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce visage quand il feuilletait périodiquement son album photo, cadeau de Hagrid pour sa fin de première année.

Black était l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de son père lors de son mariage, son témoin.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ces parents étaient réputés être des gens bien, sauf s'il demandait aux Dursley, bien entendu. Alors, comment un ami de son père avait pu devenir un partisan de Voldemort?

Harry avait des lettres à écrire.

* * *

Les réponses arrivèrent en même temps que ça lettre de Poudlard, la veille de l'arrivée de Marge.

D'après Luna, le vrai nom de Sirius Black était Stubby Boardman et il était innocent. Harry soupira. De temps en temps, il aimerait bien vivre dans le même monde que Luna, la vie y serait tellement plus simple.

D'après Hermione, il devait être prudent. Mais en même temps, la famille d'Hermione était moldue, donc le manque d'informations n'était pas étonnant. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'Hermione était si déterminée à montrer au monde magique ses capacités.

D'après Neville, rien. Mais en même temps, sa grand-mère n'avait rien voulu lui dire, donc ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute.

D'après Daphné, non seulement Black avait tué de nombreux moldus, mais il avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort.

Un tueur était à ses trousses, son horrible tante Marge était en chemin et il n'avait quasiment plus d'encre pour répondre aux lettres qu'il avait reçues, ce qui voulait dire qu'Hermione allait le tuer à la rentrée.

Parfait.

Sa décision était prise, il allait à la plage pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Après un bref passage sur le Chemin de Traverse via le Magicobus pour acheter de l'encre, du papier et changer de l'argent à la banque, Harry prit le train pour Dover, puis le ferry pour Calais. Son français datait de la primaire et n'était pas très bon, mais au moins, personne n'irait le chercher là-bas.

Mieux encore, le ministère de la magie ne pouvait apparemment pas le détecter hors de ses frontières et le ministère français semblait avoir autre chose à faire.

Un léger sortilège de confusion persuada le gérant du camping qu'il était tout à fait normal pour un enfant de treize ans de camper seul.

Finalement, ces vacances ne s'annonçaient pas si mauvaises que ça.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un vent de panique faisait rage en Angleterre. Black était toujours introuvable et Harry Potter avait disparu.

Après avoir pris quitté le Chemin de Traverse, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

Quand les mauvaises nouvelles allaient-elles donc s'arrêter?

Bien sûr, s'ils avaient demandé aux autorités moldues, celles-ci les auraient informés qu'un certain Harry Potter avait pris un ferry pour la France, mais les moldus étaient si insignifiants sans magie que ça ne valait même pas la peine de leur demander.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de ses vacances à se détendre sur la plage, à améliorer son français, à répondre aux lettres des ses amis et à essayer de finir son apprentissage d'animagus.

Sécher les cours de Lockhart lui avait permis de bien avancer dans son initiative, mais il avait encore un bout de chemin à parcourir.

Mais il appréciait un bon défi.

N'avoir quasiment rien d'autre à faire de la journée lui permettait de faire à nouveau d'énormes progrès et bientôt, il parvint à achever sa transformation.

Celle-ci était encore lente et inconfortable, mais c'était déjà un succès.

Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il devrait s'enregistrer s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes.

Mais Harry aimait les problèmes et il avait déjà une autre idée derrière la tête.

* * *

Malheureusement, la fin des vacances arriva rapidement et Harry fut obligé de retourner à sa bonne vieille Angleterre natale. Sans ses amis et la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Harry aurait sérieusement pensé à devenir campeur professionnel. Beaucoup moins de problèmes et beaucoup plus de temps libre.

En arrivant voie numéro 9 3/4, Harry vit ses amis en train de discuter sur le quai. En s'approchant pour les saluer, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils portaient chacun un badge du _Fan Club d'Harry Potter_. Harry releva les yeux et vit que Daphné l'avait surpris à examiner leurs badges. Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur.

Harry soupira. Devenir campeur professionnel n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Cette année allait être très longue.

* * *

Review SVP

Pauvre Harry.


	16. Problems

Je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui se plaignent qu'un chapitre de 1100+ mots est trop court.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Problems

* * *

Harry savait bien qu'il aurait dû rester dans ce camping en France.

Déjà, il y avait eu les détraqueurs dans le train. Sans son entraînement d'occlumens, il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Puis, à peine arrivé à Poudlard, il avait été mis en isolement dans le bureau de Dumbledore et questionné pendant plus de deux heures sur sa disparition. Le fait qu'Harry connaisse ses droits et l'occlumancie rendirent l'interrogation longue et difficile. Autant dire que le directeur était frustré de ne pas pouvoir tout savoir.

Demander à Harry des informations sur ce qu'il ressentait ne lui semblait pas vraiment pertinent, mais la simple vérité ne semblait pas satisfaire Dumbledore et les questions continuèrent. Sentant l'impasse, Harry décida de terminer la discussion en sortant du bureau sans attendre d'autorisation.

Mais la porte était fermée.

Harry aurait pu sortir par la fenêtre, bien entendu, mais ça aurait posé plus de problèmes que ça en aurait résolu.

Donc il se contenta de s'asseoir tranquillement, en attendant la fin de sa _garde à vue._

Celle-ci se termina éventuellement, mais Harry se retrouva avec un mois de retenue avec Rusard. Mais personne ne savait que c'était exactement ce qu'Harry attendait.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, il fut de nouveau convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez exactement faire M. Potter?"

"Exercer mes droits. Vous me dites que je dois avoir un mois de retenue avec Rusard pour avoir pris des vacances en France. Sauf qu'aller en France n'est pas vraiment illégal, vu que j'avais dit à mes gardiens que j'allais en vacances et qu'ils étaient d'accords. De plus, comme tout ça c'est passé pendant les vacances scolaires, cela n'a rein à voir avec l'école. Vousallez bien sûr me dire que vous m'avez interrogé en votre capacité de chef du Magenmagot, mais vous n'aviez aucune base à l'interrogatoire en premier lieu, alors..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez avoir réussi M. Potter?"

"C'est simple, tout est dans la lettre de Mme Bones que vous n'avez même pas daigné ouvrir. Pour faire simple, elle vous dit que toutes les décisions que vous prendrez à mon égard devront être examinées par elle et si vous refaites la même erreur que vous avez faite il y a trois jours, des charges seront prises contre vous et je vous épargne le reste du blabla juridique, vous devez déjà connaître. Et au fait, je devrais aussi vous dire que vous devez respecter une distance de cinq mètres entre nous, sauf si bien sûr vous avez quelque chose de lié à l'une de vos fonctions officielles à me dire."

Le vieil homme soupira. "Je dois bien avouer que vous m'avez eu M. Potter. Vous avez raison dans tout ce que vous avez dit. J'espère que le temps pourra atténuer nos différences. Mais avant de partir, vous pouvez au moins me dire comment vous avez réussi ce miracle? Même pour vous, trois jours pour obtenir une telle décision de justice tient du miraculeux. Amélia Bones a dû remuer ciel et terre pour y arriver. Alors comment avez-vous fait pour la convaincre de faire ça?"

"J'ai accepté de donner à Susan de lui donner des cours particuliers." Dumbledore regarda Harry ouvrir la porte et la refermer derrière lui l'air intrigué. Le jeune garçon passa la tête à l'intérieur du bureau et ajouta. "Ah oui, et je pense que la petite cachottière est amoureuse de moi. Que ne ferait pas une tata gâteau pour sa nièce favorite? Bonne soirée, professeur."

Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et soupira longuement. D'abord l'évasion de Sirius Black, puis Rogue qui se plaignait sans cesse de son choix de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et maintenant ça. Il devenait vraiment trop vieux pour ce métier...

* * *

"Tu as quoi?"

"Etrange, je pensais que c'est Hermione qui allait réagir comme ça..."

Daphné a raison, Harry. Comment as-tu parler comme ça à Dumbledore?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione? Je m'en moque de Dumbledore. Pourquoi tu as accepté de donner des cours particuliers à _Bones_?"

"La jalousie ne te va pas Daphné. Sa tante m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma quête d'une vie paisible sans influences extérieures."

"Ne me raconte pas de salades, il aurait suffit que tu lui souris pour avoir le même résultat. Dis-moi la vérité!"

"Daphné, comment peux-tu te..."

"Oh, tais-toi Hermione, j'étais la première à réagir, tu auras ton tour après. Une réponse, maintenant."

"Ben en fait, comme j'ai fini mon dernier projet secret cet été, je me retrouve avec plein de temps libre et comme je sais que quoique je fasse, elle me demandera toujours de l'aide, autant que je lui donne pour qu'elle relâche la pression non?"

Daphné parut légèrement calmée par cette réponse, Hermione non.

"Quels projets secrets?"

"Les projets dont je ne vous ai pas parlé car ils étaient, je ne sais pas moi, secrets? Et ne me fait pas le coup de l'amitié blessée cette fois-ci, Hermione. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses secrets. Par exemple, Neville n'ose pas dire qu'il craque pour numéro sept et toi pour numéro six."

"Jamais!"

"Alors pourquoi tu adresses encore la parole à un idiot pareil!"

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est aussi intelligent que toi qu'il est forcément idiot."

"Non, c'est parce qu'il est cinquième au classement de notre année, en partant de la fin, que j'en conclue qu'il est idiot. Mais le fait que tu le défendes ne prouve absolument rien, tu as raison."

"Très bien!" Et Hermione s'en alla.

"Tu sais quoi? Je vais la suivre. Bonne chance avec _Bones_."

"Deux des trois filles de ma vie me quittent. Luna, reste avec moi, je t'en prie."

"Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner pour Susan?"

"Bien sûr que non, tout ça est idiot. Hermione est juste en colère que j'ai découvert son béguin pour numéro six et Daphné est jalouse que Susan est commencé à se développer avant elle et que donc elle a des plus gros... enfin bref... Mais tu restes Luna. Personne ne peut t'imiter ou te surpasser."

"C'était très gentil Harry."

"De rien. Neville, tu es avec moi."

"Totalement! Susan a vraiment des..."

"Je ne parlais pas des atouts de Susan, Neville. "J'ai dû m'égarer, pardon. Oui, je suis avec toi. De toute façon, tu m'as déjà fait pire. Et puis au moins, Ginny est mignonne et intelligente."

"Et jeune."

"Ca au moins, ça évolue avec le temps."

"C'est bien vrai."

* * *

La dispute se résorba à la fin de la deuxième semaine de la rentrée, mais les deux filles restèrent encore un peu froides envers Harry, surtout quand Susan était dans les parages.

Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Harry avait encore d'autres problèmes à régler. Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était à cours de bons joueurs cette année et avait fait d'Harry sa nouvelle cible, poussé par la réussite d'Harry lors de ses leçons de vol en première année et par le fait que son père, James Potter, était un joueur exceptionnel en son temps.

Harry lui répondit que s'il devait jouer dans l'équipe, ça serait en tant qu'attrapeur. Après tout, Davies n'oserait jamais virer Cho Chang de l'équipe, juste pour un de ses caprices...

Apparemment, Harry avait mal jugé son capitaine et devint le nouvel attrapeur de Serdaigle.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se taire.

* * *

Mais comme le voulait la loi des séries, les problèmes ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick en n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

"Bonjour professeur."

"Bonjour M. Potter, je voudrais vous parler d'une conversation que Miss Granger m'a rapporté ce matin."

"N'écoutez pas, Hermione. Depuis que j'ai révélé à la face du monde son amour secret pour numéro six, elle est devenue beaucoup plus mesquine..."

"Numéro six?"

"Weasley numéro six, Ronald."

"Ah, je vois. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des amours de Miss Granger. Non, je voulais vous parler de la conversation que vous avez eue avec M. Londubat ce matin, vous vous en souvenez?"

"Parfaitement?"

"Vous avez dit que vous aviez passé toute la soirée à vous _défouler sur Sarah._ Je ne suis pas vraiment familier avec cette expression, mais comme je ne connais que deux Sarah ici et que Miss Fawcett était à l'infirmerie hier soir, j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas passé vos nerfs sur une fille de première année sans défense?"

A cette question, Harry fit une chose à laquelle Flitwick ne s'attendait pas du tout : il éclata de rire.

* * *

"Franchement Harry, comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu avais appelé ta guitare électrique _Sarah_. Et quel espèce de tordu donne un nom de fille à sa guitare électrique?"

"Riley B. King?"

"Qui?"

"Un joueur de blues. Et comment tu as pu croire que j'avais maltraité une petite fille!"

"Tu as dit toi-même que tu aimais faire pleurer les petites filles!"

"J'étais sarcastique!"

"Et puis en ce moment, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler que de seins. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive..."

"Non, c'est à toi que quelque chose arrive. Deux choses en fait. Bon, écoutes Hermione. Je fais ça dans le seul but de vous embêter toutes les deux, toi et Daphné. Mais si ça te gêne tant que ça, j'arrête."

"Tu ferais ça pour moi?"

"Pour toi et pour le fait que je ne puisse plus tripoter _Sarah_ sans me faire convoquer par Flitwick... Alors, ça marche?"

Hermione soupira. "Ca marche..."

* * *

Review SVP

Et voilà un chapitre de 1700+ rien que pour vous. Harry dans les méandres de la manipulation et des œstrogènes. Hermione n'a pas eu de problèmes d'hormones dans les livres. Est-ce que ça fait d'elle une extraterrestre? Moi, ça m'a paru bizarre...

Tout le monde sait que les ados cherchent leur place dans la société... pas les sorciers de JKR apparemment...


	17. Rule 2, no magic

Quelle est la bonne taille pour un chapitre?

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Rule #2, no magic

* * *

Harry s'habitua à sa troisième année et à ses changements avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Le plus gros changement étaient les entraînements de Quidditch. Même s'il y avait été à contrecœur au début, Harry ne pouvait pas nier qu'il adorait voler. Il se serait bien acheté un éclair de feu, mais ça aurait enlevé tout l'intérêt du jeu. Alors, il se contenta d'un nimbus 2001.

Le seul bémol était que le Quidditch lui amenait plus d'attention et donc plus de membres dans son fan club non officiel.

Un autre changement, plus traditionnel celui-ci, était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Un certain Rémus Lupin qui lui aussi était sur les vieilles photos de ses parents. Il acceptait volontiers de parler de sa vieille amitié avec James Potter au coin d'une bièreaubeurre, mais changeait brusquement de sujet quand Sirius Black était mentionné. Le pauvre était, selon toute vraisemblance, un loup-garou et donc ne pas avoir une vie facile, ce qui se comprenait. Tant pis, Harry se trouverait une autre source pour en savoir plus sur le meurtrier qui était à ses trousses.

Par contre, quand le sujet avait dévié sur les animagus, un étrange sourire avait illuminé son visage. Il y avait donc quelque chose à fouiller dans ce sens.

Le troisième changement étaient les nouvelles matières. Harry avait choisi Runes et Arithmancie, comme Hermione et Daphné. Hermione voulait prendre toutes les options au départ, mais quand Harry lui vola son retourneur de temps pour jouer avec, elle renonça. Neville opta pour Soins aux Créatures magiques et Arithmancie.

Le dernier changement était son cercle d'ami qui avait tendance à évoluer au gré des humeurs de tous.

Daphné était toujours boudeuse depuis_ l'affaire Susan Bones_, mais semblait en rémission.

Susan était bruyante, exubérante et franchement pot-de-colle, mais faisait malgré tout une compagnie agréable. L'exact contraire d'Harry en somme.

Hermione passait plus de temps avec numéro six cette année, espérant le sortir de son ignorance. Un défi intéressant quoiqu'un peu trop prenant. Mais si ça lui plaisait...

Luna, elle, avait un projet extrascolaire bien défini cette année. Elle avait choisit une salle de classe vide et était en train de la transformer en _salle Luna_. Quoique cela puisse être, Harry avait hâte de voir le résultat.

Neville était toujours perdu dans ses herbes et ses potions. En ce moment, il avait dans la tête de créer une potion à l'image du Poussos, mais pour les neurones, sa dernière idée dans la quête pour guérir ses parents. Pour l'instant, il avait réussi à créer une potion qui fasse pousser les ongles et une autre les cheveux. Mais s'attaquer au cerveau était quelque chose d'autrement plus complexe.

* * *

Bizarrement, la menace Sirius Black n'avait pas une grande incidence dans la vie de l'école, sauf pour le temps qui était plus froid et plus brumeux qu'à son habitude à cause des détraqueurs.

Détraqueurs qui avaient poussé Harry à se créer un nouveau projet secret : maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus.

Bientôt vint le premier Week-end à Pré-au-lard. Harry se retrouva avec tous ses amis à vagabonder dans les rues du village sorcier, visitant les différents magasins, portant les paquets des filles dans le cas de Neville et d'Harry, avant que le groupe d'amis, sans Luna qui était trop jeune, ne décide de s'arrêter pour boire quelque chose aux Trois Balais.

"Je me demandais Harry."

"Oui, Hermione?"

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois là? Après tout, ta famille te déteste et je te vois mal leur demander de signer une autorisation de sortie pour t'amuser avec tes parents."

"Exact."

"Alors comment tu as fait pour qu'il signe?"

"Simple, j'ai signé à sa place?"

"C'est impossible Harry, ils utilisent des sortilèges pour voir si la signature est authentique!"

"Neville, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois..."

"Quoi? Que tu sais tout? Désolé, mais je ne vois pas le rapport..."

"Non, je ne parle pas de ça, je te parle du fait que la prétendue supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus est complètement idiote. La preuve, comme j'ai simplement _imité_ sa signature sans la modifier par magie, un sorcier ne peut pas détecter que c'est un faux en utilisant la magie."

"Ca paraît si simple..."

"Ca l'est."

"Mais pourquoi personne ne le fait alors?"

"Parce que personne n'y pense, tout simplement. L'habitude d'utiliser la magie, je suppose..."

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Harry, tu aurais pu avoir des problèmes."

"Je sais Hermione, les règles sont faites pour être respectées... Mais quand tu es orphelin et que ta famille te déteste, ce n'est pas aussi évident. J'aurais bien demandé à mon parrain, mais quand j'ai lu sur mon acte de naissance que c'était Sirius Black, ça m'a un peu refroidi..."

"Ton parrain c'est.." Mais Daphné mit sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione.

"Merci Daphné. Je ne sais pas où tu as eu cette mauvaise habitude de crier sur tous les toits les informations confidentielles que tu entends, mais ça devient pénible à force."

"Désolée."

"Oui, c'est mon parrain. C'est une longue histoire, et malheureusement je ne connais que les grandes lignes. Tous ceux qui savent la vérité sont soit morts, soit pire encore, des adultes responsables qui ne laisserait pas traîner ce genre d'informations."

"Excuse-moi Harry, tu as bien dit qu'être un adulte responsable est pire que d'être mort?"

"Oui, tu as quelque chose à ajouter là-dessus, Neville?"

"Non, je m'assurais que j'avais bien entendu c'est tout. Au fait, c'est ça ta règle n°1?"

"Pardon?"

"Oui, ta règle n°3, c'est que tu sais tout. Je te demande si ta règle n°1, c'est bien : _moins tu fais de magie, moins tu as de chances de te faire prendre._

"Non, ça c'est la règle n°2."

"On connaîtra un jour la règle n°1."

"Je ne l'espère pas pour toi."

* * *

Mais le soir qui suivit cette visite et le repas d'Halloween, le parrain d'Harry décida de faire son apparition en lacérant le portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* * *

Review SVP

Chapitre cours. Le prochain sera plus long.

100 reviews, déjà...


	18. Can't hide your true nature

Trop de travail ces temps-ci...

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Can't hide your true nature

* * *

Remus Lupin se laissa tomber sur son lit dans ses quartiers privés à Poudlard. Peut-être que venir enseigner ici n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement. Cacher sa vraie nature dans un château grouillant d'élèves n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire et en plus son ancien ami, Sirius Black, avait décidé de faire une apparition surprise la vieille, pendant la nuit d'Halloween.

Et en plus, Harry Potter, la personne qui l'avait vraiment motivé à prendre ce job, avait découvert sa lycanthropie dès le début de l'année. Il se souvenait de cette discussion comme si c'était hier.

* * *

_"Bonjour professeur Lupin."_

_"Bonjour Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?"_

_"Deux choses en fait. Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché d'affronter l'épouvantard tout à l'heure?"_

_"C'est simple. Je pensais que votre plus grande peur serait Lord Voldemort et que ça ne serait pas vraiment une bonne chose de le laisser apparaître devant la classe?"_

_"Possible, mais en fait, je ne pensais à rien du tout quand je suis arrivé devant l'épouvantard et je me demande ce que pourrait être ma plus grande peur..."_

_"Ne pas connaître ses peurs est pour le moins inhabituel."_

_"Je suis quelqu'un de pour le moins inhabituel, non?"_

_"En effet Harry. A vrai dire, j'ai été surpris que vous ne soyez pas un Gryffondor comme vos parents. Mais vos notes pointent en effet Serdaigle... Mais il paraît que vous n'avez pas un comportement très Serdaigle en dehors de ça..."_

_"Précisez..."_

_"Il paraît que vous passez votre temps à ennuyer les autres élèves de votre année dans votre salle commune pendant qu'ils étudient... Je pensais qu'à Serdaigle, on savait respecter le travail des autres..."_

_Harry soupira. "Ils sont si ennuyeux... Tous les autres élèves de Serdaigle savent s'amuser... Certains jouent au Quidditch ou aux échecs, d'autres vont faire un tour dans le parc avec leurs amis et certains élèves de sixième et septième année utilisent fréquemment les placards à balais de l'école pour _renforcer leurs liens_... Mais eux, sous prétexte qu'Hermione à des meilleurs résultats et qu'elle est une Gryffondor, ils ne font que travailler pour la rattraper... J'ai essayé de leur dire que j'étais un Serdaigle _et_ premier de notre année, mais rien à faire... C'est triste, vraiment..."_

_"Alors s'ils étudiaient pour eux-mêmes et pas à cause d'une fierté mal placée, vous les laisseriez faire?"_

_"Bien sûr, moi aussi j'aurais besoin d'étudier si je n'avais pas pris un peu d'avance... Mais avouez, qui m'a dénoncé? C'était Flitwick n'est-ce pas?"_

_"McGonagall en fait..."_

_"J'aurais dû le savoir..."_

_"Alors, vous aviez dit que vous étiez venu me parler de deux choses, quelle est l'autre?"_

_"Je voulais savoir si vous espériez vraiment que personne ne découvre que vous êtes un loup-garou?"_

_"Comment?"_

_"Comment j'ai trouvé? Simple, vraiment. La première fois que je vous ai vu dans le train, vous paraissiez exténué. Mais sur le coup je n'ai rien pensé de spécial. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, vous vous étiez fait jeter à la rue par votre petite-amie quand vous lui aviez dit que vous alliez vivre à Poudlard cette année et que ça n'avait pas été facile. Mais après vu l'épouvantard prendre la forme d'une pleine lune, j'ai vérifié les dates et j'ai vu que la pleine lune était peu avant la rentrée. La dernière preuve est la tache circulaire de couleur ambrée sur votre bureau. Soit le professeur Rogue vous prépare de la potion Tue-Loup, soit vous buvez un whisky avant de vous endormir, tout en pensant à votre ex, mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi l'épouvantard en forme de pleine lune?"_

_Lupin soupira. "Vous auriez pu me dire simplement que c'était l'épouvantard qui vous avait donné la solution."_

_"Mais j'aurais pu me tromper et dans ce cas-là, la théorie de la petite-amie aurait eu l'intérêt de camoufler légèrement la fausse accusation de lycanthropie..."_

_"Vous aviez des doutes?"_

_"Pas un seul..."_

_"Vous savez, être un loup-garou n'est vraiment pas facile..."_

_"Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai rien dit en personne... avec tous les bigots et Sirius Black en liberté, on pourrait vous accuser de l'avoir fait évadé rien que pour avoir été ami avec lui il y a une douzaine d'années..."_

_"Vous savez...?"_

_"J'ai même des preuves photographiques..." En voyant le regard interrogatif du professeur, Harry élabora sa réponse. "Vous posez tous les deux avec mon père sur plusieurs photos de mon album..."_

_"Et vous pensez que j'aurais pu...?"_

_"Le faire évader?" Lupin acquiesça. "Non, je ne vous soupçonne pas plus que mon père et vu les circonstances... Bref, la réponse est non."_

* * *

Le garçon était vraiment redoutablement perceptif et intelligent. Il avait parfois l'impression de discuter avec une version plus jeune de Dumbledore. Mais sa personnalité le rendait si différent du professeur en même temps…

Lupin ferma les yeux et bailla longuement. Avec un esprit pareil, Harry aurait pu faire un redoutable Serpentard.

* * *

Quelque chose sonnait faux depuis le début de cette histoire et Harry le savait.

Comment son père avait pu passer tant d'années en tant que meilleur ami de Sirius Black et ne pas voir le changement de camp de ce dernier?

Et pourquoi son parrain avait-il attaqué la tour des Gryffondors en pleine fête d'Halloween et pas la tour des Serdaigles en pleine nuit?

Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait simplement perdu la notion du temps et qu'il croyait qu'Harry serait un Gryffondor comme ses parents.

Mais cela faisait un peu trop de _peut-être _et de _sûrement_ pour satisfaire Harry. Non, s'il avait pu s'évader d'Azkaban, échapper aux détraqueurs et aux Aurors pendant tout ce temps et entrer dans Poudlard sans se faire voir, Black était loin d'être un idiot.

Il aurait forcément calculé son coup, ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait délibérément choisi ce moment précis, sachant qu'il aurait le champ libre pour se déplacer dans le château et battre en retraite avant que sa présence ne soit connue. Cela voulait dire aussi qu'il avait voulu entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor pour y trouver quelque chose et non quelqu'un.

Mais pourquoi s'évader maintenant et courir autant de risques pour récupérer ce _quelque chose_. Et comment savait-il que ce qu'il cherchait, quoique ce soit, se trouvait à Poudlard?

Il manquait un indice à Harry pour résoudre cette énigme et malheureusement pour lui, ceux qui auraient pu l'aider ne voulaient pas le faire.

Quelqu'un avait volé une pièce de son puzzle préféré et il était bien déterminé à la retrouver...

* * *

Review SVP

Un chapitre sur Harry et Lupin…


	19. The Missing Part

Harry, toujours obsédé par son jouet cassé...

* * *

Chapitre 19 : The Missing Part

* * *

Un mois et demi passa après l'attaque de Sirius Black et Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver la pièce manquante de son puzzle.

Le plus agaçant dans cette histoire, c'est que le professeur Lupin possédait la réponse, mais Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le bon argument pour le faire plier à sa demande.

Ainsi, Harry, ne pensant plus qu'à résoudre un mystère que ses amis pensaient inexistant, avait fini par se retrouver seul avec sa guitare. Neville et Luna avaient bien essayé de le soutenir. Luna par pure amitié et Neville car il était persuadé que Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper sur quoique ce soit, mais les semaines s'écoulèrent et eurent raison de leur patience.

Même Susan lui avait demandé de mettre ses cours particuliers en suspens le temps qu'il _résolve ses problèmes personnels_.

La victoire écrasante des Serdaigles sur les Pouffsouffles et sa capture du Vif d'or ne suffirent même pas à lui changer les idées.

C'est comme cela qu'Harry se retrouva seul à une table au fond des Trois Balais, une bièreaubeurre à la main. Mais il ignorait que la clé de son énigme allait bientôt arriver sous la forme de Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie et que son isolement allait jouer en sa faveur.

* * *

Fudge entra dans le bar, accompagné des professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid. Ils choisirent de s'asseoir dans le fond du bar pour pouvoir discuter sans être entendu, mais ne virent pas Harry car celui-ci avait soigneusement choisi une table masquée par les décorations de Noël pour être à l'abri d'éventuels gêneurs.

Ils se mirent à parler de l'affaire Sirius Black avec la propriétaire, Mme Rosmerta, quand celle-ci rapporta les rafraîchissements.

_Sirius Black serait encore dans le coin... Il n'avait pas le profil d'un meurtrier étant jeune... Lui et James Potter étaient amis, quasiment frères... Il avait servi de témoin à son père... Il était son parrain..._

La frustration d'Harry ne faisait qu'empirer, mais d'autres détails lui arrivèrent. Les détails qui lui manquaient, ceux de la mort de ses parents.

Que Black veuille lire le journal et jouer aux mots croisés importait peu en comparaison...

Sirius Black avait été le gardien du secret et les avait vendus à Voldemort, il le savait, mais le nom de Peter Pettigrow fut évoqué. Enfin, il avait le nom quatrième garçon qui était sur les photos d'écoles de son père… Et Black l'aurait tué lui aussi. Sa dernière piste s'envolait...

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans le duel Black/Pettigrow. Black n'avait lancé qu'un sort qui aurait réduit Pettigrow en miettes ne laissant qu'un doigt et aurait fait exploser la rue derrière lui... Seulement un sort unique ne pouvait pas avoir deux effets différents, donc son sort n'avait pas _désintégré_ Pettigrow, mais l'avait fait exploser au même titre que la rue. Mais sa _robe ensanglantée _n'avait pas été prise dans l'explosion ce qui ne faisait aucun sens. De plus, l'explosion de son corps aurait dû projeter du sang partout, mais il y en avait seulement sur sa robe.

Tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là ne s'était pas déroulé de la façon dont tout le monde le croyait...

* * *

"Professeur Lupin!"

"Calmez-vous Harry! Reprenez votre souffle... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, vous sembliez préoccupé ces temps-ci?"

Harry haleta pendant une bonne minute, déglutit douloureusement, puis prit la parole. "Professeur, je sais que vous cachez quelque chose sur Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il faut absolument que vous me le disiez."

"Harry, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai déjà dit à tous ceux qui m'ont posé cette question. La réponse est non, je ne cache rien..."

"Seulement je ne suis pas comme tous ceux qui vous ont posé cette question auparavant."

"Harry, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai connu votre père..."

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon père professeur, mais tout à voir avec Black. Vous étiez amis, non?"

Lupin soupira. "Oui."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous penseriez si je vous disais qu'il n'avait pas tué Peter Pettigrow?"

"Quoi?"

"L'histoire ne colle pas. Black lance un sortilège explosif qui tue Pettigrow et détruit la rue, tuant et blessant de nombreux moldus au passage, mais laisse la robe de Pettigrow intacte ou légèrement abîmée? Même par magie, c'est impossible... Soit il a lancé deux sorts et non un seul, soit il n'a pas tué Pettigrow. Et les témoins ont dit qu'un seul sort à été lancé, ce qui signifie..."

"Que Sirius n'aurait pas tué Pettigrow." Continua Lupin.

"Donc vous allez me dire quel est le secret que vous cachez?"

Lupin soupira. Son histoire était crédible quoique tirée par les cheveux, mais l'espoir de l'innocence de son vieil ami le fit céder. "Sirius est un animagus."

"Quelle est sa forme?"

"Un gros chien noir."

"Et vous l'avez laissé en prison pendant tout ce temps?" Demanda Harry en se levant brusquement.

"Que voulez-vous...?"

"Une forme d'animagus révèle la personnalité la plus profonde d'un individu... On ne peut pas mentir ou modifier son animal totem... Si Sirius Black est _un chien_, cela veut dire que sa qualité principale est la fidélité! Il n'aurait jamais pu trahir mes parents! La vérité est ailleurs..." Harry se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvra à la volée et fit mine de partir quand quelque chose l'en empêcha.

"Est-ce que Sirius Black était le seul à être devenu un animagus?"

"Non, votre père et Pettigrow aussi..."

"Quel était la forme de Pettigrow?"

"Un rat."

Un rat. Black était donc à la recherche d'un rat. Mais pourquoi pensait-il qu'il se trouvait dans la tour de Gryffondor?

Quand soudain, la dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place. Et la pièce manquante était le journal que Fudge lui avait donné.

"Le rat de numéro six!"

"Pardon?"

"La forme de Pettigrow est un rat des champs gris, c'est ça?"

"Oui mais comment...?"

"Parce que je sais ou il est..." Et Harry s'en alla en courant. Lupin resta figé un bon moment avant de partir à sa poursuite.

* * *

Pettigrow n'avait pas eu si peur depuis longtemps. Savoir Sirius en liberté n'était certes pas rassurant, mais aujourd'hui, une peur primitive avait littéralement envahi son corps.

Quelque chose approchait. Un prédateur féroce.

Et il était la proie.

La panique éclata dans la tour des Gryffondor quand un rugissement sonore se fit entendre. La chasse était déclarée et le grand chat noir savait où chercher.

Pettigrow ne put rien faire d'autre qu'assister, paralysé par la peur, à sa propre capture.

* * *

Review SVP

Ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai fait d'Harry une panthère noire est très simple.

C'est mon animal favori, mais en plus, ils sont réputés solitaires, intelligents et difficiles à trouver quand ils ne veulent pas qu'on les trouve…

Et pourquoi Harry s'est transformé? Si vous trouviez la personne responsable de vos parents, vous feriez quoi?

Il a pété un câble, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il voudrait qu'on le croie.


	20. Justice

Merci pour vos reviews...

La review de dekado, pleine de doutes sur le sexe du _Diable en personne,_ m'a bien fait rire...

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai failli ne pas donner cette forme-là à Harry, l'ayant déjà vu dans une autre fanfic il y a quelques temps déjà. Sauf que pour mon histoire, la personnalité d'Harry et sa forme correspondent.

Franchement, le Harry de JKR se transformerait en quoi, en étoile de mer?

Ah oui, et quand je dis que la personnalité d'Harry est la mienne, c'est vrai, mais avec une loupe grossissante. Je ne suis pas aussi égocentrique et j'ai quand même moins de répartie… Dommage…

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Justice

* * *

Harry était assez soulagé.

Entre la découverte d'un criminel dans leurs dortoirs et la vision d'un gros chat qui aurait pu tous les tuer, les Gryffondors ne s'étaient pas vraiment demandé d'où pouvait venir la panthère noire. Ils avaient même lancé quelques rumeurs disant que les aurors utilisaient maintenant des nundus spécialement entraînés pour traquer les criminels.

Mais, en même temps, craindre pour sa vie en face d'un animal réputé extrêmement dangereux était bien plus logique que de se dire que l'animal était peut-être Harry Potter sous sa forme d'animagus.

Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le directeur de faire aussitôt le rapprochement et de convoquer Harry dans son bureau.

"Bonjour M. Potter, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. Un sorbet citron?"

"Non merci, professeur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile en cette belle journée? On a encore besoin de moi pour une troisième déposition? Je sais que mon histoire est invraisemblable, mais deux dépositions identiques devraient être suffisantes, non?"

"En effet. Et ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais vous parler. Savez-vous qu'être un animagus non déclaré peut être condamné avec jusqu'à cinq ans à Azkaban?"

"Oui, mais Pettigrow va déjà avoir la prison a vie pour ce qu'il a fait et les charges contre Sirius vont être abandonnées à cause des douze ans à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent."

"Je ne parlais pas d'eux mais de vous."

"De moi? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?"

"De nombreux élèves de Gryffondor ont vu une panthère noire capturer Pettigrow sous sa forme d'animagus dans leurs propres dortoirs."

"Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Qui aurait pensé que les Aurors pouvaient entraîner des nundus, alors que capturer des mages noirs est déjà au-delà de leurs compétences..."

"Ne jouez pas aux innocents, M. Potter. Même si personne ne vous a vu vous transformer, les circonstances ne laissent places à aucune autre interprétation. Donc, je vous répète ma question, connaissiez-vous la peine encourue pour les animagus non déclarés?"

"Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis enregistré dès que j'ai pu."

Dumbledore le regarda étrangement.

"Le registre ne vous mentionne pas, n'essayez pas de me mentir."

"Comment je pourrais vous mentir alors que vous utilisez la légilimancie en permanence depuis que je suis entré dans le bureau? Vous connaissez la peine encourue pour l'utilisation abusive de cette magie?"

"Que pensez-vous accomplir? Que je ne vous dénonce pas aux autorités si vous ne le faîtes pas non plus?"

"Non, de toute façon je _vais_ vous dénoncer. Aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais vous ne me dénoncerez pas, parce que vous n'avez rien à dénoncer. Je me suis enregistré..."

"Le registre..."

"... en France."

"En France?"

"Je n'étais pas obligé de m'enregistrer en Angleterre."

"Peut-être, mais pourquoi en France?"

"Parce que je n'avais pas pu m'enregistrer avant d'aller faire du camping. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que le registre soit scellé en France et seulement accessible sur décision de justice. Un très beau pays la France. Moins de pluie, plus de paysages à voir, moins de corruption dans son ministère..."

Dumbledore soupira. "Encore une fois, vous avez couvert vos arrières. Comment avez-vous su pour la légilimancie?"

"Vous voulez dire en dehors du fait que je suis un occlumens et que je vous gave de faux souvenirs depuis tout à l'heure? C'est simple, vous donnez l'impression à tout le monde d'être omniscient. Moi aussi j'essaye de donner cette impression la, mais je travaille dur pour y arriver. Vous le faîtes facilement. C'est ça qui m'a fait penser que vous aviez un secret."

"Ca aurait pu être l'expérience?"

"Oui mais cette réponse ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Trop cliché."

"Et aussi parce qu'elle voulait dire qu'il y avait certaines choses que vous ne pourriez pas apprendre plus vite que les autres."

"Il y a un peu de ça aussi, je dois dire..."

* * *

Tous les journaux étaient aux abois. Peter Pettigrow venait d'être condamné pour les crimes que Sirius Black n'avait apparemment pas commis et celui-ci venait d'être pardonné.

Il avait aussi envoyé une lettre à Harry le remerciant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer quand il se serait habitué à sa nouvelle liberté.

Harry accepta. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, ses parents lui manquaient terriblement et parler avec ceux qui les avaient vraiment connus était quand même mieux que de les regarder en photo dans son album.

* * *

Les amis d'Harry essayèrent de faire la paix avec ce dernier. Il avait, après tout, encore une fois eu raison et ils avaient eu tort de douter de lui.

Neville et Susan furent accueillis à bras ouverts. Leur seul motif de défection était qu'Harry devenait ennuyeux, ce qui était vrai.

Luna lança un sourire timide à Harry et il lui pardonna tout instantanément.

Daphné argumenta sa cause. D'après elle, avoir raison ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de se comporter comme un idiot en négligeant ses amis et qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui tienne tête, car sinon il allait devenir de plus en plus idiot et égocentrique et que, de toute façon, elle le détestait et qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de se justifier auprès de lui. Il retrouvait bien là Daphné, pas de doutes là-dessus.

Les retrouvailles avec Hermione furent bien plus difficiles des deux côtés. La jeune fille avait deviné qu'il était un animagus et lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre le besoin qu'elle avait de connaître tous les secrets de ses amis et ne s'excusa pas de vouloir garder une certaine intimité.

Cette année-là, Hermione rentra chez elle pour Noël.

* * *

Review SVP

Hermione, possessive much?


	21. Seven ways to Christmas

Préparer un déménagement est long et prenant.

Merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Seven ways to Christmas

* * *

Albus Dumbledore fit face aux vacances de Noël avec des sentiments partagés.

D'un côté, une injustice avait été réparée et Sirius Black pouvait profiter de ses premières fêtes de fin d'année depuis longtemps.

Mais d'un autre côté, Harry avait encore une fois prouvé qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le rôle qu'il lui avait attribué. Le garçon tenait plus que tout à son indépendance et à sa personnalité assez unique. Unique pour le monde sorcier. L'esprit critique et la pensée créative n'étaient pas enseignés, voire étaient même réprimés, dans le monde de la magie, au profit de traditions immuables et, malheureusement, rétrogrades et dépassées.

Car si la technologie et la magie ne faisaient pas bon ménage, c'était tout simplement car personne ne s'était donné la peine d'essayer d'y remédier.

Harry Potter était une bouffée d'air frais dans le monde magique, au grand dam de celui-ci et en particulier de Dumbledore.

Et c'était sans compter que Sirius Black allait, sans aucun doute, contacter le garçon pour que celui-ci vienne habiter chez lui, loin des Dursley et de l'ancienne magie qui protégeait le numéro quatre, Privet Drive.

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira. Rien n'allait comme il l'avait prévu. Peut-être était-ce le signe indiquant qu'il fallait faire place aux jeunes?

* * *

Remus Lupin passa Noël avec Sirius, l'ami qu'il pensait avoir perdu douze ans auparavant.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un mois plus tôt comment il allait passer les fêtes, il lui aurait sûrement conseillé d'aller consulter à Sainte Mangouste.

Mais Harry était intervenu et avait tout changé.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'affaire Sirius Black et Lupin, quoique sceptique, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que le garçon disait vrai. C'est pour cela qu'il avait rompu le serment qui liait les maraudeurs et lui avait avoué que Sirius était un animagus.

Si seulement il avait réagi avant, tout aurait pu être différent.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des reproches ou de regretter. Sirius avait besoin de lui pour rendre sa vieille maison familiale habitable et ce n'était pas une mince affaire...

* * *

Sirius Black était heureux pour la première fois depuis un long moment. A vrai dire, il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'une seule autre fois dans sa vie : quand Harry était né et qu'il avait été nommé son parrain.

Et encore une fois, Harry Potter était la source de son bonheur. Le garçon lui avait rendu la liberté en démasquant le traître Pettigrow.

Le seul bémol était qu'il devait supporter le portrait de sa mère et l'elfe de maison qui faisait partie intégrante de la demeure des Blacks. Mais il pouvait le supporter. Après tout, il était libre et avec son vieil ami Remus. Il ne manquait plus qu'Harry et tout serait parfait.

* * *

Cornélius Fudge soupira derrière son bureau.

Après la douche froide médiatique qui avait été causée par l'évasion de Sirius Black, il devait supporter celle provoquée par la nouvelle de son innocence et de l'arrestation de Pettigrow. Bartemius Croupton avait été le plus touché dans cette affaire. Les dédommagements seraient en partie pris sur son salaire en punition de son déni de justice.

Harry Potter avait sauvé la situation et le ministre savait que donner le beau rôle dans les journaux au jeune sorcier éclipserait les erreurs du ministère.

Mais Fudge savait aussi qu'il devait jouer à ce jeu avec prudence, car en donnant tant d'importance à un garçon aussi jeune, celui-ci pourrait être un adversaire redoutable dans le futur.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il se mette dans les bonnes grâces du jeune sorcier.

* * *

Severus Rogue était furieux.

Comment Potter avait-il osé faire ça? La libération de Black était un véritable affront à ses yeux. Après tout, les blagues stupides de l'animagus chien avaient bien failli lui coûter la vie. Vie qui avait été un enfer par sa faute et celle de James Potter.

Non, pour le professeur de potions, Noël ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux cette année.

* * *

Hermione se retrouva en compagnie de ses parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ceux-ci étaient véritablement enchantés d'avoir leur fille à la maison pour les vacances, mais secrètement, Hermione regrettait de ne pas être avec ses amis.

Elle avait encore une fois agit de manière idiote. Et encore une fois, c'était de la faute d'Harry. Quel besoin avait-il de garder autant de mystère autour de lui? Elle était son amie et donc méritait plus d'intimité que de simples connaissances, non?

Mais Harry avait son jardin secret et était bien décidé à la garder. Et c'était son droit, après tout.

Le vrai problème était qu'Harry était tout ce qu'elle voulait être au fond d'elle. Elle aurait voulu être plus sûre d'elle, plus intuitive, plus aimée...

Car si Harry était un être détestable, arrogant et égocentrique au premier abord, elle savait pertinemment que tout cela n'était qu'une façade pour éloigner les gens qui ne jugeaient que par les apparences. Et une fois passé cet extérieur antipathique, on ne pouvait que se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Non, Harry était quelqu'un de bien, bien qu'il ait du mal avec les relations humaines, et il méritait qu'elle lui laisse un peu d'indépendance.

Pensant au fait qu'elle reverrait ses amis bien assez tôt, elle laissa un sourire se glisser sur son visage et sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre ses parents.

* * *

Harry et ses amis passèrent Noël ensemble, comme l'année précédente.

Susan était rentrée chez elle au plus grand bonheur de Daphné, qui, pour une raison qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas admettre, ne pouvait toujours pas supporter la présence de la jeune Pouffsouffle.

Mais derrière la joie des fêtes de fin d'année, Harry était triste qu'Hermione ne soit pas là.

Il comprenait que Noël était avant tout, une fête de famille, mais pour lui, l'orphelin, ses amis étaient devenus une vraie famille.

Neville était le petit frère qui avait besoin de conseils et d'encouragements.

Hermione était la mère poule qui voulait que tout passe par elle.

Luna était la petite sœur malicieuse avec qui il pouvait faire les quatre cent coups.

Susan était la petite sœur pot de colle qui ne pouvait rien faire sans l'avis de son grand frère.

Et Daphné était... Daphné. Pour une raison étrange, Harry n'arrivait pas à placer la Serpentard dans sa pseudo-famille.

Mais ce qu'Harry savait aussi, c'est que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il avouerait ces sentiments-là à ses amis. S'avouer à lui-même tout ça avait déjà été assez dur.

De toute façon, ils le savaient sûrement déjà. Après tout, si lui avait pu s'en rendre compte, il ne devait sûrement pas être le seul, non?

* * *

Review SVP

Harry en pleine introspection… Etrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace d'être aussi aveugle… Mais ce n'est, après tout, qu'un garçon de treize ans…


	22. Changes

Suite et fin du livre 3.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Changes

* * *

Pour Harry, une nouvelle vie s'annonçait.

Sirius lui faisait penser à un jeune chien fou dans ses lettres et ça l'amusait grandement. Peut-être avait-il passé trop de temps dans sa forme d'animagus ces derniers mois? Mais qu'importe, Sirius semblait intéressant, mais ce qui comptait le plus, ce qu'il lui offrait la possibilité de ne plus jamais retourner chez les Dursley.

L'été allait devenir plus que jamais sa saison favorite.

Harry avait hâte que l'année se finisse pour apprendre à mieux connaître son parrain. Les lettres étaient un bon début, mais rien ne valait, d'après lui, une bonne vieille conversation entre quatre yeux.

* * *

De son côté, Sirius Black était aux anges.

Un peu seul depuis que les vacances étaient finies et que Remus était reparti enseigner à Poudlard, mais sa correspondance avec son filleul lui permettait de s'occuper un peu. Ca et essayer de convaincre les gens que ce n'était pas la peine de sursauter quand il entrait dans un bar. Mais il gardait l'espoir qu'avec le temps, les gens oublieraient que sa photo avait été affichée sur tous les murs.

L'animagus chien avait été un peu déçu de savoir qu'Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor comme lui. Il était persuadé que si Hagrid lui avait donné Harry à la mort de ses parents, non seulement le garçon aurait été un Gryffondor, mais en plus il ne serait jamais allé à Azkaban.

Sirius soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione était rentrée à Poudlard bien décidée à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas s'excuser de son caractère, car elle était comme ça et n'y pouvait pas grand chose, et elle savait aussi qu'Harry n'avait pas à s'excuser.

Et quand bien même, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait.

Harry accepta son attitude sans poser de question ni même faire de commentaires désobligeants et la jeune lui en était reconnaissante.

* * *

"Au fait Harry, je voulais te poser la question depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais comment ça se fait que tu ne fais rien?"

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Je sais que d'habitude tu travailles la journée ou pendant que tu fais semblant d'écouter les professeurs, mais là cette année... tu ne fais vraiment rien du tout à part jouer avec ta guitare, discuter avec nous ou faire des trucs bizarres avec Luna..."

"Ne parle pas de _Sarah_ avec tant de désinvolture, Neville. C'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi, tu le sais bien."

"Tu sais que tu me fais peur quand tu parles d'_elle_ comme ça."

Harry répondit à son ami avec un sourire en coin. "Je sais. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, tu sais qu'il y a 142 salles de classes vides dans ce château?"

"Je ne savais pas, mais quel est le rapport?"

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire quand j'ai _emprunté_ de le Retourneur de temps d'Hermione?"

"Si bien sûr. Je me suis dit que tu l'avais utilisé pour faire des trucs idiots et avoir un alibi et vu que sept Serpentards se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie avec des tentacules à la place des bras, je me suis dit que j'avais raison..."

Harry regarda Neville, un léger sourire sur le visage, comme s'il se rappelait un bon souvenir. "J'avais failli oublier ça... Mais passons. Ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai fait. Quand on remonte le temps, on est limité par notre connaissance du futur. Une histoire de paradoxe temporel compliqué. Mais si quelqu'un utilisait un Retourneur de temps pour se démultiplier et faisait en sorte de ne pas causer de paradoxe en changeant de salle à chaque bond dans le passé, il pourrait vivre la même journée un bon nombre de fois..."

"Tu veux dire que...? Combien de fois as-tu...?"

"Un peu plus de cent fois. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi mes cheveux avaient poussé de quasiment dix centimètres en une nuit?"

"Je pensais que tu les avais fait pousser par magie."

"C'est vrai que j'aurais pu, mais non. En fait c'était tout simplement parce que j'avais vécu quatre mois en un Week-end."

"Tout simplement..."

"Ca peut paraître compliqué, je sais, mais quand on y pense..."

"Je préfère ne pas y penser."

"Compréhensible."

"Alors tu as fait quoi pendant ces quatre mois? Vu le programme de cette année?"

"Entre autres, oui."

"Donc tu n'as rien d'autre à faire cette année à part jouer au Quidditch."

"Et donner des cours à Susan."

"Donc tu n'as pas d'excuses à me donner si je te demandais de m'aider sur mes projets de potions?"

Harry eut un sourire plein de fierté. "Tu deviens bon à manipuler les gens, Neville."

"J'ai eu un très bon professeur..."

"La flatterie te mènera loin aussi. Allez, montre-moi où tu bloques..."

* * *

"Je pense que nos cours particuliers sont terminés."

Susan soupira. Harry avait raison, elle avait rattrapé son retard qui s'était accumulé au fil des deux premières années et commençait à avoir des notes variant entre E et O. Elle avait même réussi à avoir un A en Histoire de la magie, alors qu'elle était habituée à des notes bien plus basses dans cette matière-là. "Je sais."

"Ne soit pas triste, si tu as besoin d'aide tu pourras toujours me demander."

"Je sais."

"Et même si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours traîner dans notre repère si tu t'ennuies."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Enfin, si tu pouvais essayer d'éviter de venir quand Daphné est là. Je signerais bien un traité de paix entre vous deux, mais je tiens à ma vie, merci beaucoup." Susan lança un regard perçant à Harry. "Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Tu sais que c'est vrai et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous arriviez à surmonter cette animosité que vous avez l'une envers l'autre."

La jeune fille soupira à nouveau. "J'essaierai."

"Merci Susan."

* * *

"On dirait que la malédiction du poste de professeur de défense a encore frappé..."

Lupin sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Harry. "Entrez Harry, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver."

"Vous nous quittez?"

Le professeur soupira. "Malheureusement oui."

"Et après on dit que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas garder un travail... Pourquoi avez-vous démissionné?"

"Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de vivre dans ce château avec tous les autres élèves et professeurs."

"Je pensais que c'était _moi_ le misanthrope et que _vous_ étiez le lycanthrope. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Vous vous êtes fait des amis."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. "Vous savez ce que je veux dire."

"Et vous saviez ce que je vais répondre."

"Touché."

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

"Alors vous abandonnez. Trop de pression."

"La potion Tue-loup m'a aidé à tenir cette année, mais garder mon secret et enseigner à Poudlard n'est pas vraiment compatible. Vous aviez deviné dès mon premier cours et je ne tiens pas tellement à ce que quelqu'un d'autre tire la même conclusion."

"Dommage, vous étiez un bon professeur."

"Merci, Harry."

* * *

Harry arriva en face de la maison sinistre qui était maintenant la sienne. La demeure des Blacks était vraiment sinistre, poussiéreuse et délabrée. Mais au moins, elle avait le mérite d'héberger quelqu'un qui tenait sincèrement à lui.

Et pour cela, Harry se sentit chez lui pour la première fois de sa vie en poussant la porte d'entrée.

"Bienvenue chez nous, Harry."

"Avec un bon coup de peinture..."

"Je sais Harry, je sais... Je t'achèterai le matériel si tu veux..."

"Ce n'est pas que je veux, c'est que je dois..."

Sirius le regarda, l'air amusé. "Tu as d'autres idées géniales pour rendre la maison plus vivable?" Le tableau de la mère de Sirius se réveilla quand Harry laissa tomber lourdement sa valise sur le sol.

"Enlever le tableau de ta mère?"

"je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible..."

"Tu as essayé d'enlever le mur avec?"

"Non, tu penses que..."

"Si tu n'y as pas pensé, elle non plus à mon avis..."

"Si tu veux bien m'excuser."

Harry regarda son parrain filer à toute vitesse hors de la pièce. Quelques moments plus tard, des explosions se firent entendre, couvrant les cris du tableau infernal. Puis, plus rien. Sirius revint, un grand sourire sur le visage, couvert de poussière et de saleté.

"Ca défoule."

"Tu accueilles souvent les gens comme ça?"

"Ca m'arrive de temps en temps... Mais j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre..."

Harry prit sa valise et suivit son parrain. Ils allaient bien s'entendre, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

Review SVP

Pfiou...


	23. Common sense is an oxymoron

Merci pour vous reviews.

Et pour ceux qui se le demandent, ma fic n'est pas une traduction. Si mes titres sont en anglais, c'est parce que.

L'année 4 commence...

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Common sense is an oxymoron

* * *

Vivre avec Sirius était une expérience assez surprenante pour Harry. La première semaine, Harry découvrit deux tendances opposées chez son parrain.

Par moment, l'animagus chien était déprimé de toutes les années qu'il avait perdues et se réfugiait dans sa chambre pendant un temps indéterminé et ne redescendant que poussé par la faim. Et vu qu'il n'avait pas encore repris l'habitude de manger à sa faim, cela pouvait durer un bon moment.

Sinon, il avait tendance à être exubérant, faire plus ou moins n'importe quoi dans la maison, jouer des blagues idiotes à Harry, Kréattur ou Lupin, quand le loup-garou était dans le coin. Son autre passe-temps favori était de traîner Harry aux Trois Balais pour que son filleul admire ses techniques de drague... Harry admirait la patience de Mme Rosmerta. S'il était à sa place, il aurait déjà étranglé Sirius depuis un bon bout de temps...

Ce que Sirius aimait le plus chez son filleul était sa forme d'animagus. Elle n'était pas vraiment passe-partout mais en imposait. D'ailleurs les journaux moldus londoniens publièrent un article sur un fauve qui se serait apparemment échappé du zoo. Mais bien sûr, ils n'y étaient pour rien, non...

Le 10 juillet, l'évasion de Pettigrow s'étala partout dans les journaux et Harry dut empêcher Sirius d'aller à sa poursuite. Les gardiens avaient pensé qu'il suffirait de le mettre dans une cellule avec une porte et non des barreaux pour qu'il ne s'évade pas. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il pourrait sortir par la fenêtre car celle-ci avait vue sur la mer.

Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris. Après tout, le bon sens et la technologie avaient un point commun : ils ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec la magie, apparemment.

L'ambiance était devenue plutôt pesante au ministère à la suite de cette affaire. Fudge qui avait dû utiliser la réussite d'Harry comme bouclier lors de la dernière bévue du ministère se trouvait maintenant dans une situation précaire.

* * *

La dernière idée de Sirius était d'aller voir la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Harry était partagé. D'un côté, il craignait d'être sans arrêt dérangé par des gens voulant se présenter au _Survivant_, mais d'un autre côté, voir la finale promettait d'être intéressant et serait aussi une bonne occasion pour sortir de cette maison.

Après que Sirius ait longuement insisté, teint les cheveux de son filleul en rose pendant son sommeil, menacé d'envoyer une lettre d'amour de sa part à numéro sept, Harry n'eut pas d'autres choix que de céder.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire du camping pendant une semaine près du stade.

Installés avec les supporters irlandais, chaque jour était une occasion de faire la fête et Sirius en profitait largement. Les sorciers étrangers ne connaissaient visiblement pas la réputation de Sirius et l'avaient accepté comme l'un des leurs dès qu'il leur avait promis qu'il supportait leur équipe. L'ancien détenu passait tellement de temps un whisky-pur-feu à la main, discutant des différents joueurs et des différentes stratégies qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il voulait rattraper les douze ans pendant lesquels il n'avait rien pu fêter ni même discuter.

Et c'était probablement le cas.

Harry, lui, profitait surtout du fait qu'avec une telle concentration de sorcier à la ronde, il pouvait utiliser la magie sans que le ministère ne puisse s'en apercevoir. D'abord, il se vengea de tout ce que son parrain lui avait fait subir alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre, puis alla changer les couleurs des tentes des supporters bulgares pendant la nuit. Ceux-ci ne furent pas vraiment enchantés de se réveiller dans des tentes vertes, recouvertes de trèfles, et se dirigèrent vers le campement irlandais pour exprimer leur mécontentement.

Enfin, ils essayèrent, car Harry avait créé une armée de Farfadet en en terre qui les repoussèrent. Sirius demanda à Harry où il avait appris à faire ça et celui-ci lui raconta la grande bataille de Poudlard, édition Noël 1992. Dire que l'animagus chien était fier de son filleul était un euphémisme.

Les Irlandais qui avaient vu le spectacle des farfadets disparaissant dans le sol pour réapparaître derrière des bulgares affolés et couverts de boue répandirent la nouvelle et, rapidement, Harry fut obligé de donner un cours magistral à une foule de supporter en vert.

Puis vint le jour de la finale. Le match fut décevant en vérité. Les bulgares étaient loin d'avoir le niveau et seul Krum brillait dans l'équipe rouge. Non, si ce n'était pour la semaine de camping endiablée, Harry aurait regretté d'être venu, ce qui conforta Harry dans son idée de devenir campeur professionnel après ses études.

L'Irlande gagna de dix points et les Irlandais, toujours accompagnés de Sirius, eurent une autre raison de faire la fête.

* * *

Malheureusement, les mangemorts devaient aussi supporter l'Irlande aussi et leurs manières de s'amuser laissaient franchement à désirer. Dévastant tout sur leur passage, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas ferme vers le campement où Sirius et Harry se trouvaient.

Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à y trouver de la résistance. Une cinquantaine d'irlandais, bien décider à ce que la fête continue, lancèrent à l'assaut des sorciers masqués une myriade de farfadets de terre et regardèrent de loin les mangemorts lutter en vain contre les centaines de petites créatures.

"Ils sont à un contre trente là aussi. On aurait dû en faire moins."

"Moins?" Demanda Sirius, l'air amusé. "Tu veux les laisser gagner?"

"Non, mais si ça continue comme ça, ils vont finir par transplaner..."

"En tout cas ton sort est efficace..."

"Mais heureusement que je leur ai appris à le faire, seul, j'aurais pu tenir contre deux ou trois d'entre eux, pas plus..."

"Un peu vantard, non?"

"Non, je dis simplement ce qui est... QUELQU'UN AURAIT DU POP-CORN? Personne? Dommage..."

Sirius éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation.

* * *

_ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE_

_La nuit suivant la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch opposant la Bulgarie à l'Irlande, (résultant par la victoire de cette dernière), un groupe d'une douzaine d'individus, habillés en mangemorts, attaquèrent le campement et ses habitants, avant d'être finalement repoussé par des supporters irlandais utilisant des petits golems en forme de farfadet._

_D'après l'un des _résistants,_ Jack O'hara, 53 ans : "_Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. On les a attaqués à distance et en surnombre."

_Quand il fut interrogé sur les origines de son sort, M. O'hara répondit en souriant : _C'est Harry Potter qui nous l'a appris. Il était avec nous dans le campement et nous a montré comment créer nos propres mascottes. Quand les mangemorts sont arrivés, il nous a dit de les utiliser et il ne s'était pas trompé..."

_Donc encore une fois, le _Survivant _était là pour sauver la situation que le ministère aurait dû gérer. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'était pas disponible pour une interview. _

_Nous, à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, remercions le jeune Harry Potter d'avoir aidé à éviter une catastrophe et lui souhaitons une bonne rentrée pour sa quatrième année à Poudlard._

* * *

"Tu es dans le journal, Harry!"

"J'imagine... Première page?"

"Page deux."

"Deux? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que moi?" Demanda le jeune garçon, l'air faussement outré.

"Le Magenmagot a demandé une réorganisation complète du département de la justice magique..."

"Fudge est toujours au pouvoir?"

"D'un cheveu..."

"Je me demande comment il fait pour s'accrocher... Tenace l'animal..."

"Il risque de ne pas faire long feu..."

"Encore à dire des trucs évidents? C'est une manie chez les Gryffondors ou quoi?"

"C'est une manie... Enfin, je crois..."

"Je me disais bien, aussi..."

"Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier?"

"Pas vraiment..."

"Allez, suis-moi, je te paye une bièreaubeurre."

Harry soupira. Mme Rosmerta allait encore une fois devoir supporter leur présence. Enfin, surtout celle de Sirius en fait...

* * *

Review SVP

L'incompétence du ministère dans toute sa splendeur... d'où mon superbe titre...


	24. Bad joke

Désolé pour la coupure, mais j'étais en plein déménagement...

Merci à tous ceux qui se sont mis en alerte de me suivre... merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris... et merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte auteur et auteur préféré... j'espère tous ne pas vous décevoir...

Et merci à dekado de faire de la pub pour cette pauvre entité sans âge...

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Bad joke

* * *

La quatrième année d'Harry marqua le retour du tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une mauvaise impression sur toute cette affaire.

Le professeur de défense de cette année était compétent, mais complètement paranoïaque. Même plus qu'Harry ce qui semblait invraisemblable et inhumain. En gros, Harry devrait de nouveau travailler tout seul pendant ce cours.

Luna avait inauguré sa _salle Luna_ le lendemain de la rentrée. L'ambiance de la pièce était plutôt étrange. La nature y rencontrait les capsules de bièreaubeurre dans un festival de formes et de couleurs. A première vue, tout y semblait plutôt chaotique, mais Harry s'y plaisait et passait de longs moments allongé sur la pelouse qui avait été teinte en bleue, à regarder le plafond bleu ciel et sa kyrielle d'étoiles multicolores. Il y passa même une nuit entière à y jouer de la guitare, pour ce qu'il appela : _concert pour les bouteilles vides._

Alors qu'il fixait intensément une étoile violette, un bruit à sa gauche lui fit perdre sa concentration.

"Salut Daphné."

"Tu penses à quoi?"

"Rien, je regardais l'étoile violette."

"Pourquoi violette?"

"Je me posais cette question là aussi. C'est la seule qui est de cette couleur sur les 3722 étoiles qu'il y a au plafond. Et je me demandais pourquoi."

"Tu les as comptées?"

"Non, je sais tout, c'est tout."

La jeune fille soupira. "Ca t'embêterai vraiment de laisser tomber ton arrogance de temps en temps?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"C'est une blague?" Demanda Daphné, incrédule.

"Une mauvaise blague, alors. Tu me demandes d'arrêter d'être moi, tu sais?"

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse que la jeune fille attendait. "Tu pourrais arrêter de te foutre de moi? Tu n'es _pas_ arrogant! C'est juste une façade idiote parce que tu as peur de t'attacher. Alors ne joues pas avec moi! Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre. Tu peux continuer à être un pauvre idiot arrogant avec les autres, mais moi, tu m'oublies..."

Harry regarda sa plus vieille amie sortir de la pièce en furie et claquer la porte avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'étoile violette. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il comptait passer sa soirée.

Si seulement il avait la réponse, tout serait plus simple...

* * *

Harry laissa traîner cette affaire pendant quasiment deux semaines, à un tel point qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer en cours. En plus, avec Alastor Maugrey comme nouveau professeur de paranoïa collective, il était sur le point de devenir dingue. Il fallait qu'il trouve la solution et vite.

Sirius aurait pu être une solution, mais vu ses compétences avec les filles, il valait mieux oublier. Non, il fallait qu'il demande à une fille et vu qu'il s'agissait de Daphné, Susan était d'office hors-jeu.

Oui, Harry savait à qui il allait demander.

* * *

"Et pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec Daphné?"

"Tu as mangé des champignons hallucinogènes, Hermione?"

"Non! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?"

"Elle me déteste."

"Ce n'est pas une raison."

"Pour ne pas former un couple, c'est une très bonne raison."

"Avec la plupart des gens oui, mais pas avec toi. Après tout le temps qu'elle te connaît, elle n'a toujours pas essayé de tuer. Ca prouve qu'elle ne te déteste pas tant que ça..."

"Malefoy non plus n'a jamais essayé de me tuer, et pourtant... Il n'y a que Voldemort qui a essayé de me tuer, mais lui il est psychotique, ce n'est pas sa faute."

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute?"

"Non, je suis sûr qu'il avait juste un problème avec son père..."

"Tu as enquêté sur lui c'est ça?"

Harry répondit avec un sourire. Hermione soupira. "Tu es impossible Harry. Et arrêtes de changer la conversation. Franchement, il faut que tu fasses la paix avec Daphné."

"Admettons. Mais de là à _sortir_ avec elle..."

"Pourquoi pas? Elle veut que tu lui montres le _vrai_ toi, donc que tu lui montres plus de considération que tu en donnes normalement à tes amis."

"Et ça ne te gêne pas toi?"

"Non."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce que ça me suffit. Après toutes nos disputes, j'ai accepté le fait que tu ailles besoin de tes secrets."

"Et pourquoi ça ne lui suffit pas, alors?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste, je pense qu'elle en veut juste... plus..."

"Plus?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Harry."

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer. "Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas la réponse..."

"Tu es intelligent, tu trouveras..."

"Non, je suis un idiot arrogant, c'est bien ça le problème..."

* * *

"Luna, pourquoi la lumière est violette?"

"Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait être différente ou attirer l'attention..."

"Non, je ne pense pas..."

"Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste changer... Peut-être que c'était une étoile rouge qui voulait devenir bleue, mais qu'elle n'a pas réussi et qu'elle est restée violette."

"Merci Luna."

* * *

"Daphné, je..."

"Dégages Potter."

"Ecoutes, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas, mais écoutes moi au moins..."

La jeune fille referma son livre et leva les yeux vers Harry. "Je t'écoute..."

"Voilà, je sais que je suis insupportable de temps en temps, souvent même, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être autrement. J'ai... Je ne peux pas me dévoiler comme ça... C'est trop dur..."

"Tu ne peux même pas faire un effort pour tes amis?"

"Non, mais..."

"Oui?"

"Je pourrais faire un effort pour toi..."

"Précise..."

* * *

Harry retrouva sa pelouse bleue un peu plus tard ce soir-là. Luna vint s'allonger à côté de lui, en contemplant à son tour le ciel.

"L'étoile est devenue bleue."

"Tu dis des trucs évidents maintenant, Harry? Ca ne te ressemble pas..."

"Tant mieux, Luna, tant mieux..."

* * *

Review SVP

Le pseudo-concert est du vécu... Il s'appelait : _concert pour les gobelets en plastique_...

Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de gobelets en plastique à Poudlard, alors...


	25. Nothing else matters

Voilà, je poste à nouveau.

A tous ceux qui veulent lire la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Personnellement, je n'ai plus vraiment de plaisir à écrire et je ne pense pas que ça revienne de sitôt. Mais comme on me l'a fait remarquer, vous méritez mieux que d'être punis pour quelque chose qui échappe à votre contrôle…

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Nothing else matters

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin d'Halloween, son dos le faisait souffrir. Un regard alentour lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était endormi sur la pelouse bleue de la salle Luna. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit prendre une décision.

"Daphné."

"Hum... Laisse-moi dormir..." Répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Daphné, ce n'est pas Harry la personne, mais Harry, ton horloge perso, qui te parle là... Il faut vraiment qu'on descende..."

La jeune fille soupira longuement sans daigner ouvrir les yeux. "Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait cours aujourd'hui..."

"Je sais, mais si on ne sort pas d'ici avant que les autres n'arrivent, Hermione va se faire des idées et ça va être une très longue journée. En plus, mon dos me fait atrocement mal et il faut que je bouge. J'aurais dû me transformer en panthère avant de dormir, je n'aurais pas eu ce problème..."

Daphné ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry d'un sourire moqueur. "Tu parles, tu t'es endormi en plein milieu d'une histoire et tu m'as laissé sur ma faim... D'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas l'air si mignon endormi, je t'aurais bien réveillé pour la connaître..."

"Je ne suis _pas_ mignon! Sexy peut-être... Laisse _mignon_ aux ours en peluche..."

"Mais tu es un ours en peluche..."

"Tu dis ça parce que je t'ai servi d'oreiller cette nuit ou bien parce je suis un vieil ours mal léché?"

"Un peu des deux..."

"Je m'en doutais... Dis-moi, Daphné..."

"Oui?"

"C'était quoi l'histoire que je te racontais quand je me suis endormi hier?"

"Tu me disais que tu étais allé au zoo avec ton cousin..."

"D'accord, je vois... La fin est marrante..."

"Tu me racontes?"

"Non, parce que j'ai mal au dos et aussi parce que j'ai faim."

"Très bien, tu pourras me raconter ton histoire sur le chemin."

* * *

Le soir même, Harry fut, encore une fois, embarqué dans une histoire invraisemblable : il était le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ce au tollé général. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards criaient à la tricherie, les Pouffsouffles, d'habitude calmes et posés, criaient au meurtre et les Serdaigle ne savaient pas quoi penser...

A vrai dire, même Harry ne savait pas quoi penser.

Et il n'était pas aidé par la réaction de ses amis. Neville le regardait étrangement, sans rien dire. Susan avait littéralement disparu sans laisser de traces. Luna était Luna, ce qui dans un sens était réconfortant, mais pas d'une très grande aide. Daphné, elle, avait juste l'air pensive.

Mais la personne qui eut la pire réaction fut sans nul doute Hermione.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Harry?"

"Fait quoi?"

"Ne joues pas aux idiots d'accord? Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu t'es inscrit au tournoi?"

"Parce qu'en fait, je ne m'y suis pas inscrit?"

"Alors pourquoi ton nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu?"

"C'est une bonne question en effet... Je pensais que ça serait le sujet de notre prochaine enquête..."

"Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote!"

"Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote, en plus, j'ai un alibi..."

"Pour toute la journée?"

"Oui."

"Même la nuit?"

"Aussi..."

"Je t'écoute..."

"Daphné et moi, on vaquait à nos occupations de couple."

"Quoi? Mais... Mais... Tu es trop jeune... Elle est... Tu as... Vous avez..."

"Je crois que tu l'as bloquée là, Harry." Se moqua Daphné.

"On dirait oui..."

"Vu qu'Harry prend bien trop de plaisir, à mon goût, à faire ce genre d'allusions, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il a vraiment voulu dire. On a passé la nuit ensemble certes, mais il me racontait des trucs sur lui pour désépaissir le mystère qu'il entretient..."

"J'aime bien être mystérieux."

"Je te préfère au naturel..."

"Vous pouvez arrêter d'être dégoulinants de bons sentiments? Je viens de manger moi..." Harry haussa un sourcil. "Ben quoi, tu aurais fait pareil à ma place..."

"C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Quelqu'un pourrait nous tester pour un échange de personnalité?"

"Je ne suis pas si guimauve..." Protesta Neville.

"Alors ça doit juste être moi, désolé... Tiens, au fait, où est Luna?"

"Avec Susan je crois..."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet de départ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Susan?"

"Elles montent peut-être un club des cœurs brisés avec numéro sept?"

"On parle de Luna là, Daphné..."

"Oh pardon. Elle est peut-être le psy du nouveau club des cœurs brisés."

"Là c'est mieux."

"Vous pourriez faire semblant de m'écouter au moins..."

"Oh pardon Hermione, tu disais?"

"Merci. Je disais que si ce n'était pas toi, qui ça pourrait bien être?"

"Quelqu'un de plus de dix-sept ans?"

"Neville..."

"On se calme Harry, je sais que j'ai encore dit un truc évident, mais c'était juste pour réduire le domaine de recherches."

"Bon, ça passe cette fois-ci. Alors quelqu'un de plus de dix-sept ans qui voudrait que je participe à un tournoi mortellement dangereux. Suspect numéro un?"

"Tu-Sais-Qui."

"Oui, je sais qui est mon suspect numéro un Neville, mais j'aimerais bien voir si vous êtes d'accord avec moi..."

Daphné ricana, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Neville soupira. "Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire..."

"Précise toujours..."

"Très bien, V... Voldemort."

"C'est beaucoup mieux, Neville. Alors en un, on a Voldy et les fantômes de l'opéra. D'autres suspects?"

"Un membre idiot de ton fan-club?"

"Pas de redondance, Hermione, mais ça se tient."

"Un membre du club des cœurs brisés?" Ajouta Daphné.

"Elle aurait un mobile... Mais il y a des membres de plus de dix-sept ans dans ce club?"

"Tu me quitterais si je te disais oui?"

"Peut-être, mais je sais que dans un ou deux ans je le regretterais..."

"Pervers."

"Harry, on est là, tu sais..."

"Désolé Neville. Alors vous cherchez parmi les idiots et les malheureuses, moi je vais écrire à Sirius pour savoir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui se prépare. Entre ça et les évènements de la coupe du monde, je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence, mais on ne sait jamais."

Hermione et Neville s'éloignèrent en discutant entre eux.

"Dis-moi, Daphné."

"Oui?"

"Si Voldemort revient…"

"Oublies les autres Serpentards, Harry. Au pire, je pourrais toujours dormir dans la salle Luna. Je lui demanderais d'y rajouter un matelas s'il faut…"

"Tout ça pour moi?"

"Non, je le fais pour moi."

* * *

Review SVP

D'habitude, je prends le temps de moduler les parties que je trouve trop courtes ou trop longues, mais là si je corrige un truc, je finis par tout effacer… J'espère que ça se laisse lire quand même…

Au moins, j'aurais appris que finalement, quand on est égoïste, il ne faut pas essayer de se soigner. Trop de problèmes...

* * *

Pour ceux qui auraient raté l'histoire, la review d'Aline, pleurnichant sur un mon pairing m'a passablement énervé et m'a coupé dans mon inspiration. Je continue de poster parce que j'ai la trame déjà préparée, mais la qualité risque de ne plus, ou moins, être au rendez-vous...

Ou alors je pourrais simplement poster ma trame d'un coup, bloquer les reviews et disparaître de ce site comme on me l'a conseillé?

En tout cas, je pense que je n'écrirais pas d'autres ff après celle-là... J'ai été quelque peu refroidi...


	26. You can't always get what you want

Difficile d'écrire quand on n'a pas vraiment la motivation pour le faire. Mais merci à ceux qui me soutiennent... Les autres peuvent tous aller crever la bouche ouverte en enfer... Après tout, personne le les oblige à lire...

Mais je ne suis pas mort...

* * *

Chapitre 26 : You can't always get what you want

* * *

Après une enquête courte et sans résultats probants, Harry confirma ce qu'il avait pressenti. Voldemort était en mouvement quelque part et était sans nul doute responsable des derniers évènements. Mais peu importe, Harry avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait grâce à son inscription forcée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : le droit de sécher les cours qu'il voulait pour pouvoir se préparer.

Il aurait préféré ne pas devoir être inscrit dans une compétition mortellement dangereuse pour l'avoir, mais bon, tout ne pouvait pas toujours se passer comme il le voulait.

* * *

"Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire pour la première tâche?"

Harry lui lança un sourire diabolique. "Tu vas voir, j'ai un super plan à la mesure de mon ego démesuré..."

"Tu me fais peur là, Harry."

"Pas de raison d'avoir peur, Neville. Tu ne crains rien... Mon plan est sans faille et indolore."

"Oui... Moi je les connais tes plans indolores... Indolores pour toi peut-être..."

"Ca ne laissera pas de marques..."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant..."

"Tu ne seras pas visé..."

"Ah, là, on arrive à quelque chose!"

"Reste assis dans les gradins et admire l'artiste..."

"Je dois prévenir les autres?"

"Non, la tribune des officiels est de l'autre côté."

Neville soupira. "Essaye de ne tuer personne."

"Neville, tu me connais, je n'ai jamais tué personne..." Neville lui lança un regard perçant... "Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Voldemort c'était de la légitime défense..."

"Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas à quoi je pensais..."

"Oui mais je tenais à le dire..."

"Et au fait, comment tu as su que c'était des dragons la première tâche?"

"Tu vois, je connais un gars qui connaît un gars..."

"J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas me le dire..."

"Si bien sûr, mais je connais vraiment un gars qui connaît un gars, ce coup-là."

"Ah oui?"

"Oui, Sirius draguait Mme Rosmerta aux Trois Balais, encore... et il a vu une des personnes qui s'occupe des dragons. Il l'a fait boire et voilà, je sais tout..."

"D'accord... Non, c'est parce que moi je croyais que tu t'étais transformé en panthère et que tu étais allé chercher les informations par toi-même..."

"Non, ça c'était pour confirmer l'histoire. Jamais se fier à la parole d'un homme ivre..."

"Jamais?"

"Bon, il y a Hagrid, mais c'est un demi-géant, donc il ne rentre pas dans mon dicton..."

"On se rattrape comme on peut, hein?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit..."

* * *

"Et voici le dernier concurrent, Harry Potter!"

"Bon, quand il faut y aller..."

Harry rentra dans l'arène et vit la foule tout autour de lui. Mais il était habitué à la foule après avoir joué au Quidditch l'année dernière. Non, son problème était le gros dragon repoussant qui lui faisait face.

"Alors, où sont les autres?"

Il chercha ses amis dans les gradins et les trouva au troisième rang à sa gauche. Il s'avança vers eux, tournant le dos au dragon et s'éloignant du nid par la même occasion, ignorant complètement la surprise de Ludovic Verpey, le commentateur, et de la foule maintenant silencieuse. Il sauta dans les gradins et s'approcha de Daphné qui le regardait, l'air partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement.

"Tu me fais une petite place?"

Elle se leva. Harry sourit, prit sa place et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle s'exécuta.

"Sonorus! Que la fête commence! Sourdinam."

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à murmurer une incantation sans fin, le bras droit faisant des mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette alors que la gauche était immobile autour de Daphné. La jeune fille en question, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille de boule de neige qui avait eut lieu deux ans plus tôt, comprirent où Harry voulait en venir.

Un farfadet sortit du sol juste devant le dragon et attira son attention. Puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Le dragon les détruisit d'un coup de queue, mais trois autres les remplacèrent et ceux-là prirent un peu de distance. Le dragon les suivit et les détruisit de nouveau, mais il réapparurent. Encore, et encore... Quand le dragon arriva à la limite de sa chaîne, il commença à les détruire en crachant des flammes, mais ils revenaient toujours et finirent par être hors de portée. Le dragon laissa poussa un hurlement accompagné d'un puissant jet de flamme vers le ciel. A ce moment, un des farfadets plongea dans le sol et réapparut près du piquet qui maintenait la chaîne. Il laissa échapper un ricanement sonore qui attira l'attention de tous sur lui, y compris celle du dragon. Il plongea de nouveau dans le sol et le piquet parût se déplanter de lui-même.

Le dragon se tourna vers les deux farfadets restant et fonça sur eux. Ils plongèrent à leur tour et réapparurent dans le nid où ils entreprirent de voler l'œuf d'or, laissant le dragon face à la table des juges.

Une fois l'œuf arrivé dans la tente des champions, Harry relâcha son sort et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit numéro deux et ses amis, ainsi que Dumbledore lui-même, essayer de maîtriser le dragon, pendant que les autres juges et les officiels se mettaient à couvert. Il tourna la tête et vit que Daphné lui lançait un regard perçant.

"Oups?"

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

Neville qui était assis derrière mit la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour attirer son attention. "Indolore? Ne laisse pas de marques?"

"Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un de mes farfadets libèrerait le dragon."

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire?"

"Non. Mais regarde, ils ont eu le dragon... Et sans qu'il y ait de morts ni de blessés... enfin, de blessés graves..."

"Est-ce que tu es devenu fou, Harry?" Le jeune garçon tendit le cou pour voir Hermione.

"Je l'ai toujours été."

Elle soupira. "Je savais que tu allais dire ça..."

"Tu crois que je pourrais demander à avoir le dragon en souvenir?"

"Je ne crois pas Luna, mais si tu veux, j'ai une miniature de lui."

"Tu me la donnerais?"

"Oui, dès que tout sera fini."

"Merci Harry."

* * *

Review SVP


	27. Love, exciting and new

Chapitre 27 : Love, exciting and new...

* * *

Naturellement, Harry eut quelques petits problèmes après son exploit lors de la première tâche...

Tout d'abord, la mauvaise humeur s'était ressentie dans leur notation et Harry s'était retrouvé bon dernier. Mais il s'en moquait, parce qu'après tout, voir un duel entre Dumbledore et un dragon valait largement le coup. Ensuite, le directeur en question le convoqua dans son bureau. Harry plaida l'erreur humaine et fit un long discours sur combien il était difficile à quatorze ans de contrôler trois élémentaires de terre en même temps. Et puisque Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était un mensonge où non à cause de l'occlumancie du jeune garçon et qu'il avait encore la décision de justice lui disant de traiter Harry avec des pincettes, le directeur ne put que soupirer et accepter une réponse qui ne le convainquait pas vraiment.

A part ça, tout allait pour le mieux. La presse n'en voulait apparemment pas à Harry et avait même rappelé que cette méthode avait été utilisée cet été pour combattre des mangemorts. En vérité, Rita Skeeter mangeait dans la main d'Harry. Personne ne savait pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'était un fait. Connaissant Harry, il aurait pu utiliser le chantage, l'intimidation, des promesses d'interviews exclusives ou une combinaison des trois, donc le pourquoi exact importait peu.

Et de toute façon, les élèves de Poudlard avaient quelque chose de bien plus important dans la tête en ce moment : le ball de Noël.

Bien sûr, la majorité des garçons faisaient semblant de voir ça comme une corvée pour cacher leur manque total de courage à demander à une fille de sortir avec eux ne serait-ce qu'un soir. Ca, et le fait que les filles semblaient tellement excitées à l'idée qu'un garçon allait bientôt leur demander d'être leur cavalière, qu'elles ne se pouvaient s'empêcher d'en discuter entre elles et l'effet de groupe les rendaient nettement moins accessibles. Un vrai problème...

Et tous ces bons sentiments énervaient passablement Harry.

"Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fou ici? Ce n'est pas possible, il suffit qu'il y ait un bal et tout fout le camp! On aurait dû envoyer une invitation à danser à Voldy pendant la guerre et il se serait pendu bien gentiment... Franchement..."

Neville laissa échapper un petit rire. "Tu dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas évident Harry."

"Pas évident?"

"De demander à une fille d'aller au bal avec toi. Si tu es si malin, comment tu ferais toi?"

"Moi? Je ne vais rien faire du tout... Daphné et moi, on est un couple... On va y aller ensemble sans que j'aie besoin de demander..."

Neville parut sceptique. "Tu crois qu'elle va y aller avec toi sans que tu lui demande?"

"On a qu'a demander à l'intéressée... Daphné, tu peux venir s'il te plait?"

La jeune fille qui était assise un peu plus loin se leva et vint vers eux. "Tu m'as appelé?"

"Oui. Vas-y Neville, pose ta question."

"Tu vas au bal avec qui Daphné?"

La jeune fille regarda Neville, l'air interloquée. "Avec Harry, bien sûr. On est un couple, alors la question ne se pose même pas..."

"Je ne vais pas dire que je te l'avais bien dit..." Neville lança un regard noir à Harry pour le faire taire. "Ok, je n'ai rien dit..."

"Pourquoi cette question? Ce n'était pas une proposition, j'espère?"

"Non, c'est juste que..."

"C'est juste qu'il hésite entre numéro sept, Luna et Hermione... Un choix difficile..."

Neville soupira. "Encore une fois, Harry a raison..."

"Je vois ton problème." Dit Daphné. "Tu demanderais bien à numéro sept parce que tu as un truc pour elle et Luna parce que c'est ton amie et que tu te doutes que personne d'autre ne lui demandera... Et Hermione, oublie Hermione et laisse une chance à numéro six de se réveiller... On sait tous les trois que ça n'arrivera pas, mais au moins ça ne sera pas ta faute quand Hermione aura déjà un rendez-vous et que le rouquin tentera sa chance au dernier moment, c'est-à-dire trop tard."

"Tu es dure là Daphné..." Dit Harry, visiblement amusé. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté, mais elle préféra ses genoux.

"Réaliste."

"J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi..."

"Non, j'ai toujours été comme ça et tu le sais..."

"Si tu le dis."

Neville laissa échapper une fausse quinte de toux. "Si on pouvait oublier les raisons qui vous ont mis ensemble et qu'on revenait à mon problème plutôt?"

"Tu n'as plus de problème, Daphné l'a résolu."

"Ah?"

"Tu n'as pas écouté? Luna et numéro sept sont amies. Tu les coinces quand elles sont ensemble, tu leur dis que tu les aimes toutes les deux, mais pas de la même façon et que donc tu n'arrives pas à choisir et que tu aimerais les avoir toutes les deux..."

"C'est ça ton plan génial?"

"Non, c'est celui de Daphné..."

"Ca ne marchera jamais..."

* * *

Harry et Daphné étaient tous les deux assis à la table des champions, espérant être ailleurs. Entre Dumbledore, Karkaroff et numéro trois, la compagnie n'était pas des plus plaisante. Heureusement que Viktor Krum avait choisi Hermione comme cavalière, cela faisait au moins un visage amical.

Au début de la deuxième chanson, le couple regarda Neville devoir hésiter entre Luna et numéro sept. Daphné soupira et fit signe à Harry d'aller l'aider.

"Luna m'accorderais-tu cette danse?"

"Avec plaisir..."

La nuit passa durant laquelle Harry dansa avec Luna, Daphné, Hermione, Susan (sous le regard désapprobateur de Daphné) et numéro sept (une vengeance pour avoir osé danser avec Susan). Alors que la nuit se terminait, Harry se retrouva dehors dans les jardins aménagés pour l'occasion.

"Tu avais raison, Daphné."

"J'ai toujours raison."

"D'habitude quand c'est moi qui dis ça, j'ai le droit à des reproches."

"Oui, mais moi je ne le dis pas tout le temps."

"Quand même... je savais que numéro six allait se planter avec Hermione, mais je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien pour Neville. Il va avoir une réputation d'enfer d'avoir ramené une fille à chaque bras..."

"Parce qu'une seule fille ne te suffit pas?"

"J'aurais bien demandé à Susan, mais je tiens à certaines parties de mon corps dont je n'ai pas encore eu l'utilité..."

"Sage décision... Mais évite d'y penser la prochaine fois, un accident est si vite arrivé..."

"Oui madame."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait..."

"Je propose qu'on aille dans la salle Luna et qu'on utilise le matelas..."

"C'est une proposition?"

"Pas vraiment, en fait, je proposais qu'on regarde le plafond tous les deux sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme, mais attend un an ou deux et repose-moi cette question..."

"C'est noté."

* * *

Review SVP


	28. Mind talk

Désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster, mais j'ai eu une semaine plutôt chargée...

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Mind talk

* * *

"Alors, tu sais quelle est la prochaine tâche, Harry?"

"Oui, ça sera une chasse au trésor... aquatique."

"Aquatique?"

"Oui, comme dans _le fond du lac."_

"Tu dois aller au fond du lac? Mais... Mais..."

"Et oui, Hermione, bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers où le sport national consiste à faire des manœuvres mortellement dangereuses, à toute vitesse, en plein ciel, tout en évitant des balles folles qui ont pour seul but de faire tomber ou de te fracturer quelque chose..."

"Je te rappelle que tu joues à ce sport."

"Tu te moques de moi, Daphné?"

"Je n'oserais jamais..."

"Alors, comment tu vas faire?" Demanda Neville.

"Tu connais le supplice chinois de la cage aquatique?" Tout le monde, y compris Hermione, le regarda d'un air interrogatif. "Vous ne vous intéressez pas à la magie moldue? Harry Houdini?"

"Il a le même prénom que toi."

"Merci Luna de cette information cruciale..."

"C'est toujours un plaisir."

"Hermione, tu devrais savoir... Attaché dans une cage remplie d'eau, la tête en bas...?"

"Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose, maintenant que tu me le dis..."

"Bon, c'est déjà ça. SI vous voulez plus d'information, faîtes vos propres recherches. Mais je ne compte pas gâcher la surprise. VOus allez voir, je vais faire encore une fois dans le grandiose..."

"Tu me fais peur là, Harry."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Neville, mes frustrations contre les organisateurs ont été piétinées par le dragon. Mais, un indice, c'est une référence biblique..."

"Tu vas ouvrir le lac en deux?" Demanda Hermione, visiblement sceptique. "Même pour toi, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible."

"Oui, je sais, j'ai regardé, mais c'est trop compliqué. Et puis les gens croiraient que j'ai peur de me mouiller... Non, tu verras, j'ai plein de tours dans mon sac."

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et la seconde tâche se rapprochait inexorablement. Mais ce qui gênait Harry n'était pas la compétition, ni les repérages dans les tréfonds glacés du lac, mais une présence qui troublait son sommeil la nuit Comme si quelqu'un essayait d'accéder à son esprit.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Dumbledore, mais pour une fois, il avait besoin de lui et c'était, après tout, une affaire de la plus haute importance.

"Professeur."

"Bonjour M. Potter, que puis-je pour vous?"

"J'aimerais vous parler en privé."

"Bien sûr, si vous voulez me suivre dans mon bureau après le dîner."

"A tout à l'heure alors, professeur."

Harry retourna à son assiette et quand il fut fini, fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur se leva et Harry le suivit parmi le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à son bureau.

"Alors, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, M. Potter?"

"Je crois que Voldemort a regagné de la puissance, car j'arrive à le sentir aux portes de mes barrières d'occlumancie pendant mon sommeil."

"Le vieil homme soupira. "C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je sais qu'il essaye de revenir sur le devant de la scène, sans nuls doutes à l'aide de Pettigrow, mais sans plus d'informations, on ne peut rien faire si ce n'est attendre."

"Moi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir."

"Que préconisez-vous alors?"

"Ne pas participer à la troisième tâche." Dumbledore fit mine de parler, mais Harry le fit taire d'un signe de la main. "Je sais que je suis lié par contrat, mais je peux me présenter le jour de l'épreuve et ne rien faire d'autre. Nous savons tous les deux que ma participation au tournoi n'a rien d'un hasard. Voldemort a un plan. Un plan très bien organisé. Mais vous avez ce qu'on dit des plans les mieux préparés, non?"

"Oui. Mais je me demande... Cela pourrait être dangereux pour les autres concurrents de ne pas faire comme prévu, non?"

"C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Ne déléguez rien lors de la préparation finale de la troisième tâche et vérifiez tout ce qui pourrait être un piège. Si rien n'est laissé au hasard, celui quia mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu sera bien forcé de réagir. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir Voldemort et je pense que vous non plus."

"En effet. Je vais essayer d'arranger quelque chose et je vous tiendrais informé."

"Très bien. Merci professeur, je ne vais pas abuser de votre patience plus longtemps."

Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, mais le directeur l'arrêta alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée.

"M. Potter?"

Harry tourna la tête. "Professeur?"

"Je sais que vous connaissez l'occlumancie, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes à même de résister à Voldemort."

"Regardez vous-même, professeur."

Harry croisa le regard de Dumbledore et vit ses yeux le fixer, puis tout devint blanc. Dumbledore cligna des yeux, aveuglé par tant de lumière et fut surpris de voir Harry, assis dans en tailleur sur une pelouse bleue.

"Où sommes-nous?"

"Vous n'en avez vraiment aucune idée, professeur?" Dumbledore inspecta ses environs pendant un moment et son regard se fixa à nouveau sur Harry. "Excusez-moi, je suis grossier, prenez-donc une chaise." Le garçon fit un geste de la main et un fauteuil semblable à celui de son bureau apparut. Le directeur accepta l'offre et pris place.

"Nous sommes dans votre esprit."

"Exact."

"Remarquable. Peu d'occlumens peuvent faire une demeure dans leur esprit. Vous avez dû beaucoup travailler là-dessus."

"Toutes les nuits. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Les possibilités ici sont infinies."

"Je dois bien avouer que maîtriser cette technique m'a bien aidé à apprendre et à comprendre dans ma jeunesse."

"Dans votre jeunesse?"

"Oui, je préfère ma pensine maintenant."

"Vous auriez pu construire une pensine dans votre esprit, non?"

"C'est impossible, Harry. Je peux vous appeler Harry?"

"Si on est assez intime pour partager nos pensées,_ littéralement_, je pense que oui, _Albus_. Mais permettez-moi de vous contredire. Rien n'est impossible ici."

"Mais très difficile, alors. La seule personne qui aurait construit une pensine dans son esprit est Merlin, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une légende."

"Un défi intéressant, non?"

"L'œuvre de toute une vie, sans aucun doute."

"Il m'a fallu presque trois ans pour créer cette pièce. S'il m'en faut trente pour créer ma pensine, ainsi soit-il."

"J'espère que vous réussirez et que vous en ferez profiter chacun de nous. Les exploits de Merlin sont légendaires, mais très mal documentés. Réussir à en reproduire un et l'expliquer serait sans nul doute une avancée majeure pour le monde sorcier."

"Je ne serais pas le premier."

"Ni le dernier, j'espère. Vous pouvez faire de grandes choses, j'espère que vous choisirez de faire celles qui comptent."

"Vous avez peur que je devienne comme Tom Jedusor?"

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage ridé du directeur pendant une fraction de seconde. "C'est ma plus grande peur, en effet."

"Vous savez la plus grande différence qu'il y a entre Voldemort et moi?"

"Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas aimer et vous oui?"

Harry sourit. "A part ça, alors?"

"Non."

"Voldemort veut la gloire et la reconnaissance. Moi, j'en ai déjà eu un aperçu et c'est pour ça que je sais que ça ne vaut pas le coup de se battre pour arriver au sommet."

Dumbledore fit un sourire triste. "C'est très sage de votre part, Harry."

"L'expérience."

Le monde redevint blanc et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le bureau qu'ils n'avaient, en fait, jamais quitté. Harry tourna la poignée.

"Bonne nuit, professeur."

"Bonne nuit."

* * *

Review SVP


	29. Chained Messiah

J'ai écris l'épilogue de l'histoire aujourd'hui... alors s'il y en a qui veulent être spoilé, ils savent où me trouver.

Pour l'anonyme (encore un) qui m'écrit une tartine pour me dire que mon Harry est exagéré... Si tu ne peux pas croire en Harry, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Mais ne vient pas dire que c'est impossible. _Improbable_ serait plus approprié.._._ Mais même s'il n'y qu'une chance sur un million que ça arrive, comme on est six milliards sur Terre, ça veut dire qu'il y a environ 6000 autres personnes comme ça...

Intéressant…

Gens de peu de foi...

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Chained Messiah

* * *

Quand le signal annonçant le début de la deuxième tâche retentit, Cédric, Fleur et Viktor plongèrent vers les profondeurs glacées du lac. Harry, étrangement resta sur la plage et sortit sa baguette calmement. Il conjura quatre boulets et un attacha un à chacun de ses membres.

La foule le regarda avec inquiétude. Avec de telles entraves, Harry ne pourrait pas bouger correctement sous l'eau et il allait perdre un temps précieux. A quoi jouait-il?

Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini. Il lança un sort sur chacun des boulets puis sur lui-même. Et il commença à avancer en direction du lac, ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêné par les poids qui auraient dû le ralentir. Il posa un pied dans l'eau et s'arrêta, visiblement fier de lui. Un pied devant l'autre, il commença à marcher sur la surface du lac devant une foule totalement silencieuse. Arrivé à environ cent trente mètres de la plage, il s'arrêta et lança un sortilège qui disparut sous la surface.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et les spectateurs commencèrent à se demander si Harry n'avait pas raté ce qu'il avait voulu faire, quoique ce soit, quand une fusée jaillit du lac à un mètre à peine du jeune garçon et explosa dans le ciel dans une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores. Harry se plaça à l'endroit où la fusée était sortie, lança un sortilège de têtenbulle et d'un mouvement de baguette magique, s'enfonça brusquement dans l'eau.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le fond du lac, entraîné par le poids des boulets. Quand il toucha le fond, il se libéra rapidement de ses entraves et releva la tête. Comme il l'avait prévu, il était arrivé en plein milieu du village des êtres de l'eau. Il nagea vers les prisonniers, libéra Daphné d'un Diffindo informulé et prit la direction de la plage. Le retour fut plus laborieux, mais l'avance qu'Harry avait prise à l'aller était considérable.

Il mit vingt-sept minutes et quarante-trois secondes pour terminer la deuxième tâche et termina largement premier.

* * *

Daphné et Hermione, ayant passé l'épreuve sous l'eau, eurent le droit à un compte-rendu détaillé de la part de Neville.

"Tu as marché sur l'eau alors que tu étais enchaîné avec des boulets? Comment tu as fait?"

"Voyons, tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée, Hermione?"

"Aucune."

"Tu me déçois, vraiment... Mais bon, commençons par le début. Une fois l'énigme de l'œuf découverte, j'ai décidé de faire des repérages dans le lac avant l'épreuve. J'ai imperméabilisé un feu d'artifice et je l'ai caché dans le village des êtres de l'eau. Une balise en quelque sorte. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai conjuré des boulets destinés à accélérer ma chute, j'ai lancé à tout va des sortilèges de poids plume de sorte à me faire flotter, moi et mes boulets. J'ai marché jusqu'à être un peu près au-dessus du village, activé le feu d'artifice depuis la surface pour être sûr de mes calculs, et après m'être lancé un sortilège de têtenbulle, j'ai désactivé les sorts qui me faisaient flotter et j'ai coulé à pic, droit vers l'arrivée. Et j'ai gagné, comme quoi, le chemin le plus court, c'est toujours la ligne droite..."

"Tu as dû mettre un temps fou à préparer tout ça!" Dit Hermione, visiblement admirative.

"Pas vraiment, le plus long a été de maîtriser quelques sortilèges informulés en cas de mauvaises rencontres."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry laissa voir un sourire satisfait, Neville masqua son rire en toussant de façon exagérée, Daphné choisit ce moment pour éternuer, ayant pris froid après être sortie de l'eau et Luna s'approcha d'Hermione et lui referma manuellement la bouche. Cela sembla la faire sortir de ses pensées.

"Désolée."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour la prochaine tâche, Harry? Tu as relâché un dragon, tu as marché sur l'eau, c'est quoi la prochaine étape? Voler sans balais?"

Hermione se mit à rire frénétiquement, inquiétant ses amis. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma et essuya ses larmes.

"Désolée, c'est juste que j'imaginais Harry déguisé en Superman."

"Superman?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous ne connaissez pas. C'est un super-héros moldu qui à le pouvoir de voler. Il a une grande cape rouge, une combinaison moulante bleue et son slip par-dessus."

Les quatre sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas Superman avant ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à l'image grotesque qu'ils avaient maintenant en tête.

"Et après on dit que les moldus sont sains d'esprit..." Dit Daphné.

"Tu imagines Voldemort genre grand méchant de bande dessinée? Une cape noire, une combinaison en cuir moulante avec un grand V dessiné sur le torse."

"J'ai des images répugnantes dans la tête là, en ce moment... Merci Harry."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi Hermione."

Daphné frissonna. "Tu vois, même Daphné est d'accord avec moi!"

"Non, c'est juste que j'ai froid." Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour réchauffer ses vêtements.

"Je l'ai bien dressé, hein?" Remarqua la Serpentard d'un sourire fier. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Neville ricana. Le Survivant était sur le point de répondre quand Luna l'interrompit.

"Dis Harry, tu crois que tu pourrais me faire une combinaison de super-héroïne?"

Harry regarda Luna d'un air sceptique. "Pourquoi tu voudrais un costume?"

"Pour être la super-héroïne de Poudlard! Mais il me faudrait un masque pour garder mon identité secrète... Et puis, il faudrait qu'il soit sexy... Peut-être pourpre ou vert foncé... Et il faudrait me trouver un alias... Quelque chose comme le ronflak masqué... Non, les gens sauraient que c'est moi..."

Harry soupira. Quand Luna était lancée sur quelque chose, nul ne pouvait l'arrêter.

"Il faudrait du tissu plutôt que du cuir, ça serait trop vulgaire sinon..."

Oui, ça allait être une très, très longue journée...

* * *

Review SVP

Les prochaines reviews anonymes et inutiles seront supprimées à partir de maintenant. Si vous voulez faire la preuve par 9 que la maturité d'harry n'est pas crédible, ou que Daphné et Harry sont trop semblables, libre à vous, mais ayez au moins le courage d'assumer le fait que vous ayez tort en laissant une adresse. Comment je sais que j'ai raison? Je suis l'auteur, donc je sais tout sur mes personnages... C'est aussi simple que ça...


	30. Calm before the storm

Depuis que j'ai écrit l'épilogue, je n'ai plus vraiment de motivation pour écrire le reste de l'histoire, mais bon, j'ai dit que je la finirai, alors je vais la finir...

Pour ceux qui veulent des réponses personnalisées à leur review… C'est non. Je réponds à la tendance des reviews en début de chapitre ou je fais une réponse plus centrée sur une seule review si une m'a marquée en particulier, mais non.

En plus, ce n'est pas beau de réclamer.

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Calm before the storm

* * *

Harry se réveilla un samedi matin, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée bien occupée.

Après ses ablutions, il descendit les escaliers et retrouva Luna dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. La jeune fille essayait de tresser ses cheveux, mais sans grand succès. Harry soupira. Des fois, il se demandait si elle ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'Harry le fasse à sa place.

"Laisse, je vais le faire."

"Merci Harry." Répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Une fois ses cheveux tressés (Harry dût s'y reprendre à trois fois car Luna n'était pas satisfaite de sa coiffure les deux premières fois.), Harry et Luna descendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. L majorité des élèves étaient déjà là. Hermione était à la table des Gryffondors, assise à côté de numéro six et semblait occupée à lui apprendre les bonnes manières pour manger à table, encore. Neville était à la table des Serdaigle et discutait avec Daphné.

Harry sourit. Malgré l'hostilité envers les Serpentards, Daphné avait été accueillie sans problèmes à la table de Serdaigle. Harry se demandait parfois si c'est parce qu'elle était la petite amie du _Survivant._ Mais peu importe, si pour une fois sa célébrité pouvait lui être utile, tant mieux pour lui.

Harry continua de scanner la grande salle et son regard se posa sur la table de Pouffsouffle. Il trouva Susan Bones des yeux et celle-ci tourna la tête, comme si elle avait senti que quelqu'un la regardait. Harry lui lança un sourire triste que la jeune fille lui renvoya. Pour être honnête, Susan et sa joie de vivre lui manquaient un peu. D'abord son entrée dans le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis sa relation avec Daphné avaient formé une sorte de barrière entre eux. Mais ainsi allait la vie.

Luna se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à côté de numéro sept. Harry devait bien admettre que depuis qu'elle avait dépassé son béguin pour lui, numéro sept se montrait une personne bien plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. En plus de ça, Neville, Luna et Hermione l'appréciaient, cela devait donc bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Harry mit ces pensées de côté et continua son chemin.

"Neville, Daphné."

"Salut Harry."

"Tu es en retard ce matin."

"Je sais Daphné, mais pour ma défense, j'ai dû faire tresser les cheveux de Luna. Trois fois. Pour quelqu'un qui ne se soucie pas de ce que les gens pensent d'elle, elle était bien obsédée par sa coiffure ce matin."

"Je pense qu'elle le faisait exprès, Harry."

"Non, tu crois Neville?" Répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

Neville sourit. "Je pense oui."

"Arrêtes de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre."

"Comprendre quoi?"

Daphné cacha son rire derrière une quinte de toux et Harry soupira. "Il est trop tôt le matin pour jouer les idiots, Neville."

"Il est trop tôt le matin pour être sarcastique, Harry."

"Touché."

"Ce n'est pas pour interrompre votre joute verbale, mais j'aimerais bien savoir l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui."

"Maintenant que tu me le dis, moi aussi."

"Et bien voyons, moi je vais faire un peu de recherche à la bibliothèque ce matin et de la méditation cette après-midi."

"Tu passes vraiment beaucoup de temps à méditer en ce moment, Harry."

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Neville? Regardes-moi dans les yeux."

Neville releva la tête de son assiette et regarda Harry dans les yeux. "Pourquoi tu...?" Et tout devint blanc.

Neville regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il bien pu se retrouver dans la salle Luna? Il vit Harry allongé sur la pelouse et s'approcha de lui pour avoir des réponses.

"Harry, pourquoi on est dans la salle Luna? Comment je suis arrivé ici?"

"Tu n'es pas dans la salle Luna, tu es encore dans la grande salle."

"Mais..."

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Si je fais de la méditation, c'est pour améliorer mon occlumancie."

"Occlumancie?"

"C'est une magie de l'esprit. A la base, cela sert à empêcher les gens de pouvoir lire dans tes pensées en utilisant la magie. Mais après, tu peux aussi t'en servir pour organiser tes pensées et tes souvenirs. En ce moment précis, j'ai utilisé l'occlumancie et un soupçon de légilimancie pour te projeter dans mon esprit."

"Légilimancie?"

"L'art de lire dans les pensées, en quelque sorte."

"Tu as lu dans mes pensées?"

"Calmes-toi, Neville. Non, je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées. J'ai utilisé la légilimancie pour connecter nos deux esprits et pouvoir t'amener ici."

Neville parut rassuré. "Bon, je vois. Enfin, je pense. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu médites autant. D'après ce que je vois, tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin..."

"En fait si. En ce moment, j'essaie de créer un livre."

"Un livre?"

"Oui. En utilisant mes souvenirs, j'essaie de reconstituer dans mon esprit un livre que j'ai lu."

"Ca a l'air intéressant, mais pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi? Parce que si j'arrive à réécrire un livre dans ma tête, je le connaîtrais par cœur. Et quand je dis par cœur, c'est vraiment par cœur. Imagine avoir une bibliothèque dans ton esprit. Tu as besoin d'une information lors d'un test, pas de problème, tu fermes les yeux et tu lis le livre dont tu as besoin."

"Mais ça prend du temps, non?"

"Non." Et tout devint à nouveau blanc. "Daphné, combien de temps Neville et moi, on est resté figé?"

"Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être cinq ou dix secondes?"

"Tu vois, Neville. Cinq ou dix secondes."

"Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour maîtriser une magie aussi cool, Harry."

"Non, il y a Dumbledore aussi."

Neville fronça les sourcils. "Et là, c'est qui qui joue les idiots?"

"Quand on parle du loup." Harry se tourna pour voir de quoi Daphné voulait parler et vit le directeur s'approcher d'eux.

"Bonjour M. Londubat, Miss Greengrass."

"Bonjour professeur."

"Vous permettez que je vous emprunte M. Potter quelques instants?"

"Je suis là, vous savez." Se plaignit Harry. "J'arrive dès que j'ai fini de manger professeur."

"Très bien. Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau. Et j'aime les nougats." Dumbledore s'en alla sans rien n'ajouter d'autre.

"Il aime les nougats?" Demanda Neville.

"Sûrement son mot de passe. C'est toujours un nom de friandise."

"Ah d'accord."

* * *

"Bonjour professeur, que puis-je pour vous en cette belle matinée?"

"Asseyez-vous Harry." Dit-il en désignant une chaise. Harry accepta son invitation. "Je voulais vous parler de la troisième tâche."

"Je m'en doutais professeur. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé?"

"J'ai bien réfléchi à votre idée et je pense que l'on peut faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il y a trop de choses à faire pour un seul homme, mais j'ai décidé de n'utiliser l'aide que de personnes de confiance."

"Qui sont?"

"Hagrid et Alastor Maugrey."

"Un spécialiste des animaux et un des maléfices?"

"Je ne vous donnerai pas d'information sur la troisième tâche, Harry."

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment y participer..."

"Non, en effet."

"Tout devrait bien se passer, alors?"

"Je l'espère."

"Vous pouvez toujours inviter Sirius et Remus, comme ça s'il y a un problème, vous aurez des renforts."

"Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une excellente idée."

"Je peux retourner à mes activités?"

"Oui, bonne journée, Harry."

"Bonne journée, professeur."

* * *

Review SVP

Le début de la fin approche. Comment Voldy va pouvoir revenir si Harry ne joue pas le jeu?


	31. We've got a problem

Pour information, non, je ne rajouterai pas de nouveau personnage, ni rien du tout... J'ai dit que ça serait plus ou moins fidèle à JKR avec pour changement la personnalité d'Harry. Seulement, Harry n'est qu'un gamin et ce qu'il fait a de l'incidence sur l'histoire, mais pas tant que ça... donc c'est normal que l'histoire soit un peu prévisible.

Sinon Eloise, ta review m'a fait rire. Je me suis dit la même chose quand j'ai écrit "Review SVP". Mais c'est juste que j'avais envie de marquer "Ce n'est pas beau de réclamer" en fait, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Juste un souvenir d'enfance... Malheureusement, je m'aperçois qu'on ne peut pas retranscrire l'ironie en écrit aussi bien qu'en parole et ça porte à confusion...

willedmina, si tu veux tout savoir, mon visage affiche un sourire amusé face à tes propos.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : We've got a problem

* * *

Le jour de la troisième tâche arriva à grand pas et Harry ne cessait de penser à ce qui pourrait mal tourner ce jour-là. Tout avait l'air sous contrôle, donc la menace viendrait sûrement des spectateurs. Harry regarda Cédric s'enfoncer dans les méandres du labyrinthe. Bientôt, se serait son tour.

C'était son tour. Il avança entre deux haies, tourna dès qu'il put à droite et s'assit en attendant que les deux autres champions rentrent dans la course. Pas besoin de perturber le tournoi plus qu'il allait déjà le faire. Dix minutes passèrent et Harry se releva. Il rebroussa chemin et sortit du labyrinthe et fit face à une foule stupéfaite.

"'Sonorus! Bon, je tenais à vous dire que c'était sympa d'avoir participé à ce tournoi en dépit du fait que je ne voulais pas m'y inscrire au départ, mais la partie s'arrête ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ce tournoi, alors je laisse les vrais champions se disputer le titre, en espérant que Cédric fera gagner Poudlard. Sourdinam."

Les Pouffsouffles furent les premiers à sortir de leurs stupeurs et acclamèrent Harry. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers la table des juges. Madame Maxime et Karkaroff semblaient content d'avoir un concurrent en moins pour le titre, Dumbledore paraissait préoccupé, numéro trois semblait désapprobateur et, chose curieuse, Verpey semblait pâle et furieux.

Harry fit signe de la tête à Dumbledore pour qu'il regarde le comportement suspect de son collègue juge, quand il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le col. Il sentit comme un crochet le prendre par le nombril et Harry comprit qu'il venait de se faire enlever par Portoloin.

* * *

Dès qu'il toucha le sol, Harry donna un coup de pied vers l'arrière pour se débarrasser de son ravisseur. Il entendit un cri étouffé et sentit l'étreinte sur son col se desserrer légèrement. Il en profita pour s'en libérer. Il ne s'attendait pas par contre à voir Maugrey Fol-œil derrière lui. Le fait que Maugrey soit le coupable n'avait aucun sens, mais Harry essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Il avait d'autres problèmes plus sérieux en ce moment.

Son ravisseur sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le jeune garçon, qui se jeta à terre dans une roulade pour éviter le premier sortilège. Il fallait qu'il se mette à couvert et, heureusement pour lui, les pierres tombales du cimetière où il était ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il doutait de pouvoir gagner un duel à un contre un contre Maugrey, mais au moins, il pourrait gagner assez de temps pour trouver le moyen de fuir. Ou que les renforts arrivent.

Et les renforts arrivèrent. Mais malheureusement pas de son côté. Harry vit la lumière d'un sortilège arriver sur sa droite et l'esquiva in-extremis. Pettigrow se tenait à l'autre bout de la baguette, tenant une couverture d'un bras. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi l'animagus rat gardait cette couverture avec lui, mais il savait qu'il le gênerait dans ce duel et augmenterait ses chances de s'en sortir. Il sortit de sa cachette et courut à la recherche d'un endroit qui le mettrait à couvert de ses deux opposants, lançant des sortilèges par-dessus son épaule pour se couvrir.

Il entendit la voix de Voldemort, la même que dans ses cauchemars, ordonner à Pettigrow de le poser et de le poursuivre, ce qui signifiait que Voldemort était dans cette couverture et qu'il avait dû reprendre un corps rudimentaire. Mais cela signifiait aussi deux autres choses. Une bonne pour Harry, l'autre mauvaise. Cela signifiait que Pettigrow allait pouvoir s'investir plus sérieusement dans le duel, mais aussi que Voldemort serait maintenant sans défense face aux sortilèges ou aux attaques physiques. Harry prit rapidement une décision tout en se mettant à couvert. Dans un combat seul contre plusieurs adversaires, il fallait toujours commencer par le plus faible pour avaliser au fur et à mesure le terrain. Et là, ironiquement, le plus faible était Voldemort, le mage noir le plus redoutable de ces dernières années.

"Accio couvertures." Harry regarda par-dessus la pierre tombale et vit les couvertures se diriger vers lui et Pettigrow sauter pour les intercepter pendant que Maugrey regardait la scène qui se passait devant lui, horrifié. Le jeune garçon en profita pour lui lancer un stupéfix, mais celui-ci le manqua de peu et eu l'inconvénient de recentrer l'attention sur lui.

Pendant que Pettigrow allait mettre son maître en sécurité et enchantait les couvertures contre le sortilège d'attraction, Harry se retrouva de nouveau face à face contre l'ex-Auror. Celui-ci était rapide, précis et contrait les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante. SI Harry n'avait pas été petit et vif, il aurait eu du mal à esquiver les maléfices qui lui étaient envoyés. Il lança un stupéfix en direction de l'animagus rat qui était toujours autrement préoccupé, forçant Maugrey à perdre sa concentration et à protéger son allié. Harry en profita pour s'éloigner du champ de bataille et se remettre à couvert.

Harry regarda autour de lui et mis à part les tombes, le terrain était trop à découvert pour espérer pouvoir s'enfuir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée et vite. Pettigrow se releva après avoir fini son travail sur les couvertures regarda autour de lui et repéra Maugrey. Il trottina dans sa direction et lança un _protego_ quand un sortilège arriva dans sa direction. Maintenant qu'ils étaient deux contre un, Harry était coincé.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris continua pendant encore quelques minutes, quand Maugrey mit un genou au sol et s'agrippa le ventre. Harry en profita immédiatement pour lui lancer un stupéfix qui fit mouche. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui se passait quand il vit son corps se déformer, puis compris que Maugrey était en fait un imposteur sous Polynectar. Harry essaya de reprendre ses esprits et se tourna contre son seul adversaire restant et vit une lumière rouge foncer droit sur sa poitrine. Il essaya de l'esquiver, mais le diffindo lui transperça l'épaule gauche.

Harry tituba sous le choc et Pettigrow le regarda d'un air victorieux quand Cédric apparut, l'air désorienté, faisant trébucher le mangemort.

"Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Le trophée était un portoloin..."

"Parfait." Harry regarda par terre et vit le trophée des Trois Sorciers. "Cédric, accroches-toi à mon bras." Voyant que le Pouffsouffle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, Harry ajouta. "Je t'expliquerai plus tard, maintenant!" Cédric serra son bras droit et Harry toucha le trophée. Pettigrow se releva et ne put qu'assister impuissant au départ d'Harry. La peur d'avoir échoué le fit trembler, mais un regard vers le sol lui fit reprendre espoir. Il y avait du sang sur le sol, du sang venant de la blessure à l'épaule du jeune homme. Pettigrow avait ce qui lui fallait, peut-être qu'après tout, son maître l'épargnerait...

* * *

Harry et Cédric réapparurent devant la foule. Dumbledore accourut vers Harry.

"Harry, M. Diggory, tout va bien?"

"Je pense oui. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui s'est passé." Dit le Pouffsouffle confus.

"Le trophée était un portoloin et quand Cédric est arrivé, il m'a donné une porte de sortie."

"Je vois."

"Et moi, je ne vois pas du tout..." Dit Cédric, paraissant de plus en plus perdu.

"On a essayé de m'enlever en transformant le trophée en portoloin, espérant que je gagnerai, mais quand j'ai déclaré ne pas vouloir participer, on m'a enlevé quand même. J'ai tenu bon et tu es arrivé avec le trophée, ce qui m'a permis de m'enfuir avec toi."

"Oh."

"Comme vous dites, M. Diggory. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-bas?"

"Pettigrow, Voldemort et un chaudron avec des runes au sol. A mon avis, ils préparaient un rituel et ils avaient besoin de moi."

"Très bien. Allez tous les deux dans la tente médicale faire soigner vos blessures. Et félicitations, M. Diggory, pour votre victoire."

"Merci, professeur."

"Il faudra que tu m'expliques ça mieux que ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que Tu-Sais-Qui était là-bas?"

"C'est une très longue histoire, mais si tu veux, tu pourras venir quand j'expliquerai tout à mes amis."

"On va faire ça comme ça, alors."

* * *

Review SVP


	32. Out of the Order

De retour après une semaine chargée. Il parait que je bâcle mon histoire... moi je ne trouve pas, mais bon...

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Out of the Order

* * *

Harry ouvrit le journal dans sa chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd et le lut avec amusement. Dumbledore était, encore une fois, dépeint comme sénile et incompétent et se voyait retirer ses titres au fur et à mesure. Le jeune garçon referma son journal et soupira. Le monde sorcier était vraiment rempli d'idiots.

"Quelque chose en particulier qui te fait rire?" Harry releva la tête et vit que Sirius était à la porte. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit comprendre qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger.

"Non, juste que les gens sont tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Laisse-moi deviner : Dumbledore a des problèmes parce qu'il a annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Je me trompe?"

Sirius regarda Harry, choqué. "Comment tu sais ça? Personne n'en parle, l'affaire a été complètement étouffée."

"Franchement Sirius, je suis relié à Voldemort par l'esprit, tu crois que je n'aurais pas remarqué une pression subitement plus forte sur mes barrières d'occlumancie?"

"Et tu ne l'as dit à personne?"

"Je sais que Dumbledore à son ex-Mangemort bien en laisse à Poudlard, donc vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin de moi... C'est comme ça qu'il a su, non?"

"Oui. Bon, oublions ça. Viens manger, j'ai faim."

"Tu as cuisiné?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai cuisiné, comment tu crois que j'ai survécu pendant que tu étais à Poudlard?"

"En allant aux Trois Balais?"

"C'est vrai, j'aurais pu..."

"Laisse tomber Sirius, ça fait un an que tu essayes de draguer Mme Rosmerta. Si elle n'a pas succombé à tes charmes depuis le temps, elle doit être immunisée."

L'animagus chien se contenta de lancer un regard noir à son filleul et lui fit signe de la suivre. Harry posa son journal sur sa table de chevet et se leva en soupirant. Le retour de Voldemort signifierait sans nul doute une sécurité accrue pour lui et un stress accru pour les partisans de Dumbledore. Et malheureusement, Harry avait la nette impression que Sirius en faisait partie.

L'été allait être long.

* * *

"Bon, là j'en ai marre, dis-moi ce qui te pèse sur la conscience, que ça soit fini une bonne fois pour toute..."

Sirius regarda son filleul, mal à l'aise, avant de tourner de nouveau son regard vers son assiette. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."

Harry regarda son parrain, incrédule. "Tu mens très mal, Sirius. Je dois te faire une liste? Très bien. Tu disparais pendant de longues périodes de temps et tu rentres en essayant d'être discret. Tu fais comme si de rien n'était et vu que tu es un très mauvais acteur, ça se voit encore plus que si tu n'essayais pas de le cacher. Il y a deux solutions, soit tu as un nouveau flirt, soit tu t'es joint à Dumbledore pour lutter contre le retour de Voldemort. Mais comme les dates concordent avec le retour de l'autre idiot et que je ne crois pas au coïncidences, je vais pencher pour la solution numéro deux. La question est : pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler? Que tu veuilles que je sois en sécurité et donc que je ne prenne pas une partie active au combat se comprend, mais je pense être assez intelligent pour pouvoir donner des conseils sur le sujet. Celui qui est relié au cerveau de Voldemort, c'est toi ou c'est moi?"

"C'est toi, je sais. Je voulais tout te dire, et quand je dis tout c'est vraiment tout, mais Dumbledore a refusé. Il veut bien que tu saches ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix, mais pas plus."

"L'Ordre du Phénix? Je suppose que c'est votre nom?"

"Oui."

"Et vous faîtes quoi? De l'espionnage?"

"En gros..."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire?"

"Quelque chose que je te ne dirais pas."

"Voyons Sirius, je ne le dirais à personne..."

"Dumbledore pense..."

"Et moi aussi."

"Pardon?"

"Non, tu disais que Dumbledore pense. Moi aussi je pense, la belle affaire. Dis-le-moi, de toute façon, tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler..."

Sirius grogna. "Pas encore ton truc bizarre où je me retrouve dans ta tête."

"Tu n'as qu'à tout me dire alors..."

"Très bien. Le truc, c'est que Voldemort veut une prophétie qui est dans le sous-sol du ministère. Et nous, on monte la garde."

"Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire? Je ne suis pas concerné, donc me le dire n'était pas vraiment un problème." Sirius fut soudain mal à l'aise. "Mais ça me concerne, c'est ça? La prophétie parle de moi?"

"Oui."

"Très bien, allons voir de quoi elle parle."

"Non?"

"Non."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce que Dumbledore..."

"Arrêtes de parler de lui, pense un peu par toi-même! C'est peut-être le chef du fan club du Colonel Sanders, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut lui obéir aveuglément! Moi je pense qu'être passif ne résoudra rien. On a des psychopathes comme adversaires! Ce n'est pas la bonne stratégie. On perd du temps à attendre, alors qu'il regagne des forces dans l'ombre. Je sais que pendant ce temps-là, personne ne meurt, mais la situation va nous exploser dans les doigts un jour ou l'autre, parce que quand il passera à l'attaque, les gens qui sont en sursis se feront tuer, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts! Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas informés! Vous prenez votre temps pour préparer l'affrontement peut-être, mais lui aussi! Moi, je compte régler les choses à ma manière. Voldemort et Dumbledore sont mauvais en improvisation? Très bien, moi je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, donc j'ai l'avantage. Je vais me répéter encore une fois. Je vais voir la prophétie, est-ce que tu viens ou pas?"

Sirius soupira. "Je vais chercher mon manteau.

* * *

SIrius et Harry entrèrent dans le ministère par l'entré des visiteurs et descendirent au département des mystères. Après avoir rempli une bonne dose de paperasse, dont de nombreux contrats de confidentialité, sous le regard intrigué de deux langues-de-plomb, les deux se retrouvèrent devant la dite prophétie.

"Je pourrais l'écouter seul?"

Sirius accepta d'un signe de la tête et s'éloigna. Harry sortit une boule de cristal de l'intérieur de son manteau, prit la prophétie et fit l'échange. Il attendit quelques instants de plus et alla rejoindre son parrain.

"Alors?"

"Je te dirais à la maison."

"Très bien."

* * *

En arrivant à la demeure des Blacks, Harry monta dans sa chambre pour poser son manteau et redescendit avec la sphère de la prophétie.

"Qu'est-ce que...? Tu l'as prise avec toi?"

"Et j'ai mis une fausse à la place. Je propose qu'on l'écoute ensemble et que tu l'apportes à notre bien aimé directeur, en lui disant que ce n'est plus la peine de monter la garde et que j'ai la situation bien en main!" Dit-il en montrant la prophétie au creux de sa paume. "Et c'est le cas de le dire."

"On fait comme ça."

* * *

"Merci d'être venu à cette réunion. Il y a quelques points importants à aborder aujourd'hui, mais d'abord, est-ce que quelqu'un a un problème urgent à nous faire part?"

Sirius se leva. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Cela devait sûrement concerner Harry. L'animagus chien plongea la main dans sa poche, en sortit une sphère en verre et la fit rouler en direction du directeur, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Plus besoin de monter la garde pour la prophétie, là voilà. Il y a en a une fausse à sa place dans le département des mystères."

"Sirius..." Commença Dumbledore d'un ton accusateur. Celui-ci le coupa.

"Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute! Essayez de cacher quelque chose à quelqu'un qui est un maître en occlumancie et en légilimancie! Il a suffit qu'il me regarde trente secondes et je savais que j'étais coincé."

"Une bien mauvaise excuse, tout le monde n'est pas aussi incompétent que..."

"Du calme, Severus."L'interrompit Dumbledore. "Malheureusement, ce que dit Sirius est vrai. Harry a un talent incroyable dans les magies de l'esprit. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il découvrirait tout plutôt tôt que tard... Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'autre?"

"Il a dit qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore prendre une part active à la bataille, mais qu'il voulait être un conseil. Et aussi que sinon, il prendrait les choses en main lui-même."

Dumbledore soupira. "Très bien. Vous pouvez lui dire qu'il est à partir de maintenant un membre non actif de l'Ordre du Phénix."

"Je ferais passer l'information."

"Quelqu'un à quelque chose d'autres à ajouter?" Rogue s'apprêta à faire un commentaire désobligeant, mais le directeur le fit taire d'un regard. "Personne? Parfait, passons maintenant à la réunion."

* * *

Review SVP


	33. Bring it on

C'est bien beau de dire que j'ai une écriture bâclée, mais ce n'est pas très constructif... En quoi est-elle bâclée serait plus intéressant à savoir... Parce que sinon autant ne rien dire du tout si on ne compte pas faire avancer le schmilblick.

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Bring it on

* * *

Harry était assis confortablement dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, seul. Il regarda sa montre. Encore vingt minutes avant que le train ne parte. Le Survivant passa en revue ses vacances d'été. Bien qu'ayant été admis comme membre honoraire de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry n'avait pas souhaité se rendre aux meetings et supporté son professeur de potions et avait reçu toutes ses informations via son parrain. Les choses ne semblaient pas avoir avancé et Voldemort ne semblait pas encore avoir découvert l'échange de prophéties.

L'été avait été calme et ennuyeux en somme et le jeune garçon en avait profité pour voir son programme de cette année. Après tout, ça ne serait pas bon qu'il perde l'avance qu'il avait sur les autres élèves.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Daphné. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Alors, comment était tes vacances?"

"Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire de plus que dans ma dernière lettre. J'aurais vraiment aimé retourner camper comme les années précédentes, mais non, je dois rester sous haute surveillance."

Daphné lui fit un sourire moqueur. "Pas facile d'être une célébrité, hein?"

"Et être la petite amie d'une célébrité, alors?"

"Touché."

"Tu n'aurais pas vu les autres, ils devraient déjà être arrivés depuis le temps, non?"

"Tu ne sais pas?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi?"

"Hermione et Neville sont préfets, alors ils doivent aller à leur réunion."

"Comment ce fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant?"

"Ils voulaient te faire la surprise, parce qu'ils étaient fiers d'être préfets, alors que toi tu ne l'es pas..."

"Donc je suppose que tu n'étais pas sensé m'en parler."

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras toujours faire semblant d'être surpris."

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois. Luna glissa la tête à l'intérieur du compartiment. "On n'interrompt rien j'espère?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Si, en fait Daphné et moi, on était sur le point d'enlever nos vêtements et de nous montrer l'un l'autre combien un été seul pouvait être long..." Harry reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de la Serpentard. "Ouche." Harry tourna la tête et regard Daphné d'un air innocent.

"Oh! Et ça ne vous dérange pas trop si on regarde?"

"On?" Demanda Harry. Sa petite amie lui lança un regard l'air de dire qu'il aurait dû s'indigner de la proposition de Luna plutôt que de relever son choix de pronom.

"Ah oui, désolée. Ginny peut voyager avec nous, je suppose?" La Serdaigle fit signe à son amie de s'approcher.

"Je suppose que oui? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Daphné?"

"Tant que je n'ai pas de réflexions sur mon statut de Serpentard, pas de problème."

La jeune rouquine parut soulagée et s'assit en face de Daphné, à côté de Luna. "Alors, vous parliez de quoi avant notre arrivée?" Demanda la Gryffondor.

"On parlait du retour de ton ami Tom..."

Ginny regarda Harry, intriguée. "Harry!" S'indigna Daphné.

Le jeune homme en question soupira. "Désolé. Le truc c'est que Tom Jedusor, tu vois de qui je veux parler?" La rouquine acquiesça. "Est le véritable nom de Voldemort, ce qui explique pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment heureux de voir le journal intime."

"Alors, ça veut dire que...?"

"Oui, on parlait du retour de Voldemort."

"Non, pas ça! Ca veut dire que c'est Voldemort qui m'a possédé quand j'étais en première année!"

"Euh, Weasley, tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'interroger sur le possible retour de Voldemort?" Demanda Daphné.

"Non, vu que ses parents font partie du club anti-mage noir de Dumbledore..." Répondit Harry.

"Comment tu sais ça?" S'exclama Ginny.

Harry fit un grand sourire et Daphné laissa s'échapper un long soupir avant de hocher la tête, l'air désapprobateur. Luna leva la main d'un air excité qui rappela à Harry comment était Hermione en première année. "Je peux répondre Harry? Dit? S'il te plait."

"A toi l'honneur Luna."

"Alors, d'après la règle numéro trois, Harry Potter sait tout!"

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et Daphné grogna. Ginny paraissait toujours aussi perdue. "Oui peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas comment."

"N'oublie pas Ginny qu'avant d'être bleue, l'étoile était rouge."

Le silence retentit dans le compartiment. Harry regarda Luna l'air amusé. Daphné décida de prendre sur elle et d'expliquer la situation.

"Ce que voulait dire Lovegood, c'est qu'Harry n'est pas simplement Harry, c'est aussi le Survivant, donc la cible principale de Voldemort, donc bien sûr qu'il est au courant de ce qui se passe. Dumbledore le tient informé ou un truc comme ça."

"Ah d'accord. Mais tu veux dire que tu comprends ça quand Luna parle d'étoile bleue?"

"C'est compliqué. Il faut faire partie du cercle pour comprendre."

"Du cercle?"

"De notre cercle d'amis."

"Ah d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu appelles Luna _Lovegood_ si c'est ton amie."

"Règle serpentard."

"Mais tu appelles Harry _Harry._"

"Oui, mais c'est Harry."

"Euh, d'accord."

"Ne pose pas tant de questions Ginevra." La jeune fille en question lança à Harry un regard courroucé. "Quoi, c'est bien ton prénom, pas vrai?"

"Oui, mais appelles-moi Ginny plutôt, s'il te plait."

"Je ne pense pas qu'on soit en si bons termes que ça..." La rouquine soupira. "Tu préfères peut-être que je continue de t'appeler numéro sept?"

"Bizarrement, oui... Pour l'instant."

"Très bien."

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Neville et Hermione entrèrent et s'assirent. "Alors, quoi de neuf?" Demanda Neville.

"Voldemort est de retour." Dit Harry.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre.

"Tu sais vraiment comment tuer l'ambiance." Se moqua Daphné.

"Ben, c'est eux qui ont demandé..."

"Alors c'est vrai ces rumeurs?" Demanda Hermione.

"Oui. La fin est proche, mes amis."

"Comment tu peux dire ça en souriant, Luna?" S'indigna Ginny.

"Oh, je parlais de la fin de Voldemort, c'est pour ça..."

"Tu crois en un miracle, Luna?" Demanda Hermione.

"Non, je crois en Harry." Répondit-elle d'un ton résolu.

"Euh, merci pour le vote de confiance Luna."

Encore une fois, quelqu'un ouvrit le compartiment. "Tiens, en voilà un joli attroupement de Sang-de-Bourbe et de traîtres à leur sang."

"Drago, je t'attendais justement."

"Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

"J'aimerais que tu dises à ton père que je sais ce que Tom veut. Et que malheureusement pour lui, les premiers arrivés sont les premiers servis."

Malefoy le regarda d'un air confus pendant un moment. "J'espère que tu ne te moques pas de moi, Potter!" Et il s'en alla sans plus un mot.

"Harry qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda Hermione, l'air légèrement inquiète.

"Je viens de déclarer la guerre à Tommy. Il va bientôt apprendre la règle numéro un."

Neville se redressa de son siège. "Et c'est quoi la règle numéro un?"

"Si on veut jouer avec moi, il faut s'attendre à perdre."

* * *

Review SVP


	34. Good day Mrs Umbridge

Alors pour Sophia qui n'a pas donné de coordonnées, je ne dis pas non à une traduction, mais je dis qu'il faut qu'on en parle...

* * *

Chapitre 34: Good day Mrs. Umbridge

* * *

Être Harry Potter était bien souvent une véritable galère. Entre les médias, Voldemort, le fan-club que Ginevra Weasley refusait catégoriquement de fermer, Voldemort, les mangemorts, Voldemort, Drago Malefoy, Voldemort et Severus Rogue, il y avait de quoi perdre pied. Définitivement...

Mais il y avait aussi de bons côtés dans la vie du Survivant et étrangement, celui-ci considéra la rencontre avec Dolorès Ombrage comme l'une d'elles. En effet, les Serdaigle obsédées par leurs études devenaient de plus en plus rares, dégoûtés par les manies délibérément ennuyeuses d'Harry. Sarah, sa guitare électrique, qui avait acheté à la base comme objet servant à la nuisance intellectuelle de ses camarades de classe, était devenue un objet familier pour les Serdaigles et ceux-ci commençaient même à demander à Harry s'il pouvait jouer leur chanson favorite. En bref, les passe-temps favoris d'Harry, qui visaient à ennuyer son prochain, devenaient obsolètes les uns après les autres.

C'est alors qu'Ombrage entra dans l'équation. Autorité représentant les volontés répressives du ministère, et en particulier du ministre, sur Poudlard, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était à l'image du manuel qu'elle avait fait acheter: inutile, ennuyeux mais surtout d'une idiotie à en pleurer. Non, vraiment, Ombrage avait du potentiel, beaucoup de potentiel.

* * *

"Messieurs F&G, j'ai des choses à vous dire."

"Il ne nous a pas appelé par nos numéros, je crois que c'est important, Gred."

"Ou alors il veut un service, peut-être?"

"C'est exact. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez sur un de mes projets."

"Et que peut-on faire pour le grand Harry Potter?"

"J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez plutôt doués en confection de bonbons aux effets plus ou moins divers et variés, et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'en faire un spécial."

"Dis toujours?"

"J'aurais besoin d'un stock de confiseries imprégnées de véritaserum."

"Du véritaserum, rien que ça?"

"Quelque chose d'illégal, Harry je suis choqué! Comment peux-tu proposer une chose pareille?"

"Et en plus ça ne se fabrique pas comme ça! Et ça coûte assez cher... Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnerait, au juste?"

"Votre prix sera le mien."

"Ca, mon cher frère, c'est la grande classe..."

"Plutôt oui. Alors, on recherche des investisseurs pour ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes..."

"Je vois. Je propose que vous m'aidiez dans mes projets qui demanderaient vos compétences, plus un tiers de votre futur magasin, contre le financement total de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

Les deux jumeaux regardèrent Harry avec des yeux ronds, puis se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux, dans ce qui semblait être une conversation silencieuse. Harry croisa les bras et s'appuya contre un mur, attendant la réponse. Deux minutes passèrent, puis trois, puis quatre. Au bout de cinq minutes, Fred haussa les épaules et George soupira.

"Très bien, on travaille pour toi tant que ça ne nous prend pas tout notre temps libre et, en échange, tu finances le magasin. Mais un tiers c'est trop, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de 10?"

"10? On n'est pas en train de rire là, c'est du business! Et je vous rappelle que j'ai l'argent. 30?"

"20?"

"25 et on a un accord." Harry tendit la main. Les jumeaux se regardèrent un bref instant et acceptèrent la main tendue. "Très bien, je vous laisse le soin de finaliser les détails du magasin, les contrats, et la facture. Sans bien sûr oublier notre projet. Je pense qu'on va faire une bonne équipe."

"Tu ne regretteras pas ton investissement."

"Je l'espère."

* * *

"Monsieur Potter, est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous faîtes?"

Harry leva les yeux et vit Ombrage juste devant lui, passablement énervée. "Oui." Et il reprit tranquillement ses activités. Ombrage, évidement, n'était pas vraiment ravie par cette réponse et un éclat de rire provenant de l'autre côté de la classe ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur.

"Potter, répondez à ma question."

Harry fit face à son professeur encore une fois, feignant la confusion. "Mais je viens de vous répondre."

"Très bien, alors dites-moi ce que vous faites exactement?"

"Je me fabrique un ocarina."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Pour en jouer."

"Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi M. Potter. Pourquoi sentez-vous le besoin de faire ça dans ma classe?"

"Parce que ça m'occupe."

"Vous êtes sensé lire votre manuel."

"Ah, parce que c'est sensé être un manuel?"

"Dix points en moins et une retenue. Maintenant, rangez-moi tout ça et lisez votre livre, deuxième chapitre."

"Non."

"Non? Et pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que je l'ai déjà lu. En fait, j'ai déjà lu tout le livre et ce n'est qu'un tissu d'idioties et de non-sens."

"Vraiment? Et vous vous pensez être plus qualifié que l'auteur pour en juger?"

"Franchement? Oui. Par exemple, il dit qu'on peut toujours s'en sortir par la négociation, mais quand je me suis fait enlever par le faux professeur Maugrey l'année dernière, si je n'avais pas sorti ma baguette et commencé à lancer des sorts immédiatement, je ne serais sûrement pas ici."

Ombrage commença à montrer des signes d'embarras en plus de sa colère. "Je pense que vous avez tort et de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour étudier votre avis, mais celui de l'auteur."

"Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez nous empêcher de penser? Parce que si vous croyez qu'en transformant les gens en moutons dès leur plus jeune âge, vous allez renforcer le pouvoir du ministère, vous avez sûrement raison, mais dans le troupeau, il y aura toujours quelques loups qui voudront vous manger."

"Est-ce que c'est une menace, M. Potter?"

"Non, c'est un fait. Et je parle littéralement, là. Parce que j'ai quelques amis loups-garous qui rêveraient votre mettre la main dessus. Ou les crocs, plutôt..."

Le professeur devint livide. "Potter, une semaine de retenue. Maintenant taisez-vous avant que je ne vous fasse arrêter!"

Harry fit semblant d'être choqué. "Vous voulez m'envoyer à Azkaban pour vous avoir prévenu que vous étiez en danger? Une bien drôle de façon de me remercier, vraiment. Et une semaine de retenue, voyons, vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérer un peu. Vous voulez vraiment que l'on croie que vous abusez de votre autorité?"

Ombrage sortit sa baguette. "Potter! Sortez d'ici immédiatement!"

Harry continua toujours d'une voix calme et imprégnée de sarcasmes. "Voyons Dolorès, vous n'allez quand même pas utiliser votre baguette contre moi? Et qu'est-il arrivé à la négociation pacifique, alors? Il faut savoir pratiquer ce que l'on enseigne." Ombrage prit une grande inspiration et essaya de reprendre son calme, tant bien que mal. La cloche sonna la fin des cours et Harry rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de se diriger vers la porte. "Bonne journée, Madame Ombrage."

* * *

Review SVP

Court, je sais, mais j'ai plein de problèmes d'ordi en ce moment. Par contre, je vais essayer de poster plusieurs chapitres ce WE pour me faire pardonner.


	35. So wrong

Tant de reviews en une journée... Impressionnant... Et pour information, le dernier chapitre n'est pas plus court que les autres, mais on le ressent plus court… étrange…

* * *

Chapitre 35 : So wrong...

* * *

Quand arriva dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour sa première retenue, il se demanda s'il était permis d'avoir un aussi mauvais goût. Au moins, Harry savait maintenant, sans le moindre doute, que son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aimait les chats et le rose. Un peu trop même...

"Bonjour M. Potter. Prenez place en face de moi." Harry soupira. S'il devait s'asseoir, cela signifiait des lignes à écrire. Inutile et ennuyeux, cela collait parfaitement au personnage, il aurait dû deviner. "Dépêchez-vous, allez."

Harry s'assit là où on lui avait demandé et commença à sortir ses affaires.

"Non, je fournis la plume, M. Potter."

"Euh, très bien." Il attendit quelques instants et Ombrage lui tendit une plume rouge écarlate qui lui rappela les livres de lois qu'il avait lus en première année. Il regarda longuement la plume, puis lança à Ombrage un regard incrédule. "Vous croyez vraiment que je vais écrire avec ça?"

"Bien sûr, M. Potter, y a-t-il un problème?"

"Oh oui, et un gros. C'est une plume qui sert à signer des contrats, pas à écrire des lignes en retenue. Et avec une utilisation fréquente et répétée, ça peut laisser des marques visibles. Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez me donner encore plus de preuves contre vous? Parce que vous savez, les paroles s'envolent, mais les écrits restent, comme on le dit si bien."

"Comment osez-vous Potter, j'ai parfaitement le droit de donner les retenues qui me chantent, alors arrêtez de faire la forte tête et écrivez _Je dois respecter l'autorité_ autant de fois que nécessaire. Et vous connaissant, cela va être long, très long."

"Et si je refuse?"

"Vous n'avez pas le choix."

"Bien sûr que j'ai le choix, c'est une plume magique qui sert pour les contrats, et la loi dit que son utilisation doit être faite avec le consentement de son utilisateur, c'est-à-dire moi. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas revenir sur vos propos?"

Ombrage qui n'avait que légèrement haussé le ton, perdit son calme à ce point. "Faites votre punition Potter. Nous ne sommes pas en train de signer un contrat, donc la loi ne s'applique pas ici, vous allez faire ce que je demande!" Harry se baissa, ramassa son sac et fit mine de partir, la plume rouge dans la main. "Où croyez-vous aller?"

"Je prends les preuves avec moi et je vais avoir une petite discussion Susan. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le thé avec sa tante et ça me manque pour tout vous dire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..." Harry se retourna et laissa sa baguette glisser discrètement hors de sa manche.

"Potter, revenez! Stupéfix!"

Mais Harry était prêt. Il se retourna d'un mouvement fluide et brandit sa baguette. "Protégo!" Le sortilège du professeur ricocha contre le bouclier et Ombrage, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry réagisse, ne put éviter le sortilège quand il revint à l'envoyeur. "Et vous professeur de défense, décevant..."

* * *

Malheureusement, à cause du soutient du ministre, Ombrage s'en sortit avec une tape sur les mains et l'interdiction de diriger des retenues, ce qui fait que toutes les retenues d'Harry furent réassigner avec Rusard. Mais Harry n'avait de toute façon pas l'attention d'y aller, alors cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Harry fut convoqué chez le professeur Flitwick pour avoir ça, mais le petit professeur de sortilèges le laissa s'en sortir sans punition. Harry comprit que c'était sa manière à lui de lui montrer que lui non plus ne cautionnait pas les actions du professeur de défense de l'année.

Le premier mois se termina et de nouvelles tendances dans l'école se montrèrent. Luna et numéro sept passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, accompagnées parfois de Neville quand il n'avait pas la tête fourrée dans un de ses chaudrons, où d'Hermione quand elle n'était pas en pleine quête pour la rédemption de numéro six. Bizarrement, numéro six avait commencé à faire des progrès scolairement parlant, peut-être qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry était la nouvelle atmosphère chez les Serpentards. Avec les enfants de mangemorts tel que Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle ou Nott, tout le monde dans la maison vert et argent savait que Voldemort étaient de retour et Malefoy avait utilisé ce fait et l'influence de son père pour faire main-basse sur le contrôle de la maison Serpentard. Harry savait tout cela, car Daphné était arrivée un soir, furieuse, dans la salle Luna, interrompant Harry pendant un de ses concerts de guitare _pour les bouteilles vides._

_"Un problème Daphné?"_

_"Malefoy..." Fut le seul mot qu'elle arriva à prononcer._

_"Je vois. Voldemort est de retour et du coup il se croit tout permis... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois?"_

_"Il m'a ordonné, et je dis bien ordonné, de rompre avec toi pour qu'il puisse, et je cite, me _montrer ce qu'est un homme, un vrai._"_

_Harry regarda sa petite amie avec amusement. "Je pense que cela c'est mal terminé?"_

_"Je lui ai mis un coup de pied dans sa descendance et me voici."_

_Harry laissa s'échapper un léger rire, posa sa guitare et tendit ses bras à la jeune fille. "Allez viens-là et oublie Malefoy."_

_Daphné soupira et se laissa tomber sur les genoux d'Harry. "J'aurais bien une idée, mais on va tout de suite savoir d'où ça vient."_

_"Et quelle est cette idée, ma chère?"_

_"Eh bien, tu vois, je me disais que..."_

Harry se souvenait de cette discussion comme si c'était hier, et aujourd'hui était le jour V, comme Vengeance. Le survivant s'assit à la table de Serdaigle et commença son petit déjeuner. Au milieu de celui-ci, Malefoy rentra dans la grande salle et d'assit à sa table, à sa place habituelle, et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Harry lança un regard furtif à Neville qui croisa son regard et lui répondit avec un sourire. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que Daphné n'était pas encore descendue. Dommage, elle allait manquer tout le fun.

Une fille hurla depuis la table des Serpentard, suivit d'un court silence, puis de nombreux éclats de rire. Toute le grande salle chercha des yeux la source de l'hilarité des Serpentard, y compris Daphné qui se tenait devant l'entrée et trouvèrent une fille blonde à la poitrine assez voluptueuse. La foule ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passait au début, avant de voir que la fille ressemblait à une version féminine de Drago Malefoy et se tenait à sa place.

"Drago est une fille?" S'exclama un Pouffsouffle. Et comme si c'était le signe attendu par tous les autres élèves, la grande salle sombra dans le plus grand fou-rire que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment vous avez pu faire ça?"

"Euh, je sais que tu es pour que l'on suive les règles Hermione, mais je ne t'avais jamais encore vu défendre Malefoy contre une de nos blagues."

"Non, non. Tu ne comprends pas Harry. Je ne le défends pas, mais le faire changer de sexe, c'est de la magie très avancée. Comment tu as réussi à faire ça?"

"Ah, là, je te reconnais mieux. C'est simple vraiment, avec une potion de changement de genre."

"Je m'en doutais, mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'est comment tu as pu la faire. C'est une potion extrêmement compliqué, même pour toi. Et sa préparation prend facilement une semaine! Je ne suis pas sûre que même le professeur Rogue arriverait à la faire du premier coup."

"Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Neville. Même à deux on a eu du mal, mais on y est arrivé."

"Ah, je me disais bien aussi."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, j'ai de l'avance sur toi, mais pas à ce point là, quand même."

Hermione se mit à rougir, subitement inconfortable. "Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire..." Et elle s'en alla sans plus un mot. Harry soupira. Hermione et les études, rien ne la ferait changer.

Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, Rogue échoua lors de sa première tentative de fabrication de la potion de changement de genre et Malefoy passa deux semaines très inconfortables dans la peau d'une fille à grosse poitrine dans une école remplie d'adolescents. Rien de mieux pour lui apprendre l'humilité. Cela coûta à Harry de nombreux points lors des cours de potions, mais ça en valait la peine.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Il en chercha la cause et comprit qu'un Voldemort fou de rage faisait vibrer ses barrières d'occlumancie. Harry s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux et respira lentement et profondément. La peine s'estompa peu à peu. Harry soupira une dernière fois, mit une veste au-dessus de son pyjama et prit sa cape d'invisibilité, direction le bureau de Dumbledore.

Arrivé devant la gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

"Euh..."

Et la gargouille se mit de côté. Harry regarda l'escalier nouvellement découvert, pendant un long moment, incrédule, avant de monter.

"Entrez Harry." Le jeune homme regarda la porte sur laquelle il allait frapper, la tomber son poing et ouvrit la poignée. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mes quartiers en pleine nuit?"

"Voldemort, qui d'autre? Mais avant, j'aimerais vous dire que votre mot de passe est euh... enfin, oui : _euh_! Pourquoi vous avez mis un mot de passe que tout le monde peut trouver sans même le faire exprès?"

Le directeur se mit à rire. "En effet, mon nouveau mot de passe est _euh_, mais ce qu'il a de brillant, c'est que les gens ne savent pas que c'est eux qui ouvrent le passage et croient tout simplement qu'ils sont attendus ou que je sais qu'ils sont là."

"Désolé de vous dire ça, mais c'est plutôt tordu, même pour vous..."

"Certes, certes. Mais dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène ici. Voldemort, d'accord, mais plus précisément?"

Harry soupira. "J'ai donné un message à Malefoy pour son père, lui parlant de façon cryptique de la prophétie pour que Voldemort accélère ses plans. Je me suis dit que c'était qu'il sorte au grand jour alors que tout le monde était encore à l'école, plutôt qu'il ne choisisse de le faire pendant des vacances scolaires, ce qui aurait des conséquences un peu plus... disons gênantes."

"En effet, jeune Harry. Donc, si je comprends bien, Voldemort sait que la prophétie a été enlevée?"

"Oui, et je pense qu'il serait temps de mettre la phase deux du plan en action?"

"Quel plan?"

"Le mien, bien sûr. J'ai avec moi une réserve de bonbons, gâteaux et confiseries en tout genre fourrées au véritaserum. Je sais que son utilisation est restreinte, mais personne ne soupçonnerait des bonbons tout à fait innocents. Je propose que l'on en distribue aléatoirement aux présumés mangemorts et qu'on les laisse nous révéler tous leurs petits secrets."

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "C'est une technique plutôt Serpentard, Harry."

"Je sais, mais si ça marche, c'est très bien, non? Je ne dis pas non plus que la fin justifie les moyens, mais soyons réalistes. Avec le gouvernement actuel et l'argent que des personnes comme Malefoy ont, on n'arrivera jamais à obtenir l'autorisation qu'il nous faut pour les interroger sous véritaserum. Je me trompe?"

Le directeur soupira. "Malheureusement non. Je vois où vous voulez en venir, mais c'est dangereux de vouloir faire justice soi-même."

"Je ne fais pas justice moi-même, je lui force un peu la main. Si on donne un véritabonbon à un innocent, on le saura et il pourra repartir libre. Alors que s'il est coupable, on l'arrête, et on le juge. Et si on ne peut pas le juger à cause de ses relations, peu importe, vu que l'on a déjà toutes les informations qu'il faut."

"Très bien, je vais proposer votre plan lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre et je vous recontacterait."

"Bonne nuit, professeur."

"Bonne nuit, Harry."

* * *

Review SVP

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre dépasse les 2K mots. Le chapitre le plus long pour l'instant et de loin.


	36. The end of the first act

Je suis de retour... Et mon ordinateur portable est mort. Paix à son âme…

* * *

Chapitre 36 : The end of the first act

* * *

La cinquième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard était vraiment la plus étrange de toutes jusqu'à maintenant. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient augmenté leur temps de recherche et de production de farces et attrapes, galvanisés par l'argent que leur avait apporté leur partenariat avec Harry, si bien que voir des personnes transformées en canari ou avec une langue d'un mètre de long était devenu quasiment normal.

Harry avait aussi décidé de faire comme en deuxième année en ce qui concernait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y allait plus. Ombrage était furieuse au début, mais le fait que plus personne n'essayait de questionner son autorité pendant ses classes lui fit lâcher le morceau.

Mais ce n'était pas les seuls choses étranges qui arrivaient dans le monde sorcier. Après la transformation de Malefoy en fille, Harry s'était dit que rien ne pourrais plus l'étonner, mais il avait tort. Et sa rencontre totalement imprévue avec la dryade masquée en était la preuve.

* * *

_Harry avançait dans un des couloirs de l'école en pensant à ce qui allait changer quand son plan serait mis à exécution. En effet, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué la veille pour lui dire que l'Ordre du Phénix avait décidé d'utiliser ses Véritabonbons pour récupérer le plus d'informations possible. Ils avaient prévu d'utiliser le stock en une ou deux fois, en disséminant les agents de l'Ordre le plus possible, pour que les mangemorts n'aient pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient._

_Il tourna à droite pour prendre un passage secret quand une personne habillée en violet perturba son champ de vision. Il fit un pas en arrière et vit qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Devant lui, une jeune fille avec un juste-au-corps violet et un masque vert lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux vert foncé. Tout ce qu'Harry put penser à ce moment était: _Elle l'avait fait.

_Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, habillée comme ça, Luna?"_

_"Je ne suis pas Luna Lovegood, je suis la dryade masquée! Je me bats contre l'ennui, les idiots et les bébés chiens! Retiens bien mon nom Harry Potter, bientôt je serais l'héroïne du monde sorcier et tout le monde connaîtra mon nom et me vénèrera! Même toi!"_

_"Mais je te vénère déjà, tu sais..."_

_"Et tu as raison. Au revoir, Harry Potter!" Et elle s'en alla vers d'autres aventures._

Luna avait sévi sous son pseudonyme pendant une semaine avant que Flitwick la convoque dans son bureau, pour lui dire qu'il connaissait son identité secrète et pour la convaincre de remballer sa cape. La jeune fille dût accepter à contre cœur.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Halloween était toujours un jour trop plein d'évènements, mais l'Ordre avait décidé d'en faire son jour J pour l'opération Véritabonbon. Harry savait que si tout se passait bien, et il l'espérait, il y aurait un changement de pouvoir au sein du ministère. Mais il savait aussi qu'Ombrage ne partirait pas sans combattre, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème puisque telle était son intention.

Alors que tous les membres de l'Ordre empilait leur stock de véritasérum sous la forme de confiserie, jus de citrouille et autre, Dolorès Ombrage prenait tranquillement le thé dans ses quartiers. Elle avait l'après-midi de libre et comptait bien la passer loin de tous les problèmes que pouvaient lui causer les élèves.

Un miaulement se fit entendre à la porte. Etrange.

Peut-être que Rusard avait envoyé Miss Teigne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle? Dans tous les cas, sa pause était finie. Elle soupira et alla à la porte pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Elle entrouvrit la porte et fit un bond en arrière, horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Une panthère noire la regardait fixement avec ses yeux verts et commença à avancer vers elle. Sa main plongea vers poche, mais elle n'y trouva rien.

"Ma baguette..."

La panthère rugit et sauta sur son bureau, prit la dite baguette dans sa gueule, et avança lentement vers le professeur habillée en rose. Celle-ci perdit connaissance.

* * *

_SCANDALE AU MINISTERE, par Rita Skeeter_

_Personne ne sait comment, ni pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, une dizaine d'officiels se sont ouvertement déclarés comme mangemorts, avouant des crimes allant du vol d'informations confidentielles jusqu'au meurtre! _

_En même temps, de nombreuses autres personnes, le ministre y compris, ont avoué avoir accepté des pots-de-vin de la part de mangemorts, ou de criminels en général, pour passer sous silence certains de leurs méfaits. Cornélius Fudge fut entendu dire cette après-midi: _"Après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui il y a quatorze ans, Lucius (Malefoy) est venu avec une grosse somme d'argent et m'a dit que lui et ses amis avaient été mis sous le sortilège d'Impérium. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus."

_Il apparaîtrait ainsi que de nombreuses personnes ayant été jugé innocentes et ensorcelées ne l'étaient, en fait, pas. Une de ses personnes, McNair, confirma les dires du ministre et ajouta: _"Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Il est réapparu en juin, comme le vieux fou de Dumbledore l'avait dit. Mais puisque le ministère essaye d'étouffer l'affaire, mon maître a tout son temps pour mobiliser ses forces."

_Le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne serait ainsi donc pas une rumeur mais bien une réalité._

_Au cours de cette journée, 56 personnes furent arrêtées au ministère pour diverses charges, y compris le ministre lui-même pour corruption. Six personnes accusées d'être des mangemorts furent ensuite arrêtées à leur domicile et une vingtaine d'autres sont en fuite. Demain, un gouvernement provisoire sera élu pour juger la corruption et remettre de l'ordre au ministère._

_Pour voir l'article sur les candidats au poste de ministre, voir page 2_

_Pour voir la liste des mangemorts présumés, arrêtés ou en fuite, voir page 7_

* * *

Harry posa son journal avec satisfaction. La vérité était une arme dangereuse et on ne peut plus efficace. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le nouveau gouvernement ne fasse pas trop de bourdes, mais puisque Dumbledore avait retrouvé son influence au ministère, les choses devaient aller en s'améliorant, enfin en théorie.

Comme si on l'avait appelé, le vieil homme s'approcha d'Harry à la table des Serdaigle. Le jeune homme se leva et suivit le directeur en dehors de la grande salle, jusqu'à son bureau.

"Il semble que votre plan ait été un succès, Harry."

"En effet, professeur. Je savais que la place de Fudge ne tenait plus à grand chose, mais je ne pensais pas que le reste de l'administration suivrait..."

"Nos actions ont souvent de bien plus grandes conséquences qu'on ne le pense."

"On dirait. C'est tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler?"

"Ah, non. J'ai entendu une histoire plutôt étrange." Harry le regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres et lui fit signe de continuer. "Oui, avant de me remettre sa démission ce matin, le professeur Ombrage m'a dit qu'elle s'était fait attaquer par une panthère noire et qu'elle, je cite, _ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison de fous_. Une idée sur ce qui a bien pu lui arriver?"

"Vous voyez, je suis allée la voir hier après-midi. Elle m'a ouvert la porte et s'est mise immédiatement à chercher sa baguette. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était sur la table et j'ai la prise pour la lui donner, mais elle s'est évanouie."

"Et le fait que vous étiez dans votre forme d'animagus pourrait peut-être expliquer le fait qu'elle n'ait pas compris vos intentions?"

"Maintenant que vous le dîtes..."

Dumbledore laissa s'échapper un sourire d'exaspération, mais garda un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. "Très bien, puisque vous avez encore chassé un de nos professeurs, je vous laisse le soin de convaincre Remus de reprendre temporairement le poste."

"Si vous voulez, professeur. Ca sera tout?"

"Non. Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet tout de suite, mais puisque la deuxième guerre est à nos portes, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Vous connaissez la prophétie, mais il y a d'autres choses à savoir sur Voldemort avant d'espérer pouvoir le vaincre."

"Là, vous m'intéressez, professeur."

"Il me manque encore quelques informations avant de pouvoir commencer, mais..."

"Désolé de vous couper, mais vous recommencez."

"Je recommence?"

"Oui, à ne pas prendre d'initiative. On n'a pas besoin de forcément tout savoir. On peut commencer sur ce que l'on sait et continuer à partir de là, non? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre mon temps. Je sais que vous allez me dire que je dois vivre ma jeunesse, bla bla bla, mais Voldemort est là, et lui n'attendra pas. Alors autant s'en occuper le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement, non? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?"

Dumbledore sembla y réfléchir. Ce qu'Harry lui disait avait du sens, et bien que cela ne lui plaise pas vraiment, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas remettre à demain ce qu'on pouvait faire aujourd'hui. "Très bien. Je vais rassembler ce que je sais déjà et nous en discuterons la semaine prochaine. Désolé, mais avec le changement de gouvernement, je ne peux pas faire autrement."

"Bien sûr, je comprends, professeur. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je dois écrire une lettre à Remus. Vous savez ce que c'est, on renverse un gouvernement et après on doit nettoyer derrière soi. C'est dur d'être une célébrité, vous savez..."

Le vieil parut amusé. "Bien sûr, bonne journée Harry."

"Bonne journée."

* * *

Review SVP

Je voudrais savoir si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de lire les aventures de la dryade masquée...


	37. No such things

Je suis en train de rassembler mes notes pour mon histoire sur FictionPress, mais j'hésite encore sur le type d'univers dans lequel je vais placer mon histoire... Un véritable casse-tête...

* * *

Chapitre 37: No such things

* * *

Le conflit contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts venait de prendre un tournant décisif. N'ayant pas la temps de s'organiser comme ils l'avaient prévu et ayant perdu leur influence dans le gouvernement, ainsi qu'une grande partie de leurs nombres, l'Ordre avait tout le temps nécessaire pour mettre les personnalités-clé sous protection discrète. Ainsi, Voldemort devint très frustré quand Amélia Bones fut emmenée en sécurité via portoloin sous ses propres yeux. Malheureusement, des pertes furent à déplorer, dû surtout au nombre limité des membres de l'Ordre, mais tel était le prix de la guerre.

Tout cela avait des conséquences plus ou moins directes sur Poudlard, rendant l'atmosphère beaucoup plus vivable. La chose la plus remarquable était l'annulation temporaire des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en attendant l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur. L'autre changement venait de la part des enfants de mangemort, comme Drago Malefoy. D'abord furieux que son père soit considéré comme un fugitif, il essaya de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur les autres élèves, mais quelqu'un lui rappela que, comme l'influence de son père avait disparu, il pouvait être renvoyé comme n'importe quel autre étudiant. Il décida alors de faire profil bas.

Un nouveau gouvernement fut mis en place, et, sous l'influence de Dumbledore (qui avait tiré cette idée-là d'Harry), le Magenmagot décida d'élire non pas un nouveau ministre, mais un trumvirat, pour éviter que les pouvoirs du ministre, accrus par le temps de guerre, ne provoque l'avènement d'un nouveau Fudge. Les trois co-ministres élus furent Rufus Scrimgeour, Amélia Bones et Dirk Cresswell. Scrimgeour fut choisi pour sa détermination, Bones pour son incorruptibilité et Cresswell pour son point de vue particulier, dû à ses origines moldues et son travail avec les gobelins.

* * *

Ce soir-là, comme convenu, Harry Potter avait rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre quand il arriva dans le bureau du directeur et fut intrigué quand le vieil homme sortit sa pensine. Mais quand Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il voulait lui montrer des souvenirs sur Voldemort, il fut assez déçu.

"Je sais que c'est important de connaître son ennemi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de tout savoir sur lui non plus. J'ai déjà fait des recherches sur lui et ça en dit déjà long sur son personnage. Alors si on pouvait aller directement à l'essentiel ou, alors, vous pourriez m'expliquer le pourquoi avant. Ca enlèverai peut-être le suspens, mais, au moins, ça me permettrait de regarder tout ça sous un autre angle, non?"

Dumbledore soupira devant l'impatience de la jeunesse. "Très bien. La conclusion est que Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes."

"A vos souhaits."

Le vieil homme le regarda d'un air sévère et Harry sentit que le ton de la conversation allait être bien plus sérieux que d'habitude. "Ce n'est pas matière à rire, Harry. Les horcruxes sont la création la plus maléfique qui existe."

"Désolé." Le visage de Dumbledore se décrispa légèrement. "Et que sont-ils?"

"Se sont des objets utilisés pour contenir une partie de l'âme d'un sorcier. Ils servent à ancrer la dite âme sur Terre."

"Je vois. Et si on les tue, l'âme reste sur Terre et il suffit de créer un corps artificiel et on doit tout recommencer depuis le début."

"Oui, et c'est exactement ce que Voldemort a fait."

"En gros, il a sauvegardé la partie en cas de _game over_." Le directeur le regarda curieusement. "C'est une comparaison moldue, ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Donc qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Détruire ses horcruxes et après, on peut passer à l'offensive?"

"Oui, mais avant, on doit les trouver."

"Et je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas dit où les trouver? Il ne l'a pas dit à ses mangemorts non plus, je suppose?"

"Je ne pense pas, non. Mais il en a confié un à l'un d'entre eux."

"Et vous le savez, parce que...?"

"Parce que vous me l'avez apporté vous-même il y a de cela trois ans avec le professeur Flitwick."

"Il y a trois ans?" Dumbledore acquiesça. Harry parut pensif pendant un moment, avant de comprendre. "Le journal intime! Maintenant, je comprends comment il pouvait posséder numéro sept..."

"En effet... Maintenant, je voudrais que l'on regarde ces souvenirs pour essayer de deviner ce que Voldemort aurait pu transformer en Horcruxes et où il aurait pu les cacher."

"Et il y en a beaucoup à regarder?"

"Il y en a pour un bout de temps, oui."

"On peut les regarder en une fois?"

"Je préfèrerais qu'on les étudie petit à petit."

"Je comprends professeur, mais on ne pourrait pas tous les voir ce soir, quitte à les regarder de nouveau plus tard, histoire d'avoir une vision d'ensemble."

Dumbledore sembla considérer cette idée. "Je comprends votre point de vue. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas encore tous les souvenirs à ma disposition..."

"Mais vous pouvez remplir les blancs?"

"Plus ou moins."

"Alors comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, on fait ce qu'on peut tout de suite, et on affinera notre plan plus tard. D'accord?"

"Très bien."

* * *

Harry et Dumbledore plongèrent ensemble dans la pensine. Ils observèrent les circonstances entourant la naissance de Tom Jedusor, puis Dumbledore expliqua que le manoir des Gaunt était sur sa liste des cachettes possibles. Après avoir eu un aperçu de son enfance à l'orphelinat, ils regardèrent la confrontation entre Voldemort et son oncle. La bague des Gaunt fut citée comme horcrux probable. Harry demanda au directeur s'il savait combien d'Horcruxes Voldemort avait fait et celui-ci répondit que cela faisait partie des informations qu'il n'avait pas encore réussies à obtenir. La mort d'Hepbizah Smith et son travail à Barjow et Beurk ajoutèrent la coupe de Pouffsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard à la liste des objets possibles. A ce moment, Harry devint pensif. Enfin, ils visionnèrent la demande d'emploi de Voldemort, qui eu lieu à cet endroit même, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Alors Harry, vous me semblez bien pensif. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce visionnage?"

"Dites-moi, vous pensez que le médaillon de Serpentard est un horcrux?"

"Oui. Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui vous gêne dans mon raisonnement?"

"Non, ce qui me gêne, c'est que le médaillon se trouve dans ma chambre au Square Grimmaurd..."

* * *

Review SVP

Chapitre court, car de transition. Désolé…


	38. Past

J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et ça ne voulait pas revenir... J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre au moins une dizaine de fois...

* * *

Chapitre 38: Past

* * *

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme devant lui, complètement figé. Comment un horcrux de Voldemort aurait pu se retrouver dans la chambre d'Harry? Le directeur essaya de connecter toutes les informations qu'il avait. Harry vivait avec Sirius Square Grimmaurd. Les Blacks étaient une famille traditionaliste de sang-pur, partageant des idées communes avec Voldemort. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Regulus Black...

"Regulus..." Murmura le vieil homme à haute voix.

"Oui, moi aussi je suis arrivé à cette conclusion. Mais ça ne nous aide pas vraiment de savoir qui sans le pourquoi. Pour Malefoy et le journal intime, je comprends, mais pour Regulus..."

"Oui, moi non plus je ne pense pas que Voldemort faisait à ce point confiance au petit frère de Sirius. Les implications que cela soulèvent amènent bien des questions."

"Peut-être que l'elfe sait quelque chose, après tout, il est tout le temps en train d'espionner ce qui se passe dans cette maison."

"Je leur demanderais quand j'irais rendre une petite visite à Sirius demain."

"On se voit après-demain pour le débriefing alors?"

"Oui. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre séance de ce soir soit si fructueuse..."

"Ca c'est parce que vous me sous-estimez. Vous allez voir, on va régler ça en un rien de temps."

Dumbledore sourit devant l'apparente décontraction du jeune homme. "J'espère Harry, j'espère."

"Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut quand même que je dorme moi..." Dit Harry en se levant brusquement. "Ah oui, une dernière chose? Est-ce que je peux en parler à mes amis?"

"J'ai bien peur que votre cercle d'ami soit trop ample pour partager un tel secret."

"En gros je dois limiter le nombre de personne qui savent et donc, soit je ne dis rien, soit je dois choisir entre mes amis?"

"J'en ai bien peur. Plus de gens sont au courant..."

"Plus l'histoire a de chance d'être étalée au grand jour, je sais..." Harry soupira. "Vous savez quoi, je crois que je sais à qui je vais le dire... Bonne nuit professeur."

"Bonne nuit Harry."

Harry alla se coucher ce soir-là en pensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Dumbledore ne lui avait visiblement pas dit tout ce qu'il savait, ou ce qu'il croyait. Quelque chose rendait Harry inconfortable à cette idée, mais quoi? Il ne savait pas. Harry se vida l'esprit et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil le gagner.

* * *

Harry avait décidé de parler des horcruxes à deux personnes. La première personne était évidente: Daphné. La simple et bonne raison pour cela était le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne lui confiait pas un secret d'une telle ampleur. La deuxième personne qu'Harry avait choisie était Neville. Il voulait un avis masculin autre que le sien sur cette question et Neville le seul qui remplissait ce critère. Bien sûr, Luna aurait accepté de prendre une potion de changement de sexe sans hésitation, mais Harry préférait ne pas trop y penser. Cette année avait déjà été suffisamment étrange comme ça.

L'interrogatoire de l'elfe apporta des réponses inattendues. Kreattur raconta une histoire fascinante sur la trahison de Regulus et le vol du médaillon de Serpentard, obtenu en échange de sa propre vie. Sirius qui avait été présent à ce moment là se vit soudain lever d'un poids qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il portait depuis toutes ses années. Finalement, son petit frère était quelqu'un de bien et il pouvait être en paix avec son souvenir. Le fait que Kreattur soit devenu soudainement plus cordial n'était qu'un plus.

La vie du château se remit en route normalement après l'arrivée de Remus Lupin au château, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

* * *

Neville et Harry se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la salle Luna deux semaines plus tard. Neville parce qu'il voulait travailler sur le remède qui guérirait ses parents et Harry parce qu'il avait envie de s'allonger sur la pelouse.

"Alors Harry, dis-moi comment tu as fait pour faire revenir le professeur Lupin. Je sais qu'il est ami avec Sirius, mais il avait démissionné parce que la vie au château ne lui plaisait pas si je me souviens bien?" Harry grimaça et acquiesça. "Une grimace? Et que nous dit cette grimace exactement?"

Harry soupira. "Que je me suis fait avoir, Neville."

"Précise toujours?"

"J'ai dû promettre de noter les copies des élèves des quatre premières années en échange de son retour. Comme ça, il peut passer la moitié de ses soirées hors du château à faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec Sirius, l'Ordre du Phénix ou la cousine de Sirius qui lui tourne autour..."

Neville parut surpris. "Il est avec quelqu'un?"

"Remus?" Demanda Harry incrédule. "Non, pour qu'il puisse se passer un truc entre ses deux là, il faudrait un miracle. Ou que Remus soit attaché... C'est peut-être une idée, je devrais lui en parler..."

"Tiens en parlant de couples, tu savais que Corner avait demandé à Ginny de sortir avec elle?"

"Ah bon? Alors comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas en train de préparer un poison lent, douloureux et indétectable?"

"Très drôle Harry. La réponse est simple pourtant. Corner est un idiot."

"Et alors? Ce n'est pas la cervelle qu'on suce."

Neville regarda Harry d'un air révolté. "Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ça."

"Quoi? J'ai raison. Ginevra a quatorze ans, ce n'est pas comme si elle cherchait à se marier! Et tout idiot qu'il soit, Corner a, apparemment, du succès. Pas autant que moi, évidemment. Moi j'ai exactement 74 sorcières, entre 9 et 57 ans qui ont adhéré à mon fan club."

"Je croyais que ça t'énervait d'avoir un fan club?"

"Oui, mais ça fait du bien à mon ego. Et ça fait taire Corner quand il me dit que lui au moins il n'est pas soumis et qu'il peut changer de copine quand il veut."

"Il marque un point quand même."

"Oui, mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça."

"C'est vrai."

"Bon, revenons à Ginevra et Corner. C'est quoi le vrai problème?"

"Corner est un idiot." Harry fronça les sourcils. "ET Ginny est notre amie. Les deux choses ne font pas bon ménage."

"En gros, elle a entendu tout ce qu'on pouvait dire derrière son dos et elle a eu peur qu'on se moque d'elle si elle disait oui."

"En plein dans le mille."

"Il faut que je dise ça à Corner ce soir. Ca va être une bonne soirée..."

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. "Tiens, tant que j'y pense."

"Oui?"

"Je suppose qu'avec toutes les copies à corriger, tu ne vas pas avoir le temps de m'aider pour mon projet de potions."

Harry soupira. "Désolé Neville, mais oui. Entre ça et les horcruxes..."

"A propos de ça, ça avance?"

"Il nous en manque toujours deux. On en a deux, on en connaît deux autres, et il en manque deux. Mais vu que ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'un est sur ce projet, donc ça aurait pu être pire..."

"Je me demande comment vous allez faire pour retrouver les deux manquants."

"Je ne sais pas Neville. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les faire apparaître comme par magie!" A ce moment précis, un diadème apparut entre Neville et Harry et tomba sur le sol. "Ah si, je peux."

* * *

Review SVP


	39. Present

Je me suis bien marré en lisant vos reviews. Pour ceux qui sont dans le flou sur le décompte des horcruxes, c'est normal, j'ai laissé planer le mystère intentionnellement et il sera expliqué dans ce chapitre.

Quant à l'apparition du diadème, 3lle a compris, même si elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait compris.

* * *

Chapitre 39: Present

* * *

Harry et Neville regardèrent, incrédules, le diadème qui venait d'apparaître devant leurs yeux. Harry un long moment d'indécision, Harry le prit dans délicatement et l'examina de plus près. Il connaissait cet objet, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il le voyait tous les jours, matin et soir. Il lut l'inscription gravée et celle-ci mit un terme à ses derniers doutes.

"Tu sais ce que sait, Neville?"

"Euh, aucune idée. C'est vraiment un horcrux?"

"Aucun doute là-dessus et Dumbledore va être fou de joie, parce que c'est l'une des deux inconnues qui nous restait à trouver dans notre problème."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?"

"Simple, tu connais beaucoup de gens qui gravent _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit _sur leur diadème?"

"Mais Harry, le diadème perdu de Serdaigle est..."

"Perdu? Je sais. Mais apparemment plus pour longtemps. Néanmoins, je vais avoir deux longues conversations, une avec Dumbledore et une avec Luna."

"Pourquoi avec Luna?"

"Parce qu'on est dans la salle Luna et que ce n'est pas la première fois que des trucs comme ça arrivent ici. Par exemple, je voulais passer la nuit ici et j'ai trouvé un matelas derrière un bosquet. Je me suis dit que Luna avait tout simplement prévu que ça arriverait, mais maintenant..."

"Mais maintenant tu penses qu'il y a un truc bizarre avec cette salle. Moi j'ai trouvé un livre de potions ici. Je me suis dit la même chose, que Luna l'avait laissé là pour moi et que je ne l'avais simplement pas remarqué en rentrant. Si tu veux, je vais voir Luna pendant que tu vas voir Dumbledore?"

"Ca peut marcher, mais dans ce cas-là, il faut se dépêcher parce qu'il est déjà assez tard."

Neville acquiesça et ils se levèrent simultanément, regroupèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Quand ils refermèrent la porte de la salle Luna, celle-ci disparut, comme à l'accoutumée. Les deux prirent des directions différentes en quête de réponses.

"Neville?"

"Si tu vois Corner, tu ne te moques pas de lui."

"Et pourquoi ça devrait toujours être toi qui t'amuse?"

"Parce que je suis le Survivant?" Neville regarda Harry avec amusement. "Parce que Corner est à moi, parce que je l'ai vu le premier?"

"Essaye encore."

"Bon, tu peux te moquer de lui, mais fait-le quand je suis là, histoire que je puisse admirer."

"Harry faisant des concessions? Je croyais qu'on ne verrait jamais ce jour-là arriver..."

"Ca c'est parce que tu n'es pas Daphné. Les concessions, ça me connaît croit moi. Et je sais que ça rapporte."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que tu fais et ce que tu ne fais pas avec Daphné, tu sais?"

"Pourquoi pas? Ca pourrait te donner des idées pour toi et Ginevra."

"On doit se dépêcher, salut Harry."

Harry regarda son ami s'éloigné d'un pas empressé. Quel magnifique exemple de courage. Digne d'un Gryffondor, sans aucun doute.

* * *

"Bonjour professeur."

"Bonjour Harry, je pourrais savoir ce que vous faîtes dans mon bureau ce soir? Nous n'avions pas de rendez-vous de prévu si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas."

"Non, vous avez raison, professeur. Mais j'ai eu une _révélation_, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, et je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas attendre."

"Oh, vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Je me suis dit que si l'on cherchait des artefacts célèbres des fondateurs de Poudlard, on avait une autre piste à creuser."

"Et quelle est-elle?"

"Celle du diadème de Serdaigle, bien entendu."

"C'est une possibilité. Mais le diadème a été perdu depuis quasiment un millénaire, alors si c'est un horcrux, il va être difficile à trouver."

"Non, il est dans mon sac."

"Pardon?"

"Pas la peine d'être si choqué, il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de me sous-estimer." Harry ouvrit son sac et en sortit l'inestimable relique. "Cadeau."

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Dumbledore semblait à cours de mots. "Comment...?"

"Comment j'ai fait pour le trouver? Aucune idée, vraiment. Je dois demander quelque chose à Luna et je vous dis tout ce que je sais demain?" Dumbledore ne répondit pas, trop occupé à étudier le diadème et à essayer de passer outre sa stupéfaction. "Je prends ça pour un oui, bonne nuit professeur."

Dumbledore releva la tête au son d'une porte se fermant. Harry n'était déjà plus là. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour placer le nouvel horcrux avec les deux qu'il possédait déjà.

* * *

"Luna, il faut que je te demande quelque chose."

"Un problème Neville? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez les Serdaigles?"

"C'est à propos de la salle Luna en fait."

"Je t'écoute."

"J'étais avec Harry, et on a remarqué que des objets apparaissaient mystérieusement, comme si on les avait appelés et je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose, puisque, après tout, c'est ta salle."

"C'est une magie du château." Répondit Luna d'une voix mystérieuse.

"Plus précisément?"

"Quand j'ai trouvé cette salle, j'ai compris que le château utilisait sa magie pour la façonner selon mes idées. D'après les elfes, cette salle s'appelait la_ salle Va-et-vient._ J'ai dû changer son nom, évidement. On aurait dit le nom d'un hôtel de passe..."

"Euh, bien sûr... Mais tu peux m'en dire plus sur elle?"

"Si tu veux..."

* * *

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, Neville et Luna étaient en train de discuter des propriétés magiques des poils de nargoles. Rien d'anormal apparemment. Harry vit un élève de première année prendre des notes. Il se demanda avec un sourire la tête que le professeur Rogue ferait quand celui-ci se verrait interrogé sur l'utilisation des poils de nargoles en potions.

"Alors Neville?"

"Salut Harry, tu as ta cape d'invisibilité?"

"Dans mon dortoir, pourquoi?"

"Parfait, tu m'accompagnes à la tour de Gryffondor et on discutera en chemin."

"Pas de problèmes."

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se demanda s'il ne finirait pas par dormir ici, un de ces jours. Dumbledore parut stupéfait quand Harry lui expliqua les propriétés de la salle Luna.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, Voldemort connaissait cette salle et y avait caché l'horcrux. Puis la magie de la salle a répondu à votre demande et a fait apparaître le diadème."

"C'est la seule explication logique en tout cas."

"Plausible, après tout, Poudlard est sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe. De plus, c'est le premier endroit où Voldemort se soit senti chez lui."

A ces mots, Harry repensa à sa première année. Pour lui aussi, Poudlard était devenue sa maison cette année-là. Un autre souvenir de première année lui vint à l'esprit. "Professeur, j'ai trouvé un autre horcrux."

Dumbledore parut amusé. "Vraiment?"

"Oui. Je me suis rappelé ma première année, mais surtout ce que m'avait dit Hagrid la première fois que je suis allé sur le chemin de Traverse. Selon lui, l'endroit le plus sur mis à part Poudlard était..."

"Gringotts! Oui, bien sûr!"

"Les grands esprits se rencontrent, on dirait..."

"Effectivement. Je vais devoir parler au Trium Virat pour arranger des fouilles chez les gobelins. Ils seront réticents, mais avec l'aide de Dirk Cresswell, on devrait y arriver."

Harry sembla pensif. "C'est pour ça que vous avez insisté sur sa nomination, parce que vous aviez déjà cette idée-là en tête?"

"Non, pas vraiment. J'ai entendu M. Weasley, Ronald pour être plus précis, se plaindre dans la cuisine du quartier général de l'Ordre. Il disait qu'on devrait confisquer l'argent des mangemorts et que comme ça, je cite, _Malefoy ferait moins le malin._ La formulation laissait à désirer, mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise."

"Oui, après tout, l'argent est le nerf de la guerre. Il faut que je dise à Hermione que tous ses efforts avec numéro six ne sont peut-être pas si vains que ça, en fait."

Le directeur cacha rapidement un sourire. "Apparemment. Mais parlons d'autre chose. L'heure est au bilan. Il y a six horcruxes si je ne trompe pas sur l'obsession de Voldemort pour le chiffre sept. Trois ont été trouvé: le diadème, le médaillon et le journal intime. Trois restent à trouver, la coupe de Pouffsouffle, la bague des Gaunts et le dernier, qui est encore inconnu pour le moment."

"D'après moi, la bague serait dans la maison des Gaunts et la coupe à Gringotts."

"C'est tout à fait possible, en effet. Je m'occuperais de Gringotts quand un accord aura été convenu avec les gobelins."

"Je pourrais vous accompagner à la maison des Gaunts?" Dumbledore parut pensif. "Et ne me dites pas que je suis trop jeune, bla bla bla... Je serais avec vous, alors tout devrait bien se passer, non?"

Dumbledore soupira. "Très bien. Après tout, vous m'avez apporté trois horcruxes sur un plateau d'argent, alors je pense que je peux vous faire cette faveur."

"Merci. Alors, vous n'avez pas une idée pour le dernier horcrux?"

"J'ai une idée, mais je n'ai pas la moindre preuve en sa faveur."

"Dites toujours."

"D'après Severus, la seule personne avec qui Voldemort s'entende est son serpent, Nagini."

"Désolé, mais je ne vois pas le rapport."

"Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il ne le traite pas comme un animal de compagnie, mais plutôt comme un égal, voire même un ami."

"Et s'il en a fait un horcrux, alors cela expliquerait pourquoi Voldemort le considère comme son égal."

"Exactement."

Un frisson parcourut Harry. _Il le marquera comme son égal_, d'après la prophétie. Cela expliquait tout, la connexion entre lui et Voldemort, pourquoi il savait parler Fourchelang, mais surtout, pourquoi il avait l'impression que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose dans cette histoire.

"Harry, vous allez bien? Vous semblez pâle."

"Désolé, professeur. A vrai dire, je suis fatigué. Avec les évènements des derniers jours, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne me suis pas reposé."

"Je comprends. Allez dormir, de toute façon, rien d'autre ne peut être fait avant que les gobelins ne réagissent. Mais pour le serpent, qu'en pensez-vous?"

"Je pense que vous avez raison, professeur. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Harry."

Le vieil homme regarda Harry s'en aller, puis soupira. Ce qu'il avait le plus redouté s'était produit. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite parlé du serpent. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry avait compris.

* * *

Harry arriva dans la salle Luna en catastrophe. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie. Daphné le salua. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de camper là cette nuit pour échapper à Parkinson, encore. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude et lui fit signe de s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Harry s'exécuta et se laissa serrer entre ses bras. Il frissonna contre elle et laissa glisser des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues. L'injustice de ce monde portait le nom de Voldemort et son rat de laboratoire préféré était Harry Potter.

Daphné laissa Harry se calmer et apprécia le moment d'intimité. "Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre le contrôle auparavant."

Harry regarda Daphné avec un regard résigné. "Je... Je suis un horcrux."

* * *

Review SVP


	40. Future

Writing spree!

* * *

Chapitre 40: Future

* * *

La dépression s'empara d'Harry et ne le quitta pas pendant un mois. Seule Daphné et Dumbledore pouvaient comprendre ce changement soudain d'humeur et avaient fait leur possible pour prévenir les élèves et les professeurs de laisser à Harry un peu d'espace. Bien sûr, les Serpentard et Rogue ignorèrent totalement ce qu'on leur avait dit et Harry décida de ne plus aller en cours de potions à cause de Rogue, en cours de Botanique et de runes anciennes à cause de Malefoy et de ses sous-fifres idiots et, surtout, de ne plus manger dans la grande salle.

Un mois plus tard, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Daphné, ne voyant pas d'amélioration, décida de prendre les choses en main.

"Bon, Harry, je sais que c'est un choc, mais tu ne dois plus te laisser aller comme ça. Ca ne résoudra rien, au contraire."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire?"

"Vie ta vie! Ne laisse pas Voldemort gagner en laissant ça t'affecter autant."

"C'est sûr, savoir que je ne vais pas survivre la guerre est une perspective vraiment réjouissante..."

"Ne te laisse pas abattre. On trouvera une solution, j'en suis sûre."

"Pas moi. La seule solution, c'est la mort. J'ai emprunté tous les livres de Dumbledore sur les horcruxes, mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions!"

"Si tu le dis... Et je suppose que tu ne connais pas un moyen de ressusciter des morts?"

"Malheureusement, quand on meurt c'est souvent définitif..."

"Souvent?"

"Eh bien oui, par exemple..." Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple..."

"De quoi tu parles, Harry?"

"Désolé, je pensais tout haut... J'ai peut-être une solution viable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt..."

"Mais?"

"Comment ça, mais?"

"Il y a toujours un mais..."

Harry soupira. "Mais c'est plutôt risqué, dangereux et illégal. En plus je ne sais même pas si ça va marcher..."

"Fais-le..."

"Quoi?"

"Même si ça peut ne pas marcher, tu as plus de chances de t'en tirer que si tu ne fais rien."

"Tu as raison. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi..."

"Pas de problème, je ferais tout ce que tu veux..."

"Vraiment tout?"

"Absolument..."

"Parfait, parce que ce que je vais te demander ne sera vraiment pas facile."

"Arrête le suspens."

"Très bien, tu va devoir me tuer."

"TU ES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE?"

"Aie confiance en moi..."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais, tu es avec moi?"

"Tu es sûr?"

"Certain."

"Très bien."

* * *

Harry et Daphné disparurent pendant trois jours, mais personne ne se donna la peine de les chercher, pensant tout simplement que la jeune fille était en train de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour remotiver Harry. Il réapparurent le jeudi midi et, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Harry mangea avec le reste des élèves dans la grande salle. Il paraissait étrangement normal, comme si le dernier mois n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le soir même, Harry se rendit à la réunion d'orientation qu'il avait avec le professeur Flitwick.

"Alors Harry, vous avez l'air d'allez mieux."

"Je suis en pleine forme, professeur. Un peu fébrile, mais sinon tout va bien."

"Tant mieux, tant mieux. Alors, j'espère que vous avez des idées pour votre future carrière? Vous êtes promis à un brillant avenir, sans aucun doute."

"Oui, professeur. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire."

"Très bien. Et que comptez-vous faire, alors?"

"Rien."

"Pardon?"

"Je disais que je ne comptais rien faire. Ou pas grand chose, en fait..."

"Pourquoi?" Le petit professeur semblait abasourdi.

"Je vais vous expliquer. Qui suis-je, professeur?"

"Harry Potter."

"Et?"

"Je ne vois pas."

Harry sourit à son professeur favori. "Je ne vous en veux pas, à vrai dire j'espérais même cette réponse venant de vous. Je suis Harry Potter, mais je suis aussi le Survivant."

Flitwick sembla soudain comprendre. "Et à cause de votre célébrité, vous vous demanderez toujours si vous avez été engagé pour vos propres talents ou non."

"Exactement. Je sais bien que vu mes résultats, ça sera sûrement les deux, mais je ne veux rien savoir. Du coup j'ai décidé de me mettre à mon compte et de faire des recherches privées."

Flitwick sembla enthousiaste à cette perspective. "Dans quels domaines?"

"Métamorphose, sortilèges et arithmancie."

"Vous ne comptez que prendre ses matières-là l'année prochaine, alors?"

"Non, je vais prendre aussi potion, pour pouvoir aider Neville dans ses projets, défense contre les forces du mal pour ne pas trop rouiller en duel et runes anciennes parce que ça se marie bien avec l'arithmancie."

"Vous semblez sûr de vous."

"Je le suis."

"Mais je dois vous prévenir qu'en tant que chercheur indépendant, il est parfois difficile de gagner beaucoup d'argent."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête pour gérer et faire fructifier mon héritage."

"Ce qui vous donnera votre indépendance. Très bien, Harry. Je dois dire que je suis impatient de voir ce dont vous êtes capable."

"Je vous enverrais une copie de mes travaux en sortilèges en avant première, si vous le voulez..."

"Et je les lirais avec plaisir..."

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Harry, et sa nouvelle bonne humeur, fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Bonsoir harry. Je dois dire que ça me fais plaisir de voir que vous avez enfin réussi à digérer cette révélation."

"Quelle révélation, professeur?"

Le directeur soupira. "Ne faîtes pas l'innocent. Je sais bien que vous avez compris que votre cicatrice était un horcrux."

"Ma cicatrice n'est pas un horcrux..."

Dumbledore sembla désappointé. "Alors c'est comme ça que vous êtes sorti de votre dépression? Vous vous mentez à vous-même?"

"Je ne mens pas à qui que se soit. Sauf quand je dis à Daphné que ce n'est pas grave et que moi aussi je veux attendre, mais je ne pense pas que..."

"M. Potter!"

"Désolé, je me suis un peu écarté du sujet de base... Alors, je persiste et je signe: ma cicatrice n'est _pas_ un horcrux."

"Harry, je sais que..."

"Désolé de vous interrompre, professeur, mais je me suis peut-être mal exprimé. Ma cicatrice n'est _plus_ un horcrux."

"Comment? C'est.."

"Impossible?"

"Oui! La seule solution pour être libéré de l'horcrux aurait été de..."

"Mourir? Je sais. C'est étrange comme sensation, mais bon, je ne compte pas la revivre avant un bon bout de temps..."

"Comment?"

"Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un ressusciter des morts?"

"C'est impossible."

"Magiquement, oui. Mais Daphné m'a fait penser à la règle 2, alinéa 2. La 2, alinéa 1, dit qu'il ne faut pas utiliser de magie si on ne veut pas se faire magiquement repérer. La 2, alinéa 2, elle, dit que si un sorcier pense que quelque chose est impossible, un moldu ne sera pas forcément du même avis et vice-versa."

"Les moldus peuvent ressusciter les morts?" Demanda Dumbledore, visiblement sceptique.

"Laissez-moi vous expliquer."

* * *

_Harry et Daphné prirent un passage secret qui les conduiraient hors de l'école. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le sous-sol de Honeydukes, Harry utilisa un charme pour changer la couleur de leurs cheveux, histoire de ne pas être immédiatement reconnus. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite dans l'arrière boutique et utilisèrent la cheminée pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Harry alla commander deux bièreaubeurre et Daphné s'installa à une table. Pendant une heure, Harry expliqua et peaufina son plan, essayant de ne rien laisser au hasard. Daphné était visiblement sceptique, mais finit par céder. Après tout, c'était Harry et elle avait confiance en lui._

_La première partie du plan était aussi simple que douloureuse. Harry utilisa un sortilège pour se casser lui-même le bras. Puis le couple sortit du bar, côté moldu, et Harry héla un taxi, direction l'hôpital le plus proche. Harry fut admis aux urgences sous sa fausse apparence et sous un faux nom. Il fut placé dans une chambre après la pose de son plâtre pour des examens complémentaires._

_C'est à ce moment là que la phase deux se mit en route. Daphné se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, vola de la morphine dans les réserves de l'hôpital et injecta à Harry une dose légèrement au-dessus de la dose mortelle. Bientôt, des infirmières firent irruption dans la pièce et commencèrent à le réanimer._

_Harry resta cliniquement mort pendant 64 secondes._

_"Papa?"_

_"Bonjour Harry, je pourrais savoir quelle est cette idée lumineuse que tu as eue?" James Potter était visiblement en colère._

_"Tout devrait bien se passer, enfin je crois. Où est maman?"_

_"Elle est furieuse et a préféré rester en retrait."_

_"Je comprends…"_

_"Tu crois vraiment que ces docteurs moldus vont réussir à te sauver? Normalement oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une autre solution. C'était le prix à payer contre l'immortalité de Voldemort."_

_James Potter soupira. "Je sais."_

_"Je peux te serrer contre moi?"_

_"Allez, viens là, espèce d'idiot." James ouvrit grand ses bras et Harry s'y précipita._

_"Dis à maman que..."_

_"Elle sait ne t'inquiètes pas."_

_"Je sens que je pars."_

_"Je suis soulagé. Ne reviens surtout pas nous voir avant un long moment."_

_"Entendu."_

_"Et je voulais aussi te complimenter pour Daphné, Serpentard peut-être, mais elle est vraiment..."_

_"Papa..."_

_"Désolé. Au revoir, Harry."_

_"Au revoir."_

_Harry resta en soin intensif pendant deux nuits. Le jeudi matin, Daphné revint, toujours invisible, débrancha Harry et ils profitèrent de la confusion pour se faufiler hors de l'hôpital. De retour au Chaudron Baveur, Harry utilisa un diffindo pour se débarrasser de son plâtre et ressouda l'os._

* * *

"C'est le plan le plus insensé que je n'ai jamais entendu!"

"Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Mourir était la solution, mais personne n'a jamais dit que ça devait être définitif."

Dumbledore soupira. "Je sais que je devrais vous punir avec Daphné pour tout ce que vous avez fait, mais le résultat est là, alors je serais clément pour cette fois. Mais votre père avait raison, votre plan était dangereux et stupide."

"Mais efficace."

"Apparemment."

* * *

Review SVP


	41. Meeting with an old friend

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire mes chapitres parce qu'on arrive dans les moments les plus sérieux de l'histoire et je trouve ça moins intéressant à écrire... Menfin...

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Meeting with an old friend

* * *

Noël arriva avec son lot de cadeaux, de joie et de bonne humeur, mais aussi et surtout, une grande et dangereuse nouvelle. En effet, les gobelins avaient apparemment accepté les négociations du ministère la vieille et au soir et un Dumbledore très sérieux posa une coupe étrangement familière devant Harry alors que celui-ci déjeunait avec ses amis.

"C'est mon cadeau de Noël, professeur?"

"En effet. Et j'en ai un autre."

"Lequel?"

"Le chiffre 7." Répondit-il de façon cryptique. Daphné et Neville semblèrent finalement comprendre où Dumbledore voulait en venir, Luna paraissait désintéressée, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas (ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas), mais Hermione semblait complètement perdue, cherchant visiblement à comprendre l'incompréhensible.

"C'est officiel maintenant? Comment avez-vous su?"

"J'ai demandé de l'aide à un ancien collègue. Il n'était pas très enclin à collaborer, mais quand je lui ai dit les progrès que nous avions déjà fait, il a changé d'avis."

"Très bien, je pourrais mettre Hermione dans le secret, parce que je crois qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher sinon..."

"Dès que la bague sera récupérée, oui."

"Ca te va, Hermione?"

La jeune fille parût quelque peu apaisée, mais pas tout-à-fait satisfaite de cette situation. Elle soupira. "Très bien, Harry. C'est juste... Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les secrets entre amis..."

"Je sais, désolé." Harry tourna sa concentration de nouveau vers Dumbledore. "Et quand allons-nous la chercher?"

"Dès que vous avez fini de manger. Je ne veux pas attendre que Tom se rende compte que la coupe n'est plus protégée de ses ennemis."

"Je pense qu'il ne le sait pas encore, sinon je l'aurais déjà senti." Assura Harry en pointant son index droit vers sa cicatrice. "Mais vous avez raison, le plus tôt sera le mieux. " Il prit une dernière bouchée de son repas et laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette encore à moitié pleine. "Voilà fini. Maintenant, je propose que l'on aille faire une promenade pour digérer."

"Une excellente idée, Harry. Après vous."

Harry se leva et fit signe de s'éloigner, mais se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par la manche. Un regard vers sa petite amie lui fit comprendre ce qui se passait. "Tout ira bien, je suis avec petit papa Albus."

"Petit papa Albus?" Demanda l'homme en question avec un sourire. Hermione paraissait horrifiée que Harry ait osé appeler Dumbledore de cette façon.

"C'est Noël et vous avez une barbe blanche. Si _ça_, ce n'est pas de la provocation, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut..."

"Certes, certes..." Le vieil homme semblait apprécier le fait que la tension ait diminuée d'un cran.

"Bon, salut à tous, je vous vois tout à l'heure." Harry se dirigea vers la sortit et le directeur le suivit, prenant la coupe de Pouffsouffle avec lui.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, au beau milieu d'une maison dévastée, Harry et Dumbledore était à la recherche d'une cachette secrète. De nombreux sortilèges de détection plus tard, Harry trouva quelque chose d'étrange.

"Professeur, je crois que je l'ai trouvé."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, venez voir." Dumbledore s'approcha et Harry lui fit place. Le professeur testa à son tour le pan de mur que Harry lui indiquait et, à sa grande surprise, le test revint négatif.

"Etrange, moi je ne détecte rien."

"Oui, je sais. Justement!"

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre."

"Après tous les sortilèges que j'ai lancés, il doit y avoir un certain taux de magie résiduelle, en particulier à cet endroit vu qu'il vient être testé. Mais le test indique un niveau zéro ce qui n'a pas de sens. Sauf si..." Harry lança à son professeur un regard lourd de sens.

"Sauf si ce mur a été enchanté pour brouiller les tentatives de détection." Harry fit un sourire en coin, visiblement fier de lui. "Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à être l'élève aujourd'hui. Bien joué, Harry. Vraiment."

"Merci, professeur."

"Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'accéder à l'horcrux."

"J'ai une question."

"Je vous écoute."

"Si un objet est charmé pour résister aux attaques magiques, est-ce qu'il est aussi pour les attaques physiques?"

"Pas forcément, non."

"Et connaissant notre ami Tom qui _adore_ les moldus, vous croyez qu'il aurait pensé qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom utilise des moyens aussi _rustres_?"

Dumbledore sembla y réfléchir. "Ca pourrait marcher..."

Harry conjura une masse et la souleva avec difficulté. "Allez courage!" Et il donna un premier coup contre le mur, faisant un cran dans le mur. "Game over, Tom."

* * *

Les coups de marteau continuèrent de retentir, les uns après les autres. Trois trous dans le mur et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé la position correcte de la cachette. Trempé de sueur, il commença à désespérer, mais le quatrième endroit se révéla le bon. Harry posa la masse au sol et se laissa tomber au sol, avant d'essuyer son front. Dumbledore prit la bague délicatement et l'examina. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il la regarda avec fascination, complètement immobile, pendant quelques secondes et n'entendit même pas Harry qui lui demandait si c'était bien ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

Quand le directeur fit mine de mettre la bague, Harry lui envoya un sortilège cuisant dans la main, ce qui le surpris et lui fit lâcher la bague. Celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique.

"Professeur, qu'est-ce vous faîtes?"

Le professeur se frotta douloureusement la main. "Désolé, Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

Le jeune le regarda avec suspicion, pas vraiment convaincu. "Très bien. Est-ce que c'est bien la bague que nous recherchions?"

"Oui."

"Parfait. Je vais la prendre si vous êtes d'accord?"

Dumbledore soupira. "Oui, c'est mieux ainsi."

Harry se leva, marcha vers la bague et s'accroupit pour la récupérer. Il la glissa dans sa poche et commença à se relever quand une douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice le força à poser un genou à terre et à grimacer.

"Un problème, Harry?"

"On va avoir de la compagnie. Il faut partir d'ici tout de suite."

Dumbledore aida Harry à se relever et il commencèrent à s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison des Gaunts, fuyant le périmètre charmé contre le transplanage et l'utilisation des portoloins. Malheureusement pour eux, une mauvaise rencontre les attendait à une dizaine de mètres de la frontière.

"Vous!"

Harry grimaça quand sa cicatrice devint à nouveau douloureuse. Heureusement, la douleur s'apaisa immédiatement. "Bonjour, Tom."

* * *

REVIEW SVP

Alors, frustrés?


	42. Illusion

Et maintenant, la suite...

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Illusion

* * *

Noël ne s'annonçait vraiment pas comme une bonne journée pour Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Le recrutement de nouveau mangemorts ne faisait pas vraiment de progrès et il n'avait toujours pas assez de sous-fifres pour prendre Azkaban d'assaut et récupérer la majorité de ses troupes. Peut-être devrait-il aller recruter des sorciers dans les pays de l'Est, là où la magie noire était moins contrôlée?

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux et vit Lucius Malefoy, un genou au sol, le regard portant vers le sol.

"Qu'il y a-t-il Lucius?"

"Je vous apporte les dernières nouvelles du ministère. D'après nos informateurs, le ministère a scellé un pacte avec Gringotts leur donnant la permission de fouiller les coffres de tous les mangemorts à la recherche d'artefacts dangereux ou interdits."

Voldemort pensa un moment à ce que ses nouvelles pouvaient bien signifier. Puis une pensée soudaine l'envahit. La coupe de Pouffsouffle, un de ses horcruxes était à Gringotts. Son visage déjà pâle le devint plus encore. Reprenant ses esprits, il ordonna à Malefoy Senior de partir d'un ton ferme. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans broncher.

Une fois le mangemort parti, le mage noir se mit à penser aux répercussions que le pacte du ministère pourrait bien avoir. Dumbledore reconnaîtrait sans aucun doute la coupe pour ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Un de ses horcruxes était visiblement en danger, mais était-ce le cas des autres? Après tout, personne dans toute l'histoire n'avait pensé à faire plus d'un horcrux, donc peut-être que la découverte de la coupe n'aurait pas d'autres conséquences. Mais un doute subsistait et Voldemort n'était pas habitué au doute.

Et si c'était le contraire qui était vrai? Et si les accords avec Gringotts n'avaient pour but que de trouver l'horcrux? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Dumbledore savait? Possible, après tout, le vieil homme savait beaucoup de choses sur son passé. Plus que quiconque d'ailleurs. Mais est-ce que la perte d'un horcrux valait la peine de sortir au grand jour, au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse? Après tout, son désir de partager son âme en sept n'était connu que de lui et lui seul, non?

Son esprit s'aventura sur les autres horcruxes. Une vérification semblait de rigueur. Il se leva de son fauteuil et demanda à un des mangemorts de faire venir Lucius.

"Vous m'avez fait demander?"

"Oui, Lucius. Qu'as-tu fait du journal intime que je t'avais confié?" Malefoy sembla se figer sur place. Son teint pâlit légèrement et ses yeux trahirent la peur qu'il ressentait à ce moment. "Parle, je t'écoute!"

"Je... je... J'ai voulu... Je l'ai utilisé pour essayer d'ouvrir la... la Chambre des Secrets il y a trois ans... Mais Potter... Potter à tout fait échouer."

La colère était la seule chose qui était visible sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans un accès de rage, Lucius Malefoy tomba au sol, frappé par un éclair vert.

Tout était perdu à présent. Dumbledore savait qu'il avait fait plus d'un horcrux. Il savait qu'il était capable de créer des horcruxes alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, ce qui signifiait que la bague des Gaunts, qu'il avait récupéré après avoir rencontré son oncle et porté à l'école, serait sur la liste des possibilités. Et le manoir des Gaunts était le lien logique avec la bague. Soudain, l'horreur l'envahit. Ses jours d'école lui rappelèrent le maillon faible dans la protection de son secret le mieux gardé : Horace Slughorn.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il devait se rendre immédiatement à la maison de sa mère pour mettre l'horcrux en lieu sûr.

* * *

Voldemort arriva en transplanant aussi près qu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas avoir ses deux ennemis jurés courir dans sa direction.

"Vous!"

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Le garçon visiblement plus essoufflé que le vieillard, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens à ses yeux.

"Bonjour, Tom."

Voldemort sentit la furie le traverser de nouveau. Dumbledore n'avait jamais cessé sa manie d'utiliser le nom qu'il avait renié et, apparemment, cette mauvaise habitude était passé du maître à son disciple. Voldemort saisit sa baguette. "Tu..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un sortilège de découpe fit son chemin vers sa nuque, envoyé par Potter. Voldemort dévia le sortilège de sa trajectoire d'un coup de baguette et se concentra. Contrairement à la plupart de ses adversaires, le garçon n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps en paroles inutiles. Voldemort envoya un doloris dans sa direction et leva un bouclier pour se protéger du sortilège que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé. Alors que son bouclier faisait son office, il vit le garçon plonger à terre pour éviter d'être touché, faire une roulade et se relever, avant d'envoyer un autre sortilège informulé.

Voldemort grinça des dents. Maintenant que ses deux adversaires étaient séparés, le duel à trois promettait d'être plus technique. De plus, il devait les retenir dans la zone enchantée contre le transplanage pour pouvoir récupérer l'horcrux. Il dut faire un pas de côté quand il vit un sortilège trop tard pour le contrer magiquement. Trop penser ne l'aidait pas, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Il lança deux sorts, un a chacun de ses adversaires, et leva un nouveau bouclier. Une idée lui vint. Il n'avait qu'à utiliser la légilimancie sur le garçon pour savoir qui avait la bague et ce qu'ils savaient des horcruxes. Ensuite, il pourrait laisser l'autre s'échapper, concentrant ses ripostes sur celui qui avait l'horcrux.

Il envoya un doloris dans la direction de Dumbledore et tourna son regard vers le garçon. Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les verts et Voldemort lança son assaut. Malheureusement, à peine une seconde plus tard, un flash blanc interrompit sa concentration. Il se tourna et évita le sortilège envoyé par Dumbledore et envoya son sortilège préféré en réponse : Avada Kedavra. Le vieil homme tenta d'échapper à son destin en esquivant, mais ne put s'écarter du chemin du sortilège impardonnable. Il tomba au sol.

Voldemort laissa s'échapper son triomphe et leva un bouclier pour absorber le sortilège du garçon, qui, étrangement, ne semblait pas touché par la mort de son mentor. Voldemort lança un Avada Kedavra au jeune homme qui n'essaya même pas de l'éviter. Celui-ci fut touché en plein cœur, mais n'eut aucune réaction.

"Impossible! Tu devrais être mort."

"Oui, c'est impossible en effet."

Voldemort envoya une volée de sortilèges plus noirs et plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Tous touchèrent leur cible, mais aucun ne semblait avoir d'effets.

"Comment...?"

"Facilement. A vrai dire, la réponse ne devrait pas tarder. Après tout, je ne suis ici que pour gagner du temps en attendant que Dumbledore attaque."

"Dumbledore est mort!"

"L'illusion de Dumbledore est morte. Oh, désolé. Tu croyais encore être dans le monde réel?"

"Où..." Commença Voldemort, furieux que le garçon ose se moquer de lui, mais soudain la réponse lui vint. "Dans ton esprit."

"Bien joué, Tom. C'était bien pensé d'utiliser la légilimancie. Une diversion parfaite pour moi." Harry sentit que Voldemort essayait de sortir de son esprit. "Au revoir, Tom."

Un nouveau flash blanc plus tard et l'illusion fit de nouveau place au monde réelle. Voldemort se tourna vers Dumbledore, mais la seconde qu'il avait passé dans l'esprit du garçon se révéla être de trop pour lui. Il prit de plein fouet un sortilège d'expulsion qui l'envoya vola à deux douzaines de mètres de là, ce qui donna assez de temps à Dumbledore et au garçon de se regrouper et de disparaître.

Noël n'était vraiment pas sa journée, en effet.

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	43. Where your treasure is

Plus qu'un horcrux, plus de mangemorts compétents, des ennemis plus redoutables que prévu... Que va bien pouvoir faire Voldemort?

* * *

Chapitre 43: Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also

* * *

Un long silence, rythmé par les respirations rapides et bruyantes de deux personnes, se fit entendre dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore venait de rejoindre le château en Portoloin et la fatigue de la fuite de la maison des Gaunts et du combat qui avait suivi les avait visiblement rattrapés une fois l'adrénaline dissipée. Lentement, les inspirations et les expirations se firent de plus en plus espacées et silencieuses, jusqu'à redevenir normales. La seule chose qui trahissait les activités qui venaient d'avoir lieu était la sueur collant les cheveux d'Harry contre sa cicatrice.

Le directeur brisa le silence. "Je me dois de vous complimenter Harry. Votre diversion était parfaite."

"Merci, professeur. Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais imaginée et je dois avouer qu'elle a fonctionnée au-delà de mes espérances."

"En effet, Tom étant un maître en légilimancie, j'aurais pensé qu'il découvrirait tout de suite la supercherie."

"C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais je lui ai fait croire qu'il avait réussi à vous tuer. Je dois dire qu'il s'est montré plutôt crédule dans son euphorie."

"Vous m'avez tué dans votre esprit?" Demanda Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil, le ton légèrement accusateur.

"Je sais que ça ne sonne pas terrible dit comme ça, mais en fait... Non, oubliez ça... Oui, je vous ai tué dans mon esprit, mais bon, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, non? Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Vous savez quoi? Oubliez tout ça, je n'ai rien dit. De toute façon, je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes laissé pousser la barbe, c'est pour pouvoir cacher vos sourires en coin quand vous vous moquez des autres, comme vous le faîtes en ce moment même..."

Le sourire du vieil homme devint visible. "Touché."

"Enfin bref. Ce qui m'embête, c'est d'avoir dû utiliser ma carte maîtresse avant la confrontation finale. Mes illusions ne marcheront plus contre lui à présent."

Dumbledore redevint sérieux et soupira. "J'en ai bien peur. Mais au moins nous avons pu nous échapper sans problèmes. Si son serpent était avec lui, peut-être que tout serait fini à l'heure qu'il est. Des fois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices."

"Je sais, mais ça me gêne quand même. Et en parlant de choses gênantes, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai réussi à ressentir Voldemort à travers ma cicatrice. Comment est-ce possible, vu que l'horcrux qui était en moi a été enlevé? Je ne devrais plus pouvoir le ressentir en théorie."

"C'est étrange, en effet. Mais je dois dire que cette connexion nous a bien été utile aujourd'hui."

Harry resta pensif. "Oui, mais ça n'explique pas le pourquoi..."

"J'ai peut-être une théorie."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. La connexion avec Voldemort n'a eu lieu qu'après que vous ayez ramassé la bague, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui... Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. L'horcrux de la bague aurait agi comme intermédiaire entre mon esprit et celui de Voldemort. Mais pourquoi la douleur au niveau de ma cicatrice?"

"C'est peut-être un résidu de magie noire. Ca ne serait pas étonnant après tout ce temps..."

"Je vois... C'est possible en effet. Pas vraiment réjouissant, mais bon..." Harry plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la bague des Gaunts. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le regard triste et résigné que Dumbledore affichait. "Professeur, vous pouvez me dire quelle est votre histoire avec cette bague?"

Le vieil homme hésita longuement, puis soupira. "C'est assez personnel, je dois dire."

"Je comprends, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire..."

Voyant l'air légèrement soupçonneux d'Harry, Dumbledore soupira de nouveau. "Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire à la place."

"Très bien."

"Vous connaissez les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_?"

"De nom. Je ne suis pas très conte de fée je dois dire, pourquoi?"

"Laissez-moi vous raconter le Conte des Trois Frères..."

* * *

Cette nuit-là, juste avant le couvre-feu, Harry, Luna, Daphné, Neville et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande en mode Luna. Daphné et Neville connaissaient le début de l'histoire, mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'apprécier le récit des évènements de l'après-midi. Hermione, quant à elle, était littéralement pendue aux lèvres d'Harry, son esprit essayant d'analyser toute l'ampleur des révélations. Luna était rêveuse, comme à son habitude, mais semblait aussi étrangement fière d'Harry, comme si elle avait toujours su quelle était la destinée du jeune homme et que, dans son opinion, celui-ci s'en sortait merveilleusement bien. Et connaissant Luna, c'était peut-être le cas.

"Et vous avez pu vous enfuir? Comme ça?"

"Que veux-tu que je te dise, Hermione? C'était l'effet de surprise, ni plus ni moins. La prochaine fois, ça ne sera sûrement pas aussi facile..."

"La prochaine fois? Facile?"

"Oui, Hermione, la prochaine fois... Il y a une prophétie, je te rappelle." Hermione baissa les yeux et fit un signe de la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. "Et j'ai trouvé qu'on s'en était tiré plutôt facilement. Après tout, on a récupéré un horcrux et je n'ai même pas une égratignure..."

"Alors, tu as une idée pour la prochaine rencontre? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le serpent?"

"Je ne sais pas, Neville. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, je dois dire. Mais on trouvera..." Harry vit Luna sortir de son humeur rêveuse et afficher un grand sourire moqueur. Daphné la regarda et sembla comprendre ce qui se passait et partagea son sourire. Harry regarda les deux filles, perplexe. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire toutes les deux?"

"Tu n'as pas entendu, Neville?" Demanda Luna.

"Oui." Continua Daphné. "Le grand et merveilleux, et sexy je dois dire, même si ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport... Bref, le grand et merveilleux Harry Potter a enfin avoué qu'il ne savait pas quelque chose..."

Le sourire des deux blondes était apparemment contagieux, car il se propagea d'abord à Neville, puis à Hermione. Harry grogna plaintivement avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Cela allait être une longue soirée...

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	44. Eye of the Hurricane

Joyeuses fêtes à tous...

* * *

Chapitre 44 : Eye of the Hurricane

* * *

Comment feriez-vous si vous vouliez tuer quelqu'un? Pas parce que vous êtes un psychopathe et que c'est dans votre nature, ni même parce que vous êtes un tueur à gages sous contrat, non, simplement parce que vous détestez la personne de tout votre être à ce point précis de votre vie et que vous voulez votre revanche.

Alors?

Est-ce que vous l'attaqueriez dans le dos, le capturant et le faisant souffrir lentement, faisant durer votre plaisir et sa lente agonie? Sûrement, après tout, vous êtes plutôt en colère, non? Il y a aussi le choix de l'attaque frontale, violente et instantanée. Moins libératrice, mais tout aussi efficace.

Mais il y a une vérité absolue dans ce monde qui dit que si vous voulez vraiment tuer quelqu'un, vous ne devez pas interpeller cette personne avant de lui expliquer en long en large et en travers pourquoi vous êtes en colère et comment vous comptez le tuer.

Ou alors, cela veut dire que vous êtes un idiot.

Heureusement pour Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy est un idiot.

* * *

"Stupéfix!" Le serpentard blond était tellement concentré dans son discours long et inutile sur son désir de vengeance et comment il allait l'accomplir qu'il ne se rendit compte que Harry avait sortit sa baguette qu'une fraction de seconde avant de toucher le sol, inconscient. "Idiot." Murmura Harry. Il rangea sa baguette et continua son chemin sans accorder un seul regard au garçon qui jonchait sur le sol. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Voldemort avait tué Lucius Malefoy. Enfin, pas vraiment. Juste un mauvais timing et un Seigneur des Ténèbres complètement dingue. Mais allez expliquer ça à Junior...

Le cadavre de Lucius Malefoy avait été déposé sans cérémonies devant le manoir familial. Un message pour tous les mangemorts, leur expliquant que l'échec n'était pas une option.

Malheureusement pour Voldemort, cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Plutôt que de renforcer l'allégeance de ses troupes déjà peu nombreuses, cela poussa une dizaine de nouvelles recrues à se rendre au ministère, plaidant le fait qu'ils venaient juste de rejoindre le mage noir meurtrier et qu'ils avaient réalisé leurs erreurs avant qu'ils soient trop tard. En échange, ils reçurent une peine de six mois à Azkaban pour avoir fait partie d'une organisation illégale. Mais six mois de prison, à l'abri de leur ancien maître, leur garantissait la vie sauve pour le moment, alors le prix à payer n'était pas aussi cher que ça.

Car si Voldemort ne tolérait pas l'échec, l'échec était la seule chose qui se profilait pour lui à l'horizon. Il est dit qu'un plan ne survit pas au contact de l'ennemi. Et si Voldemort et Dumbledore n'avaient pas compris ça et continuaient à créer des plans complexes, minutieux et, sans aucun doute, voués à l'échec, Harry Potter avait bien compris que les plans les plus simples étaient les meilleurs. Faciles à comprendre et rapides à mettre en place, une multitude de petites victoires à des moments stratégiques étaient la clé pour gagner le conflit.

Mais encore une fois, Voldemort ne pouvait pas comprendre que ses plans si intelligents et parfaits ne pouvaient pas aboutir car un simple enfant, aussi tenace soit-il, s'entêtait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de les mettre en place. Ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retira dans son repère le plus secret avec son fidèle serpent Nagini, déterminé à trouver un plan aussi magistral qu'ambitieux et dont son succès n'aurait d'égal que la puissance de son créateur.

Ainsi, Voldemort commença à construire l'instrument de sa propre défaite.

* * *

Assis à sa table habituelle dans la librairie, Harry appréciait le calme de l'absence de ses amis. Seule Daphné lui tenait compagnie, mais les deux savaient respecter le silence de la bibliothèque et le silence en général, après tout, parler pour ne rien dire était une des choses qui déplaisait le plus au Survivant, non?

"Je sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine, Harry."

"Oh, vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment." La jeune lança à son petit-ami un regard lourd de sens, comme si elle voulait lui rappeler une conversation qui avait eu lieu précédemment. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu as pensé à mes sentiments sur la question?" Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

"Tes sentiments? On ne parle pas des sentiments là, Harry. On parle de sexe. Tu es un garçon de quinze ans bourré d'hormones et je suis loin de ressembler à un troll, alors bien sûr que tu veux coucher avec moi. Qui ne le voudrait pas d'ailleurs?"

"Et c'est moi qui suis arrogant?" Harry semblait visiblement amusé par la tournure de la conversation.

"Oui. Moi je ne fais qu'expliquer un état de fait, ni plus ni moins."

Harry laissa son sourire en coin s'élargir. "Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que je voulais rester pur avant le mariage?"

Daphné parut sceptique. "Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis?"

"Franchement? Non. En fait, je n'ai pas d'objections. C'était juste pour me dire que j'avais encore un libre arbitre et que je n'étais pas subitement devenu un homme-objet à ton service?"

"Et ce n'est pas le cas?"

"Je n'essaie de ne pas trop y penser en tout cas..."

Hermione choisit ce moment-là pour faire son apparition. "Je ne dérange pas trop?"

"Non." Répondit le couple en cœur.

Hermione s'assit sur une des chaises libres. "Vous parliez de quoi?"

"Sexe." Répondit simplement Daphné. "J'expliquais à Harry que je comptais bientôt l'utiliser pour subvenir à mes besoins."

Hermione rougit mais ne laissa pas voir autrement sa gêne. Elle commençait à s'habituer, bien malgré elle, à ce genre de commentaires. "Je vois. Et avant ça?"

"Révision de cours." Dit simplement la serpentard.

"Je travaillais sur mon dernier projet." Répondit le Serdaigle.

"Qui est?"

"Je comptais perfectionner mon bouclier anti-sortilèges impardonnables."

La Gryffondor parut choquée. "Mais, c'est impossible! Les sortilèges impardonnables ne peuvent pas être bloqués!"

"Bien sûr que c'est possible. Et c'est même plus simple qu'on pourrait le penser. Les impardonnables passent à travers toutes les défenses magiques, mais sont bloqués par un simple mur. Donc la conjuration est visiblement la clé, mais conjurer un pan de mur assez rapidement n'est pas vraiment viable, alors que peut-on faire d'autre? C'est simple, on utilise le sortilège _Avis_ et _hey presto_, deux syllabes et une fraction de seconde plus tard, tu as une douzaine d'oiseaux prêts à se sacrifier pour toi."

"Mais..."

"Un problème? C'est le fait de sacrifier des animaux?"

"Non, je comprends que de toute façon ils ne sont pas vraiment réels, mais si c'est si simple, pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant?"

"Oh, je suis sûr que d'autres personnes ont eu des idées du même genre avant, mais la véritable question est pourquoi tout le monde ne l'utilise pas dans ce cas?"

"Oui, c'est ça."

"C'est simple vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur les sortilèges impardonnables?"

"Voyons, d'après nos manuels, ils sont aux nombres de trois et leur nom vient du fait qu'utiliser l'un d'entre eux sur un être humain est passible d'un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban_._ La sévérité de la peine s'explique par le fait qu'ils sont basés sur l'intention de l'utilisateur et qu'on ne peut pas les bloquer... oh!"

"Oh, en effet. Alors, tu as compris?"

"Tu veux dire que comme on apprend à Poudlard qu'un sortilège impardonnable ne peut pas être bloqué, personne n'essaye de prouver le contraire."

"Exactement, bienvenue dans le monde de la pensée unique, Hermione. Charmant, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione grimaça. "Franchement Harry, il est trop tôt le matin pour être sarcastique."

"Désolé. Mais c'était pour illustrer un fait plutôt tragique. Combien de personnes sont mortes tout simplement parce qu'on ne leur avait pas expliqué qu'il fallait penser par soi-même et ne pas toujours croire ce qui est dit dans les livres?"

Hermione soupira. Sa dépendance aux livres était sa plus grande faiblesse. "Je sais, Harry. Tu me l'as assez expliqué."

"Mais oublions cette conversation dépressive. Parlons plutôt de numéro six. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des bonnes notes ces temps-ci. Je vois que tu as réussi à lui inculquer des méthodes de travail finalement. Tu dois être fière, non?"

"Moques-toi tant que tu veux Harry, mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien..."

"Oh, je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas ça le problème."

"Et quel est le problème?"

Daphné sortit la tête de son livre et décida de se mêler de la conversation. "La question est: est-ce qu'il a remarqué que tu étais une fille?"

"Toi aussi, Daphné?"

"Ne détourne pas le sujet Hermione." Répliqua la blonde.

"Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas."

"C'est ça le problème. Vous discutez travail et pas plaisir, alors forcément..."

"Tu peux critiquer Daphné, Harry et toi, vous ne discutez pas du tout!"

"Ca nous arrive de temps en temps, mais on fait d'autres choses..."

Hermione soupira et décida de clore la discussion en ne répondant pas. Malheureusement pour elle, Neville arriva avec numéro sept.

"Salut tout le monde! De quoi vous parliez?"

"De l'absence de vie privée entre Hermione et ton frère."

Ginevra soupira. "Comme j'ai dit à Hermione, Ron ne comprendra pas tout seul. Ca, c'est peine perdue. Je sais que c'est mon frère, mais des fois je me demande si on est de la même famille."

Hermione baissa la tête et se prépara mentalement pour le deuxième round.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

A tous ceux qui protestent à propos de la vie sexuelle de Harry et Daphné. Je sais qu'il est bien beau d'écrire des histoires guimauves où tout le monde et gentil et beau et reste vierge avant le mariage... Mais c'est statisquement irréaliste. On a un château à moitié inusité rempli d'adolescents... Faites le calcul, moi je me souviens de mes quinze ans...


	45. Tactics

J'ai retrouvé ma motivation, mais là c'est trop d'un coup... Et c'est dur de remettre toutes mes idées dans le bon ordre...

* * *

Chapitre 45: Tactics

* * *

A la surprise générale, Harry Potter avait commencé à travailler en soirée. Entre les responsabilités que Remus lui avait imposées, les devoirs pour ses BUSE et ses multiples projets personnels, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Cela lui avait valu de nombreuses remarques de la part des autres Serdaigles et de quelques moqueries de la part de ses amis. Mais le fait de révéler son talent d'occlumens à Voldemort l'avait forcé à penser à de nouvelles tactiques pour faire diversion ou pour prendre l'avantage.

Et pendant ce temps, Voldemort continuait d'inventer son dernier plan diabolique.

* * *

Début mars, Harry s'étira longuement et laissa s'échapper un long soupir qui résonna dans la salle Luna.

"On dirait que tu as enfin fini tes recherches." S'exprima Hermione.

"Oui. J'ai quelques nouveautés à rajouter à mon arsenal."

"Mais dis-moi. Pour ton bouclier anti-impardonnables. Comment ça marche? Je comprends la théorie, mais je ne vois pas comment l'appliquer. Parce qu'une fois le sortilège Avis est utilisé, qu'est-ce qui empêche les oiseaux de voler hors de la zone de combat?"

"C'est une très bonne question en effet. Ca m'a posé quelques problèmes au départ, mais j'ai trouvé la solution quelque part où tu n'aurais jamais pensé chercher."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. La réponse est le Quidditch."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport.

"Moi je le vois." Les interrompit Daphné.

"Oui mais je te l'ai déjà dis."

"Oh, très bien si c'est comme ça..." Et Daphné retourna à son livre.

"Pour l'information, moi non plus je ne vois pas le rapport." Dit Neville avant de se tourner vers Luna.

Le silence se fit entendre, puis Luna comprit ce qu'on lui voulait. "Oh, vous voulez savoir ce que je pense?"

"S'il te plait, oui." Demanda Hermione.

"En Quidditch, l'oiseau mécanique n'est libéré de sa cage que pour aller dans une plus grande cage."

"Hum... C'était plutôt évident comme métaphore, Luna. Tu aurais pu faire mieux, non?" Fit remarquer Harry.

"Je prends pitié d'Hermione. Le Quidditch ce n'est pas son truc après tout."

"Je te remercie Luna. C'est très gentil de me le faire remarquer. Mais si j'ai bien compris, tu veux parler du fait que le vif d'or est enchanté pour ne pas quitter le terrain?"

"Et les oiseaux sont enchanter pour rester à proximité." Finit Harry.

"Je vois. Et tu as d'autres trucs à nous montrer?" Demanda la Gryffondor.

"Vas-y, Harry! Montre-lui ta dernière idée, ça va lui plaire à coup sur." Insista Neville, visiblement excité par son idée.

"A vrai dire je l'ai inventé en pensant à elle." Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette. "Attention les yeux!" Il commença à tourner sur lui-même et disparut dans un pop sonore.

"Mais... Mais..." Hermione essaya d'articuler ses pensées tant bien que mal, mais échoua lamentablement, la surprise et l'incrédulité clairement visibles sur son visage. Neville éclata de rire, suivit par Daphné qui avait pourtant l'habitude de cacher son amusement. Luna se contenta de regarder Hermione, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione finit par réussir à fermer sa bouche qui était grande ouverte, secoua sa tête vigoureusement et parla."Mais c'est impossible de Transplaner à Poudlard!" S'indigna-t-elle.

Les éclats de rire doublèrent et Luna s'échapper un véritable hurlement de joie. Hermione essaya de comprendre pourquoi ses amis n'étaient pas plus sceptiques ou étonnés quand Harry réapparut silencieusement à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Hermione semblait vouloir littéralement exploser en question, mais attendit que ses amis se calment, ce qui prit un certain temps.

"Comment, Harry? Comment as-tu fait pour transplaner dans Poudlard?"

Harry laissa s'échapper un sourire en coin. "Facilement."

Neville cacha un éclat de rire derrière une fausse quinte de toux et Hermione laissa paraître sa frustration. "Non, sérieusement."

"Hé bien c'est très simple en fait. Je n'ai pas transplané."

"Mais... Mais je t'ai vu disparaître..."

"Et tu as entendu le bruit de mon transplanage, c'est ça?" Hermione confirma d'un signe de la tête. "C'est un mixe de vraie magie et de magie moldue. De la prestidigitation, en fait. Je t'ai fait voir ce que je voulais te faire voir, entendre ce que je voulais que tu entendes et tu as cru ce que je voulais que tu croies. Mon transplanage n'est en fait qu'un sortilège de désillusion combiné à un charme qui fait du bruit. Un peu de mise en scène et tout le monde croit que tu peux transplaner même là où c'est impossible..."

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre pendant un moment puis soupira. "Les illusions c'est vraiment ton truc, hein?"

"Bien sûr! Ca n'use pas beaucoup de magie, ça prend par surprise l'adversaire et ça me donne un avantage certain. C'est parfait!"

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Harry était en plein travail dans la bibliothèque, ou plutôt paraissait en plein travail, car en fait, il était en train de penser à sa Serpentard préférée, Neville arriva et dut l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réagisse.

"Ah, enfin! A quoi tu pensais? A ton air niais, je dirais Daphné."

Harry haussa un sourcil. "Est-ce que je te demande où tu en es avec numéro sept?"

Neville soupira. "Tu pourrais, vu qu'on n'en est nul part." Dit-il avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir.

"Vraiment? Elle refuse tes avances ou bien?"

"Non, non. C'est juste qu'après que maintenant qu'on se connaît mieux, je la trouve un peu trop masculine à mon goût..."

"Tu crois qu'elle préfère les filles?"

Neville sourit. "Je ne crois pas, sinon je ne l'aurais pas laissée filer, tu penses bien."

"Tu es un pervers, Neville."

"C'est de la faute de Daphné. Elle a profité de ma naïveté et de ma gentillesse quand j'étais encore un tout jeune deuxième année impressionnable. Et regarde ce que je suis devenu!"

"Crédible. Enfin, je ne pense que tu sois venu ici pour me dire ce que je sais déjà... d'expérience..."

Neville se leva. "Ah oui, désolé. Je voulais te demander la clé du compartiment à ingrédients de ta valise. J'ai des tests à faire."

"Aucun problème, il suffit de demander." Harry fouilla un moment dans son sac et en sortit une petite clé en argent avec un 3 gravé dessus. "Tiens."

Neville accepta la clé et fit mine de partir, avant de se retourner. "Dis Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte marquée _Pas touche Neville_?"

"Si on te le demande...?"

"Je dirais que je ne le sais pas." Le Gryffondor soupira. "Franchement, Harry, on croirait entendre parler ma grand-mère..."

"Et c'est une mauvaise chose?"

"Oublies ça..."

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	46. Two sides of the same coin

Chapitre 46 : Two sides of the same coin

* * *

Certains pensent que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont que les deux faces d'une même pièce. Une entité et son contraire.

D'autres pensent même que leur manichéisme s'étend si loin que les deux côtés, pourtant opposés, finissent par se rejoindre. Ainsi, Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy seraient les mêmes : deux sang-purs, aveuglés par leurs préjugés, croyant dur comme fer à leurs convictions et exprimant avec véhémence leur haine de tous ceux qui pourraient oser leur dire le contraire.

Possible. En tout cas c'est ce que pensait Harry Potter après les évènements de la matinée.

* * *

La journée avait commencé normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu'une journée à Poudlard puisse être. Le côté face de la pièce, alias Drago Malefoy, avait visiblement oublié les deux semaines qu'il avait passé en fille et avait décidé de menacer Daphné. Encore. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de faire les choses en grand et avait envoyé aux parents de la jeune Serpentard une lettre leur rappelant qui était le petit ami de leur fille et ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

L'homme est un loup pour l'homme et monsieur et madame Greengrass ne voulant pas être les premiers à être dévorés, décidèrent d'expliquer par lettre à leur fille ce qu'était la neutralité.

Puis Malefoy décida d'expliquer par des commentaires assez vulgaires qu'il était le dieu de Serpentard et, qu'à ce titre, c'est à genoux que les filles se devaient de le vénérer.

Daphné décida de lui expliquer son point de vue avec sa baguette magique.

Une journée qui s'annonçait plutôt normale en somme, mais quelque chose manquait. Puis le côté pile de la pièce, Ronald Weasley, se fit voir quand Harry embrassa Daphné sur l'arrière du lobe gauche. Une telle fraternisation avec l'ennemi était intolérable pour le Survivant! Et Hermione arriva, le tapa sur l'arrière du crâne et l'emmena plus loin pour lui demander, encore une fois, de ne pas faire de généralités.

Voilà, maintenant, le tableau était au complet.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après que le bizarre se fit voir. Rémus Lupin déclara que, puisque Harry n'avait pas cours avant la pause déjeuner, il le remplacerait et assurerait le cours à sa place. Sachant que Sirius ne se levait pas, habituellement, avant deux heures de l'après-midi, c'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre qu'il allait retrouver hors du château. Après du chantage et des menaces, Rémus finit par avouer qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une certaine métamorphomage. Le sourire plutôt diabolique sur le visage d'Harry fit frissonner le loup-garou. Le futur ne présageait rien de bon.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva devant la classe de septième année.

"Bonjour à tous. Comme Rémus, enfin, le professeur Lupin n'est pas là aujourd'hui, je le remplace."

Certains furent intrigués par ce qu'un cours avec le Survivant pourrait donner avec, à leur tête, les jumeaux Weasley. D'autres semblaient plutôt confus et s'attendaient à ce qu'on leur dise à tous moments que ce n'était qu'une blague. Le reste, une majorité d'entre eux, était furieux de manquer un cours si près des ASPIC. Parmi eux, il y avait un Serpentard plutôt vocal.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Potter? Pour qui tu te prends?"

"Je veux dire exactement ce que j'ai dis. Et c'est professeur Potter pour aujourd'hui. Et pour qui je me prends? Pour moi-même et, crois-moi sur parole, c'est suffisant..."

"Je refuse que l'on se moque de moi plus longtemps!" Il se leva et fit mine de se baisser pour prendre ses affaires.

"Où crois-tu aller? Le cours est loin d'être fini."

"Et tu crois pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose?" Le Serpentard lança un regard de défi à Harry. Celui-ci retourna son regard et les deux se fixèrent de longues secondes. Puis, l'élève de septième année se laissa tomber au sol avant de se mettre en position fœtale.

"Quelqu'un d'autre a une question?" Harry lança un regard circulaire aux autres élèves et personne n'osa parler, ni même lancer un regard au Serpentard qui avait osé le défier. "Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir les applications de la métamorphose pour la défense contre les forces du mal. D'abord en théorie puis en pratique. Asseyez-vous, le cours va commencer."

"Euh, Harry?"

"Oui, Georges?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour...?"

"Oublie-le, il nous rejoindra quand il aura fini de bouder..."

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick en début d'après-midi.

"Alors, votre version des faits M. Potter?"

"Je pourrais entendre la sienne d'abord? Savoir de quoi on m'accuse au juste."

"Très bien. Il parait que vous avez agressé un élève."

"Vous pouvez préciser?"

"Hé bien, vous auriez enchaîné un élève et ensuite, vous lui auriez arraché ses phalanges une par une avant de cautériser les plaies avec un_ incendio_."

"Vraiment? C'est intéressant. Moi je sais juste que je lui ai lancé un regard noir, qu'il a eu peur et qu'il a raconté cette histoire à tout le monde pour ne pas perdre sa crédibilité. Après tout, il avait encore ses doigts à la fin du cours, donc je ne lui ai pas arraché."

"Cela paraît évident et en l'absence de preuves, je dois bien dire que de toutes façons, mes mains sont liées. Mais je vous demanderais de ne pas faire peur à d'autres élèves. J'ai entendu dire que votre regard noir peut être un peu extrême..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le réserve aux mangemorts."

"Vous voulez dire que...?"

"C'est exact."

"Très bien, vous pouvez vous en aller."

"Au revoir, professeur."

* * *

Dans la grande salle ce soir-là, les regards que les gens portaient à Harry changèrent. De la méfiance à la crainte, de la simple appréciation à la profonde admiration, seul les amis d'Harry savaient ce que celui-ci avait fait et ne le regardaient pas comme un dieu tout puissant. Mais cela n'empêcha pas à Hermione de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

Terrasser un ennemi d'un seul regard n'était pas quelque chose qui se voyait tous les jours, même dans le monde de la magie. Le message envoyé était clair et remonta aux oreilles des mangemorts: Harry Potter n'était pas quelqu'un à contrarier et certains d'entre eux se mirent à repenser leurs choix de vie.

Seul Voldemort ignora cette information, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était toujours sorti de son isolement volontaire.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

Nouvelle application de la légilimencie! La prochaine fois : la fin du tome 5...


	47. The end is near

Je suis en pleine écriture du tome 6 en ce moment, et je ne sais pas trop comment le découper, c'est plutôt embêtant...

* * *

Chapitre 47 : The end is near

* * *

Au moment de passer les BUSE, plusieurs types de comportement se faisaient voir chaque année. Certaines personnes se réfugiaient dans les livres pour réviser encore et toujours, jusqu'à la veille au soir de l'épreuve. Le plus ironique dans le comportement de ces personnes vient du fait que ce sont souvent les plus studieuses et, donc, les plus à même d'obtenir de bons résultats sans réviser à la dernière minute. Hermione, lâche ce livre, tu le connais par cœur, voyons...

D'autres personnes révisent à leur côté. Mais ceux-là ne révisent pas par goût du travail, mais par panique. Le compte à rebours bat inexorablement et la fin est proche, mes amis! Malheureusement pour ces personnes, réviser à la dernière minute sans n'avoir rien fait au préalable généralement pas suffisant pour s'assurer des notes élevées. Désolé, Ronald, les Optimal aux examens seront pour la prochaine fois, peut-être...

D'autres, bien plus rares, ne stressent pas. Ils sont divisés en deux clans. Ceux qui sont sûr de réussir ou d'échouer, et ceux qui croient être sûr et qui finalement se rendront compte, trop tard, qu'en fait, rien n'est si sûr que ça. Parmi eux, Harry Potter avait la certitude d'une chose : s'il jouait bien ses cartes, les examens pratiques de métamorphose, de défense et de sortilèges seraient courts, très courts.

* * *

Il commença son spectacle pendant l'examen de métamorphose. Il franchit la porte, croisa le regard de son examinatrice et sauta en avant. Une panthère noire avait pris sa place quand il retomba au sol sur quatre pattes. Tous les autres examinateurs se mirent à ignorer leurs élèves pour voir la forme d'animagus du Survivant. Le professeur Tofty qui examinait Pansy Parkinson semblait le plus impressionné parmi eux. Le félin avança vers son examinatrice d'une démarche puissante et Harry Potter reprit forme humaine une fois arrivé. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les autres examinateurs ne se concentrent de nouveau sur leurs propres élèves. Mme Marchebank le regarda un long moment avant de se décider à parler.

"Vous êtes un animagus à votre âge, je dois dire que c'est plutôt inattendu. Dîtes-moi, vous avez pensé à vous enregistrer?"

"Oui bien sûr."

Harry sortit un papier de sa poche et lui tendit. L'examinatrice prit le papier et le regarda. Un formulaire à l'aspect officiel, mais écrit en français. Connaissant la politique sur les animagus en France, Mme Marchebank comprit la décision du jeune homme. Elle regarda la date d'enregistrement et ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. D'après le formulaire, Harry Potter était devenu un animagus avant sa troisième année.

"Alors comme ça, vous êtes devenu un animagus avant votre troisième année ici. Puis-je savoir combien de temps cela vous a pris?"

Harry se mit à réfléchir quelques instant. "C'est une question plutôt difficile, puisque j'avais d'autres projets en même temps que de devenir animagus, mais je dirais environ un an et demi, dont six mois à plein temps."

"Je vois. Je devais vous faire disparaître quelques animaux et métamorphoser quelques objets, mais je me demande si c'est bien utile... Un animagus, si jeune..."

"Je serais ravi de continuer l'examen ou, plutôt, de le commencer..." Répondit Harry, avec un grand sourire. Mme Marchebank soupira.

"Allez, vous pouvez partir... Et dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis..."

"Merci madame."

* * *

Au moment de passer l'examen pratique de sortilège, Harry apprit que l'examinateur Tofty avait demandé de le superviser en personne.

"Alors, M. Potter. Que comptez-vous me montrer?"

"Je ne sais pas professeur. Vous avez une idée, peut-être?"

"Si je me souviens bien, j'avais lu dans un article que vous pouviez créer des golems de terre en forme de farfadet..."

"Oh, vous parliez de l'article sur l'attaque des mangemorts lors de la coupe du monde?"

"Oui, c'est bien cela. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en faire une démonstration..."

Harry se mit à sourire. Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. "Avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas de terre à disposition, mais je crois pouvoir vous faire quelque chose d'équivalent."

Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette et se mit à la faire tournoyer dans une danse de gestes fluides et complexes. Ses lèvres bougeaient au même rythme que ses mouvements, mais aucun son ne s'en échappèrent. Pendant les premières secondes, rien ne se passa et Tofty sembla déçu, mais soudain, une flamme rouge-orangée sortit de la baguette d'Harry. D'abord petite, elle continua de prendre de l'ampleur jusqu'à faire une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre. Puis sa forme se mit à changer. Elle s'allongea, puis deux flammes s'échappèrent du cylindre enflammé à mi-longueur et prirent la forme d'ailes. Le corps cylindrique devint moins régulier et se modela en une forme rudimentaire d'oiseau. Enfin, la tête et les pattes se firent voir de façon plus nettes et l'oiseau enflammé étendit ses ailes et prit son envol au son du chant du phénix. Il tournoya dans la salle pendant une minute et se posa sur le bureau de l'examinateur.

"Exquis, vraiment." Une fois que l'oiseau ait été examiné sous toutes les coutures, Harry le fit disparaître et fut invité à partir.

* * *

"Alors, M. Potter, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez concocté pour l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal?"

"A vrai dire, rien du tout, professeur Tofty. Je sais faire un bon nombre de sortilèges informulés, mais sinon..."

"Vraiment? Pas de sortilèges ridiculement avancé appris à un très jeune âge?"

"Je peux faire un patronus, si vous voulez, mais sinon, non. Désolé."

"Un patronus vous dites?"

"Oui, je l'avais appris en troisième année, à cause des détraqueurs, vous savez..."

"Hé bien, voyons voir ça."

Harry sortit sa baguette et en fit sortir un cerf argenté qui galopa autour de lui. "Je peux lui faire dire des messages aussi, si vous voulez..."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, regardez..." Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Harry se fit entendre, mais depuis le patronus. "Bonjour, professeur Tofty."

"Intéressant, vraiment intéressant."

"N'est-ce pas? Je peux en faire un deuxième et les faire se combattre si vous voulez..."

"Non, je vais vous croire sur parole. Ca sera tout..."

* * *

Et ainsi, Harry se retrouva devant son parchemin d'histoire de la magie, la dernière épreuve de des BUSE. Il posa sa plume et regarda sa montre. Encore vingt minutes avant la fin et il avait déjà fini. Il soupira. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à passer ses ASPIC en métamorphose et en sortilèges? Au moins les épreuves auraient été plus intéressantes... Un nouveau coup d'œil sur sa montre. Dix-neuf minutes. Comme le disait le dicton, l'éternité est longue, et surtout vers la fin. Un autre coup d'œil à sa montre et un autre soupir. Les élèves autour de lui lui lancèrent des regards noirs pour avoir osé briser le silence. Le professeur Flitwick, qui passait à côté de lui, le prit en pitié et l'autorisa à sortir avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par un autre élève. Le survivant prit ses affaires, confia son parchemin-réponse au professeur de sortilèges et sortit de la salle d'un pas empressé. Enfin, la fin de l'année!

* * *

Sirius Black était sur la plate-forme, attendant que son filleul ne sorte du train. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que le Poudlard Express était arrivé et il n'avait toujours aucun signe d'Harry. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Harry apparut au loin, la sangle de sa valise sur une épaule et la tête d'une superbe blonde sur l'autre. L'animagus chien soupira. Remus et Harry avaient bien de la chance.

"Salut, Sirius. Je te présente Daphné, ma petite-amie. Elle va vivre avec nous cet été."

Sirius regarda Harry, l'air incrédule, avant de s'exclamer. "Pardon?"

"Oui, tu as bien entendu. Je me suis dit que vu que tu t'es enfui de chez toi à seize ans pour vivre chez mon père, tu pouvais bien retourner la faveur pour Daphné."

"Et tu veux me faire croire qu'elle s'est enfuie de chez elle?" Demanda-t-il, visiblement peu convaincu.

"Daphné, si tu veux lui expliquer..."

"Bien sûr! Alors voilà le problème : mes parents veulent rester neutre dans cette guerre..."

"Et?"

"Et quand on fait face à Voldemort, personne n'est vraiment neutre. Leur vision de la neutralité consiste à lécher les bottes de tous ceux qui pourraient les mettre en danger..."

"Donc les mangemorts..."

"Et le ministère..."

"Et c'est une mauvaise chose, pourquoi?"

"Parce que malheureusement, des idiots comme Drago Malefoy demandent plus qu'un simple léchage de bottes pour prouver notre neutralité..."

"Genre un léchage de b..."

"Merci Sirius, on avait compris." L'interrompit Harry.

"Bref, à l'école, je peux me défendre, mais à la maison..."

"Je vois..." Sirius soupira. "Très bien, elle peut venir, mais vous aurez des chambres séparés et je ne veux rien savoir ni même soupçonner, c'est bien clair?"

"Je pourrais toujours de lancer un sortilège d'oubliettes s'il y a un problème..."

"Harry!"

"D'accord, d'accord, on sera responsable. Pas vrai Daphné."

"Des vrais petits anges..." Malheureusement, son sourire exprimait le contraire de ses paroles. Sirius parut se résigner.

"Allez, en avant mauvaises troupes..."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Voldemort sortit de son repère, fier de son nouveau plan. Dans moins d'un an, Harry Potter ne serait plus, il en était certain!

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	48. The second war begins

Je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre aux reviews, mais là, ce n'est pas un secret d'état... Oui, j'ai écrit d'autres histoires! Des dizaines! Et au moins une centaine de premiers chapitres qui ne méritent pas que j'écrive la suite... Vous voulez les lire? Hé hé...

Et beaucoup de gens m'ont fait remarquer que je fais paraître Voldemort stupide... Mais Voldemort est stupide! Qui aurait l'idée de manipuler la coupe de feu pour qu'Harry se fasse enlever en arrivant premier du tournoi des trois sorciers? Il y a tellement d'imprévus qui auraient pu arriver... Il aurait pu simplement demander au faux Maugrey de transformer les lunettes d'Harry en portauloin. Comme ça, Harry se réveille, prend ses lunettes et se retrouve sans vêtements ni baguette en plein repère ennemi... une bonne cible facile... Mais non, c'est beaucoup plus simple de faire un plan sur un an qui a une chance sur je ne sais pas combien de marcher...

* * *

Chapitre 48 : The second war begins

* * *

On dit que la guerre et un jeu d'échec sont parfois semblables. Pour gagner, il faut savoir placer ses pièces au bon endroit, au bon moment, utiliser la bonne stratégie... et savoir sacrifier des pièces. La dernière chose n'était pas un problème pour Voldemort, mais en était un pour Harry Potter. Heureusement pour le second, il était en position de force et toutes ses pièces étaient protégées et même hors d'atteinte. Voldemort n'aurait bien sûr pas hésité à sacrifier quelques mangemorts du bas de l'échelle pour pouvoir faire avancer ses pièces majeures, mais la majorité de ses dites pièces avait été prises et l'attendaient bien sagement à Azkaban.

La première partie du plan était simple: prendre Azkaban... L'exécution quant à elle, posait un peu problème. Cela allait prendre du temps, mais aussi et surtout, de la subtilité.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Square Grimmaurd...

"Un double rendez-vous?"

"Oui, Sirius..."

"Avec Remus, Nymphadora et Daphné?"

"Oui, Sirius..."

"Mais, mais... ça veut dire que vous allez me laisser tout seul!"

Harry soupira. "Tu es grand, tu sais Sirius... Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul pendant une soirée?"

"Si, mais..."

"Alors quel est le problème?"

"Je suis ton parrain! Pourquoi tu vas passer du bon temps avec Remus, qui est MON ami, sans moi?"

"Parce que, moi, j'ai une copine, ce qui est nécessaire pour un double rencard..."

"C'est juste une de vos blagues cruelles envers moi, parce que je suis célibataire..."

"Arrêtes de te plaindre, Sirius. SI tu te comportais plus souvent comme un adulte et non comme un adolescent attardé, tu n'aurais plus ce problème..."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir évolué depuis que j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban."

"Tu veux me faire culpabiliser, là?"

"Peut-être un petit peu..."

"Alors c'est quoi le vrai problème?"

"Rien... C'est juste que je ne me sens pas vraiment à la hauteur de la tâche que James et Lily m'ont confiée... Remus est l'adulte responsable et moi l'oncle irresponsable que l'on vient voir pour faire n'importe quoi..."

"Tu nous fais ta crise de la quarantaine quatre ans à l'avance ou tu te poses juste des questions existentielles? Si ça peut te réconforter, je ne cherche pas vraiment quelqu'un pour me materner. Après tout, j'ai seize ans! Je préfère nettement aller boire un coup au bar avec mon parrain irresponsable qui essaye encore une fois de draguer Mme Rosmerta... sans succès, bien sûr!"

"Merci du vote de confiance..."

"Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, c'est juste une sortie parce que Daphné et notre métamorphomage préférée s'entendent bien... Pour tout te dire, les soirées au restaurant, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc..."

"Tu es soumis quoi..."

"Je fais des concessions..."

"Oui, c'est pareil..."

"Non, je..." Harry s'arrêta en voyant le sourire en coin de son parrain. "Oh, je vois... Tu te venges pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure..."

"J'en ai bien le droit! Tu te devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne t'interdise pas de sortir avec Voldemort en liberté..."

"Tu parles, Voldemort est en hibernation sans réserve de nourriture... Il ne tiendra pas longtemps au fond de son trou, mais en sortant, il aura faim..."

Sirius sembla perdu un moment. "Ce qui signifie? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas bien suivi la métaphore..."

"Il n'a quasiment plus de mangemorts compétents. La première chose qu'il va faire, c'est de prendre Azkaban. Ce qui veut dire..."

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut prévenir le ministère pour qu'ils renforcent la sécurité de la prison?"

"Non, ça veut tout simplement dire que Voldemort n'essayera pas de m'attaquer avant qu'il n'ait fait évader ses sous-fifres et, donc, que je ne risque rien... pour l'instant..."

"Ah... Et pour Azkaban, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais si Voldy veut la prison, Voldy aura la prison... Les aurors et lui ne jouent pas vraiment dans la même cour... Et à moins que l'on ne connaisse la date et l'heure, on ne pourra pas envoyer la cavalerie, alors..."

"Tu veux qu'on le laisse faire?"

"Et tu veux que l'on fasse quoi?"

"Euh..."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi..."

* * *

"Pitié! Je vous en supplie! Je ne suis qu'une simple secrétaire... Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé?"

Un rire froid s'éleva de la pénombre. La silhouette se leva et Voldemort sortit des ténèbres. La jeune femme s'immobilisa devant cette vision d'horreur et se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter de mourir aussi jeune. "Une simple secrétaire peut-être, mais une pièce vitale à mon plan... Legilimens!"

La secrétaire, terrorisée et n'ayant aucune connaissance de l'occlumancie, fut sans défenses face à l'assaut du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une minute s'écoula avant que Voldemort ne relâche son sortilège.

"Parfait, vraiment parfait." Il se tourna vers une de ses jeunes recrues. "Toi, là. Fais-lui oublier qu'elle est venue ici et mets-là sous Imperium avant de la laisser s'en aller. Il faut que personne ne se rende compte de sa disparition et qu'il lui est arrivé quoique ce soit, c'est bien compris."

"Bien sûr, tout de suite, mon seigneur..."

Ainsi le plan se mit en marche. La jeune secrétaire, responsable de la gestion des emplois du temps des aurors, venait de révéler, bien malgré elle, le moment propice à l'attaque de la prison. Dans vingt-trois jours, trois aurors fidèles à sa cause seraient de garde à Azkaban. Dans vingt-trois jours, les plus terribles des mangemorts seraient à nouveau aux côtés de leur maître.

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	49. You're the king of the scene

Je suis privé d'Internet cette nuit, alors je me suis dit : pourquoi je n'écrirais pas un nouveau chapitre, vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire... Et puis, ça va faire deux semaines depuis le dernier, alors...

* * *

Chapitre 49 : You're the king of the scene

* * *

Harry se leva depuis sa chaise en bout de table de la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. A sa gauche étaient assis Daphné et, plus loin, Neville. A sa droite, Hermione le regarda l'air interrogatif, se demandant quelles genre d'idioties le Survivant allait bien pouvoir inventer cette fois. Luna brillait par son absence, partie à la recherche de ronflaks cornus avec son père quelque part en Suède.

Harry se demanda un moment s'il n'aurait pas dû inviter plus de monde et faire de cette journée une grosse fête pour ceux ayant eus des bons résultats aux BUSE et pour les faire oublier à ceux qui les avaient ratées... Peut-être inviter les Bizarr'Sisters, taper dans la réserve de Whisky-Pur-Feu de ce cher Patmol et vérifier si les filles discrètes sont des vilaines filles au lit en jetant Hermione dans les bras de numéro six avec un taux d'alcool dans le sang inversement proportionnel avec son taux d'inhibitions...

Un sourire apparut discrètement sur son visage. Cela ne sonnait pas trop mal, comme plan. Mis à part que le rouquin en question aurait sûrement crié au meurtre, ne sachant pas comment réagir, et fuit en courant chez lui par la poudre de cheminette, pour se retrouver en face des jumeaux qui lui auraient expliqué comment les garçons naissent dans les choux...

"Bon, ok. Là, tu me fais peur. Pourquoi tu me regardes, les yeux dans le vague, avec un petit sourire satisfait de pervers? Est-ce que Daphné devrait être jalouse?"

Harry se força à se recentrer sur l'instant présent. "Désolé, Hermione. J'étais juste en train de penser... Laisse tomber, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches..." Harry secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées impures et, surtout, de son sourire niais. "Bref. Mes biens chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes tous ici réunis pour célébrer..."

"Un mariage?"

"Merci Neville, mais non. Nous somme ici pour célébrer nos BUSE."

"Je croyais qu'on devait aller au chemin de traverse et après se trouver une piscine découverte avant d'aller dans un bar pour se raconter des histoires de fin du monde?"

"Ça aussi, Neville. Mais après."

Daphné sembla amusée, Hermione confuse. "Laisse-moi deviner, tu as raconté à Hermione que tu voulais parler de nos résultats pour la faire venir." Demanda la jeune fille blonde.

"Avec Voldemort en liberté, j'ai trouvé ça plus convaincant de dire : _Hey! Si on allait se promener là où tout le monde peut nous trouver et nous tuer..._"

Hermione sembla commencer à s'énerver. "Tu sais, il n'y a pas que les études dans ma vie..."

"Je sais, il y a numéro six aussi, mais je t'ai déjà dis que Voldemort n'attaquerait pas avant qu'Azkaban ne soit vidée, donc pas de problèmes."

"Je sais... Et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais du coup..."

"Tu n'as pas de maillot de bain?"

"Oui et arrêtes de finir mes phrases à ma place, s'il te plait. C'est plutôt agaçant."

"Oh! Je sais que tu m'aimes comme ça... En tout cas, je sais que c'est le cas pour Daphné..." Harry lança un sourire à la fille en question et celle-ci, avec toute la maturité qu'elle pouvait rassembler, lui tira la langue en réponse. "Mais ce n'est pas un problème, on pourra toujours ce trouver un magasin après être allé au chemin de traverse... et parler des BUSE au bar pendant que Neville nous racontera ses histoires de fin du monde... Pourquoi de fin du monde, au fait?"

"Aucune idée!" Avoua Neville. "Ça sonnait bien alors, pourquoi pas?"

"Ça me parait honnête... Alors, vous êtes tous prêts pour un après-midi de fun?"

"On pourra vraiment discuter de nos résultats au bar, où je vais rentrer chez moi, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu dire ce que j'avais envie de dire?"

"Bien sûr. Tu payes ta tournée et je pourrais même t'écouter parler de ta vie sentimentale inexistante, si tu veux."

"Très bien. Pas de problèmes, alors..."

"Neville."

"Moi, je vous attends..."

"Je ne demande pas à Daphné, vu c'est elle qui a eu cette idée..."

"Une Serpentard qui se socialise?" Se moqua Neville.

"Je te ferais savoir que les Serpentard passent leurs vies à se _socialiser_."

"Je ne te parle pas des dîners de charité ennuyeux à mourir que les Malefoy ont pu organiser dans le passer, je parle de fun, là. Je croyais que c'était contre les règles des serpents?"

"Non. C'est juste que quand tu es un bigot débile et coincé, tu ne sais pas prendre ton pied." Fit remarquer Daphné.

"C'est vrai." Accorda Neville.

"Non, ils savent s'amuser..." Contre-dit Harry. "En torturant des moldus..."

"Harry!" S'indigna Hermione.

"Quoi? C'est vrai ce que je dis..."

"Soit un peu moins insensible s'il te plait... Mes parents sont moldus..."

"Désolé."

* * *

Harry regarda tout autour de lui dans le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Apparemment, son investissement avait payé et allait bientôt faire des petits. Hermione semblait examiner les différents produits comme s'ils étaient des problèmes d'arithmancie ne demandant qu'à être résolus. Neville et Daphné, quant à eux, regardaient tout simplement à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser. Fred apparut alors au bout d'une allée.

"Alors, partenaire. Tu viens voir notre bébé? Comment tu le trouves?"

"Il a déjà bien grandi. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontent de l'argent que je vous ai donné. Ça a de l'allure, vraiment..."

"Et encore, tu n'as rien vu."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Apparemment, tout le monde angoisse de ne pas avoir de nouvelles vis à vis de Tu-Sais-Qui..."

"Je sais qui?"

"Ne joue pas avec moi, Harry. C'est juste une habitude..."

"Très bien."

"Bref. Tu-Sais-Qui revient, mais disparaît aussitôt. Et au lieu de ne plus y penser, tout le monde devient parano. Alors on a décidé de lancer une gamme de produits plus sérieux, comme des vêtements avec des charmes du bouclier inclus dedans. Si tu savais le nombre d'adultes qui ne savent même pas utiliser un charme aussi simple... Enfin, c'est bon pour le business, donc on ne s'en plaint pas."

"Profiter du climat de peur et d'insécurité pour faire de l'argent?" Demanda Harry. "Je savais bien que je pouvais vous faire confiance... Vous irez loin."

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment..."

"C'en est un. Mais pendant que j'y pense. Tu parlais de vêtements enchantés avec des charmes du bouclier, non?"

"Tu veux une panoplie?"

"Pas tout à fait... Mais j'ai une idée qui pourrait être intéressante."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, je t'ai déjà parlé de la règle numéro quatre?"

"Non, dis toujours."

"La meilleure arme d'un magicien est la mise en scène... Pourquoi tu crois que les mangemorts portent des capes noires et un masque blanc et attaquent en groupe, lançant des sortilèges de destruction massive et de flammes pour leur entrée en scène?"

"Hum... Tu marques un point, je t'écoute..."

"Et bien, voilà... je me disais que..."

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	50. The metric system

Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration pour cette partie de l'histoire. J'ai la fin de la sixième année, mais pas le début... C'est plutôt gênant... ou pas...

J'ai beaucoup aimé les reviews monosyllabiques de luffynette...

* * *

Chapitre 50 : The metric system

* * *

Un sort orangé se dirigea vers Harry à grande vitesse. Le Survivant tourna la tête et vit Malefoy à l'autre bout de la baguette magique responsable du sortilège. Le sort était maintenant à moins d'une seconde de l'impact et la baguette du jeune homme était toujours dans sa poche arrière gauche. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de passer en revue les différentes possibilités d'action qui s'offraient à lui, Harry pivota sur un pied et d'un revers de la main gauche, dévia le sortilège lancé par le serpentard et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur dans un bruit sourd, laissant une marque noire plutôt impressionnante à son point d'impact.

La scène se figea autour de lui. Tout le monde, amis, ennemis, ou bien de simples élèves qui passaient par la, restèrent abasourdis devant cette démonstration de magie sans baguettes. Harry regarda le blond responsable de la commotion, amusé par son regard incrédule. Voyant que l'affrontement était fini pour le moment, Harry fit un nouveau demi-tour, ferma manuellement la bouche d'Hermione qui ne savait visiblement plus quoi penser et fit signe à ses amis de le suivre.

Le départ du Survivant et de ses amis brisa le silence et l'immobilité qui régnait dans le couloir, où tous se mirent à discuter de ce qu'il venait de voir.

* * *

Severus Rogue se laissa tomber sur son lit et posa le dos de sa main droite sur son front. Comme Potter lui avait fait si gentiment remarquer la vieille, l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Potter?"_

_Rogue se demanda qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le jeune Serdaigle, pour l'avoir attendu après la fin de la fête de rentrée. "Alors comme ça, vous êtes le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?"_

_"Je croyais que vous détestiez parler pour ne rien dire. Venez-en au point."_

_"Non, c'était juste pour savoir si vous vous rendiez compte que si je ne tue pas notre ami commun avant la fin de l'année, la malédiction de votre nouveau poste allait vous forcer à partir, probablement les pieds devant et, avec un peu de chance, de la façon la plus douloureuse et horrible qui soit."_

_"Vous voulez vous faire renvoyer, Potter?" Severus Rogue était, cela va sans dire, passablement énervé._

_"Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que quel que soit le plan foireux que vous avez concocté avec le directeur pour cette année, et je sais que vous en avez un, il ne fonctionnera sûrement pas. Comme tous ceux qui l'ont précédé. Alors, je voulais simplement faire appel à votre instinct de survie et votre bon sens, pour être sûr que vous saurez vous en échapper le moment venu."_

_L'ex-professeur de potions était maintenant intrigué. "Ce qui veut dire?"_

_"Ce qui veut dire que si tout se passe bien, la fin de l'histoire sera pour cette année. Je sais que notre bien aimé directeur ne me croit pas prêt et qu'il fera tout pour retarder l'inévitable. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si tout se passe bien, Voldemort casse sa pipe et vous pouvez garder votre job."_

_"Et pourquoi je vous écouterais?"_

_"Parce que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour mes beaux yeux."_

_Rogue ne sut pas quoi répondre à ce moment-là et se demanda si le jeune homme avait bien dit ce qu'il avait dit._

_"Je vous demande pardon?"_

_"Pas tout de suite, les excuses seront pour après la victoire. Mais je pense que vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire, Severus. Après tout, rien n'échappe à mes yeux. Verts, comme ceux de mère, vous savez?" Le professeur resta muet. "Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller dormir, vous savez ce que c'est quand on est étudiant... les cours, tout ça..."_

_

* * *

_

Potter savait ce qu'il avait ressentit, et ce qu'il ressentait toujours, pour Lily Potter. Comment, il n'avait pas vraiment de réponses concrètes, mais il avait bien quelques idées. Après tout, Black et Lupin avaient été avec lui à Poudlard et connaissaient l'amitié qui existait entre Lily et lui jusqu'à l'incident de la fin de cinquième année. Il avait dû reconstituer le puzzle à partir de là...

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui posait des problèmes. Drago Malefoy avait pris la place de son père auprès du meurtrier de ce dernier. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment aucun bon sens, ce qui finirait sûrement par le mener à sa perte. Et à la sienne aussi, malheureusement, puisque Dumbledore l'avait chargé de veiller sur Malefoy.

Potter avait raison. Le plan de Dumbledore était voué à l'échec. Ce n'était même pas un plan pour les mener à la victoire, mais seulement pour exposer les forces adverses. _"Faîtes tout pour empêcher le jeune Malefoy de réussir dans ses plans pour me tuer et même si pour cela vous devez me tuer vous-même." _Un plan infaillible, vraiment...

* * *

Dans la salle Luna, Hermione fut la première à rompre le silence.

"Comment tu as fait?"

Harry prit l'air innocent. "Fait quoi?"

"Ne joue pas les innocents, Harry. Comment as-tu fait pour faire de la magie sans baguette?"

"J'ai utilisé de la magie sans baguette, oui, mais cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel..."

Hermione était sur le point de répliquer, mais Neville fut le premier à réagir. " Tu veux rire, Harry. Tu as lancé un charme du bouclier sans baguette, sans formule magique, sans rien. Je sais que Dumbledore peut faire un peu de magie sans sa baguette, mais rien d'aussi impressionnant!"

"Neville a raison, Harry."

Harry se mit à sourire. "Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais bon..." Il se tourna vers Luna et Daphné qui étaient restées silencieuses. "Une opinion, peut-être?"

Luna et Daphné se regardèrent. Daphné fit signe à Luna de parler la première. "Tes yeux toujours tout ne voient pas, avec ton cœur, regarder tu dois."

Hermione et Neville la regardèrent, incrédules. Harry resta amusé et Daphné acquiesça. "Luna a raison, il y a truc."

Harry sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers sa main gauche. "Finite incantatem." Un anneau doré apparut autour de son index. "Et voici la clé du mystère..."

* * *

_Harry réfléchit un moment avant de se confier à Fred. "Mais j'ai_ _une idée qui pourrait être intéressante."_

_"Vraiment?"_

_"Oui, je t'ai déjà parlé de la règle numéro quatre?"_

_"Non, dis toujours."_

_"La meilleure arme d'un magicien est la mise en scène... Pourquoi tu crois que les mangemorts portent des capes noires et un masque blanc et attaquent en groupe, lançant des sortilèges de destruction massive et de flammes pour leur entrée en scène?"_

_"Hum... Tu marques un point, je t'écoute..."_

_"Et bien, voilà... je me disais que puisque les techniques de duel habituelles ne fonctionneraient sûrement pas pendant un conflit contre plusieurs mangemorts à la fois, il faudrait les améliorer."_

_"Logique."_

_"Et je me suis dit qu'on avait un bras qui ne servait à rien. On a un bras qui sert à tenir la baguette et nos jambes qui nous servent à nous déplacer ou à esquiver..."_

_"Et un bras qui ne sert à rien."_

_"Précisément."_

_"Je crois que je vois ou tu veux en venir. Il faudrait qu'on enchante une bague avec un charme du bouclier, comme ça, on pourrait se défendre d'une main et attaquer de l'autre."_

_"Je savais bien que je faisais un bon investissement... Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez m'en faire une, toi et ton frère?"_

_"Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la règle numéro quatre."_

_"Simple! Tu rends la bague invisible et comme ça ton adverse pense que tu peux dévier ses sorts à main nue, ce qui est plutôt décourageant pour lui."_

_"Et impressionnant."_

_"Exactement. Sinon, j'aurais une autre faveur à te demander."_

_"Je t'écoute."_

_"J'aimerais que cet objet en particulier ne soit pas mis en vente avant tout ne soit fini."_

_"C'est compréhensible, je crois qu'on va pouvoir arranger quelque chose."_

* * *

Voldemort était satisfait. Certes, les contrôles de routine au ministère pour trouver ses servants marqués ralentissaient ses plans de conquêtes, mais la prise d'Azkaban s'était déroulée comme prévue le mois dernier. Il avait réussi à recruter le jeune Malefoy et lui avait donné une mission que le jeune garçon ne pourrait jamais accomplir, mais, qui avait pour but d'éloigner l'attention de ses ennemis de son véritable plan qui était déjà en marche.

Dumbledore allait mourir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ainsi que Potter, par la même occasion, mais Drago Malefoy n'aurait aucun rôle dans leur chute.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

Le chapitre s'appelle ainsi à cause des nombreux flash-back. Si vous ne voyez pas le rapport, tant pis pour vous. Il y a aussi un clin d'œil à un anime que j'affectionne beaucoup et je vous laisse deviner lequel.


	51. Life

Désolé de ce hiatus qui n'était prévu, mais des problèmes de santé ne m'ont pas permis de faire autrement...

L'anime dont je faisais référence dans le dernier chapitre était Excel saga.

* * *

Chapitre 51 : Life

_Les gens gardent espoir, car ils ne peuvent pas voir la Mort se tenir derrière eux._

* * *

"Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous venez de faire?"

Harry était couramment en pleine classe de métamorphose et en face de lui se trouvait une Minerva McGonagall intriguée et plutôt décontenancée.

"Vous avez bien dit que l'on avait le droit de choisir n'importe quel animal pour notre métamorphose, non? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi un bébé renard serait un problème..."

"L'espèce n'est pas le problème, M. Potter... Le problème est que votre..." Elle fut alors interrompue par un cri suraigu.

"Oh, il est mignon! Je peux le tenir?" La jeune fille de Poufsouffle arracha littéralement le renard de mains d'Harry. "Oh, mais il a deux queues! Comme Tails, je vais l'appeler Tails!" Et la jeune fille retourna à ça place, l'animal toujours blotti contre elle.

Harry et le professeur se regardèrent un moment ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, avant que l'ancienne Gryffondor ne se décide à briser la glace. "Bref, je voulais insister sur le fait que ce renard a, en effet, deux queues. Vous ne voyez pas une anomalie quelque part?" Demanda-t-elle d'un regard interrogatif.

Harry soutint son regard. "Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais faire un renard à deux queues, dont mon renard à deux queues. Comme Megan l'a dit, je me suis inspiré du personnage de Tails. C'est moldu, c'est une autre culture..."

"Très bien, mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?"

"Et pourquoi pas?" Répondit Harry d'un ton désinvolte. McGonagall le regarda d'un air perçant et il soupira. "La vérité, c'est que je regardais Neville échouer sa première tentative, comme d'habitude..." Le jeune garçon en question qui était visiblement en train d'écouter deux tables plus loin croisa les bras et laissa s'échapper un soupir d'indignation. "... et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas essayer de rater, mais volontairement. J'ai vu dans cette classe des objets à moitié vivants, des animaux qui ressemblaient à des croisements inter-espèces qui seraient impossibles à obtenir dans la nature! Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas créer un nouvel animal? Mais quelque chose de pas trop difficile..."

"Comme donner deux queues à un renard au lieu d'une..."

"Exactement."

"Mais comme vous saviez que c'était possible de le faire, pourquoi le faire?"

"Le point que j'essaye de démontrer ici, c'est qu'une nouvelle espèce peut être créée par métamorphose. Par exemple, prenez un serpent et essayer de le transformer en perroquet, mais arrêtez-vous en milieu de processus. En trente secondes, la légende du Quetzalcoatl est née."

"Vous essayer de me dire que les animaux de types chimères seraient nés pendant des expériences de métamorphose?"

"Une bonne théorie, non? Impossible à prouver, certes, mais si je peux le faire, je pense que ne suis pas le seul à y avoir pensé..."

* * *

"Susan! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. Je croyais que tu avais oublié mon existence."

En effet, c'était la première fois en deux ans que la jeune fille montrait son visage dans la salle Luna. Et bien sûr, elle pouvait compter sur Harry pour lui faire remarquer de la façon la moins diplomatique qui soit.

"Je sais, mais avec le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je devais être solidaire avec les autres élèves de Poufsouffle..."

"Contre moi?" La jeune fille confirma timidement. "Mais ça n'explique l'année dernière..."

"Disons que mon ex petit-ami n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir que je passais du temps avec toi..."

"Je sais." Répondit-il dans un sourire. "Ernie? Franchement Susan, avec Justin, j'aurais compris, mais là, c'est carrément une faute de goût... Tu devais vraiment être..."

La jeune fille le coupa, le visage de plus en plus rouge. "Je sais... On me l'a déjà dit, merci de ne pas en rajouter!"

"Très bien, alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

"Eh bien, je suis assez contente que tu sois seul, parce qu'en fait..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis avec Daphné, et heureux de l'être..."

La jeune fille soupira. "Tais-toi! Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler! Et puis arrêtes un peu, toutes les filles ne sont pas amoureuses de toi!"

"Tu ne l'es pas peut-être?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. La jeune fille soupira longuement.

"Ce n'est pas la question! Je voulais savoir si je pouvais revenir ici sans craindre d'être tué par Daphné, justement."

"Bien sûr! Et tu le sais. Alors, c'est quoi ta vrai question?"

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tout deviner..."

"On ne tourne pas autour du pot."

"Très bien. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais mettre Hannah dans le secret de cette salle..."

"Laisse-moi deviner... Elle s'intéresse à Neville, c'est ça?"

"Si tu sais tout avant que je te le dise, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir et me dire que je pouvais faire venir Hannah quand tu l'as appris?"

"Parce que dans ce cas là, j'aurais eu l'air de jouer les Cupidon, et j'ai une réputation à tenir moi..."

* * *

Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans la salle Luna, en pleine discussion sur le dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue, quand quelque chose les interpella. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Luna avait quasiment fini d'enfiler son costume de dryade masquée.

"Je pourrais savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Luna?" Demanda Hermione.

"Non! Vous avez découvert mon identité secrète!" Luna sortit sa baguette et commença à la diriger vers ses deux amis, mais Harry était plus rapide et la désarma.

"Pas de sortilèges d'oubliette entre amis, Luna."

Luna baissa la tête comme une petite fille que l'on aurait grondé. "Désolée Harry."

"Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas déjà effacé la mémoire de quelqu'un?"

Luna parut quelque peu embarrassée. "C'est quelle réponse que tu préfèrerais entendre, Hermione?"

"Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir en fait. Mais la question est, pourquoi as-tu remis ton costume? Je croyais que le professeur Flitwick t'avait convaincue d'arrêter ta carrière de super-héroïne?"

"Oui, mais là, c'était trop grave! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose!"

"Je t'écoute." Accorda Hermione, intriguée.

"Je vais aller faire un raid à Gringotts!"

"Tu veux cambrioler une banque?" Hermione parut incrédule. Une lueur de compréhension se fit voir brièvement sur le visage d'Harry et il commença une retraite stratégique.

Luna lui répondit non de la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas pour ça! Il faut que j'aille libérer le mogwaï! On ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça!"

"Le mogwaï? De quoi tu..." Elle se retourna et vit Harry qui était sur le point de partir. "Harry tu restes ici! C'est ta faute! Je t'avais dit cet été qu'il ne fallait pas lui montrer ce film! Mais tu as insisté! Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes et regarde où on en est!"

"Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais je ne pensais pas qu'en regardant les Gremlins que..."

"Non! Pas d'excuses! Si tu as compris avant qu'elle ne s'explique, c'est que tu avais une idée derrière la tête, alors maintenant, tu règles le problème tout seul, comme un grand!" Hermione poussa Harry vers Luna et sortit en trombe en grommelant. "Attaquer Gringotts et puis quoi encore..."

Harry regarda Luna qui semblait perdue et soupira. Ca allait être une très longue journée...

* * *

Daphné était assise dans la bibliothèque, l'air rêveuse. Hermione vint la rejoindre et essaya de l'appeler discrètement, afin de ne pas déranger le silence, mais sans succès. Elle essaya alors de passer sa main devant les yeux de son amie, mais toujours aucune réponse. Enfin, elle la secoua doucement, puis de plus en plus brusquement avant que celle-ci ne retrouve enfin ses esprits.

"Hein? Oh, désolée Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu..."

"Je vois bien ça! Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu pensais pour être si déconnectée de la réalité?"

Les joues de Daphné se mirent à rosir légèrement. "Comment t'expliquer... Disons qu'Harry a encore amélioré sa légilimancie... Tu sais qu'avant il pouvait faire la technique normale et la technique où il t'emmène dans son esprit?" Hermione lui fit signe de continuer. "Eh bien, maintenant il peut entendre tes pensées en te regardant dans les yeux."

"Entendre tes pensées?"

"Oui, tu sais, quand tu penses dans ta tête, tu entends ce que tu penses?"

"Oui..."

"Eh bien, maintenant lui aussi il peut entendre..."

"Je vois... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu étais en train de planer tout à l'heure..."

"Hum... Imagine que tu sois avec un garçon qui sait ce que tu veux, quand tu le veux, où tu le veux et comment tu le veux..." Répondit la Serpentard, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

"Oh!" Hermione devint écarlate et baissa les yeux. "Hum... Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui se passait entre Harry et toi, mais..."

"Mais?" Demanda Daphné avec un sourire.

"Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus?"

Devant le regard timide et embarrassé de la Gryffondor, son amie laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire avant de lui expliquer les bienfaits de la légilimancie dans sa vie de couple.

* * *

"Dis-moi, Neville..."

"Un problème, Harry?"

"A ton avis, Pourquoi Hermione se retourne toutes les cinq minutes, me lance un regard résigné et pousse un soupir avant de retourner à son livre?"

"Aucune idée... Peut-être qu'elle nous en veut de ne pas passer notre temps le nez dans nos bouquins, contrairement à elle."

"C'est possible, mais ça n'expliquer pourquoi les regards qu'elle me lance me mettent mal à l'aise..."

"Mal à l'aise?"

"Oui, genre frissons que j'ai à chaque fois qu'une fille de mon fan-club me regarde comme si j'étais un bout de viande..."

"Peut-être qu'elle a lâché l'affaire avec numéro six et qu'elle s'est reconvertie au culte de ta religion?"

"De ma religion?"

"Oui, tu ne savais pas?"

"Franchement, je ne veux pas savoir..."

* * *

Un homme avançait dans les rues de Londres, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit désert. Après une recherche et une marche assez longue et fastidieuse, l'homme trouve une ruelle sombre et, le plus important, vide. L'homme soupira: il allait enfin pour transplaner à l'abri des regards des moldus. La journée avait été longue et transplaner en ville n'était pas vraiment de tout repos. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais un bruit les lui fit ouvrir subitement.

Un éclair vert et puis plus rien. Pas de temps pour une prière, pas de temps pour regretter, pas de temps pour penser une dernière fois aux personnes qu'il aimait. La mort ne lui accorda même pas un dernier soupir avant qu'il ne se retrouve allongé sur le pavé froid et humide d'une rue londonienne.

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	52. Despair

Le nouveau chapitre...

* * *

Chapitre 52 : Despair

* * *

Harry et Neville étaient tous les deux assis à une table, assez à l'écart, dans _les Trois Balais_, lors du premier Week-end à Pré-au-lard de l'année. Ils étaient aussi les deux seuls à n'avoir rien à faire de précis et s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls à attendre le reste de leurs amis qui, visiblement, prenaient leur temps.

"On est pitoyables..."

"Pardon? Tu es pitoyable, Neville! Moi, j'ai une petite amie, merci bien..."

"Alors, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi on est là, tous les deux, à boire de la bièraubeurre, au lieu de passer du bon temps avec des filles?"

"Parce que Daphné aime le shopping, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, et que toi tu es célibataire et désespéré..."

"Merci, Harry... Tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral..."

"Arrête de jouer les malheureux, Neville! Tu étais avec numéro sept, tu n'avais pas qu'à rompre..." Neville soupira. "Oui, je sais. Elle n'était pas assez féminine à ton goût, mais, franchement, à quoi tu t'attendais? Elle a été élevée avec six grands-frères! C'est normal qu'elle préfère suivre les tournois de Quidditch plutôt que de rire bêtement en courant derrière les garçons. Et puis ce n'est même pas un bon argument, parce que je l'ai vu lire un magazine pour fille la semaine dernière... C'était quoi le vrai problème?"

"Le vrai problème, c'est que c'est une mauvaise idée de sortir avec une fille qui craque pour son meilleur ami..."

"Je me disais bien aussi que ce n'était pas net cette affaire... Franchement, pourquoi tu voudrais être avec une fille qui ne s'intéresse qu'à des trucs de filles? A moins que tu n'aies une envie soudaine de faire des soirées pyjama avec manucure, pédicure et nettoyage de peau... et dans ce cas-là, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en entendre parler."

"Soit un peu sérieux, Harry. C'est un vrai problème que j'ai! Je ne sais pas si une fille veut être avec moi parce qu'elle a envie d'être avec moi, ou parce qu'elle a envie d'être avec toi, mais qu'elle pense qu'elle doit d'abord sortir avec le guitariste avant d'accéder au chanteur..."

"C'est une mauvaise métaphore, parce que c'est moi le guitariste ici... Je dirais que tu es le batteur et moi la guitariste. Hermione serait le manager, Luna les chœurs, quoique je la verrais bien avec un tambourin aussi, et Daphné serait la chanteuse..."

Neville était maintenant confus. "Ce qui veut dire?"

"Ce qui veut dire que si une fille essayait de coucher avec moi pour avoir Daphné... Mais n'entrons pas dans les détails... Plus sérieusement, il y a des filles dans cet univers qui ne s'intéressent pas à moi. Je sais que c'est rare et assez difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité! Et il y en a une qui a déjà commencé son approche..."

Neville laissa glisser les commentaires égocentriques et réfléchit à la situation. "Tu veux parler de Susan qui est mystérieusement revenue après une longue absence? Je ne voudrais pas te contredire, mais Susan est encore amoureuse de toi et c'est pour ça qu'elle traîne avec nous..."

"Que tu crois! La vraie raison, c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance à cause de Daphné, mais qu'elle fait un effort parce que sa meilleure amie s'intéresse à toi?"

"Tu veux dire qu'Hannah...?"

"Non, je parlais du hibou que sa tante lui a offert l'année dernière... Bien sûr que je veux parler d'Hannah..."

"C'est juste difficile à croire. Elle est si..."

"Bien roulée?"

Neville se mit à rougir furieusement. "Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais!"

"Mais vu la couleur de ton visage, je dirais que tu y avais quand même pensé!"

"Oui, enfin non... Enfin, je voulais parler du fait qu'elle est vraiment réservée, timide, gentille..."

"Un vrai ours en peluche... Ca me rappelle quelqu'un."

"Qui ça?"

Harry regarda son ami d'un air incrédule. "Tu ne vois vraiment pas? Elle est exactement comme toi il y a cinq ans."

"Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant... C'était avant que tu traites mes parents de légumes et moi de bon à rien."

"Ca a marché, non?"

"Un peu de diplomatie n'aurait pas fait de mal..."

"Je ne fais pas dans la diplomatie, c'est comme ça que l'on m'aime."

"Que l'on te déteste, tu veux dire? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ami avec toi."

"Parce que je suis sexy?"

"Essaye encore."

"Parce que je t'ai poussé à te surpasser et à donner le meilleur de toi-même?"

"Ca pourrait, mais il faudrait que je te pardonne d'abord."

"Parce que c'est toujours moi qui paye quand on vient boire ici?"

"Là, tu es sur une piste."

"Parce que tu as failli perdre ta virginité grâce à moi?"

"A cause de toi!"

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose!"

"Oui! Elle devait avoir quarante ans, moi quinze, elle était moche et en plus tu m'avais fait boire la moitié d'une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu! Heureusement que je suis tombé dans les vapes avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quoique ce soit... Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi on était en train de boire à la _Tête de Sanglier_ au lieu d'être en train de dormir à l'école..."

"Parce qu'on venait de surprendre Remus dans son bureau, en train de jouer au petit chaperon rouge avec Tonks..." Répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Neville fronça les sourcils avant de frissonner. "Ah oui, j'avais oublié... Et j'aurais préféré ne pas me l'être rappelé... C'était ma première cuite... La dernière aussi j'espère..."

"Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, si j'étais toi..."

Neville soupira, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Hermione arriva en trombe et s'assit à leur table, un journal à la main. Et c'est à ce moment que le cauchemar commença pour Neville.

Hermione débuta son discours en expliquant la mort de Dedalus Diggle et ses circonstances. Harry acquiesça brièvement en signe de compréhension, mais Neville resta dubitatif. La gryffondor essaya donc d'expliquer avec des codes aussi bien douteux qu'incompréhensibles que l'homme en question faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais, à force de _tu vois bien de quoi je veux parler_ et de _tu-sais-quoi_, Neville était quasiment convaincu que Diggle était un Langue-de-Plomb ou un mangemort (ou les deux). Dans tous les cas, il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec la détresse apparente de la jeune fille.

Alors que Neville était sur le point de demander à Hermione de clarifier les choses, Luna et Ginny arrivèrent à la table et Hermione se lança dans une deuxième explication, quasiment identique à la première. Cela n'aida pas vraiment le jeune gryffondor, mais Ginny semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation. Luna semblait aussi désintéressée qu'Harry et tous les deux étaient, apparemment, en plein concours de celui ou celle qui aurait le regard le plus dans le vague. Neville se demanda s'il devait ou non les rejoindre.

A ce moment précis, numéro six arriva pour saluer Hermione. Neville essaya de se concentrer sur la situation. Après tout, Ronald était plutôt long à la détente et l'explication d'Hermione devrait s'y adapter. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, c'est sa sœur qui lui résuma brièvement la situation et le rouquin partit aussitôt en direction de l'école pour écrire une lettre à son père.

L'arrivée de Daphné marqua la troisième reprise du discours d'Hermione. Neville baissa les bras et alla au bar pour supplier Mme Rosmerta de lui servir un Whisky-pur-Feu. Ginny sentit que son amie était loin de laisser la parole à qui que ce soit d'autre et se faufila en prétextant d'aller aux toilettes. Neville revint avec deux verres d'alcool et en plaça un devant Harry qui revint de ses pensées assez longtemps pour remercier son ami d'un signe de la tête. Hermione s'arrêta alors de parler. Neville soupira, mais trop tôt car Susan et Hannah arrivèrent et Hermione se lança dans une quatrième tentative aussi vouée à l'échec que les autres.

Neville se demanda s'il valait mieux s'arracher les cheveux ou se taper la tête contre la table. Il décida, à la place, de boire une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Hannah lança à son verre un regard perçant et désapprobateur et Neville répondit en haussant les épaules, avant de montrer quatre doigts et de lancer un regard en direction d'Hermione pour indiquer le nombre de fois qu'il avait dû subir la torture selon Hermione. La jeune fille lui lança un regard compatissant et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione termina enfin son monologue qui devait être, sans aucun doute, le plus long et le plus ennuyeux qui n'ait jamais été prononcé par un _Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses, Harry? ._

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. "Diggle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix!"

Hermione sembla horrifiée que son ami laisse un tel secret éclater au grand jour, mais Neville put enfin respirer. "Ah d'accord, je comprends maintenant... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, Hermione?"

"Parce que c'est un secret!"

Harry la regarda comme si elle avait deux têtes. "Un secret? Pitié, tout le monde connaît l'Ordre du Phénix! Susan, ta tante est une des trois ministres. Est-ce qu'elle connaît l'existence de l'Ordre?"

"Bien sûr! Mon oncle en faisait partie pendant la première guerre..."

Hermione sembla un peu frustrée, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là. "Et pourquoi tu nous en fait un tel remue-ménage?"

"Parce qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre! Et qu'il est mort! Ca ne t'inquiètes pas, toi?"

"Tout le monde peut mourir, Hermione..."

"Je veux dire qu'il s'est fait tuer!"

"C'est la guerre, tu sais... Ca semble logique qu'il y ait des pertes des deux côtés..."

Hermione ne sembla pas satisfaite, mais se garda bien de répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Neville la regarda d'un air dégoûté. "Tu veux dire que tu nous as fait un tel discours pour dire qu'un opposant aux mangemorts s'était fait tuer par un mangemort?"

"Oui! C'est horrible, non?"

Neville hocha la tête et soupira en regardant son verre vide. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il commença à se taper la tête contre la table.

* * *

Review SVP

L'histoire de "je fais le mur et une vieille essaye de profiter de moi bourré" est arrivée à mon meilleur ami alors que j'étais avec lui... Ca le suit toujours depuis, le pauvre...


	53. The Melancholy of Severus Snape

Je tiens à dire que cela me fait tout bizarre de lire les reviews d'Alixe, car voici l'histoire...

J'ai découvert les fanfictions dès que le net est arrivé chez moi, c'est-à-dire, il y a bien longtemps, et on peut aussi dire que c'était dans une galaxie lointaine car je doute que mon village figure sur une carte... Bref, pour moi, les fanfictions semblaient un phénomène isolé, appréciées et écrites que par quelques privilégiés... Et un jour, j'ai découvert un lien pour une ff d'Alixe dans la signature de quelqu'un sur un forum dont j'ai oublié le nom... Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire! L'important, c'est que je me suis retrouvé sur et que sans ma plus récente revieweuse, j'aurais égoïstement gardé mes histoires pour moi...

On peut donc dire que la boucle est bouclée... Et en plus, j'ai passé la barre des 1000 reviews! Et j'ai eu ma première review critique et constructive! On m'a dit que mon Harry n'était pas drôle, qu'il devrait avoir un hate-club à la place d'un fan-club, etc. Mais la personne a abandonné au chapitre 4, donc ne sait rien du tout sur Harry car l'explication ne vient qu'après... Dommage, car avec quelques chapitres de plus, j'aurais soit eu un nouveau converti, soit une review critique, constructive ET intéressante!

Et puis désolé aussi pour le retard, mais en ce moment je m'occupe d'une bestiole qui accapare beaucoup de mon temps, c'est-à-dire le chaton que j'ai recueilli... et qui joue avec mon clavier quand je tape à l'ordi... Au moins maintenant, je peux blâmer mes typos sur quelqu'un d'autre!

* * *

Chapitre 53 : The Melancholy of Severus Snape

* * *

Vivre la double-vie d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (et ancien professeur de potions) et espion (ou agent double, triple ou quadruple selon la personne interrogée) n'était vraiment pas de tout repos pour Severus Rogue. Déjà, l'enseignement n'était pas vraiment son métier de prédilection, mais ce choix lui avait été refusé quand il avait fait l'erreur d'entrer chez les mangemorts. Ou alors l'erreur aurait-elle été d'être tombé amoureux d'une femme qui avait fini par épouser un autre homme?

Non, Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser de cette façon...

Bref, toujours est-il que Severus Rogue avait fini par se retrouver enseignant sous la protection de Dumbledore et si être payé pour parler de ses passions (les potions et les forces du mal) était quelque chose qui pouvait sembler attirant au premier abord, devoir supporter les élèves et corriger leurs copies illisibles et bien souvent bourrées de fautes ne l'était pas. De plus, il devait supporter de voir Harry Potter, la preuve vivante que Lily Evans (Evans et non Potter, car dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas la voir comme l'épouse de James Potter) avait choisi un autre homme, quasiment tous les jours.

Mais Harry Potter n'était pas qu'une simple réplique de son vieil ennemi avec des yeux dont la couleur semblaient s'amuser à tourmenter son âme, non! Harry Potter était aussi, bien malgré lui, la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans le château. L'enfant de la prophétie qui devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et la confrontation se faisait de plus en plus proche et inexorable...

C'est donc pour cela que Severus Rogue était dans ses quartiers à réfléchir soigneusement à ses options... Le plan de Dumbledore était tout simplement inutile voire inacceptable. Attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Le jeune Potter était venu lui parler en début d'année pour lui dire que tout serait bientôt fini, mais il semblait lui aussi continuer de vivre sa vie sans le moindre soucis. Sans parler de Drago Malefoy qui semblait de plus en plus prêt à tout pour accomplir l'impossible mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Ne voyant pas de solution miracle, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal décida de voir qui attaquerait en premier et d'agir en conséquence.

* * *

"Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on doit supporter Rogue en défense, alors que Lupin n'a pas été gravement mutilé, tué ou autrement incapacité?" Grogna Neville.

"Nymphadora lui a dit que s'il voulait une relation sérieuse avec elle, passer sa vie au château n'était pas la meilleur façon de lui montrer." Répondit Harry.

"C'est plutôt vrai, mais ça ne doit pas dire que ça doit me plaire..."

"Faut bien le laisser être jeune pendant qu'il peut encore faire semblant de l'être... Je sais que l"on est des sorciers et que donc on vit plus longtemps, mais trente-six ans, ça commence à faire beaucoup! L'arthrite le guette!"

"Un loup-garou avec des problèmes articulaires?"

"J'avoue que ça serait plutôt amusant à voir..." Harry voulut continuer, mais fut coupé par l'arrivé d'un hibou qui se posa devant Neville. Celui-ci prit la lettre et Harry fronça les sourcils. "Un hibou dans la bibliothèque? C'est plutôt étrange, non?"

"Oui, ça doit être plutôt urgent... C'est l'écriture de ma grand-mère..." Neville ouvrit l'enveloppe et se mit à lire. Arrivé à la fin, il lança un regard grave à Harry. "Elle a été attaqué par trois mangemorts la nuit dernière..."

"Elle va bien?" Harry semblait inquiet.

"Oui, apparemment, ils l'ont sous-estimé et elle a pu les battre, mais je n'aime pas trop ça..."

"Oui, qui voudrait attaquer ta grand-mère, à part..." Harry ne sembla vouloir terminer sa pensée.

"A part quelqu'un qui voudrait me blesser à travers elle." Dit Neville d'un ton las.

"Tu veux dire quelqu'un qui voudrait me blesser moi à travers toi?"

"C'est ce que je crois aussi. Ca veut dire..."

"Qu'il faut parler à Hermione et Luna. Daphné ne parle plus à ses parents et mon parrain est sous Fidélius, donc eux ne devraient pas courir de risques." Harry sortit sa baguette et envoya son patronus modifié prévenir ses amis. Il se leva. "Je vais dans la salle Luna."

"Je te suis..."

* * *

Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande, l'atmosphère était lourde. Daphné avait un ton grave et les yeux brillants, Hermione semblait résignée et Luna avait les yeux dans le vague, mais n'avait pas son habituel air rêveur. Harry lança un regard inquisiteur vers Hermione pour obtenir une première impression, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur coopérative. Neville afficha un visage compréhensif, mais légèrement tendu et Harry ne semblait pas savoir où commencer.

"Mon père est mort." Dit Luna d'une voix monotone, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Harry grimaça. Il s'apprêta à la réconforter quand Daphné prit la parole, le coupant dans son élan.

"Mes parents aussi..." Sa voix, quant à elle, laissait voir toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. "Alors qu'on ne se parlait plus... Que j'avais publiquement... QUe je ne vivais plus avec eux... Je croyais que..." Harry s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle se leva et murmura à Harry dans son oreille. "Non... Plus tard... Luna... Elle..." Harry la regarda et laissa paraître son inquiétude. Mais Daphné hocha la tête et lança un regard furtif à la blonde de Serdaigle avant de se diriger vers la porte, faisant signe à Hermione et à Neville de la suivre.

Quand le son d'une porte qui se ferme atteignit Harry, celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers son amie. Une main sur son épaule suffit pour libérer les larmes qu'elle retenait et qu'elle avait retenu depuis la mort de sa mère. Harry la prit contre elle et la laissa pleurer contre son torse.

Une Luna en larme était quelque chose d'impensable, de contre-nature. C'était tout simplement impossible...

Mais c'était arrivé... Et cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon, surtout pour ceux qui avaient osé défier la devise de Poudlard et avaient réveillé la dragon qui était endormi...

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	54. The show must go on

Je suis de retour...Pour ceux qui veulent savoir pourquoi j'ai disparu, allez lire mon profil...

J'ai googlé mon pseudo et j'ai trouvé des gens qui médisaient sur moi... Je me suis bien amusée, parce que les gens ne me connaissent pas et assument... Alors j'ai demandé à un ami si j'étais aussi insupportable que ça et il m'a répondu : "J'admire le fait que tu oses sans te soucier des conséquences... et puis, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi..."

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre...

* * *

Chapitre 54 : The show must go on

* * *

Quand Dumbledore demanda à Harry de ne pas aller à l'enterrement des parents de ses amis, Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil et le directeur compris que sa demande ne serait pas prise en compte.

Ainsi Harry se tint aux côtés de Daphné quand celle-ci enterra ses parents.

Le Serdaigle accepta, à contrecœur, de se montrer plus discret lors de l'enterrement de Xénophilius Lovegood. En effet, un duel avait failli éclater quand une connaissance du père de Daphné l'avait accusé d'avoir provoqué la mort de son ami.

Il dut donc se contenter d'observer la scène depuis la cime d'un arbre dans sa forme d'animagus.

Et puis il disparut...

* * *

Trouver Harry Potter dans les jours qui suivirent serait revenu à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin... sans savoir si l'objet recherché était une aiguille et où se trouvait la botte de foin, bien sûr...

Il fit une apparition furtive dans le magasin des jumeaux Weasley, puis des gens affirmèrent l'avoir vu au ministère (mais cette rumeur n'était pas encore confirmée) et maintenant, deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans plus aucune nouvelle.

Parmi ses amis, Hermione était inquiète, Daphné aurait aimé qu'il la prenne avec lui, Luna semblait toujours inconsolable et s'était renfermée sur elle-même et Neville ne pas quoi faire pour gérer la situation de crise provoqué dans le groupe par l'absence d'Harry.

A l'échelle de l'école, les rumeurs les plus folles commençaient à se répandre. Les élèves se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer et si Harry n'avait pas été capturé par Voldemort. Rogue était furieux que le jeune Potter ose sécher les cours et les autres étaient assez inquiets du sort du jeune garçon.

L'ordre du Phénix était sur le pied de guerre et, Sirius le premier, déterminé à le retrouver.

Mais c'est par pure coïncidence qu'Harry fut retrouvé.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore commençait à ressentir son âge. Il était inquiet et anxieux de retrouver son élève manquant, car il savait que si jamais quelque chose devait arriver à Harry si près du but, tout serait perdu.

Mais, peu importe les circonstances actuelles, les habitudes avaient la vie dure et, comme tous les premiers dimanches du mois depuis environ un siècle, il conjura des fleurs et transplana pour Godrics Hollow, pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe familiale, mais en particulier celle de sœur.

En entrant dans le cimetière, il ne vit pas la panthère noire en haut d'un arbre, non loin de là. Il sentit, par contre, une présence s'approcher de lui quelques temps après qu'il ait déposé les fleurs qu'il avait apportées.

"Vous aussi vous êtes venu porter vos respects aux défunts, professeur?" Lui demanda une voix familière.

"Harry, je dois dire que je suis soulagé de te revoir." Répondit-il, sans se retourner. "Je dois bien dire que tout le monde était inquiet."

"Je m'en doute bien." Dit Harry en soupirant. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul... Avant de faire n'importe quoi... Je dois bien avouer que de torturer Malefoy à mort, avant de l'exposer sur un pieux en plein centre de Pré-au-lard en guise de représailles aurait été satisfaisant, quoique peu utile ou constructif..."

"En effet. Espérons que tu n'as plus cette idée-là en tête..."

"Je dois bien avouer que si, mais ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour... J'ai décidé que si quelqu'un devait mourir, ça serait vous..." Comme cette menace de mort était délivrée d'un ton léger et souriant, Dumbledore se retrouva un peu confus. Harry se sentit donc obligé de clarifier. "Oh, je ne vais pas vous tuer... Non, je pense que ça créerait trop de problèmes entre nous... Je vais simplement aider Malefoy à vous tuer. Comme ça, je ne me salis pas les mains et le travail est fait..."

Bien sûr, la confusion ressentie par le Directeur ne fit qu'augmenter, ce qui était exactement l'intention du jeune homme. Voyant que ce dernier semblait vouloir rester obscur dans ses propos, il se décida à parler.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas suivre ta logique ou ton humour, Harry."

"Ce n'est pas de l'humour professeur, mais c'est tout-à-fait logique. Voldemort est dans sa cachette pour l'instant et il n'y a que deux choses qui pourraient le faire sortir, vous et moi." Expliqua Harry. "Il a un plan et on ne sait pas quel est ce plan, ce qui est plutôt gênant. Le meilleur moyen pour le connaître, c'est de lui en offrir un qui soit meilleur que celui qu'il a en ce moment. Le problème, c'est que l'on n'est pas trop en bon terme tous les deux, donc je ne pense pas qu'il m'écouterait... Mais, si un de ses larbins lui donne une bonne occasion d'arriver à ses fins, il la prendra. C'est pour ça qu'en aidant Malefoy à accomplir sa tâche, qui est de vous tuer, je compte tendre une perche à Jedusor, une qu'il ne pourra refuser... Comme ça, on saura où, quand, comment et pourquoi..."

Dumbledore se rendit compte que le plan du jeune homme était plutôt sensé, mais un détail le gênait. "Le où ne serait pas Poudlard, par hasard?"

"Si, bien sûr. Il faut que ça soit crédible et qui dit Dumbledore dit Poudlard, je pense que vous devez vous en rendre compte, non?"

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes faire venir Voldemort dans le château? Je ne pense pas que je puisse accorder ce plan à se dérouler. La sécurité des élèves..."

"Leur sécurité?" L'interrompit Harry. "Et vous me jetez la première pierre? Vous avez fait exactement la même chose pendant ma première année avec la pierre philosophale comme appât..." A ce moment, Dumbledore leva un sourcil accusateur. "Euh, oups?"

"Je suppose que je dois te remercier d'avoir retourné la pierre à son propriétaire?"

"Et si je vous disais que ce n'était pas moi, vous me croiriez?" Le professeur fit non de la tête. "C'est bien ce que je pensais... Dans ce cas-là, je plaide coupable, mais revenons à nos moutons... Je ne vous ai dit que le fond du plan, pas la forme. Il faudra bien sûr revoir les questions de sécurité plus en détail, mais je pense qu'avec les jumeaux, on a trouvé un plan qui tenait plutôt la route..."

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné par tes choix de collaborateurs?"

"Parce qu'à ma place, vous auriez fait pareil?"

"Peut-être..." Accorda Dumbledore. "Je ne doute pas de leur ingéniosité, mais maintenant écoutons ce plan et il a intérêt à être parfait..."

"Bien sûr, professeur. Alors, voilà ce qu'on avait en tête..."

* * *

Harry revint à Poudlard avec Dumbledore juste avant midi et se comporta comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Alors qu'il mangeait à la table des Serdaigles, un de ses camarades de chambre lui demanda où il avait disparu.

Harry se contenta de répondre qu'il n'avait pas disparu et retourna à son assiette, ignorant le reste des questions qu'on lui posa.

"Potter! En retenue avec moi, ce soir!" Ordonna le professeur Rogue. Harry, qui l'avait vu s'approcher, se contenta de poser ses couverts calmement avant de lui faire face.

"Très bien professeur. A quelle heure?"

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant le calme du Serdaigle, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu. "Huit heures dans ma salle de cours! Et ne soyez pas en retard!"

* * *

"Ah, vous voilà Potter! Fermez la porte derrière vous." Harry exécuta l'ordre de son professeur sans broncher. "Très bien... Ce soir, votre retenue..."

"N'aura pas lieu..."

"Pardon?" Demanda le professeur d'un ton dangereux.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle, professeur. Que l'on parle de ma mère..." Expliqua Harry.

"Comment avez-vous su?"

"Sirius avait l'impression que vous connaissiez ma mère d'avant Poudlard. J'ai donc été rendre visite à ma tante et j'ai su... J'ai vu ses souvenirs. J'ai vu nos enfances si semblables... nos vêtements trop grands, notre souffrance de grandir dans une maison sans amour, notre désir de connaissance, notre désir de reconnaissance... Pourquoi?"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me demandez, Potter..." Répondit Rogue.

"Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me regarder dans les yeux?"

Le professeur se leva de derrière son bureau et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait longtemps espéré que ce moment ne viendrait jamais, mais les désirs n'étaient pas tous voués à devenir réalité apparemment... Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait à son bureau et soupira.

"J'ai donné la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

Harry se figea. Il imaginait bien que Rogue se sentait coupable de la mort de sa mère, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait eu un rôle direct dans celle-ci. Il considéra un moment sortir sa baguette et laisser libre cours à ses émotions, mais ses pensées se tournèrent brusquement vers les évènements récents.

Les parents de Daphné venaient de mourir, ainsi que le père de Luna. Harry ressentait suffisamment de culpabilité à cause de ça, alors comment Rogue pouvait-il vivre sachant qu'il avait provoqué la mort de la femme qu'il aimait?

La réponse était simple : il ne pouvait pas.

Harry se détendit et inspira longuement. "Que seriez-vous prêt à faire en sa mémoire?"

Rogue se retourna et regarda directement les yeux verts du jeune homme. Un regard qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas s'installa sur son visage. De la nostalgie imprégnée de tristesse.

"Mourir."

Dumbledore avait raison. Certaines choses étaient bien pires que la mort.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

Et voilà...


	55. Curiouser and curiouser

Nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui pensent que Rogue a avoué trop vite, il faut se rappeler que Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils auraient cette discussion depuis le début de l'année scolaire, alors...

* * *

Chapitre 55 : Curiouser and curiouser

* * *

Si des personnes avaient encore des doutes sur la véracité de la loi des séries, la semaine à Poudlard qui suivit le retour de Harry suffit à les convaincre.

Tout commença au petit déjeuner du premier jour. Apparemment, Neville fut surpris de voir que Ronald Weasley et Hermione avaient enfin décidé de devenir un couple et avaient rendu la nouvelle publique en s'embrassant dans la grande salle qui était alors à moitié pleine.

Neville fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qui avait pu causer ces évènements. Il était tellement distrait qu'il ne vit pas le professeur Rogue qui sortait de la grande et le bouscula. Il sortit de ses pensées et pâlit en voyant qui il avait heurté. Se préparant au pire, il fut surpris quand le directeur de la maison Serpentard s'excusa négligemment et continua son chemin.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne sortit de son choc que quand une élève de première année lui demanda poliment de libérer le passage. Il s'assit à la table des Serdaigle avec Harry et Luna, ne remarquant pas immédiatement l'absence de Daphné.

"Je viens de bousculer Rogue et il s'est excusé..." Commença Neville en guise de salut.

"Curieux..." Accord Luna.

"Je ne trouve pas moi..." Contra Harry.

"Harry! Il s'est excusé! Et c'est à moi qu'il a fait ses excuses! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut... Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas s'il a vu que c'était moi... Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées..."

"Il devait penser à notre discussion d'hier" répondit Harry.

"Vous avez discuté hier?" Demanda Neville.

"Oui, à cœur ouvert!"

"De plus en plus curieux..." Commenta Luna.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, Luna. Mais, on va laisser ça de côté pour le moment. Je doute que ce soit le bon endroit pour en discuter. Je voulais savoir, est-ce que vous savez depuis quand Ron et Hermione sont ensemble?"

"Depuis ce matin, je pense." Répondit Harry. "Hermione s'est dit que la vie était trop courte, surtout avec Voldemort dans le coin, et elle s'est lancée..."

"C'est compréhensible" accorda Neville, "surprenant, inattendu, mais compréhensible. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de couple, où est ta meilleure moitié?"

"Je l'ai laissé dormir. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas manger avec Hannah?"

"Ne détourne pas la conversation sur moi, Harry!" Se défendit Neville. "Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on avait décidé de petit-déjeuner avec nos amis respectifs pour ne froisser personne et pour ne pas forcer nos amis à la compagnie des autres. A moins que tu ne veuilles manger avec Ernie?"

"Pas vraiment..." Avoua Harry.

"Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas réveillé Daphné? Tu es au courant qu'elle va te tuer si elle manque des cours à cause de ça..."

"Elle avait l'air fatiguée." Répondit simplement le Serdaigle.

"C'est une mauvaise excuse et je n'y crois pas une minute."

"C'est ton droit..."

"Rémus et Nymphadora vont se marier!" Les coupa Luna.

"Vraiment?" Demanda Neville.

"Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre hier soir. J'ai ton invitation d'ailleurs, Neville." Répondit Harry.

"Tu me la donneras plus tard, pour l'instant, je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe entre Daphné et toi..." Insista le Gryffondor.

"Rémus et Nymphadora vont se marier."

"Oui, je sais Luna, tu viens de le dire." Répondit Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est la raison..." expliqua Harry.

"Rémus et Tonks se marient et donc tu ne réveilles pas Daphné? Désolé, mais je ne vois pas le rapport..."

"C'est simple pourtant, Neville. Daphné et Nymphadora sont amies et donc Daphné est demoiselle d'honneur. Donc elle va vouloir parler mariage, donc je l'évite..." expliqua Harry.

"Tu as peur de quoi? Qu'elle parle de votre hypothétique futur mariage?" Demanda Neville.

"Précisément..."

"Donc on a deux futurs mariés, un Rogue préoccupé, Hermione en couple et toi qui évite Daphné, je n'oublie rien?" Résuma Neville avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

"Je suis enceinte." Avoua Luna. Neville s'étrangla et cracha son café sur Harry.

"Pardon?"

"Luna..." soupira Harry en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. " Je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux avoir envie de manger des nuggets de poulet avec du chocolat sans être enceinte..."

"Tu es sûr?" Demanda la jeune fille.

"Certain, Luna..."

"Désolée Neville, je ne suis pas enceinte, alors..."

* * *

Comme toute chose a ses conséquences, ces changements en entraînèrent d'autres.

L'un d'entre eux fut le niveau de stress élevé chez les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor, provoqué par le couple Ron/Hermione. En effet, leur nouvelle relation avait affecté leurs habitudes normales et parmi elles, leurs disputes. Mais leurs camarades de chambre étaient persuadés que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait durer et que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Ainsi, à chaque remarque irréfléchie de Ron, à chaque correction d'Hermione, les Gryffondors retenaient leur souffle, craignant le retour des hostilités.

Mais la dispute tant attendue ne vint pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite, car elle n'eut lieu que quatre jours plus tard. Bizarrement, Harry en était indirectement responsable.

_"Salut Hermione, numéro six..." dit Harry en voyant le couple entrer dans la bibliothèque._

_"Harry, tu pourrais quand même l'appeler par son prénom maintenant que l'on est ensemble, tu ne crois pas?"_

_"Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps..." expliqua Ron._

_"Tu vois, même numéro six est d'accord avec moi." Répondit Harry._

_"Et bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord!" Contra Hermione. "Et tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire Ron!"_

_"Ce n'est qu'un surnom..." se défendit le rouquin._

_"Oui, mais tu ne l'aimes pas! Tu me l'as répété des centaines de fois!"_

_"Ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire toute une histoire! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait choisir ses surnoms, après tout?"_

La dispute qui s'ensuivit devint légendaire et Hermione fut interdite de bibliothèque pendant une semaine. Et elle ne parla pas à Harry pendant deux. Heureusement pour eux, le couple décida d'un commun accord que tout était de la faute de Harry et revinrent à leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes, disputes comprises, après cela.

* * *

Le changement qui fut remarqué par le plus de personnes concernait Rogue.

La mission que lui avait donné Harry était sûrement celle qui comportait le moins de risques pour lui quand on la comparait à celle qui lui avaient été données par Dumbledore et Voldemort. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui plaisait pour autant, car une fois qu'il aurait payé sa dette, quel but lui resterait-il dans sa vie?

Et à qui devait-il obéir? Potter ou Dumbledore? La réponse ne lui serait sans doute dévoilée qu'au dernier moment... Il lui faudrait improviser...

A cause de cela, Rogue était moins attentif que d'habitude. Il donna des points à un Gryffondor qui répondit correctement à une question, oublia d'enlever des points à ses souffre-douleurs habituels et donna une retenue à un Serpentard en public.

Les élèves commençaient à se demander si Rogue n'avait pas été remplacé par un imposteur sous polynectar quand un cri retentit dans le château à l'aube du cinquième jour.

_"POTTER!"_

_Tous les élèves qui petit-déjeunaient frissonnèrent en entendant le cri de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il était de retour et sa vengeance serait terrible. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et le dit professeur fit son entrée._

_"Potter! Je sais que c'est vous! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais vous faire regretter d'être venu au monde!" Les élèves se tournèrent vers Rogue et virent tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Ses cheveux était désormais courts et en bataille et ses yeux étaient devenus verts. De nombreux élèves se mirent à rire et quelques professeurs à sourire. Rogue, lui, cherchait toujours le Survivant des yeux._

_"Potter n'est pas encore descendu, monsieur..." expliqua un jeune Serpentard d'une voix hésitante._

_Rogue fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour. Il s'avança, puis s'arrêta, tourna la tête et lança: "Et 50 points en moins à tout ceux qui se sont moqués de moi!", avant de s'en aller, sa cape voletant derrière lui._

Cette blague eut au moins l'avantage de le sortir de son humeur maussade. Enfin, de son humeur plus maussade que d'habitude... Harry reçut une semaine de détention, car même si Rogue aurait voulut lui en donner plus, il n'avait pas de preuves de sa culpabilité. Aussi, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les quatre maisons se retrouvèrent dans le négatif: - 362 pour Gryffondor, -221 pour Serdaigle, -286 pour Pouffsouffle et -78 pour Serpentard.

Gryffondor ne repassa dans les positifs qu'après les vacances de Noël...

* * *

La situation avec Daphné se résolut d'elle-même. En effet la jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre intention d'abord le sujet du mariage avec Harry, sachant que celui-ci, même s'il avait fait des efforts et des progrès ces dernières années, avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

Mais Harry du retourner dormir dans la tour des Serdaigles pendant trois jours, ce qui ne fut pas sans problèmes, car ses camarades de chambre avaient décidé d'utiliser le lit inoccupé du Survivant comme d'un rangement supplémentaire.

* * *

"Cette année, on fait Noël chez moi, si ça ne dérange personne?" Demanda Harry. Daphné acquiesça simplement, car elle avait déjà passé l'été chez Harry.

"Je serais chez mes parents pour le réveillon et je passe le 25 chez les Weasley, mais je veux bien passer le nouvel an chez toi." Expliqua Hermione.

"Chez _Ronald_, hein?" Se moqua Harry. "Essaye de faire une bonne impression à ta future belle-mère, alors..."

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

"Moi, je ne sais pas trop..." avoua Neville. "Je suis invité chez Hannah, mais je pense que c'est un peu trop tôt pour fêter Noël avec sa famille. Et puis les fêtes de famille chez ma grand-mère ne sont pas géniales, mais j'ai peur que Hannah m'en veuille d'aller chez toi et pas chez elle..."

"C'est à elle qui faut que tu en parles, Neville." Répondit Harry. "Explique-lui et tu me diras quoi après..."

"Pas de problèmes..."

Harry se tourna maintenant vers Luna. Après la mort de son père, Dumbledore, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, avait été désigné comme tuteur temporaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il y avait du nouveau de ce côté là, mais Harry ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

"Luna, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. J'en ai discuté avec Sirius et je lui demandé s'il voulait bien devenir ton tuteur légal. Tu sais comment est Sirius et les responsabilités, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc, mais il a accepté. Mais c'est seulement si tu es d'accord..."

"Ca veut dire que j'irai vivre avec toi?" Demanda le Serdaigle dans un murmure.

"Chez Sirius, oui..."

"Ca veut dire que tu serais mon grand-frère, alors?"

Harry s'apprêta à la contredire, mais en voyant le regard brillant de Luna, se ravisa. "Euh, en quelque sorte..."

Luna se jeta sur Harry et le serra contre elle. Harry soupira et répondit à son étreinte. Au moins, elle n'était plus triste...

* * *

REVIEW SVP

J'ai dépassé les 2K mots pour ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de m'y tenir.

Du nouveau dans les pairing... J'ai retrouvé mon épilogue et je me suis souvenu pourquoi je devais créer certains couples... Vous aimeriez en savoir plus, non?


	56. God amongst men

Je n'arrive plus à écrire... Les prochains chapitres avaient été écrits en premier, puis perdus avec mon ancien ordinateur portable. Le problème est que je n'arrive pas à être satisfait quand je tente de les réécrire.

Je pense alors prendre un ou plusieurs béta-testeurs pour le chapitre 57, merci de bien vouloir m'aider...

* * *

Chapitre 56 : God amongst men

* * *

Toute la bande ne fut pas réunie pour Noël cette année-là. Hermione brillait par son absence, Neville s'était fait, ou plutôt laissé, kidnapper par Hannah. Quand à ceux qui avaient décidé de passer les fêtes chez Sirius, ils étaient pour la plupart trop préoccupés pour profiter de l'ambiance festive de la fin d'année.

Lupin était fatigué par l'approche de la pleine lune et cela faisait ressortir toutes ses insécurités vis-à-vis de son mariage. Luna, quant à elle, passait la plupart de son temps à décorer sa nouvelle chambre dans son style si particulier (ou son absence de style, suivant les goûts de la personne interrogée). Daphné et Tonks étaient plongées dans les préparations de mariage de la métamorphomage et malheur à ceux qui auraient l'audace de les déranger ou de les contredire...

Seuls Harry et Sirius profitaient des fêtes, mais, certes, à leur façon. Ce qui voulait dire qu'encore une fois, Harry jouait l'adulte responsable et Sirius l'adolescent fêtard.

* * *

Enfin, vint le matin de Noël et avec lui son lot de cadeaux, de surprises, mais aussi d'incrédulité face à certains cadeaux d'Harry... en particulier celui qu'il avait acheté à Remus...

"Je pourrais savoir ce que c'est, Harry?" Demanda Lupin, le sarcasme exacerbé par l'approche de la pleine lune. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, s'attendant à tout et en particulier au pire.

"La sphère au milieu, c'est la Terre et la plus petite qui tourne autour de la Terre, c'est la Lune... Tu séchais les cours d'astronomie quand tu étais à Poudlard ou bien?"

Le loup-garou soupira longuement. "Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as acheté ça?"

"Bien sûr," répondit le Serdaigle, "si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas qu'un modèle Terre-Lune bas de gamme et pas du tout à l'échelle, c'est avant tout une preuve flagrante de la stupidité du genre humain... et d'un de mes plus grands échecs..."

Le silence se fit entendre. Tout le monde se trouva prit de court et Remus le fit savoir. "Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas..."

"Et puis, parles pour toi, moi je ne suis pas stupide!" Ajouta Sirius, qui se tut en voyant le regard incrédule que lui lançaient les autres. "Oui, bon... quoiqu'il en soit, explique-toi..."

"Très bien," commença Harry, "je vais vous raconter une petite histoire... Quand j'étais en troisième année, j'ai rencontré Remus. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était un loup-garou. Ce n'était pas difficile, parce que je suis un génie..." Voyant que sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère était un échec, Harry se racla la gorge et continua plus sobrement. "Bref, comme je savais, grâce à mon album photo, que c'était un ancien ami de mon père, je me suis documenté sur la lycanthropie et avec l'aide de Neville, on a essayé pendant des années d'améliorer la potion Tue-loup..."

Harry fit une légère pause pour raviver l'attention de ses spectateurs.

"Et nous avons échoué, lamentablement..." Conclut-il et tous les autres soupirèrent, visiblement déçus. "Mais comme pour toutes les grandes découvertes, la solution m'est venu complètement aléatoirement quand je me baladais sur le Chemin de Traverse pour mes achats de Noël. J'ai vu cet objet et j'ai su..."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'était?" Pressa le loup-garou.

"Vous saviez que Dieu a le pouvoir de faire en sorte que le soleil ne se couche pas?"

"Mais tu n'es pas Dieu, Harry." L'interrompit Sirius.

"Je peux changer l'eau en vin, multiplier les pains, marcher sur l'eau... Je veux bien croire aux miracles, mais je crois d'abord et avant tout en la magie..."

"Changer l'eau en vin est facile," accorda Tonks, "mais empêcher la nuit de tomber, c'est autre complètement différent..."

"Ce n'est pas différent, ça l'est seulement dans ton esprit..." répondit Harry, moqueur, mais sa blague tomba complètement à plat. "Mais plus sérieusement, que nous apprend le cadeau de Remus?"

"Que la Lune tourne autour de la Terre?" Essaya Sirius. Harry hocha la tête négativement.

"Que la Terre tourne sur elle-même?" Proposa Tonks.

"Que la Lune tourne sur elle-même?" Tenta Daphné.

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur et ne daigna pas répondre. Remus semblait mystifié et ne voyait pas où le Survivant voulait en venir. Soudain, une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de Luna.

"La Lune n'est pas visible au même moment en fonction de là où on se trouve sur Terre!"

"Et voilà pourquoi Luna est une Serdaigle!" Approuva Harry. Le jeune garçon sortit un anneau de sa poche et continua. "Ce qui m'amène au véritable cadeau de Noël de Remus... Ceci est un portoloin international enchanté par notre bien-aimé directeur. Il te fera faire le tour du monde en une nuit, changeant de destination toutes les deux heures jusqu'à retourner à ton point de départ au petit matin..."

"Ce qui veut dire que..." Commença Remus, incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Oui," continua Harry, "je t'offre le soleil de minuit... Le seul moyen pour que tu ne te transforme pas, c'est qu'il n'y ai plus de nuit de pleine Lune. Donc soit on détruit la Lune, mais ça me paraissait un peu extrême, soit on utilise une solution complètement détournée et tellement évidente que maintenant, elle nous crève les yeux..."

"Je ne vais pas me transformer ce mois-ci?" Demanda Lupin, incrédule.

"Mieux que ça, Remus..." ajouta Harry. "Dumbledore a promis de m'apprendre à créer des portoloins... Si j'ai mon mot à dire sur cette histoire, et crois-moi, c'est le cas, tu ne te transformeras plus jamais..."

A ce moment-là, Remus fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années, il éclata en sanglots.

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	57. Countdown to the end

J'avais du mal à découper la suite en plusieurs chapitres, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas y couper... (jeu de mots pourri, j'assume) Plus sérieusement, ma vie professionnelle ne me permet plus de travailler aussi souvent sur cette histoire qu'auparavant. J'ai apprécié toutes les reviews qui m'encourageaient à continuer et ceux qui m'ont laissé un message du genre "Bon chapitre, mais on s'en fout, on veut la suite de cette histoire!" sur mes autres histoires... je les ai trouvé pathétiques...

Merci à Ambre Ena, ma nouvelle béta. Toutes les fautes restantes sont les miennes, les passages bien écrit ne le sont pas forcément...^^

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 57 : Countdown to the end

* * *

Deux jours après le retour des élèves de leurs vacances de Noël, Harry reçut pendant le petit déjeuner un courrier qui le fit sourire. Daphné essaya de lire par-dessus son épaule, mais le Survivant cacha la missive et lui assura qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, dans un endroit plus discret, quand toute la bande serait réunie.

Mais ce moment tarda à venir. L'amour était dans l'air et trouver un moment qui convenait à tous n'était pas une chose particulièrement aisée. Trois jours plus tard, Harry se décida à invoquer un cas de force majeur pour rassembler tous ses amis dans la salle Luna.

"Alors," pressa Hermione, "je pourrais savoir ce qu'il y a de si urgent?"

"Désolé Hermione," répondit Harry, d'un ton aussi peu sincère que sarcastique, "je sais que tu veux retourner auprès de numéro six aussi vite que possible, mais je pense que rester en vie est plus important..."

"Ne soit pas aussi dramatique, Harry," l'interrompit Neville. "Si tu as laissé trois jours passer, c'est que tout est sous contrôle, non?"

"En effet," avoua le Serdaigle, "mais les jumeaux ont terminé leur part du travail, donc je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour remettre tout à plat."

"Tu vas enfin nous faire part de tes plans?" demanda Daphné. "Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Tu prépares ça depuis quand? Depuis que tu as disparu après les enterrements, non?"

"Depuis le tout début de l'année, en fait... Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît!" demanda-t-il, en voyant la réaction de surprise de ses amis. "Au début de l'année, j'ai croisé Drago au détour d'un couloir et je me suis dit que c'était une occasion comme une autre pour savoir ce que Voldemort voulait qu'il fasse : tuer Dumbledore."

"Il n'a aucune chance d'y arriver!" s'exclama Hermione.

"Impossible!" ajouta Neville.

"Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai immédiatement décidé de l'aider..."

"Pardon?" demandèrent-ils tous, sauf Luna, d'une seule voix.

"Pour moi ça me paraissait évident comme choix, mais je suppose que non. Et naturellement, je n'entends pas l'avis de Luna sur la question?"

"Désolée," répondit-elle, "c'est juste que ça me semblait tout à fait raisonnable comme plan, donc je te laissais continuer..."

"Raisonnable?" rétorqua Hermione, doutant du fait que la Serdaigle farfelue connaisse le sens même du mot.

"Eh bien oui," continua Luna. "Si le plan de Drago, c'est le plan d'Harry, alors il est le mieux placé pour le contrer..."

"Admettons," accorda Neville, "mais comment as-tu fait pour faire en sorte que Drago suive ton plan?"

"Tu sais ce qu'est un sortilège de confusion et un sortilège d'oubli?" demanda Harry et le Gryffondor répondit d'une grimace. "Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir comment j'ai fait..."

"Tes activités criminelles mises à part, tu pourrais nous dire enfin quel est ton plan, tu ne crois pas?" insista Daphné.

"J'y venais..." dit Harry. "Je me suis posé la question, pendant que Drago était au frais, stupéfixé dans un placard à balais. Comment notre blondinet détesté pourrait-il venir à bout de Dumbledore? La réponse était simple, il ne peut pas, pas tout seul en tout cas..."

"Tu veux faire venir des Mangemorts dans le château?" demanda Neville d'un ton moqueur.

"Précisément..."

Encore une fois, Daphné, Hermione et Neville répondirent violemment à cette déclaration. Même Luna semblait mal à l'aise à cette idée. Quand la clameur fut calmée, elle prit la parole.

"Je vois où tu veux en venir, Harry, mais même si on pouvait enfermait les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, comment pourrait-on savoir que personne n'a choisi ce moment précis pour aller aux cuisines pour manger ou est simplement sorti pour marcher?"

"Je comprends tes réserves, Luna," avoua Harry. "J'ai dû prendre cette décision rapidement, pour que Drago ne disparaisse pas trop longtemps et cette partie du plan m'a mis mal à l'aise pendant un certain temps. Heureusement, les jumeaux m'ont donné la solution quand je suis allé les voir."

"Vraiment?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui. Pendant toute leur scolarité, ils ont échappé à Rusard et aux professeurs grâce à un plan de Poudlard qui donne la position exacte de toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans le château..."

"Impossible!" s'exclama la Gryffondor. "Cela doit être une magie très avancée! Comment ont-ils pu se la procurer?"

"Elle se trouvait parmi les affaires que Rusard avait confisqué et, d'après ce que Sirius m'a raconté, elle a été créée par ses amis et lui..." continua Harry.

"Ils te l'ont donnée?" demanda Daphné.

"Non, il ne l'avaient plus. Ils l'ont donné à leur sœur quand ils ont quitté Poudlard."

"Et tu as demandé à Ginny de te la prêter?" devina Hermione.

"Non," répondit Harry. "Mais elle me la prêtera quand le moment sera venu. Elle ne le sait pas encore, c'est tout... Mais revenons à nos moutons : le plan. Pour faire rentrer des Mangemorts sans qu'ils se fassent repérer, ils ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas passer par la grille principale. La meilleure solution était de passer par un passage secret entre le château et Poudlard."

"Mais Harry," le coupa Hermione, "Rusard les connaît sûrement tous!"

"C'est inexact, Hermione. Je doute qu'ils aient tous été découverts à ce jour, mais ce n'est pas la question, parce que Malefoy aurait sûrement eu la même réaction et il fallait que le plan soit convainquant. La solution que j'ai trouvée est de lui faire réparer le passage secret effondré qui est caché derrière un miroir au quatrième étage. Non seulement il n'est pas surveillé, mais en plus, cela nous permet de nous préparer le temps des réparations."

"Et il en est où?" demanda Daphné.

"Il ne travaille pas seul. Des mangemorts ont été envoyés pour réparer l'autre côté du tunnel." expliqua Harry. "A la vitesse où ils travaillent, je dirais qu'ils auront terminé fin février, au plus tard."

"Ca ne nous laisse que deux mois!" s'exclama Neville. "Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé plus tôt?"

"Parce que je n'en avais pas besoin. Les pièces sont déjà en place, il faut juste attendre que la passage secret soit réparé..."

"Et nous, on fera quoi, dans cette histoire?" demanda Daphné.

"Vous, vous serez à l'abri avec la carte de Poudlard et vous enverrez des elfes de maison donner les positions et les déplacements ennemis aux professeurs et aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix..."

Et comme le Survivant l'avait prévu, aucun de ses amis ne fut ravi d'entendre qu'ils seraient sur le banc de touche et le firent savoir dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	58. The King

Quand j'ai perdu le premier jet de ce chapitre lors du crash de mon deuxième ordinateur (via disque dur foutu), je me suis dit que j'en avais assez, que c'était le signe que je devais arrêter... Quand j'ai retrouvé une copie dans une carte microSD en changeant de téléphone portable, je me suis dit pourquoi pas... alors je l'ai repris, je l'ai réécrit et je vous le présente...

* * *

Chapter 58 : The King

* * *

Le soir de la Saint Valentin, tout était calme dans le château qui servait d'école pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Le seul problème venait des gens chargés de la sécurité qui grommelaient à voix basse, déçus de devoir passer la soirée à faire des rondes plutôt qu'avec leur moitié. Cet agacement était d'ailleurs partagé par Hermione, recluse avec Neville, Daphné et Luna dans la salle sur demande.

- On aurait pu penser qu'il nous aurait laissé notre journée, se plaignit la jeune Gryffondor. Mais non, on est encore là, à surveiller le château alors qu'il ne va encore rien se passer. Je croyais que le tunnel ne serait complété que la semaine prochaine.

- Mon papa me disait toujours que prudence est mère de sûreté, interrompit sagement Luna. Je me demande si elle était de notre famille...

- Je ne pense pas que « Prudence » ait un jour fait partie de ta famille, Luna, soupira Daphné. Et, Hermione, tu sais pourquoi Harry nous a demandé d'être ici ce soir. Moi aussi je préférerais passer ma Saint Valentin autrement, mais nous entraîner à suivre la carte est une bonne idée.

- Alors tu ne lui en veux plus ?

- Tu sais bien que si...

- Alors pourquoi tu te dis vouloir passer la soirée avec lui ? Demanda Hermione en insistant sur le mot « soirée ».

- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux insinuer, Hermione. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai de ça. C'est lui que je veux punir, pas moi. Alors...

- Alors, taisez-vous toutes les deux, grogna Neville, jusque là silencieux. Harry avait raison. Ils sont là.

Et en effet, sur la carte du maraudeur, posée sur une table devant eux, venait d'apparaître des noms tristement célèbres : Lestrange, Greyback, Carrow... tous étaient en compagnie de Drago Malefoy et leur nombre ne cessa de grandir qu'en atteignant la douzaine.

- Je pensais qu'ils viendraient plus nombreux, questionna Daphné. Harry s'attendait à une invasion, pas à une attaque.

- Ils sont bien assez nombreux pour faire du dégât ! Sermonna Neville. Il faut prévenir les professeurs immédiatement.

- Et Harry, ajouta Luna.

- Et l'Ordre, conclut Hermione.

L'équipe se mit en route. Hermione appela de nombreux elfes de maison, assez pour prévenir tous les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre sur place, ainsi que Harry. Elle leur expliqua la situation et leur demanda de transmettre leur message à qui de droit. Pendant ce temps, Neville avait activé un miroir de communication et informait Sirius que les mangemorts étaient arrivés.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de bouger, commenta Daphné. C'est bizarre...

- Et une bonne chose, ajouta Neville en posant le miroir fraîchement désactivé. Les renforts auront besoin de temps pour arriver.

Les elfes de maison choisirent ce moment pour disparaître les uns après les autres pour disperser l'alerte dans tout le château. Les pièces étaient maintenant en place, la partie pouvait commencer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du château, un loup-garou et le Survivant discutaient d'une possible invasion qui se mettait en place sans que ceux-ci en aient connaissance.

- Moi, je pense que Voldemort voudra faire tomber le ministère avant de s'attaquer à Poudlard, insista Rémus. Il a bien trop peur de Dumbledore pour ne pas chercher à renforcer son pouvoir avant.

- Je pense aussi qu'il ne veut pas affronter Dumbledore dans la mesure du possible, accorda Harry. Mais malheureusement, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il n'a quasiment plus de taupes au ministère et l'école est moins bien défendue. Enfin, au niveau de la quantité... parce que le ministère... Bref, s'il arrive à prendre Poudlard et les élèves en otage...

- Alors il aura gagné, conclut Rémus. C'est vrai que c'est un bon plan. Mais j'ai encore quelques doutes...

Comme pour le contredire, un elfe de maison apparut devant eux, l'air étrangement pressé. Celui-ci expliqua en détail ce qui se tramait dans une autre partie de l'école.

- Tu avais raison, soupira Rémus.

- J'avais tort, répondit Harry en secouant la tête d'un signe de négation. Douze ce n'est pas assez pour une invasion. Quelque chose m'échappe... peut-être que j'aurai plus d'informations quand les mangemorts se mettront en marche.

- Peut-être que la seule cible, c'est Dumbledore ?

- C'est probable, accorda le jeune homme avant de se retourner vers l'elfe de maison. Retourne voir les autres et demande-leur de nous informer dès qu'il y a du mouvement.

- Et demande où se trouve Tonks, ajouta le loup-garou.

L'elfe de maison acquiesça, puis disparut. Harry se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncés, la mine désapprobatrice. Il le dévisagea un moment avant que son regard ne s'éclaire d'une lueur de compréhension.

- Tu veux la retirer du combat ? Elle sera furieuse, tu t'en rends bien compte ?

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

- Elle te dirait que c'est son choix.

- Tu peux critiquer, se défendit Lupin. Tu as relégué tes amis au rang de simples observateurs.

- Tonks est un auror !

- Tonks est... commença le loup-garou, avant de soupirer. On voulait garder le secret jusqu'à Pacques, mais rien d'autre ne te fera changer d'avis... Tonks est enceinte.

* * *

Dans un passage secret non loin de là, douze mangemorts et un élève de Serpentard commençaient à s'impatienter.

- Rogue est en retard, grogna Greyback. On ne peut vraiment pas lui faire confiance.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit nerveusement Drago Malefoy.

- J'espère pour toi, répondit Greyback. J'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer avec les élèves, ajouta-t-il avec un air sadique.

- Quand le château sera à nous ! Intervint Bellatrix d'un ton sec. N'oublie pas que nous avons une mission !

- Comme si tu n'aimais pas jouer avec ta nourriture toi aussi...

- Peu importe, coupa Yaxley, interrompant la seule femme du groupe qui s'apprêtait à répondre. On ne peut plus attendre. Rogue nous rejoindra.

Des regards mauvais furent échangés entre Greyback et Bellatrix, mais tout le groupe se mit en route, avant de se scinder en deux.

* * *

Le survivant se vit doublement surpris dans l'espace d'une seconde. D'abord par la révélation que venait de lui faire son ami, ensuite par l'arrivé du même elfe de maison qui venait de partir et qui le fit sursauter. Et quand celui-ci prit la parole, il se vit pris de court une troisième fois.

- Miss Luna dit que Miss Tonks va vers l'entrée depuis le couloir des sortilèges. Miss Daphné dit que Miss Tonks sera furieuse. Miss Hermione dit que les méchants sorciers se dirigent vers le bureau du directeur et vers le hall.

- Ils se sont séparés ? Demanda Harry à l'elfe qui fit oui de la tête. Dis-leur d'envoyer des professeurs chez Dumbledore et l'Ordre vers l'entrée.

- Ta petite amie est très perspicace, commenta Rémus une fois la créature partie.

- Elles sont amies, c'est normal qu'elle ait compris ce que tu voulais faire. Et elle va m'en vouloir... elles vont m'en vouloir... toutes les deux ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. On va chercher Tonks, maintenant !

- Merci...

* * *

Sur la carte du maraudeur, les personnes se déplacèrent comme dans un jeu de stratégie. Les membres de l'Ordre sur place convergèrent vers l'entrée et furent bientôt rejoint par six des mangemorts. Tous les professeurs, à l'exception de McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue, se dirigèrent vers les salles communes pour protéger les élèves et les empêcher de sortir. Les responsables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, eux, se rendaient dans le bureau du directeur, à la rencontre du reste des ennemis qui venait d'être rejoint par le dernier enseignant qui manquait à l'appel : Rogue. Harry et Rémus fondaient sur la position de Tonks.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'écria Daphné. Il y a des mangemorts partout et eux ils courent après Tonks !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Harry, grommela Hermione. Après tout, il nous a mis sur la touche aussi. Mais venant de Rémus... je m'attendais mieux de sa part !

- Au lieu de faire les potins, on pourrait s'occuper des meurtriers qui se baladent dans notre école, vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda Neville. Luna, dis-moi ce que tu vois ?

- Dumbledore n'a pas bougé... et il n'a pas répondu à son elfe.  
- C'est ce que Harry craignait, soupira le seul garçon du groupe. Il a son propre plan. On ne peut pas compter sur lui. Tu vois quoi d'autre ?

- Rogue est avec les mangemorts, dit Daphné en montrant son nom sur la carte. J'espère que Harry a eu raison de lui faire confiance...

- Aucun des professeurs ne va vers Gryffondor, fit remarquer Luna.

- Ils ont dû penser que McGonagall s'en occuperait, expliqua Hermione. Je vais prévenir les deux personnes les plus proches... voyons voir, Sinistra et Podmore...

* * *

- Tonks, attend ! S'écria Rémus en faisant des grands gestes pour que sa moitié le remarque, ce qu'elle fit.

- Rémus, Harry, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Vous venez en renfort ? On ne sera jamais de trop...

- Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, commença le loup-garou, mais...

- Les combats ne sont pas une place pour une femme enceinte, finit Harry, décidant d'abréger la conversation.

- Tu ne devais rien dire ! S'exclama Tonks. Et comment ça, je ne dois pas combattre ? Rémus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Les deux adultes se mirent à se disputer, mais la dispute fut courte. En effet, Harry profita du fait que l'attention ne soit plus sur lui pour lancer un stupéfix qui mit Tonks à terre.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'indigna Rémus.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu la convaincre ? Parfois, il vaut mieux demander pardon que permission...

- Je suppose, soupira Lupin.

- Viens, le bureau de Rusard n'est pas loin. On va l'enfermer là.

Rémus se pencha et prit Tonks dans ses bras, avant de suivre son jeune ami vers le bureau du concierge. Celui-ci lui tint la porte ouverte et alors que Lupin installait sa future femme le plus confortablement possible, il fut à son tour frappé d'un éclair rouge provenant de la baguette du Survivant et s'effondra.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta place non plus, dit-il d'une voix nostalgique, avant de fermer, puis de sceller la porte. Tu me remercieras dans un peu moins de neuf mois.

Et sur ces mots, il rangea sa baguette, sortit une fine cape argentée et disparut sans un bruit.

* * *

A l'entrée de l'école, la bataille faisait rage. Quelques membres de l'Ordre qui patrouillaient ce soir-là était en plein affrontement contre six mangemorts. Hagrid avait ouvert la grille aux renforts, mais l'autre camp avait aussi des membres cachés près des grilles et un deuxième combat avait pris part. Alors que les nouveaux arrivants tentaient de se regrouper avec leurs collègues pour présenter un front uni contre les agresseurs dont le nombre avait atteint la vingtaine, les nombreux éclairs générés par les combats interrompirent les songes d'un jeune homme, assis devant la fenêtre, qui se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver sa petite amie.

Ronald Weasley ne passait la Saint Valentin qu'il espérait. Nouvellement en couple, il avait pensé passer cette soirée au coin du feu avec Hermione, mais celle-ci était introuvable. Pour rendre les choses plus agréables, sa sœur ne lui parlait plus depuis trois jours, car elle était persuadé qu'il lui avait volé quelque chose... une sorte de carte... Mais peu importe, rien ne pouvait être pire, non ?

Mais, apparemment, une divinité en colère avait décidé de lui ruiner la soirée pour de bon. Car depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir, il pouvait voir des éclairs jaillir en bas de la tour. Intrigué, il regarda avec un peu plus d'insistance, mais l'obscurité et la distance ne lui permettait pas de voir correctement. Une idée le traversa soudain et il s'empara de son télescope. La lumière dégagée par le combat lui permit de voir des sorciers masqués, ce qui était mauvais signe. Puis, une couleur de cheveux familière le fit s'arrêter. Son père était là. Ainsi que trois de ses frères. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il posa son télescope, prit sa baguette et bondit littéralement hors de son dortoir.

* * *

Dans la salle sur demande, la tension était à son comble. Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall n'arriveraient jamais à temps pour aider Dumbledore et de nouveaux ennemis étaient apparus en même temps que les renforts à l'entrée. Mais pire que tout, Ronald Weasley venait de quitter la sécurité relative de la tour de Gryffondor et les professeurs qui devaient le surveiller étaient encore en chemin.

- Il faut prévenir Harry, paniqua Hermione.

- Harry doit s'occuper de Voldemort, il n'a pas le temps, contredit Neville. Il faut prévenir Sinistra, c'est elle qui est la plus proche...

- Non, le coupa Hermione, le visage plein de détermination. C'est nous qui sommes les plus proches !

- Comment ça nous ? Demanda Luna, avant de se retourner et de voir son amie ouvrir la porte. Hermione, non !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la jeune fille était en chemin. Luna lança un regard paniqué à Neville et celui-ci se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

_- Si quelque chose devait m'arriver pendant la bataille, tu pourrais t'occuper de Luna ? Demanda Harry._

_- Tu n'es pas parfaitement sûr de toi ? Retourna le Gryffondor, d'un ton sarcastique. _

_- Soit sérieux Neville..._

_- Non, toi, soit sérieux Harry. Luna vient de perdre son père. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse supporter de te perdre. Si tu meurs, ça la tuera._

_- Tu veux faire quoi ? Prendre ma place ? Que ce soit toi ou moi ou Daphné ou Hermione... peu importe ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse supporter de perdre qui que ce soit en ce moment. Mais si l'un de vous meurt, je serai là pour elle. Donc j'ai besoin de savoir que tu prendras ma place... promets-le moi !_

* * *

- Je vais la rejoindre, déclara Neville. Je ne la laissera pas mourir, je te le promets Luna. Ni elle, ni personne !

Le jeune homme se mit à la poursuite de son amie dans les couloirs, laissant deux personnes passablement choquées. Elle se regardèrent quelques instants et la plus jeune des deux éclata en sanglots.

* * *

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit violemment, laissant rentrer tour à tour Drago Malefoy, six mangemorts, puis, enfin, Severus Rogue. Dumbledore resta impassible, assis derrière son bureau.

- Bonsoir Severus, je dois dire que la compagnie que vous m'amenez ce soir laisse à désirer, dit-il, avec un léger sourire au lèvres.

Mais le professeur ne répondit pas à sa plaisanterie. Il se contenta de sortir sa baguette et de l'abattre en direction de son employeur.

- Avada Kedavra.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Le titre est en rapport (très subtil) avec le contenu du chapitre et un manga que j'ai relu récemment.


	59. Best laid plans

Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir, "The King" est une référence à Sarutobi Asuma : "The kings...are the unborn children...who will grow up to take care of Konoha." Le roi ici est Teddy Lupin, qui n'est pas encore né...

* * *

Chapter 59 : Best laid plans

* * *

La réaction des personnes présentes dans la pièce devant l'apparition d'un éclair de lumière verte au bout de la baguette du professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard fut partagé par les deux camps : la surprise. Ainsi, si le vieux directeur cessa de bouger dans son fauteuil avec les restes de son dernier sourire aux lèvres, la seule émotion qui pouvait être lu dans ses yeux était l'étonnement.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Bellatrix, visiblement furieuse, en se tournant vers Rogue. On devait s'en tenir au plan !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais cru Drago capable de tuer qui que ce soit, avoua le professeur d'un ton dédaigneux. Désolé de ne pas participer à cette petite séance de torture psychologique, mais nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps pour aujourd'hui.

- Rogue n'a pas tort, accorda Yaxley, coupant par la même occasion la seule femme de la pièce qui comptait protester. Même si c'est de sa faute que nous avons du retard... Je vais lancer la marque des ténèbres. Bellatrix, occupe-toi de ton neveu, on a l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir, c'est indigne.

- J'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta Rogue, avant de découvrir son avant-bras et de presser son doigt sur le tatouage magique.

Un flash douloureux secoua tous les mangemorts quand Rogue toucha sa marque, Voldemort était prévenu, il fallait maintenant se dépêcher pour préparer son arrivée. Le symbole du groupe fut lancé dans le ciel par la fenêtre maintenant ouverte, Bellatrix secoua Drago Malefoy sans retenue pour le faire sortir de son mutisme et espérer redonner de la couleur à ses joues d'une blancheur morbide, Rogue remis en place sa manche et le reste des ennemis sortirent par la porte pour ouvrir la marche. En bas de l'escalier, alors que la gargouille venait à peine de se mettre en place, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall apparurent au bout du couloir et après quelques instants de confusion, des sortilèges se mirent à fuser.

Le professeur-mangemort se mit à penser à comment il en était arrivé là.

* * *

_- Dumbledore ne croit absolument au plan que je lui ai proposé, avoua Harry._

_- Cela ne m'étonne pas de notre directeur, commenta Rogue. Il n'aime pas beaucoup donner le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre..._

_- Non, non, ce n'est pas pour ça, le contredit Harry. C'est parce que je lui ai donné un plan que je savais qu'il refuserait... oh, bien sûr, il a accepté la partie où on contrôle les actions de Malefoy, car il aime contrôler chaque chose, comme vous l'avez dit. Mais le reste du plan dépend de votre rôle dans toute cette histoire._

_- Expliquez-vous, Potter! Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir..._

_- Voldemort vous a demandé quelque chose et Dumbledore aussi, non? Et si je prends en compte le fait qu'ils savent tous les deux que Malefoy est un incapable, c'est vous qui devrez accomplir sa tâche, n'est-ce pas?_

_- C'est exact, avoua Rogue en soupirant. C'est à moi que revient la mission de tuer Dumbledore..._

_- Parfait!_

_- Je vous demande pardon?_

_- Vous m'avez bien entendu, répondit le jeune homme. Je pense que ce plan est parfait. Suivez ce plan et tout ira bien._

_- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, Potter._

_- Je vais vous expliquer, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette. Alors, pour tuer quelqu'un, Avada Kedavra, c'est pratique. L'essayer c'est l'adopter. Par exemple..._

* * *

Un sortilège arrivant dans sa direction le sortit de ses pensées et il brandit sa baguette pour contrer le sort. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour être perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il agrippa son élève par l'épaule et le traîna vers l'entrée, pendant que le reste de son camp couvrait leur retraite.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux filles qui étaient restées dans la salle Luna observaient le château sur leur carte.

- On dirait que McGonagall et Flitwick ont réussi a en avoir! S'exclama Daphné. Regarde, il n'y a que Lestrange, Yaxlex et Greyback qui couvrent Malefoy et Rogue! Les autres ne bougent plus...

Malheureusement, ces bonnes nouvelles ne suffirent pas à réjouir Luna qui suivait sans cligner des yeux les mouvements d'Hermione et de Neville. Daphné soupira et regarda la distance entre Ronald Weasley et ses poursuivants. Ils gagnaient du terrain, mais ils n'arriverait pas à temps pour l'empêcher de prendre part au combat.

- Où est Harry? Demanda Daphné, plus à elle-même qu'à son amie.

- Il va vers le passage secret, montra Luna. Je crois qu'il veut couper l'autre sortie des mangemorts.

- Je crois qu'il faut prévenir Harry, avoua la jeune fille de Serpentard. Il a peut-être un plan, mais il ne sait pas qu'il y a eu des changements...

- Je ne sais pas...

* * *

Harry était en train de s'amuser. Alors que l'occasion était plutôt dramatique, le jeune homme avait un sourire gravé sur le visage et faisait exploser tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa baguette. Le tunnel n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Le sol était jonché de gravas, les piliers nouvellement aménagés étaient parcourus de fissures et le plafond craquait et grinçait. Harry prit une grande respiration, tendit sa baguette et... un pop le coupa dans son élan.

- Harry Potter, monsieur! L'interpella l'elfe de maison.

- Quoi? Demanda la dite personne, plus sèchement que d'habitude.

- Miss Daphné dit qu'il y a un problème. Elle dit que les Gryffondors ont agi comme des Gryffondors ont couru après monsieur numéro six.

- Neville et Hermione ont...? Commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de décoder les paroles de l'elfe. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant... Je suppose qu'ils vont vers la grille du château?

- Oui.

Harry se retourna et laisser exploser sa frustration dans un flot d'injures et de sortilèges. Quand il se retourna, le tunnel commença à s'effondrer sur lui-même et il soupira.

- Comme Neville est indisponible, dit à Daphné d'aller réveiller la Belle au bois dormant. Je dois aller botter le cul d'un rouquin.

L'elfe fit oui de la tête et s'en alla comme il était parti. Harry surveilla ses dégâts et, satisfait, remit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en alla vers son nouvel objectif.

* * *

- Réveiller la Belle au bois dormant? S'écria Daphné. Il croit que je n'ai que ça à faire de déchiffrer ses énigmes idiotes?

- Daphné...

- Pardon Luna, je suis à cran. je suis sûre qu'on va trouver...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je crois que je sais ce qu'il veut que tu fasses.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Chapitre court, car chapitre de transition. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore remarqué, comme je mets beaucoup de temps à sortir un nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de mettre un indicateur d'avancement sur mon profil.


	60. Red is dead

Comme on me l'a fait remarquer... la fin est proche! Mais la bataille de Poudlard va encore durer quelques chapitres, rassurez-vous. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je dois embrayer directement sur l'épilogue ou si dois je faire quelques chapitres post-bataille... Je préviens maintenant, pour ceux qui vont râler comme quoi je me moque de numéro six... Il faut vous rappeler qu'il n'a pas les instincts qu'il a dans les livres, car il ne fait pas partie des amis d'Harry et la bataille, c'est nouveau pour lui...

* * *

Chapter 60 : Red is dead

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, espèce d'idiot? Grogna un des jumeaux Weasley avant de retourner son attention sur la bataille et de lancer un sortilège qui fut, malheureusement, contré par un mangemort.

- Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre, je viens vous aider, s'expliqua Ronald.

- Alors sort ta baguette, abruti! Lança le deuxième jumeau, son humeur habituellement enjouée visiblement absente. Et reste derrière nous... et prie que Bill ou papa ne te voit pas. C'est pas vrai, il a été adopté lui ou quoi?

Numéro six sembla vouloir répondre, mais un sortilège (dévié de justesse par Fred), le fit se taire et sortir sa baguette. Ses deux frères lui lancèrent un regard en coin avant de se regarder et, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils continuèrent de se battre tout en éloignant discrètement leur frère (et eux-mêmes) du cœur du conflit.

Une grande silhouette noire vola droit sur eux et les forcèrent à se mettre à terre. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière et il se retournèrent pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un ennemi. Devant eux, Sirius se releva, grimaça et lança un sortilège sur son bras gauche.

- Ça va Sirius? Demanda Georges.

- Oui oui, c'est bon... j'ai été touché et j'ai dû paralyser mon bras, mais c'est pas grave, je suis droitier! Répondit-il avec son sourire habituel qui se transforma en froncement de désapprobation. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Vous l'avez appelé?

- Non non... mais c'est pas le moment, on a des mangemorts sur le feu, je te rappelle...

Sirius ne répondit pas et retourna là d'où il avait décollé tout à l'heure, en enjambant trois hommes à terre, dont deux mangemorts.

* * *

Devant la carte du maraudeur, Luna reprenait peu à peu espoir. Flitwick et McGonagall avaient fait tomber Yaxley et le reste prenait la fuite. Harry était en chemin, les jumeaux avaient visiblement pris en charge leur frère et ils étaient suffisamment en retrait dans la bataille pour que Neville et Hermione, qui allaient arriver incessamment sou peu, puisse récupérer Ronald sans être visé par un ennemi.

* * *

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Fred en voyant Hermione arriver par derrière. Vous vous êtes donnés le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

La jeune fille en question fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un sortilège vers le camp adverse. Elle s'approcha de Ron avant de lui attraper le bras et de le tirer vers elle.

- Non, expliqua-t-elle, je suis là pour récupérer votre frère...

- Ah! Enfin quelqu'un avec un peu de bon sens, répondit l'autre jumeau.

- Il n'en est pas question! protesta le plus jeune des trois frères. Je veux me battre !

- Ron, c'est trop dangereux ici ! insista la jeune fille. Il faut partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Le « trop tard » sembla arriver avec un timing des plus déplorable sous la forme d'un sortilège orangé qui fondit sur Hermione. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu arriver et ceux autour d'elle ne le vire que trop tard. Mais au moment où tout semblait perdu, le sort ricocha contre un autre et alla se perdre dans l'obscurité. Derrière eux, venait d'arriver Neville, essoufflé et furieux.

- Taisez-vous! On bat en retraite et je ne veux pas entendre ton avis, numéro six !

Neville appelait rarement Ronald Weasley par le surnom qui lui avait inventé Harry. Ceci, additionné au ton de sa voix, fit plier le rouquin, qui acquiesça. Mais alors qu'il allait s'exécuter, le champ de bataille changea brusquement.

En effet, Rogue et Drago Malefoy apparurent derrière eux et le professeur sortit immédiatement sa baguette pour jeter un sort. Ron, qui leur faisait face, cria aux autres de faire attention et Fred parvint à intercepter le sortilège lancé par le plus vieux des deux nouveaux arrivants. A cinq contre deux, le combat s'annonçait assez prometteur, d'autant plus que le cri de Ron avait alerté des renforts alentour, mais une lumière rouge apparut derrière Draco et passa par-dessus son épaule et toucha Hermione de plein fouet.

Bellatrix et Greyback venaient d'arriver.

Hermione se retrouva au sol, saignant abondamment. Ron et Neville oublièrent immédiatement le combat et ruèrent à son chevet et, heureusement pour eux, ils furent couverts par l'irruption des professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall. Les nouveaux mangemorts furent vite repoussés vers les autres et le combat reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf pour Hermione...

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! cria Ron.

- Il faut arrêter le sang ! contra Neville.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les deux garçons se turent et levèrent les yeux vers la nouvelle voix. Une voix très familière, mais déformée par la colère. En effet, si Neville était furieux en arrivant tout à l'heure, ce n'était rien comparé à la colère qui transpirait par tous les pores du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait là, étrangement imposant devant leurs formes accroupies.

- Harry ! commença numéro six. Hermione a...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car le revers de la main de son interlocuteur le cogna violemment, l'interrompit et l'envoya au sol.

- Je le vois bien ! gronda-t-il, avant de faire tournoyer sa baguette et des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de la jeune fille. Vous êtes des idiots ! Tous les trois ! A l'infirmerie ! Immédiatement !

Harry Potter se tourna ensuite vers le front, tout en regardant subrepticement son amie se faire porter vers l'intérieur du château. Il soupira longuement et serra sa baguette de toute ses forces pour que sa main arrête de trembler. D'un geste, sa cape le recouvrit et il se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille.

* * *

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, Luna ne pouvait pas savoir qu'une de ses amies avait été gravement blessée. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'est qu'Harry était arrivé, avait, avec succès, fait retourner les autres dans la sécurité relative du château et qu'il s'était lancé dans le combat et que son camp était en train de gagner. En effet, les points représentant les mangemorts sur la carte ne cessaient de reculer vers l'entrée.

* * *

Harry respirait déjà beaucoup mieux. Une fois le choc (d'avoir vu son amie dans un tel état) passé, il put se concentrer sur une stratégie à adopter. Le fait d'avoir un ennemi invisible handicapait énormément les mangemorts qui se faisaient attaquer sur le flanc sans pouvoir riposter. Mais l'Ordre du Phénix aussi avait des pertes. Emmeline Vance était au sol et aurait besoin d'une bonne semaine avant d'être en état, Maugrey avait, lui aussi, l'air en piteux état, mais continuait à combattre, fidèle à lui-même. Trois alliés étaient tombés... l'un d'entre eux avait frappé dans le dos : Mondingus Fletcher, sûrement tué en essayant de fuir... Les deux autres, Harry ne les connaissait pas...

Harry vit Bill esquiver de justesse un sortilège, mais une ligne ensanglantée apparut quand même le long de son avant-bras gauche. Profitant de l'ouverture créée par le sourire satisfait de l'ennemi, le jeune Serdaigle envoya des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de l'homme masqué. Un de moins.

Il fallait se dépêcher, plus que trois ennemis devant la grille.

Un sortilège de répulsion fut envoyé et bloqué, mais les mangemorts durent reculer pour reprendre leurs appuis.

Deux.

Voyant la fin du combat arriver, l'Ordre redoubla de courage et augmenta son avantage.

Un.

Un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre et le combat se figea. Chacun des deux camps regardèrent le nouvel arrivant, l'un avec horreur, l'autre avec soulagement. Voldemort venait d'arriver.

Harry lança le reducto le plus puissant qu'il pouvait sur le mangemort le plus proche et celui-ci fut envoyé en arrière où il fit tomber deux de ses alliés.

Zéro : la grille se referma automatiquement dans un bruit métallique, puis un grésillement se fit entendre. Les protections du château étaient de nouveau en place.

* * *

Un bruit sourd fit résonner tout le château et Sirius chercha parmi tous les occupants de l'infirmerie celui qui pourrait lui répondre. Il vit enfin un homme roux se faire bander le bras et s'approcha de lui.

- Combien de temps penses-tu que les défenses vont tenir, Bill ?

- Difficile à dire. Ils n'ont visiblement pas besoin de ne pas se faire discret, donc pas longtemps. Dix minutes, grand maximum...

- C'est suffisant, dit Harry qui venait de trouver son parrain. Rémus, il faut que tu envoies un elfe à Luna. Demande-lui de te donner la position de tous les mangemorts inconscients dans le château et envoie quelqu'un s'en occuper.

- Et que fais-tu de Voldemort ?

- J'ai un...

- A TOUS LES DÉFENSEURS DE CE CHÂTEAU ! rugit la voix dudit mage noir. DUMBLEDORE EST MORT ! VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS AUCUNE CHANCE DE ME BATTRE ! RENDEZ-VOUS, ET JE NE TUERAI PAS LES ÉLÈVES QUE VOUS PROTÉGEZ...

- Dumbledore est mort ? cria une personne et la panique commença à monter.

- Calmez-vous ! ordonna Harry, avant de pointer sa baguette vers sa gorge pour lancer son propre sonorus. VOLDEMORT ! SI TU VEUX ME BATTRE, JE T'ATTENDRAI DANS LA GRANDE SALLE... CETTE AFFAIRE N'EST PLUS QU'ENTRE TOI ET MOI !

Le calme se fit entendre et tous regardèrent Harry comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Le jeune garçon, quant à lui, se demandait si Voldemort allait répondre quand le bruit sourd caractéristique que faisaient les ennemis qui frappaient à la porte se fit entendre.

- Très bien, écoutez-moi. Il y a une prophétie, expliqua Harry et tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Moi seul peut battre Voldemort, donc je suis le seul qui vais le combattre. Sirius, j'aurai besoin que tu lances la barrière pour que les mangemorts n'interfèrent pas. Tous ceux qui sont en état de se battre les prendront en embuscade devant la grande salle. Sirius, prend ma cape. Neville, va rassurer Luna.

- Et pour Albus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, toujours secouée.

- Voldemort dit qu'il est mort, mais tant que je n'ai pas vu son corps, je ne le crois pas... et j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un pour vérifier... ne laissez pas ce que Voldemort a dit vous atteindre... nous pouvons gagner et nous allons gagner. Que tout le monde se prépare...

- Harry, dit Fred en retenant son ami qui était sur le point de partir. Voilà ce que tu as demandé. J'espère que tu le trouveras satisfaisant.

Harry le remercia et mit le disque dans sa poche.

* * *

Daphné s'arrêta de courir, mit ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle. La course à pied n'était définitivement pas une discipline pour sorciers, mais peu importe, elle avait enfin atteint son objectif, ou presque. Elle se redressa et fit face à la statue qui lui barrait le chemin. Si la carte avait raison et, d'après Harry, s'était toujours le cas, alors il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire... ou plutôt, à dire : "Éclairs au caramel".

La gargouille se mit à bouger et laissa apparaître un escalier. La jeune fille se remit en chemin.

* * *

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre et Harry comprit que les défenses étaient tombé. Plus moyen de faire demi-tour, maintenant. La fin de la guerre se déciderait ce soir.

Après une paire de minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, Voldemort fit irruption dans la grande salle, avant de se retourner.

- Une barrière qui bloque ceux qui porte ma marque... ingénieux, mais m'isoler ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre.

- Non, c'est juste histoire de mettre un peu plus de tension dramatique, avoua le jeune homme d'un air faussement négligent.

Mais Voldemort n'était pas d'humeurs aux plaisanteries et sa baguette fendit l'air, projetant une colonne de flamme vers son opposant.

* * *

REVIEW SVP


	61. Magic is not Might

Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu autant de reviews en si peu de temps depuis un bon moment... Le chapitre arrive si tôt que ça parce que je l'avais écrit depuis des années sur papier...

* * *

Chapter 61 : Magic is not Might

* * *

Si les flammes qui se dirigeaient vers lui l'impressionnaient, Harry ne le laissa pas transparaître sur son visage. Il baissa sa baguette et leva, toujours avec un air désinvolte, sa main gauche devant lui. Un bouclier apparut alors et les flammes s'arrêtèrent en plein air, déviées de tous les côtés, sauf vers le jeune homme qui lança un regard ennuyé à son adversaire.

- Le jeune Malefoy m'avait parlé de ton tour de passe-passe, avoua le mage noir. Mais je ne l'avais pas cru... peu importe, tes petits tours ne peuvent rien face à ça !

- Avada...

Mais Harry était plus rapide et, d'un sortilège d'attraction informulé dirigé dans les pieds de son adversaire, celui-ci dut s'interrompre, sous peine de perdre l'équilibre. Harry profita pour lui renvoyer une volée de flammes en retour, mais celles-ci n'atteignirent jamais leur cible.

- Trop lent ! lança le jeune homme. Accio ! Accio ! Accio !

Tous les vêtements de Voldemort furent ciblés les uns après les autres, le tirant à gauche, puis à droite, puis en haut, puis en bas. Malheureusement, le mage noir réussit à garder ses habits et à contrer les sorts envoyés pendant les ouvertures que Harry créait.

- Sectumsempra ! tenta Harry, voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus rien pour utiliser le sortilège d'attraction.

Le sortilège surprit Voldemort et celui-ci manqua de très peu de se faire lacérer.

- De la magie noire ! Qui aurait cru ? Dommage pour toi, Potter, ton petit manège arrive à sa fin ! Endoloris !

- Avis !

Six oiseaux sortirent de la baguette du jeune homme. L'un d'entre eux vola à la rencontre du sortilège et tomba au sol, comme secoué de convulsions. Les autres attaquèrent le mage noir qui put s'en défaire facilement. Voldemort lança de nouveau un sortilège de mort, suivi par un sortilège de torture, mais de nouveaux oiseaux apparurent pour protéger leur créateur.

- Dis-moi, tu torturais déjà les animaux quand tu étais petit ? se moqua Harry.

- Tu oses ?

- On dirait oui, accorda le garçon, avant de sortir un disque de sa poche et de le lancer. Attrape !

Voldemort détruisit le disque en plein vol d'un simple sortilège ; mais, en explosant, celui-ci plongea son destructeur dans un nuage de fumée.

- Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir ? hurla le mage noir, avant de faire souffler un ouragan miniature qui balaya la fumée. Tu ne pourras jamais me battre ! Avada Kedavra !

A sa grande surprise, Harry ne daigna même pas se défendre. A son encore plus grande surprise, son sortilège le rata d'un bon mètre. Il réajusta son tir, mais le sort suivant passa encore plus loin. Alors qu'il commençait à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry commença a attaquer furieusement le mage noir, profitant du fait que son ennemi n'arriver plus à viser correctement.

Voldemort était bien ennuyé. Il était réduit à se défendre contre les assauts d'un sorcier mineur, car il ne pouvait plus viser droit. Et plus il essayait de compenser d'un côté pour toucher sa cible, plus il échouait. Un nouveau sectumsempra arriva et à cause de son monologue interne, le mage noir ne put le bloquer totalement et sa manche gauche fut coupée et son bras légèrement entaillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Rien n'avait plus de sens ! Comme si la droite et la gauche... Bien sûr !

Voldemort lança une nouvelle bourrasque et Harry dut arrêter son assaut pour conserver ses appuis. Voldemort en profita pour se lancer un sortilège lui-même.

- Enfin compris ? demanda Harry. Je me demandais si je devais commencer à crier « l'autre gauche ».

- Un sortilège de confusion des sens, basé sur la gauche et la droite. Dommage, tu aurais fait un allié remarquable...

- Je suis flatté, vraiment. Mais je dois décliner... Sirius m'a interdit de me faire tatouer avant que je sois majeur, alors...

- Toujours cette désinvolture ! grogna Voldemort. Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux pas me battre !

- Non, mais je sais, avoua Harry, ce qui désarçonna son adversaire. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, je laisse ce plaisir à Albus...

- Dumbledore est mort !

- Les nouvelles de ma mort ont été quelque peu exagérées...

Voldemort se retourna, incrédule, devant son nouvel interlocuteur. Dumbledore était arrivé.

* * *

___- Je vais vous expliquer, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette. Alors, pour tuer quelqu'un, Avada Kedavra, c'est pratique. L'essayer c'est l'adopter. Par exemple : Avada Kedavra !_

___Le jeune garçon fendit sa baguette vers son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et un éclair vert en jaillit. Rogue ne put que contempler, impuissant, l'arrivée de sa propre mort, avant d'être touché et de tomber au sol. Harry regarda son travail d'un air satisfait et laissa s'échapper un petit rire en voyant le choc figé sur le visage de sa victime.  
_

___- Enervatum.  
_

___Le professeur ouvrit les yeux, se demandant où il était, comme s'il venait de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu. Son regard croisa les yeux verts du jeune homme.  
_

___- J'étais mort, déclara-t-il, confus.  
_

___- Seulement assommé, contra Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais vous lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Je ne vous hais pas à ce point. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vous haïr en fait...  
_

___- Rangez votre petit sourire satisfait, Potter ! grogna le professeur. Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
_

___- J'ai lancé un sortilège informulé vert qui vous a assommé. Juste après avoir prononcé une autre formule sans aucun rapport...  
_

___- C'était idiot... et dangereux !  
_

___- Pas vraiment, nia Harry. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'aurais jamais pu vous tuer. Même par imprudence... vous pensez que vous pourriez tuer Dumbledore ?  
_

___- Devant la tâche qu'il veut me forcer à accomplir, peut-être, avoua Rogue.  
_

___- Et maintenant que vous avez une autre solution ?  
_

___- Je ferais comme vous me l'avez demandé, Potter...  
_

* * *

- Dumbledore !

- Bonsoir Tom. Je dois bien dire que je m'attendais pas à te revoir ce soir. Ni jamais...

- Tu étais mort ! vociféra Voldemort. Rogue t'a tué ! Bellatrix me l'a confirmé !

- Et je le croyais aussi, avoua le directeur de Poudlard.

- Rogue travaille pour moi, lança Harry, ce qui ramena l'attention des deux autres hommes sur lui. Il en avait marre d'avoir le mauvais rôle, alors je lui en ai donné un à sa mesure... Bon, on fait quoi, on se bat ou on boit le thé ? Moi je le prendrai bien un avec un peu de citron...

Un sortilège venant d'un mage noir furieux l'interrompit dans son monologue, mais il fut dévié d'un revers de la main. Dumbledore en profita pour attaquer et Maugrey, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Flitwick et Sirius (toujours invisible) firent leur entrée. Le duel à un contre un était terminé, un autre à sept contre un venait de commencer.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Le combat était écrit depuis une éternité. J'ai juste rajouté le flash-back et la fin. J'ai bien peur que l'histoire soit quasiment terminée... il me faut boucler quelques détails et ensuite vient l'épilogue...


	62. Laughter truly is the best medicine

Pour ceux qui voulaient voir la bataille à sept contre un, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je ne la trouvais pas suffisamment intéressante... Maintenant que la partie la plus dure à écrire (la bataille) est passée, les mots sortent tous seuls à une vitesse déconcertante...

* * *

Chapter 62 : Laughter truly is the best medicine

* * *

- Où est Luna ? demanda Harry en voyant Neville rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Pas de «bonjour, comment ça va ?», ni de «je suis content de te revoir en un seul morceau, Neville !», sympa...

- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, je ne suis pas d'humeur... et je suis blessé, ajouta le garçon allongé sur un des lits, après un moment de réflexion.

- A la jambe, tu ne vas pas en mourir...

- Peut-être que si... Comment va Luna ? insista Harry.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, répondit Neville en soupirant. Elle est dehors avec Daphné en ce moment. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire... depuis que Hermione est partie rejoindre Ron... Daphné dit qu'elle semble aller mieux...

- Mais ?

- Mais si elle reste dehors, elle va péter un plomb... et si elle rentre pour te voir et qu'elle te voit Hermione et toi comme ça... surtout Hermione, en fait...

- Elle risque de mal le supporter, conclut Harry.

- Oui.

- Fait la rentrer, au moins si elle s'effondre à l'intérieur, je serai là pour la réconforter.

- C'est pas faux, accorda Neville, avant de se retourner et de crier en direction de la porte. C'est bon, Luna, tu peux rentrer !

Un missile blond fit irruption dans la pièce et se jeta sur Harry. Celui-ci parvint à attraper la jeune fille dans ses bras et à faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas dans une position trop inconfortable, mais il prit un coup dans sa jambe blessée qui le fit grimacer. La coupable essaya de se relever pour s'excuser, mais le jeune homme la serra contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave Luna, ça pique juste un peu, c'est tout. Je vais boiter une paire de semaines et on n'en parlera plus.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux...

- Et Hermione ? demanda Daphné qui se tenait maintenant à côté de Neville.

Harry lança un regard exaspéré à sa petite-amie quand il sentit Luna se crisper contre lui.

- Elle sera transférée à Sainte-Mangouste après-demain, expliqua-t-il. Si les aurors ne sont pas venu à notre aide, ce n'est pas parce que se sont des idiots incompétents... enfin, la plupart sont des idiots incompétents, mais ce n'est pas la question... non, apparemment les mangemorts ont envoyé des détraqueurs un peu partout faire diversion et les occuper. Donc, l'hôpital est un peu saturé pour le moment...

- Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Luna, d'une petite voix hésitante.

- Oui, affirma Harry. Mais elle va avoir des problèmes pour se servir de son bras droit. Il va falloir qu'elle devienne gauchère...

- Elle va avoir du mal à utiliser sa baguette pendant un moment, commenta Daphné.

- Il lui reste plus d'un an avant les ASPIC, elle s'en sortira, répondit Neville. La connaissant, elle va passer tout son temps libre à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive...

- Ça lui ressemble, en effet, acquiesça Harry.

- Sinon, est-ce qu'il y a des gens que l'on connaît qui sont...

- Morts ? compléta Harry.

- Oui.

- Sirius a le même problème qu'Hermione, mais au bras gauche. Il ne l'a pas pris de plein fouet, heureusement. Il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. Maugrey a perdu un bras, mais il dit qu'il a l'habitude...

- C'est plutôt triste, commenta Daphné.

- De perdre un bras ?

- Non, d'avoir l'habitude de perdre des parties de son corps...

- Oui, je te l'accorde, répondit Harry. Alors, où j'en étais... oui, Maugrey a perdu un bras, les jumeaux ne sont plus identiques à cause d'une cicatrice sur la joue. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est Fred ou Georges qui l'a...

- C'est tout ? pressa Daphné.

- C'est déjà de trop, répondit Harry, le visage fermé.

- Harry, je préférerai que ça soit toi qui nous le dise, avoua Luna.

- Shacklebolt est mort... Jones aussi et Vance ne pourra plus jamais marcher, termina Harry d'une voix lasse.

Après de telles nouvelles, plus personne ne sembla vouloir reprendre le flambeau de la conversation. Daphné fut la plus touchée par cette annonce. Elle avait fait la connaissance des deux jeunes femmes et avait sympathisé avec elles pendant les vacances de Noël, alors qu'elles discutaient ensemble des préparatifs du mariage de Lupin et Tonks.

Luna sentit un changement dans l'humeur de son amie de Serpentard et se détacha d'Harry pour aller rendre visite à la forme endormie d'Hermione. Daphné en profita de la place libre pour s'asseoir sur le lit et se blottir contre son ami. Neville se sentit de trop et accompagna Luna.

Dans l'infirmerie, l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. Des familles pleuraient auprès des corps sans vie. Les Weasleys semblaient tous se serrer les uns contre les autres, même si numéro six lançait des regards appuyés en direction du lit de sa petite-amie. Les blessés les moins graves attendaient que l'on s'occupe d'eux, mais la liste était longue et ils devaient prendre leur mal en patience.

Au milieu de tout ça, Sirius semblait perdu. Il regardait autour de lui, à gauche, à droite, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sans pouvoir le trouver. Puis il soupira et alla voir son filleul, en espérant que celui-ci pourrait l'aider.

- Dis-moi, Harry ?

- Oui, Sirius ? répondit Harry, d'un ton toujours aussi solennel.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Rémus et Tonks ?

Son filleul fronça les sourcils, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut secoué d'un véritable fou rire qui le laissa les larmes aux yeux, incapable de répondre...

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Rusard, un couple inconscient attendait de se réveiller pour prendre part à une bataille qui avait déjà pris fin.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Le sort de Voldemort sera discuté dans le chapitre suivant.


	63. No Kill like Overkill

Un chapitre court. Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas arrivé à y mettre... Le chapitre 64 qui était en préparation va devenir le 65. Normalement, le chapitre 66 sera le dernier.

* * *

Chapter 63 : No Kill Like Overkill

* * *

- Avant que vous ne commenciez votre journée, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots, dit Dumbledore devant l'assemblée des élèves en plein petit-déjeuner. Comme vous avez pu l'entendre hier soir, Poudlard a subi une attaque des mangemorts mené par Voldemort en personne. Pendant cette attaque, des personnes on donné leur vie pour défendre la vôtre. A ce titre, je voudrais qu'une minute de silence soit faite en leur honneur.

Le directeur sortit sa baguette et les bannières colorées des maison devinrent toutes noires et la salle se plongea dans un silence solennel. Harry regarda les réactions des élèves dans la salle. La plupart d'entre eux avaient le visage fermé de toute expression, plus par convention qu'autre chose. La table des serpents semblait la plus affectée, pas pour les membres de l'Ordre tombés au combat, mais parce que des membres de leur famille avaient été arrêtés ou tués en se battant pour l'autre camp.

Harry soupira. Daphné était restée à l'infirmerie, en soutient de Tonks, sans nul doute. Luna brillait aussi par son absence. La minute devait apparemment être passée, car Dumbledore reprit son discours.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'école n'est pas passée aux mains ennemies. C'est avec plaisir que je vous informe que Voldemort a été vaincu hier soir par six valeureuses personnes ainsi que moi-même...

Des murmures commencèrent à parcourir la salle. Certains lancèrent des regards appuyés à Harry qui confirma la nouvelle d'un signe de tête. La rumeur redoubla d'intensité pendant que le directeur continuait son discours, largement ignoré.

- ... des élèves ont perdu de la famille suite aux événements de la veille, les cours de cette semaine n'auront pas lieu. Profitez de ce temps libre pour récupérer vos forces. Vous pouvez maintenant reprendre le cours de votre repas. Merci de votre attention.

Cette dernière nouvelle sembla redonner le sourire à ceux qui n'avaient pas été touché par l'attaque de la nuit précédente et des bruits de couverts, d'assiettes et de verres prirent le dessus sur les chuchotements qui étaient nés pendant le discours. Neville regarda les élèves vaquer à leur repas avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- C'est un peu surréaliste...

- Quoi donc ?

- Les élèves semblent se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, expliqua Neville. Il y a bien un Serpentard qui pleure, mais je crois que son oncle était dans l'autre camp hier, alors...

- C'est peut-être car pour eux, rien ne s'est passé hier, répondit Harry et, voyant le froncement de sourcils de son ami, se décida d'expliquer plus en détail. Réfléchit ! Ils étaient tous confinés dans leurs dortoirs. Tout ce qu'ils savant de la bataille, ce sont des éclairs de sortilège visibles par la fenêtre pour ceux qui dorment dans une tour et Voldemort qui leur hurle que Dumbledore est mort.

- Et toi qui répond que tu vas lui botter le cul dans la grande salle, ajouta le Gryffondor.

- Certes... Alors imagine-toi arriver le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, t'attendant au pire, et tu vois Dumbledore, qui est sensé être mort je te rappelle, étaler du beurre sur sa biscotte. Qu'est-ce que tu te dis ?

- Que tu as fait un rêve bizarre ?

- Exactement ! Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont apathiques, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment réalisé...

- C'est possible, accorda Neville. Mais sinon, je ne t'ai pas demandé hier. Voldemort est mort ou bien ?

- Officiellement, oui, confirma Harry.

- Et officieusement ?

- Officieusement, ce n'est pas le moment, répondit le Serdaigle en montrant de la tête trois jeunes filles s'approcher. Lavande, Susan, Hannah, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Où est Hermione, demanda Lavande avant que les deux autres filles ne puissent réagir. Elle n'est pas rentrée au dortoir hier soir... est-ce qu'elle...

- Elle va bien, la coupa Harry. Enfin, relativement. Elle a été blessée, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. Si tu veux la voir, dépêche-toi, elle sera bientôt transférée à Sainte Mangouste.

- Merci, répondit Lavande avant de se diriger vers son amie Parvati et de commencer une autre discussion à voix basse.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous deux ? demanda Harry, avant de décrocher son regard de Lavande et de s'apercevoir qu'Hannah en avait profité pour enlever Neville. On dirait qu'Hannah a eu ce qu'elle voulait...

- On dirait oui, commenta Susan. Harry, est-ce que ma tante a été blessée ?

- Je suis desolé, mais je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Les aurors ne sont jamais arrivés. Ils était retenus à Londres par des détraqueurs.

- Merci Harry. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai du courrier à envoyer.

- Demande à Dumbledore si tu peux utiliser une cheminée pour lui parler, je pense qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne te dira pas non...

- Merci Harry, dit-elle une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.

Harry soupira en voyant d'autres personnes s'approcher de lui. Ça allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Alors que la dite journée arrivait à son terme, Neville passa par trois fois devant la porte de la salle sur demande en pensant au lieu de réunion habituel de son groupe d'ami. Au troisième passage, une porte apparu et il entra. Comme le Gryffondor s'y attendait, il vit son ami de Serdaigle assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit en face de son ami. A ce moment, deux bièraubeurres apparurent sur la table basse entre les garçons.

Neville se saisit d'un verre et but une gorgée. Le fond de la chope fit un bruit qui résonna dans le silence de la salle une fois reposée et le Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Si Dumbledore n'était pas aussi occupé, il se serait inquiété de ta disparition...

- Je lui ai déjà fait le coup de la disparition, répondit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux, il s'en remettra.

- La matinée a été si pénible que ça pour que tu décides de ne pas nous faire grâce de ta présence à midi ?

- Les autres élèves voulaient tous que je leur raconte le combat contre Voldemort...

- J'imagine...

- Alors je me suis dit que j'irais bien faire un tour à l'infirmerie, continua Harry. Et laisser le plaisir à Madame Pomfresh de repousser les curieux pour moi...

- Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu voulais ? demanda Neville après une demi-minute de silence, voyant que son ami avait du mal à continuer son histoire.

- Pas vraiment, non... Tonks est furieuse contre moi. Elle pense que si elle avait été là, elle aurait pu faire une différence...

- Pour ses deux amies ?

- Oui...

- C'est le choc, ça passera...

- Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais j'étais en train de me dire que je pourrais partir en excursion le temps que ça se calme...

- Encore ?

- J'ai un travail à finir...

- Le serpent ? demanda Neville.

- Je vois que tu as eu le temps de tirer tes propres conclusions, répondit le Serdaigle. Oui, tant que le serpent de Voldemort sera là, on aura toujours un mage noir sur les bras. J'ai quelques pistes grâce aux témoignages des mangemorts sous véritaserum. Vu qu'on a une semaine de libre, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter...

- A propos de Voldemort, vous l'avez mis où?

- Dans la chambre des secrets, drogué à la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, expliqua Harry qui vit son ami grimacer. Pas cool, je sais, mais c'est Voldemort, en même temps...

- Oui.

- Tu diras au revoir à Luna pour moi ?

- Et Daphné ? demanda Neville.

- Si je ne la vois pas ce soir, oui aussi... je donnerai des nouvelles dans une semaine grand maximum. Peut-être avant si j'ai fini...

- Soit prudent.

- Tu me connais...

- Justement...

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Fin -3


	64. Five days later

Ce chapitre était là pour pouvoir écrire tout ce que je voulais écrire dans le précédent, sans avoir pu le mettre... mais il manque encore des choses...

Menfin...

* * *

Chapter 64 : Five days later

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, alors qu'il revenait d'une ballade à l'extérieur, Neville vit Daphné au détour d'un couloir autrement vide, appuyée à une fenêtre, le regard lointain, comme si la jeune fille était plus en train d'admirer ses pensées que le soleil qui déclinait en face d'elle.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Neville en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche de son amie.

- Comme une princesse qui attend que son preux chevalier revienne de sa quête après avoir pourfendu le dragon, répondit Daphné sans se retourner. Et je déteste ça...

- Tu sais pourquoi c'est important.

- Oui.

- Et tu sais pourquoi il a préféré faire ça tout seul ? insista le jeune homme en s'appuyant sur le mur à côté d'elle.

- Oui, je le sais, soupira Daphné. Pour que je n'ai pas à choisir un camp entre Tonks et lui... et il avait raison, puisqu'elle s'est calmée.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle est toujours furieuse d'avoir été mise hors de combat et jetée au placard, mais elle ne lui en veut plus pour... enfin, tu vois...

- Oui, répondit Neville. Mais elle sait que c'était une idée de Rémus à la base ?

- Non, avoua la jeune fille avec un sourire. Et je crois qu'il ne compte pas lui dire. C'est mieux comme ça...

- Certainement, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer avec le mariage et le bébé...

- Le mariage a été reporté à après la naissance, indiqua Daphné. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la mariée n'ait plus envie d'étrangler mon cavalier.

- Ça aurait pu faire un bon divertissement, répliqua Neville, entre le bouquet et la jarretière...

- J'aurai encore besoin de lui pour plus tard. Et maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'excuses pour se défiler, plus que jamais.

- Tu veux parler du fait que comme Voldemort était encore en vie, il voulait attendre pour parler de votre futur ?

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda Daphné, en détachant son regard de la fenêtre pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation pour le tourner vers son interlocuteur.

- Je suis son meilleur ami, répondit Neville. Bien sûr que je suis au courant... et il n'est pas encore majeur de toute façon, ta discussion pourrait attendre au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire... si ce n'est la fin de notre septième année...

- Il t'a demandé de me dire ça ?

- Non, mais c'est ce que je ressens par rapport à Hannah et moi. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait avoir une vraie vie de couple à Poudlard de toute façon.

- Vraiment ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air moqueur.

- Vraiment, répondit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si Harry et toi pouvez vous permettre de ne pas dormir dans vos dortoirs, c'est parce que Dumbledore laisse faire... je crois qu'Harry le fait chanter. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication...

- Ça ressemblerait bien à Harry, avoua Daphné, amusée.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, dit le jeune homme en indiquant la fenêtre d'un signe de la tête. Il est de retour...

En effet, dans la lumière rosée du coucher de soleil se détachait la silhouette claudicante du Survivant. Harry Potter était de retour.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Daphné, la jeune fille ne put accéder à sa moitié que le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. En effet, Harry avait été intercepté par Severus Rogue sur le chemin du château et envoyé directement à l'infirmerie (à cause de ses blessures) où il avait été rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par un Dumbledore désapprobateur. La discussion avait été longue et pour le moins infructueuse et le jeune homme avait été condamné à rester au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Mais c'était mal connaître Harry Potter.

- L'infirmière t'a déjà laissé sortir ? s'étonna Daphné en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- J'ai juste un petit bobo au bras, expliqua-t-il en montrant un bandage à son avant-bras gauche. Rien qui ne demande de rester couché plus longtemps...

- Laisse-moi deviner, répondit la jeune fille en soupirant. Tu t'es enfui ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien pu te cacher...

- C'est grave ?

- Le venin du serpent empêche la plaie de se refermer, avoua Harry en grimaçant. Mais Pomfresh m'a dit que ça rentrerait dans l'ordre avec de la patience.

- Alors tu as trouvé le serpent ?

- Oui. Mais c'est une longue histoire que je ne veux pas raconter à table. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en mon absence ?

La jeune fille lui fit alors le récit des derniers jours : Hermione à l'hôpital, la colère de Tonks, le silence de Rémus, les enterrements à répétition, la morosité de Luna...

- Ça s'est empiré ou bien ? demanda Harry quand Daphné lui fit part de l'état moral de leur amie.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune fille. Elle s'est renfermée encore plus après ton départ. Et même si j'aimerais bien avoir enfin une journée avec toi, je pense que Luna en a encore plus besoin que moi... on pourra discuter cette nuit plutôt.

- Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps de discuter cette nuit, se moqua Harry.

- Je croyais que tu étais blessé, contredit la jeune fille en appuyant d'un doigt sur le bandage. Occupe-toi de Luna, de toi et, ensuite, on verra pour moi.

- Oui, madame.

* * *

Trouver Luna fut assez aisé grâce à la carte qu'il avait (malencontreusement) oublié de rendre à numéro sept. Lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur fut plus difficile. Mais, après une longue conversation et quelques subtiles manipulations, Harry réussit à la convaincre que le château avait besoin de la dryade masquée pour le sauver de sa mélancolie ambiante (« Même si c'est moins drôle quand Hermione n'est pas là pour me courir après », avoua la jeune héroïne avant de partir vers de nouvelles aventures).

* * *

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de la lâcher dans le château ? demanda Daphné le soir même en regardant la personne couché à côté d'elle.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Harry. Mais au moins, ça l'occupe... et je pense vraiment que le château à besoin d'un peu d'humour en ce moment. Même les professeurs sont d'accord, vu que, comme par hasard, elle arrive à leur échapper « tel un nargole pendant les vacances de Noël ».

- Pardon ?

- Cherche pas, c'est Luna qui m'a dit ça...

- Ah d'accord... mais sinon, le serpent ?

- Mort. Et à part la morsure au bras, ça a été plutôt facile. Le plus dur a été de le retrouver, confessa Harry.

- Je croyais que Voldemort l'avait laissé chez les Malefoy ? demanda Daphné, confuse.

- C'était le cas, mais Voldemort a du utiliser leur connexion pour lui dire de se cacher avant d'être drogué, car il n'était plus là en arrivant...

- Et tu as pu le retrouver si vite alors qu'il avait une journée d'avance sur toi ? s'étonna Daphné, impressionnée.

- Pas tout seul, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai contacté les services animaliers moldus pour leur dire qu'un serpent était en liberté et je les ai convaincu avec une peau de serpent que la bestiole avait laissé derrière elle...

- Et ça leur a suffit ?

- Et un petit sortilège de confusion ou deux ?

- Je me disais aussi...

- Toujours est-il qu'ils l'ont pisté pour moi et me revoilà, conclut Harry.

- Le récit de ta traque héroïque est vraiment bouleversant, se moqua Daphné. Quand tu le diras aux autres, trouve autre chose... surtout pour la partie où tu ensorcelles des moldus...

- Déjà fait...

- Pour Dumbledore ?

- Oui.

Le silence s'installa et les deux jeunes restèrent allongé, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry prit l'initiative de se blottir contre Daphné et de laisser ses mains vagabonder.

- Et pour Voldemort ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Tu n'as pas trop l'impression de pourrir l'ambiance ?

- Tu es blessé de toute façon...

- Sympa, soupira le jeune homme. Pour ton information, il est toujours comateux sous le château, ligoté, enchaîné et paralysé...

- S'il est drogué, alors pourquoi... ?

- Pourquoi le reste ? continua Harry. Parce que Dumbledore a proposé de l'enfermer, Rogue a proposé de le droguer, j'ai proposé de le saucissonner et McGo de le mettre en stase... Sirius voulait lui mettre un tutu rose, mais personne ne l'a écouté... Finalement, j'ai dit qu'on pourrait tout faire en même temps, histoire d'être bien sûr...

- Ne me dit pas qu'on a un mage noir en tutu dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

- D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas, répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?

- Dumbledore veut l'envoyer à Nurmengard avec Grindelwald et qu'il reste en vie pour expier ses crimes, mais il est fort probable que sa prochaine dose de Goutte du Mort-Vivant soit empoisonnée...

- Il est fort probable ?

- Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation...

Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre et Daphné se mit sur le côté, tournant le dos à Harry. Celui-ci laissa passer une minute, puis deux, avant de retenter sa chance.

- Dit-moi, Daphné...

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry soupira, grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de fermer les yeux. Daphné laissa apparaître un sourire vengeur. S'il avait donné le sale boulot à faire à des moldus, il avait largement le temps de donner de ses nouvelles tous les jours, après tout...

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Fin -2


	65. Five months later

Un premier pseudo-épilogue.

Le titre du dernier chapitre est sur mon profil.

* * *

Chapter 65 : Five months later

* * *

Le 31 juillet venait d'arriver et avec lui, la majorité d'Harry Potter. L'horloge venait de sonner onze heures et Luna, Daphné, Harry attendaient l'arrivée de Neville et d'Hermione pour commencer les festivités du double anniversaire Harry-Neville (ce dernier avait gracieusement accepté de reculer sa fête en faveur de celle d'Harry, car la majorité du groupe habitait Square Grimmaurd et qu'il en avait profité pour avoir une fête privée avec Hannah Abbot).

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la sonnette se fasse entendre. Luna fut la première à se lever de son siège et alla à la porte accueillir le premier invité, Neville, en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Luna, avoua le jeune homme avant de réussir à s'extraire de l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Où se trouvent les autres ?

- Dans le salon, je crois... à moins qu'il ne se soient levés pour me suivre.

- Ils sont dans le salon alors, assura Neville.

Les deux amis rejoignirent la pièce où les attendaient Harry et Daphné. Le premier semblait endormi au fond de son fauteuil et la deuxième avait un livre devant les yeux.

- Vous savez recevoir les gens, ça fait peur, commenta le Gryffondor avant de prendre une place libre sans demander la permission.

- La dernière fois, je t'ai dis de faire comme chez toi, expliqua Harry. Moi je ne sonne pas en rentrant chez moi, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche d'en faire autant...

- Mon éducation ?

- Je vis avec Sirius... quelle éducation ?

- D'accord, je m'incline, répondit Neville. Et toi Daphné, quelle est ton excuse ?

- Mon excuse ? répéta la jeune fille en question en levant les yeux de son livre. La mauvaise influence d'Harry... dans le doute, toujours accuser Harry, tu as de grandes chances d'avoir raison.

- Je ressens ton amour, commenta le jeune homme en question, visiblement ni troublé ni étonné par les propos de sa moitié. Vraiment, ça fait plaisir.

- J'aimerai bien avoir une amoureuse comme Daphné, avoua Luna.

- Pardon ? demanda Neville. Tu veux dire que...

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par des coups secs et répété contre la fenêtre la plus proche. Trois chouettes attendaient qu'une personne vienne leur ouvrir. Voyant que personne n'allait se dévouer, Neville soupira, se leva, et essaya de ne plus penser à ce que venait de dire Luna.

Les trois chouettes venaient de Poudlard et apportaient chacune une lettre aux résidents de la maison : Harry, Daphné et Luna. Neville attendit que les oiseaux ressortent et referma la fenêtre pendant que ses amis ouvraient leur courrier.

Daphné sortit la liste de fourniture qui était à l'intérieur de son enveloppe, y jeta un coup d'_œ_il désintéressé et la remit là d'où elle venait. La lettre de Luna était plus intéressante. En effet, celle-ci contenait ses résultats de BUSE. La jeune fille avait réussit brillamment malgré son état moral et n'avait aucune note en-dessous de E. L'enveloppe d'Harry était cependant la plus mystérieuse. En effet, celle-ci semblait étrangement épaisse et, une fois ouverte, son propriétaire fronça les sourcils, sortit un morceau de parchemin contenant une lettre manuscrite avant de la froisser et de jeter la boulette et l'enveloppe sur la table basse.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Bonjour les jeunes, comment ça va en cette belle matinée ?

- Il est 11h, Sirius, commenta Neville. Il est un peu tard pour émerger, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Salut à toi aussi, Neville. Je n'entends pas mon filleul sur la question. D'habitude, c'est lui qui me fait des remarques désobligeantes...

- Il a l'air perturbé par sa lettre, expliqua Daphné en montrant la boulette de papier.

- Harry ? Perturbé ? Ça doit être important !

La sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre et coupa court à la discussion.

- Ne vous levez pas, j'y vais, déclara Sirius.

Le maître des lieux alla ouvrir la porte à la dernière des convives et la ramena dans le salon. Elle fut accueilli chaleureusement par trois de ses amis, mais le quatrième avait défroissé sa lettre et était en train de la relire.

- Désolée d'arriver en retard, expliqua Hermione. Mais j'ai été surprise par une lettre de l'école ce matin qui me nommait Préfète-en-Chef, alors j'ai dû montrer ça à mes parents.

- Félicitations, Hermione, répondit Neville avec un grand sourire. Tu le mérites !

- Félicitations ! ajoutèrent Daphné, Luna et Sirius.

- Merci beaucoup... surtout à toi, Harry, ajouta la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef sur un ton sarcastique.

- Ne fais pas attention à Harry, expliqua Sirius. Il a décidé de bouder comme un enfant de quatre ans.

- Je ne boude pas ! s'exclama le Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, insista son parrain.

- C'est juste... je viens de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard et... je suis outré !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix apaisante.

- Dumbledore m'a nommé Préfet-en-Chef ! s'indigna Harry. Moi ! Préfet-en-Chef ? C'est parce que j'ai tué Voldemort alors qu'il ne voulait pas ? Il veut me punir, c'est ça ?

Hermione regarda son ami comme s'il parlait une autre langue. Neville cacha un sourire derrière sa main droite. Daphné poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Luna laissa s'échapper un gloussement. Enfin, Sirius pouffa de rire et cela mis en route un long fou rire parmi le groupe. Le seul épargné fut Harry qui, malgré son déni précédent, avait croisé les bras et s'était mis à bouder pour de bon.

* * *

Pendant qu'Hermione expliquait à Harry (sans succès), que d'être nommé Préfet-en-Chef n'était pas une punition, mais un honneur, Sirius en avait profité pour se rendre dans la cuisine et en sortit quelques instants plus tard avec dans les mains deux plateaux-repas en équilibre précaire. Voyant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul, il lança un regard implorant à son filleul. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard exaspéré et sa baguette apparut dans ses mains comme par magie (et connaissant Harry, c'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas). Il la fit tourner négligemment et la pointa vers Sirius et, d'un sortilège informulé, les mains de son parrain se retrouvèrent à nouveau libres.

- Merci Harry.

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il suivit les plateaux flottants qui cheminaient doucement vers l'escalier.

- On dirait qu'il oublie qu'il peut utiliser la magie, commenta Harry.

- Il a passé plus de dix ans sans pouvoir en faire, le défendit Neville.

- Pourquoi il avait deux plateaux ? demanda Hermione. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre en haut ?

Harry, Daphné et Luna se regardèrent quelques instants et Harry haussa les épaules. Daphné soupira et se mit à expliquer.

- C'est Emmeline, commença-t-elle, avant de voir les sourcils froncés de son interlocutrice. Vance... Tonks s'est occupée d'elle au début, mais elle a repris le travail et Sirius s'est proposé pour prendre le relais...

- Et maintenant, on se demande qui s'occupe de qui, ajouta Harry.

- C'est si romantique, commenta Luna.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont... ? demanda Neville.

- Officiellement non, répondit Harry. Mais ils ne trompent personne. La prochaine fois que je vois Rémus, on se met à deux pour le faire avouer.

- Je suis heureuse pour eux deux, avoua Hermione, soudainement mélancolique. Qu'ils aient trouvé quelque chose de positif après tout ce qui est arrivé...

- Tout va bien Hermione ? demanda Daphné.

- Oui oui. Tout va bien... J'ai juste quelques problèmes avec Ron.

- Avec numéro six ? insista Neville.

- Rien de grave... c'est juste que...

- C'est juste qu'il se sent coupable, termina Harry. Et qu'il ne veut pas t'écouter quand tu lui dis que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Parce que moi aussi je me sens coupable, avoua le Survivant. Pas seulement parce que tu as été blessée, mais aussi parce que j'ai eu l'arrogance de croire que je pouvais te protéger de tout... y compris de toi-même. Je n'ai pas été un ami digne de ton amitié et de ça, je m'en excuse...

Le silence s'installa suite à cette déclaration. Harry avait baissé les yeux et examinait sa baguette comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue, Luna et Daphné s'échangèrent quelques sourires gênés et les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller. Neville sentit qu'il était temps de faire diversion.

- Et comment tu t'en sors avec ta main gauche ?

- Euh... bien, bien, répondit Hermione en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main. J'ai encore du mal avec les mouvements un peu délicats, mais ça ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes pour cette année. Ça aurait été dommage, la septième année est la plus importante pour notre avenir...

- Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Daphné.

- Toujours pas, soupira Hermione. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais faire...

- Moi non plus, répondit Neville. Je voulais que Rogue me prenne comme apprenti en potion, vu qu'il compte quitter Poudlard l'année prochaine, mais quand mon hibou est revenu, il sentait le brûlé, alors... bref, je crois que je vais faire une demande pour entrer à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Si tu veux, je suis en correspondance avec un alchimiste renommé, dit Harry. Et il me doit un service... je pourrais te recommander auprès de lui...

- Tu parles de qui ? demanda Neville. Pas de Dumbledore ?

- Non, non... je parle d'un vrai alchimiste...

- Flamel ! s'exclama Hermione. Alors tu as protégé la pierre finalement ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas t'en mêler...

- Protéger... pas vraiment, avoua Harry. Emprunter serait plus judicieux...

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as volée, résuma Neville.

- Non, puisque je l'ai rendue...

- Et bien moi, je sais ce que je veux faire, déclara Daphné, coupant court à la discussion. J'avais mis mes projets en pause pendant quelques temps, mais je compte bien discuter de la question avec qui de droit dès la rentrée !

Daphné lança à Harry un regard lourd de sens, mais celui-ci fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. A la place, il tourna son attention sur une personne qui avait été étrangement silencieuse pendant la dernière conversation. Luna semblait pensive, comme à son habitude, mais aussi un peu triste.

- Vous allez me manquer l'année prochaine, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire ma dernière année...

Hermione voulut protester, mais Harry la fit taire d'un signe de tête.

- C'est à toi de voir Luna. Mais Sirius et moi, on sera derrière toi quoi que tu décides.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, la sonnette de l'entrée se fit de nouveau entendre pour annoncer l'arrivée du loup-garou préféré de la maisonnée, ainsi que de sa moitié qui avait doublée de volume. Des plaisanteries furent échangées avec les occupants du rez-de-chaussée et Sirius descendit saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Bientôt, le groupe fut scindé en deux. Les filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Emmeline, pendant que le reste s'installa dans le salon.

- Comment va Emmeline ? demanda Rémus.

- Très bien, répondit Sirius. Je lui ai trouvé une de ces chaises roulantes moldues... et j'ai demandé aux jumeaux Weasley de lui trouver une alternative magique. Ils avaient l'air enthousiastes...

- Elle va pouvoir retrouver son autonomie, confirma Harry. C'est une bonne chose... Bientôt, elle n'aura plus besoin de toi...

Rémus parvint à dissimuler son sourire, mais pas Neville. Sirius soupira.

- Très bien... puisque tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec cette affaire : oui, Emmy et moi, on est ensemble... tu es content ?

- Très. Je savais bien que j'arriverais à te faire parler, se vanta Harry.

- Mais ne fait pas trop ton malin Harry. Sinon, je pourrais dire à Daphné que tu as acheté une maison, menaça Sirius.

- Une maison ? s'exclamèrent Rémus et Neville, mais Harry les ignora.

- Comment tu l'as découvert ?

- Les gobelins m'ont fait remarquer que mon filleul était plutôt dépensier ces derniers temps. Alors j'ai mené mon enquête...

- Pourquoi une maison ? insista Neville.

- Je n'y connais rien en bagues, avoua Harry. Alors j'ai acheté une maison pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieux et elle choisira sa bague elle-même...

- Je te reconnais bien là Harry, dit Rémus. Tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde... et à propos d'être comme tout le monde... il faudra qu'on parle de ma... condition. Je ressens de moins en moins les effets de la pleine lune.

- Tu penses que parce que tu ne te transformes plus ton organisme se... purifie avec le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lupin. Mais c'était ton idée, alors je voudrais qu'on en parle tous les trois avec Dumbledore.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire à Dumbledore ! grommela Harry.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de son jeune ami. Neville et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

- Alors, comment va la vie avec ton amoureux ? demanda Tonks en entrant dans la chambre de Vance, pendant qu'Hermione, Daphné et Luna cherchaient un endroit où s'asseoir.

- Plutôt bien, je peux enfin ressortir si je le veux et ça, ça fait du bien. Malheureusement, je ne peux plus ni transplaner ni utiliser la poudre de cheminette, mais on fait aller avec des moyens moldus.

- Je croyais que c'était un secret ? demanda Hermione, confuse.

- Notre relation ? s'étonna Emmeline. Seulement pour Sirius... il aime être mystérieux, alors je le laisse faire... tout comme Harry, n'est-ce pas Daphné ?

- Ne recommence pas avec ça !

- Quel est le problème ? demanda Tonks.

- Harry prépare quelque chose en secret, expliqua Luna. Avec Daphné, on s'amuse a l'espionner, mais il est plus doué que nous deux, apparemment...

- Il a peut-être trouvé une autre fille, proposa Tonks.

- Aucune chance, répondit Daphné. Il est à moi et je lui fais savoir... et il en redemande...

- Vraiment ? demanda Tonks.

- Vraiment... si tu veux tout savoir...

- On pourrait parler d'autre chose ? demanda une Hermione écarlate.

- Comment va le bébé ? ajouta Luna.

Apparemment, c'était la bonne question pour changer de sujet, car Tonks fit un grand sourire, se mit à parler et rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.

* * *

Après une soirée bien arrosée, une grasse matinée et une après-midi au chemin de Traverse (avec un léger détour pour Neville qui n'avait sa liste de fournitures), la maison était enfin redevenue calme. Hermione était rentrée chez elle, Luna était plongée dans ses nouveaux livres et Daphné avait décidé de se coucher tôt. Harry avait donc prit sur lui et avait raccompagné Neville à la porte. Il souhaita de bonnes vacances à son ami et s'apprêta à refermer derrière lui quand le Gryffondor l'en empêcha.

- Au fait, que voulait dire Luna quand elle a dit qu'elle « aimerait bien avoir une amoureuse comme Daphné » ?

Harry regarda son ami longuement et sembla pondérer sa réponse.

- Tu veux la vérité ou tu veux pouvoir continuer à imaginer ma petite amie et ma petite sœur en train de se tripoter sous une couette ?

Neville sembla choqué, puis éclata de rire. Il enleva doucement sa main de la porte.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Neville.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

_Avant-dernier chapitre terminé._

* * *

Comme pour Harry, c'est maintenant l'heure des excuses. Déjà pour avoir mis plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre et ensuite pour la qualité des premiers chapitres de cette histoire.

J'ai relu mon histoire et les trente premiers chapitres sont une catastrophe. J'avais choisi d'utiliser la ponctuation anglaise, car je la trouvais moins contraignante. Avec le recul, je m'aperçois que c'était car j'étais incapable d'écrire correctement un dialogue sans créer de confusion entre les personnages...

De plus, mon refus d'écrire de la description pour rendre l'histoire plus dynamique (ce que je revendique encore) s'était transformé en refus d'écrire autre chose que du dialogue. Résultat : les scènes d'expositions pour mettre en place la continuité étaient passées à la trappe avec les descriptions et l'histoire était parfois sans queue ni tête...

Enfin, je m'excuse car, en ce moment, je n'ai pas d'idée assez solide pour écrire une nouvelle histoire... j'ai retrouvé des vieux one-shot sur papier, mais rien de très intéressant, surtout quand on prend en compte ce que je viens de dire sur ma façon d'écrire par le passé...


	66. Five years later

Et voici la fin... Les épilogues sont décidément durs à écrire...

J'espère qu'il vous satisfera... moi pas...

* * *

Chapter 66: Five years later

* * *

_Un peu plus de cinq ans plus tard_

Ce matin de septembre, l'air était frais et brumeux. Le bord du lac, habituellement vaste et vert, semblait beaucoup plus étroit qu'à l'accoutumée à cause de la foule qui avait pris résidence sur les rangées de chaises alignées en direction du château de Poudlard. L'assemblée était de plus en plus nombreuse et des sièges supplémentaires apparaissaient de nulle part, grâce au travail des elfes de maison.

Dans un des fauteuils les plus proche de l'action, un homme restait debout, gardant de nombreuses chaises vides. Une personne lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre une place, mais fut éconduit. Puis un autre. Quand le troisième individu s'approcha, l'homme perdit patience.

- Ces sièges sont pris, ce n'est pas la peine de demander, gronda-t-il sans faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir Neville...

- Harry ! s'exclama Neville, visiblement confus. Désolé, mais avec tous les gens qui veulent prendre nos places...

- Qu'il les prennent ! rétorqua le Survivant. Je continue à dire qu'on aurait été aussi bien derrière...

- Tu sais bien que tu te dois d'être en première loge ! Que diraient les gens si Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'était pas aux premières loges à l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce vieux fou soit mort, confia Harry en s'asseyant.

- Et tu es venu pour vérifier ?

- En partie, avoua-t-il. Mais aussi parce que je l'aimais bien, même s'il a passé ses dernières années à me pourrir la vie...

- Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait t'embêter quand il te proposait à des postes importants au ministère, répondit Neville. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il pensait que le gouvernement à besoin de gens comme toi... tu sais que je le pense aussi.

- Peut-être, accorda Harry.

- Où est ta moitié ? demanda Neville.

- Quelque part dans la foule... elle a vu Tonks et son filleul et elle est partie.

- Elle doit être avec Hannah, alors, soupira Neville. Je vais encore avoir le droit à des pleurs ce soir...

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas enceinte ?

- Contrairement à Daphné, oui.

- Ah, les femmes, s'exclama Harry. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec...

- Et tu ne peux pas vivre sans, conclut Neville.

- J'allais dire : « et le meutre est interdit par la loi » ; mais ta version marche aussi.

- Je sens ton amour, commenta une voix féminine venant de derrière les deux hommes.

Harry et Neville se retournèrent et virent qu'ils se retrouvaient en sous-nombre évident. Daphné, Hannah, Hermione, Tonks, Luna et Emmeline venaient d'arriver. Derrière elle se tenaient Sirius et Rémus, tenant son fils dans ses bras, tous deux amusés par la situation.

- C'est trop tard pour dire aux organisateurs qu'il y aura deux enterrements ce matin ? demanda Neville.

* * *

Les funérailles avaient été interminables et le soir tombait déjà quand presque toute la bande se retrouva assise autour d'une table des Trois Balais. Neville, Harry, Hermione attendait sagement leurs bierraubeurres., Daphné boudait devant son verre de jus de citrouille. Luna brillait par son absence car elle s'était éclipsée discrètement sur le chemin. Enfin, Hannah arriva à la table dans son habit de serveuse, posa le reste des consommation sur la table, fit un clin d'œil à Neville avant de partir avec un déhanchement exagéré.

- Dire que c'était une fille timide dans le temps, commenta Harry. Avec des couettes et tout...

- Harry ! se plaignit Daphné. Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder les fesses d'Hannah ! Surtout maintenant que j'ai doublé de volume...

- Donc quand tu auras retrouvé tes formes, j'aurai le droit ?

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler des fesses de ma femme, grommela Neville, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

- Parce que tu crois que les autres clients n'en parlent pas ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, parce qu'il a oublié que tu étais un idiot insensible, répondit Hermione. Où est Luna ? Elle était là tout à l'heure...

- Elle est rentrée chez nous, elle était fatiguée après son voyage, répondit l'ancien Serdaigle.

- Je me demande quand elle décidera de se fixer... elle était en Amérique du Sud, c'est ça ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, depuis quatre mois, acquiesça Daphné. Et elle compte rester un petit moment chez nous. Au moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé...

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir le sexe ? les pressa Hermione.

- On est en désaccord, donc toujours pas... désolée...

- Mais attendez, les interrompit Neville. Il me semble avoir lu un truc dans le journal. Sur une femme masquée qui terrorisait un élevage de Boursouf au Pérou. Est-ce que par hasard... ?**  
**

- Neville, on a déjà eu cette conversation, le coupa Harry. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Parle-moi de ton travail, plutôt.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas parler de ce que je fais dans les sous-sol du ministère, mais tu sais quel est mon but. Il n'a pas changé. Et j'irai sûrement plus vite si tu acceptais notre invitation au lieu de faire l'idiot avec les jumeaux...

- On travaille aussi, je te le signale, se défendit le Survivant.

- Seulement parce que je suis là, intervint Daphné. Je sais que ça me fait de l'entraînement pour quand notre _fils_ arrivera, mais on dirait trois grands enfants des fois...

- Notre _fille_ sera un ange de toute façon !

- Pourtant Fred et George s'en sortaient très bien tout seuls avec leur magasin avant qu'Harry n'arrive, s'étonna Hermione.

- Avant qu'Harry n'arrive oui, confirma son amie. Mais si les jumeaux sont créatifs et doués, Harry est capable de magie beaucoup plus complexe... et d'idées beaucoup plus stupides !

- Hé !

- Tu peux me dire de qui était derrière la brillante idée de lancer un sortilège d'éternité sur des Feuxfous Fuseboum ?

- Peut-être, mais c'était classe ! Et je ne fais pas que des idioties ! C'est moi qui ai réussi à faire fonctionner le fauteuil volant d'Emmeline !

- Complètement par hasard, répondit Daphné. Tu étais juste en train d'essayer de faire marcher ta saloperie de skateboard volant !

- C'est un Hoverboard et tout le monde trouve ça génial !

- C'est une usine à jambes cassées et si tu essayes de faire monter notre _fils_ là-dessus, je te tue !

- Notre _fille_...

- Tu crois qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on est là où ils nous ont oublié ? demanda Neville, ignorant le couple en pleine dispute.

- Ils nous ont oublié, affirma Hermione en voyant que les futurs parents ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'une nouvelle conversation avait commencé.

- Heureusement qu'avec Hannah on n'est pas comme ça.

- Ils ont de la chance quand même, soupira la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as retrouvé personne ? Tu as cherché au moins ?

- Je crois que j'intimide les gens. Mais j'ai mon travail...

- Tu devrais laisser tes livres de loi de temps en temps. Peut-être que Luna serait d'accord pour te sortir un peu ?

- Neville, soupira Hermione. Il faudra me dire un jour pourquoi tu penses que Luna aime les filles.

- C'est la faute d'Harry, je crois...

- Ça me parait évident...

* * *

Voilà. Après des années d'écriture, de problèmes d'ordi divers et variés, cette histoire est finie. L'épilogue ne me satisfait pas, mais je n'arriverai jamais à en être satisfait, je crois.

Cette version de l'épilogue n'est pas la version que j'ai écrite il y a plusieurs années. J'ai dû modifier ce chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que dans ma première chronologie, Hermione mourrait pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais en écrivant l'histoire, je me suis rendu compte que ça changeait vraiment trop le ton de l'histoire et que ce n'était pas adapté...

Bref, voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère que mon histoire vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop restés sur votre faim.

* * *

J'ai eu une idée de One-Shot parodique hier. Il faut voir ce que cela peut donner... un post-épilogue a été posté dans mon recueil : "Contes et Légendes inachevés".


End file.
